Our World
by FireFly88
Summary: AU: A worthless Halfbreed. A lost Priestess. Two worlds that were never supposed to coexist have just collided head on and now they, along with their friends will have to try and find a better future in it together. R
1. Chapter 1 Attack in the Trees

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated

**Chapter One Attack in the Forest**

It was a dark night near the end of June. Despite the efforts of the nearly full moon, the clouds shielded the earth completely from her light making the sky seem like a single blanket of infinite blackness. No sound was heard in the darkness except for the swaying of the trees as the wind whispered over their branches. A horned owl flew silently north over field and forest alike searching for his nightly meal.

From a bird's eye the forest seems to stretch north forever. On the brightest and clearest of summer days you can see the trees go all the way up and over to the rising mountains, all the way to the far horizon. Looking east a similar sight would meet you, only the mountains seem to slope slowly down and disappear. Instead of eternal green, a thin sparkling blue sliver cuts between the dark green foliage and the lighter pale blue of the sky. Here the ocean takes over where the trees and earth end. During the daytime or by the light of the moon the forest seems like a flourishing and almost magical place, but on a night such as this it appeared as a black hole, barren and lifeless, scared into the earth.

The only lights come from the city to the west, and even they are only tiny dots of light lining the outer boundaries of the woods.

The owl circled low over the southeasterly most point of the city, where all the buildings have either all been demolished and left to the will of the forest or left standing but abandoned only to one day meet the same fate as their ground sentenced brethren.

The owl, not seeing any potential meals swooped down under the thick canopy of the trees in hopes of finding a wayward squirrel. He moved silently through and around the thick tree branches never making a sound. Soon he emerged from the leaves over one of the many wondering paths that wind through the forest near the city.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

A shrill scream echoed suddenly from the ground scaring the owl from his easy flight. Flapping his wings hard he righted himself and alighted on an overhanging branch on the other side of the path.

"Would you shut up ... it's just an owl out hunting." came a much calmer but annoyed voice from the same point as the scream. It was so dark that the owner of the voices walking along the path could barely see their hands in front of their faces. For the owl, seeing in the dark comes much more easily than humans and from his perch he could see five distinct figures moving along the dirt path.

"Sorry. It's just so dark out. It's got me all jumpy ... plus I really hate owls. They're just so creepy the way they stare at you and how they can do a one-eighty with their heads. How can you even tell where we are Yuka?" Asked the girl who had screamed.

"I know these trails um ... well pretty good Airy. This one should bring us out near the entrance to the park ... . hmmmm ... There's a bus stop there ... !"

"Wow Yuka your words have instilled such confidence in me, lead on O great leader." came another voice from the dark, speaking in a very mocking sort of tone.

"O shut up Yuri!" answered Yuka.

"Hey were are Kagome and Sango? God I hate not being able to see anything" asked Airy after a minute.

"We're still here." answered Sango, her voice coming a few feet back from the rest of the group.

"Hurry up Kagome or we'll never get home!" shouted Yuka impatiently. Even though Yuka couldn't see Kagome she knew she was hanging behind the group. She always did when they managed to get her out of the house.

"We're BOTH right behind you!" answered Sango sounding a little annoyed at her friend. Sango looked to her right were she knew Kagome was walking next to her on the path.

The five girls were making their way home from an end of school party. A camp out in the woods to celebrate the end of another school year and the promised freedom of summer. Unfortunately the party had ended a tad prematurely. Someone must have caught site of the bomb fire and called in the authorities. Everyone had scattered into the trees so they wouldn't be caught. Now the girls were left stumbling through the darkness.

Kagome walked quietly next to sango with her hands buried in her pockets. The silent emptiness of the trees gave her a bad feeling. She felt as if somewhere in the darkness someone or something was watching them. Kagome fought the urge to run as best she could. Suddenly Kagome collided with something. There was a series of painful yelps as she fell to the ground in a tangle of flailing arms and legs.

"Watch where you're going Kagome!" yelled Yuri.

"I would if I could see where I was going!" responded Kagome in an annoyed tone.

"Why did u stop Airy?" Kagome continued as she helped her friend back to her feet.

"I ... I thought I saw something ... up ahead on the path ..." answered Airy in a scared voice.

"O give me a break Airy it's impossible to see anything out here!" said Yuka sounding rather annoyed. But even as the words left her mouth, the moon suddenly made an appearance lighting the ground. Instinctively all eyes moved to the path ahead. As the light moved across the path a dark shadow stood in the void of trees maybe forty feet ahead of them. Everyone held their breaths as the light from the moon disappeared for a moment behind the clouds before reappearing but the shadow was gone.

"Where did it go?" asked Airy as she looked around at the scared faces of her friends.

"Maybe we should go back." suggested Sango as she scanned the trees around them.

"We'll get caught by the cops if we go back!" responded Yuka.

"It's better then finding out what ever the hell that was!" yelled Yuri.

"Shut up ... ALL of you!" Kagome's voice rang clearly above the others. Everyone turned to look at her. The moons light had almost completely disappeared again but just enough remained for them to see the frightened look on their friend's face. Kagome could feel the panic rising inside her.

"It's too late to turn back ... they're here ... there's nowhere to run."

"What is it Kagome?" asked a worried and scared Sango.

"Demons ... they're watching us ... hunting us ..."

The girls looked at each other all waiting for someone to say something. For someone to come up with some brilliant plan to get them out this mess.

The trees around them rustled but there was so wind to move them. A sound floated from deep in the trees. At first it was hard to make out but soon it grew in pitch and volume. The sounds came from all directions. Someone was laughing. The laughs were menacing and evil and they echoed in the darkness.

Then out of the darkness the figure appeared before them. The demon's red eyes burned through the night as he continued to laugh. Terrified, Airy backed away and turned to run, but was met by another dark figure. Surprised she screamed. The sound scared the other girls who also took off into the darkness. Two more demons materialized out of the trees. It was pandemonium as Kagome stood rooted in fear, she listened as her friends where picked off one by one. Each one of them screaming as a demon grabbed hold of them.

Kagome hit her knees and closed her eyes as tight as she could but the sight of the demon's red eyes still lingered. She clamped her hands over her ears to stop the screams. The screams of innocent lives being changed forever. She was trapped all over again. Kagome could see and smell and hear everything as if it were yesterday. Children, girls and boys, screamed in their cages as the monsters had their way with them. The cold chains rubbed against Kagome's skin as they held her against the wall. Tears flowed down her face as she remembered the feel of his hands ... the horrible feeling of udder helplessness.

But she wasn't helpless ... not this time.

Sango thrashed her arms and kicked her feet against the demon who held her tight. Suddenly there was a sickening crunch and the weight of the demon collapsed onto her. Feeling the grip on her throat loosen Sango pushed herself free and got to her feet. Kagome stood next to her with a large stick in one hand and offering a second to Sango who eagerly accepted it.

"Now what?" asked Sango who was standing like a batter read to strike at anything that moved.

"I don't know" answered Kagome.

Suddenly something bumped Kagome's leg. Reacting Kagome made to swing her stick but stopped at the last second.

"God Airy! I just about took your head off!" yelled Kagome as she helped her friend off the ground.

"What are you doing ... where is the demon?" asked Sango as she looked around frantically.

"I ... I dunno he just suddenly let go of me. It felt like something hit him or grabbed him and he just dropped me. So I crawled away as fast as I could!"

Kagome and Sango exchanged worried looks as they gripped their weapons tighter.

The group moved quietly through the darkness. The night had suddenly become quiet again. Suddenly Sango's foot caught on something and she fell to the ground. She shook her head and looked around to see what she had tripped her. One of the demons lay at her feet in pieces, it's blood soaking the dirt path. The grotesque scene was too much and she screamed.

"Oh my God ..." breathed Airy as she jumped back.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sango.

'There is something else out here . . . ' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome spotted something else a few feet away and moved to investigate.

"Yuka!" she yelled.

"I found Yuka ... she's unconscious."

"That's more then you'll be." a voice hissed from the darkness. Before Kagome had time to react the demon had her by the throat. Sango appeared and swung her stick hitting her mark square in the back. With a painful groan the demon fell dropping Kagome.

"Guys grab Yuka. We need to get out of here!"

"What about Yuri?" asked Airy already trying to ger Yuka to her feet.

"Lets hope she's already finding a way out of the woods ..."

"heHAAhaaaaa HAAAAHAAAAha ... you stupid girl. You have not escaped me! You're just a little whore in need of a new master!" the demon laughed. Kagome felt chills run across her skin as the demon continued to laugh.

"Your old master was a fool to let such delectable escape from his grasp ... but I assure you, you will not escape from me."

Fear gripped Kagome as she sat before the demon who stood over her once more.

"How ... how do you know" Kagome stuttered.

"It is clear to a demon that your soul is tainted and marked ..." the demon hissed as he laughed and moved towards her.

"KAGOME! MOVE!" Sango's voice echoed through the night air. Kagome reacted just in time, rolling to the side just as the demon lunged for her.

"RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome screamed as she jumped to her feet and ran into the trees.

"KAGOME WAIT!" Sango cried as she watched her friend disappear into the forest and the demon after her. They waited in silence for a moment.

"Come on lets get Yuka out of here first!" Sango ordered and they moved down the path as fast as they could.

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the trees, not having any clue where she was going. Kagome knew running into the trees was pretty much a death wish. There was not a chance in hell she was going to out run or out fight a full blooded demon. But she wasn't going to let her friends live through what she had. The demon's words kept echoing in her ears,

'_It is clear to a demon that your soul is tainted and marked ...'_

Tears streamed down her face as she ran. It was true. She was tainted. It didn't matter if she lived or died but she wasn't going to let it happen to her friends.

A hand appeared from behind a tree grabbing Kagome's throat. Kagome's feet flew out from under her and she landed hard on her back knocking the wind clear out of her.

"That was stupid little girl." the demon hissed as Kagome felt his weight pressing down on her. Kagome tried to scream but his hand crushed her throat slowly strangling her. She cringed as he hissed into her ear,

"I told you, you would not get away from me" the demon's free hand moved along the collar of her t-shirt ripping the fabric as he went. The edge of his claws caught Kagome's skin tearing it. Kagome tensed at the sudden pain. She could feel her blood soaking into her shirt and running down her shoulder. The demon leaned over her and ran his tongue along the cut and then up the side of her neck.

"You taste so sweet little girl. I'd almost believe you were pure ..." the demon breathed the words into her ear sending shivers down Kagome's spine. Her vision started to swim and blur as her lungs heaved trying to get air but they just couldn't get enough.

"By now my brothers have captured your friends and are having some fun ... but you ... I think I will keep you to myself for now."

Kagome fought as hard as she could against the demon but she wasn't strong enough. He just laughed louder and louder. Tears flowed faster down her cheek as she suddenly felt him between her legs. His hand moved along her thighs and over her stomach. Kagome could hear the voices and the screams. Tortured children screaming in the dark. Chains rattled. Men moaned. The stench in the air was unbearable. The red eyes burned into her memory forever.

Kagome suddenly felt herself returning to reality. She wasn't in that horrible place anymore she was being attacked in the woods. The air was rushing back into her lungs and she met no resistance as she tried to sit up. Kagome tried to look around to see where the demon had disappeared to. She could hear something moving in the trees, it sounding like fighting.

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds flooding the forest in light. A loud growling sound irrupted from somewhere near by drawing Kagome's attention. Several meters away she saw two figures standing amongst the shadows of the trees. Both stood with their hands raised ready to attack. Kagome noticed the red eyes of the demon facing her and knew it had to be the same demon who had attacked her. The new comer stood with his back towards her, between herself and her attacker. Suddenly the demon lunged forwards attacking the stranger who blocked the attack easily and sent the demon sprawling backwards.

"You think you can defeat me? You are weak and worthless!" The demon snarled as he got to his feet. The stranger said nothing.

"You're not even a demon ..." this time the stranger attacked with lightening speed cutting the demon off in mid sentence. Kagome saw a flash of light as his claws sliced through the demon. The demon's body slumped to the ground in pieces, just like the one Sango had tripped over back on the path.

Kagome held her breath as she waited for something to happen, but the stranger just stood there with his back to her. Kagome didn't dare move. Had he killed the demon to save her ... or had he come to stake is own claim on her. Minutes passed.

Suddenly Kagome jumped as a bright light flashed through the trees followed by shouts and calls,

"Miss Kagome? ... Miss Kagome? ... Miss Kagome are you there?"

Kagome looked back to where the figure stood but he was gone.

A policeman appeared at Kagome's side holding a flash light,

"It's ok Miss. You're going to be ok! We're going to help you."

Kagome felt the world fading away as she felt her body falling.

Kagome woke a few hours later in the hospital. Machines next to her bed beeped and hummed as they monitored her vitals. Looking over Kagome saw Sango asleep in a chair, a white bandage taped to her cheek. Scenes from the night flashed in Kagome's mind. She crushed her hands over her ears and kept her eyes closed trying to make them stop. One voice kept repeating in her head, a voice she had not heard in a long time,

"You are mine" it kept saying over and over.

Kagome didn't notice the doctor enter the room, and she couldn't hear him asking if she was ok. The doctor called for a nurse and tried to give Kagome a sedative but when he touched her arm she screamed and flailed her arms hitting him in the head. Sango woke and jumped up to help restrain her.

"Kagome relax ... relax it's ok" Sango said trying to calm her friend. Finally the doctor got the sedative into her and she relaxed after a moment.

"Why was she acting like that? What did you do to her?" yelled Sango at the doctors.

"It's not their fault Sango" came a voice from the doorway. A tall dark haired man stepped into the room.

"I don't believe we have met, my name is Miroku" said the young man extending his hand in Sango's direction. Sango accepted his hand,

"I'm Sango, I'm a friend of Kagome's"

"You can think of me as Kagome's cousin." Miroku said smiling.

Once the doctors had left the room Miroku sat down next to Sango,

"Sango can you tell me what happened tonight?"

Sango looked at him for a moment then at Kagome.

"We where walking in the woods after the party. We got attacked by demons. They came out of no where and grabbed us. It was horrible, they just kept laughing ... and the things they said to Kagome ..."

"What do you mean?" Miroku said sounding very serious.

"They said ... they said ... I'm sorry it's just so horrible." Sango said wiping away her tears.

"Please Sango this is important!" Miroku said putting a hand on her shoulder. Sango looked over at Kagome again.

"They said ... that she was a whore and that it was clear to a demon that her soul was tainted or marked or something like that." Sango wiped her face again.

Miroku didn't say anything.

"But she saved us. She was stupid but she saved us."

"How?" asked Miroku giving Sango a curious look.

"She attacked the demon that had me with a stick, then we found Airy and Yuka. But then he found us again. He started taunting Kagome but she ran off into the trees and he followed her. She told us to run. If she hadn't run into the trees it would have gotten all of us."

"Where was Yuri? And what happened to the other demons?"

"We found Yuri when we got out of the forest. She had already called for help so I left them there and went back to find Kagome. I found the other demons ... they were all dead. They were ripped apart by something. I met up with one of the policeman and went looking for Kagome. When we found her I noticed another demon ... the one that had chased after her ... was also dead ... just like the others. There must have been something else out there."

"Thankfully for you." Miroku sighed.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Sango looking over at Kagome again.

Miroku paused. A sad look came over him,

"I hope so" there was along silence as they both watched Kagome sleep.

"There's nothing we can do for her tonight. Is someone coming to get you or can I take you home?" asked Miroku.

"I .. I don't want to go home alone. My parents are out of town for the weekend."

"Would you feel better at Kagome's house?" Sango nodded.

Miroku drove Sango to the old shrine where Kagome's family lived. He unlocked the door and let her in.

"Kagome's mom is off on a business trip. I called her and she's on her way home but she probably wont get here until tomorrow night. You can sleep on the couch in the living room if you want."

Sango nodded and moved into the living room. She lay down on the couch and barely had time to adjust her pillow before she was asleep.

Here ends chapter one but chapter two is just a click away!


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated (except if it has anything to do with my spelling)!

**Chapter Two Kagome's Story**

Sango woke late the next morning. The sun was already up and the smell of hot coffee wafted through from the kitchen. Sitting up Sango yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked down at her hands at the small red cuts that covered her fingers and the bruises that stained the sides of her hands. Clenching her hands into fists, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and turned on the hot water. Sango looked up at the mirror through the steam that had began to rise from the sink. She ran her fingers across the white bandage that covered her cheek. Underneath she remembered the gash she'd received from the demon's first attack. Carefully she pulled the medical tape from her skin and tossed the bandage in the garbage can. Her eyes moved down to her neck where the distinct impression of a hand was marked on her neck in purple and yellow. Sango shook as she tried not to think of what could have happened. She plunged her hands into the hot water. It burned her skin but she didn't care, it kept her mind from wondering.

A moment later Sango stepped out of the bathroom. She heard the front door open and looked to see who had come in. Miroku stepped around the corner carrying an apparently sleeping Kagome and followed closely by her little brother Sota and their Grandfather. Kagome had an intravenous line in her hand which flowed from a bag her little brother Sota carried. Sango watched quietly as Miroku carried her friend up stairs and disappeared around the corner. Sango listened as they moved down the hall into Kagome's room.

Not sure what she should do, Sango made her way to the kitchen. She spotted the pot of coffee and poured two cups. She took a quick sip and puckered her lips at the bitter taste.

"Oh Sota. I'm going to have to teach you how to make good coffee one of these days!" she said quietly to herself and set to work brewing a new pot.

"It doesn't taste as bad if you add lots of sugar!" came an amused voice from behind.

Sango jumped dropping the mug she had in her hand which crashed to the floor.

"Ooops sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" said Miroku.

"S'ok" muttered Sango as she leaned down to pick up the broken pieces of the mug. Miroku appeared next to her to help.

"Thanks. Sorry about the mug. I guess I'm still a little jumpy after last night."

"That's quite understandable and don't worry, it's just a mug."

Sango watched as Miroku dumped the pieces of china into the garbage under the sink.

"Are you really Kagome's cousin?" she asked.

Miroku looked at her funny.

"Why? Can't you see the family resemblance?" he answered with a smile as he stuck his arms out to the sides.

"You're too positive to possibly be related to this family!"

Miroku's smile slowly faded away.

"You know I think I'll take that as a compliment." he said reaching for a new cup,

"But you are right," he continued

"I'm not her cousin. I've just been a good friend of the family for a long time ... since we were little actually. My parents both died when I was almost too young to remember and Kagome's family took me in. I worked for her grandfather here at the shrine, learning to become a monk until about a year ago when I moved out to go to school. So no I'm not related but I do regard Kagome and Sota as my younger siblings."

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to pry or be rude." Sango said looking down at her empty coffee mug.

"It's ok. You're friends with Kagome, you would have found out one way or another! The only reason we probably haven't met before is I've been really busy with school lately."

"I just moved here with my dad at the beginning of the last school year. The girls sort of took me in and showed me the ropes!" Sango poured steaming cups of coffee into each of their mugs as she talked.

"Miroku ... since I've already pried into your private life I don't supposed I could ask you another question?"

"Mmmmmmmm ... this coffee is amazing." Miroku said taking a sip from his mug,

"And yes I am single."

Sango blushed and chocked on her own coffee. Miroku laughed,

"Careful! Sorry I couldn't help it. What's your question." he said trying to keep a straight face. Sango considered him for a moment. Her stomach clenched, what if he wouldn't tell her. What if he just told her to mind her own business. But she had to ask,

"What happened to Kagome?"

Miroku had no problem keeping a straight face now as his smile quickly faded away. He looked at Sango for a moment and then moved towards the kitchen table motioning that she should fallow suit.

"I gather this has never come up in conversation with the others?"

"No." answered Sango.

"I know they know," she continued

"It's like ... a dark cloud hanging between them. Something they all know but can't talk about! And I know it has something to do with why Kagome is so quiet and pushes everyone away but them ... and me for some reason."

"Did you know Kagome's father is dead?" asked Miroku.

Sango nodded.

"Did you know he was murdered?" he continued.

Sango's mouth dropped open but no sound came out.

"Yup. Back in their old house a few blocks from here. He was murdered in his office. It was over seven years ago. Kagome was eight. Kagome's mother was leaving for a conference and her dad was supposed to be leaving on a business trip. They didn't usually travel a lot but they just happened to both be gone that weekend. Not like now ..." Miroku trailed off for a moment before continuing,

"Kagome was spending the weekend at Yuka's and Sota was staying here with us. When Kagome never showed up at Yuka's, her mom got worried and called here. Everyone was out looking for her. Kagome's grandfather and I finally went to the house to see if she had gone there. I've never seen so much blood in all my life. It was on the walls and the ceiling and the floor ... and in the middle of it all was Kagome's father ... or what was left of him. He wasn't even supposed to be home! There was a trail leading from the office out of the house as if something had been dragged through the blood. We all feared the worst. But it wasn't until a few days later that they confirmed Kagome had been kidnapped."

"That's horrible." Sango stared at Miroku unable to absorb the story, but Miroku simply stared into his cup. Sango could see he was reliving that moment in his head and suddenly he seemed to fit into Kagome's family perfectly. She could see the same 'lost' expression in his eyes that everyone else in the house always seemed to carry with them.

"You know Kagome used to be such a live wire. She always smiled and had one of those contagious laughed that seemed to fill a whole room and make you feel better no matter what had you down. She loved to help people. She helped me when I came here. Even tho I was more then two years older then her ... she just ... somehow made you feel welcome. Like somehow everything was going to be ok."

"Miroku ... you don't have to tell me ..." Sango said now feeling rather embarrassed she was making him relive the horrible things that had happened to his family.

"Do you want to help Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"Of course. Not just cause she's my friend but ... she probably save my life last night ..." Sango trailed off.

"Then you need to know what happened ... We waited and waited to hear something ... anything. A phone call, a ransom ... anything ... finally a month later Kagome's mom got a cryptic phone call. A man demanding to know "where did he hide it!" he just kept asking "where?". He kept calling over and over again asking the same thing. Finally he said if we ever wanted to see Kagome again we'd better find out and he hung up. He called one more time a week later but we still had no idea what he was talking about. He hung up and we never heard another word from him. Kagome's mom tried everything but every lead, every trail we fallowed ran dry. Soon she started working more and more. She was trying to distract herself from the reality that Kagome was probably never coming home. She couldn't stand living in that house so she moved in here with Kagome's Grandfather."

"How did you get her back?" asked Sango.

"It was almost a year later to the day when we heard about a black market operation selling children was taken down overseas. The authorities there had gotten an anonymous tip that there were children being held in a warehouse. When they busted it open they found over forty children, all between the ages of seven and sixteen. They found a girl locked in a tiny metal room in the basement chained to a wall. She was totally unresponsive, she didn't talk, didn't move, it was as if her spirit was gone. After they found her it took them another two weeks to figure out she was our Kagome and to contact us. God only knows the things she had to endure for so many months, the things she must have seen."

"I never realized ... I never imagined ..." Sango was choking back tears now as she listened to the story. It didn't seem real. Like something you'd hear on tv or see in a movie but not something that would happen to someone you know. But it was real, this was Kagome's story.

"Even after we got her home she was never the same. It was months before anyone could even touch her without her flinching. Even longer before she'd look at you or talk to you. I think what finally got her to come round was school ... and of course the girls. We thought we'd try and keep up her school from home. At first it was slow, but then she just dove right in. She concentrated on it so hard she'd go days without sleeping, without eating. She said it kept the voices away. That's the only thing she has ever said about the months she was gone. She wanted the voices to go away. Yuka, Yuri and Airy took Kagome's disappearance very hard and when she came back they did everything they could to help out, but it was very hard. After a time I feared they stuck around simply because they felt too guilty to leave. But over the last few year things had gotten so much better. And now ..."

"She's going to be fine. She'll pull through again. I'm not going to leave her. Don't give up hope" Sango offered trying keep his hopes up.

"That's the only thing that keeps me going ... hope!" added Miroku, his beaming smile returning once more.

Sango watched as he downed the rest of his coffee and stood.

"I'm going to go check to make sure everything is settled up stairs. They're keeping her sedated for a few days so she'll be out of it for a while."

Sango nodded and watched him leave. Sango's first impression of Miroku had been one of arrogance and indifference. She couldn't imagine how he was able to still keep smiling and laughing and cracking jokes when Kagome was laying there hurt. But now she saw that it was simply his way of dealing with things. He hid that 'lost' look by continuously trying to brighten the moods of the people around him. He was trying to be like the little girl he had described at the beginning of his story. Maybe in someway he felt he was preserving her, incase she really did come back some day.

Well here ends chapter two. This is only the very beginning of the story I promise much more to come. So please stay tuned!

And please R&R ... it might just help the chapters show up faster (as in I already have quite a few written) ...!

Thanks Luv You!


	3. Chapter 3 Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated

**Chapter Three**** Voices**

Kagome sat quietly on her bed in her room. She sat with her knees pulled up against her body. Her hands twitched nervously atop her knees. She was pushed as far into the corner as she could go.

Her room was dark, blackout curtains had been drawn across her windows and all the lights had been turned off. A tray sat on the bedside table with an untouched bowl of cold soup at it's centre.

Hours passed in silence.

Kagome's bedroom door opened silently as Sango walked in. She smiled and said hi. Kagome simply continued to stare at her wall, making no attempt to interact with Sango in anyway.

Sango moved around the room. She talked aimlessly about different things. Their friends. The weather. What she'd done all day. What she was planning to do later. She reminded Kagome about what she'd been missing out on over the past few weeks. That everyone missed her. Kagome remained quiet. It had become Sango's daily routine to come by and just talk to Kagome. There was very little else she could do to help her friend.

Already it had been six weeks since the attack in the forest. Since that night Kagome hadn't spoken to or looked at anyone, she'd barely even left the safety of her bed. It had taken two weeks for anyone to even be able to touch her with out her freaking out. It had been a huge step having Kagome accept any amount of physical contact again. Sota and Miroku had been so excited. They were so hopeful that Kagome's recovery would be much faster this time. But in the following weeks there hadn't been any further improvement.

Kagome still stayed on her bed. She couldn't stand the windows being left uncovered or the doors left open. She slept very little and had nightmares when she did sleep. It was impossible to get her to eat much of anything. She was wasting away. Sango knew it was going to take time and a lot of patience to help Kagome but it was still hard seeing her friend in such a state. She just wished she could see what Kagome saw so she could help her fight it and show her it wasn't real.

Finally Sango ran out of things to talk about and sat down on the edge of the bed near Kagome. She placed her hand on Kagome's. Sango felt her tense but she didn't pull away.

"Kagome ... ?" Sango asked gently. She moved so she could see Kagome's face better.

"Kagome I know you can hear me ... I know you're in there somewhere! I'm not going anywhere you hear me? We're going to get through this together!" Sango waited but Kagome remained quiet and still. Sango squeezed her hand reassuringly and for a split second she almost thought she saw Kagome's eyes dart towards their hands.

Finally she turned and made to get up and leave. Suddenly something grabbed her arm. Surprised, Sango turned and saw Kagome's outstretched hand firmly grasping her wrist.

"Kagome?" Sango asked uncertainly. Kagome's grip tightened.

"St ... stay ... a ... away ..."

"Kagome it's ok it's ..." Sango tried to say as Kagome's hold on her became painfully tight.

"NO ... he ... he'll g get y you ...st stay ... away"

"Kagome you're hurting me ... Kagome let go." Sango tried gently prying her friends hand from her arm as she calmly pleaded for her to let go.

"Sango?" Miroku had suddenly appeared at the door. He looked from Sango to Kagome and back again.

"She wont let go of me!" Sango stated still trying to free herself without upsetting Kagome further. Miroku rushed to Sango's side.

"He .. He won't let ... let me go ... he ne never let me ... go ... will never ... go" Kagome rambled as her friends watched helplessly.

"Kagome come on ... snap out of it. There is no one here. No one is ever going to get you, I promise." Miroku said grabbing Kagome's shoulders. Her eyes shot up to meet his and for a moment Miroku thought she recognised him. For a second he thought he saw the girl he knew was in there somewhere staring back at him. Then in a flash Kagome released Sango's arm and pushed Miroku away. Miroku fell back off the bed hitting Sango who also fell back hitting the bed side table. The cold soup flew through the air splashing them as they landed in a disorganized heap on the floor. Sango slowly sat up and glanced over at Kagome, who had resumed her silent stare at her bedroom wall.

Miroku got up with a loud groan, the overturned soup bowl perched precariously on his head. Sango fought back a slight laugh at the site. Miroku didn't miss it though and turned to see what she'd laughed at. Sango merely smiled and lifted the bowl from his head. For a moment they just stared at each other until they both became aware and looked away. Miroku got to his feet and helped Sango up.

"What made her react like that?" asked Sango as she picked pieces of pasta and vegetables off her clothes.

"I have no idea." answered Miroku as he leaned down to pick up the tray,

"But she reacted ... right ...that's good ... that's a start?" added Sango. Miroku didn't look at her, he kept his eyes fixed on Kagome.

"Ya ..." was all he said before he turned to walk out of the room. Sango followed him down to the kitchen.

"You think something is wrong?" asked Sango.

"No ... I just ..." Miroku trailed off.

"I know I haven't been around here long but I know when something is bugging you!" she added crossing her arms to emphasize her point.

"It's just what she said ... the way she looked at me ... she wasn't looking at me ... she was seeing him ... who ever 'he' is ... Kagome is terrorfied of him ... and she can't escape from him."

"She said he was going to get us ... you don't think that . . . " Sango started to say but Miroku cut her off. He whirled around grabbing Sango by the shoulders the same way he had Kagome, "Sango DON'T! Don't even say it. I will never let that monster get Kagome or You."

Sango starred at him for a moment,

"Thank you" was all she could think to say.

Upstairs Kagome had once again been left alone to fight her demons. Demons that only she could see and hear and feel. The voices continued to taunt her. Threatening promises whispered in her ears from the shadows. She knew he was there. Waiting for her to leave so he could get her again. She wanted to protect her friends from him but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything to stop him. He was going to get her again. Just like always. There was no escape from his evil hands.

Kagome pressed her hands over her ears trying to stop the voices. She could hear the screams getting louder and louder again. He was mad at her for warning her friends. He was going to punish her.

Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't even been aware they were closed. Everything around her was dark and quiet. A putrid smell filled the air. The sound of water dripping from the dark walls. A light suddenly appeared as someone opened a door. The screeching sound of metal grinding against metal echoed off the walls as the door was pushed open. The dark silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. His voice, calm but terrifying, floated through the air,

"You can not escape from me. You are mine forever and you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do."

"No" Kagome said hiding her face.

"You know better then to disobey Kagome. What happens when you don't listen?"

"Please don't ... please leave me alone ... it hurts."

"That's right it HURTS ... but if you listen then it all goes away. All you have to do is obey!"

"NO!"

Kagome sat bolt upright in her bed. She was back in her room. She fought to catch her breath as she looked around. Her room was dark and quiet. She jumped as the heavy curtains over her window swayed in the wind. Sota or Miroku must have come in and opened the window when she slept to let in the fresh air. But Kagome was confused. Her room was silent. No voices whispering in her ears. No screams of terror from unseen victims. Just calm quiet.

A strange feeling washed over Kagome calming her soul. Slowly she moved towards the edge of her bed and slid off. With every move she made Kagome expected to feel the pain sere through her again. The demon's anger had always been unrelenting, so why had it stoped now? Was this just a tempting vision? Maybe she was still asleep?

Somehow deep down Kagome knew that somehow the voices in her head had been driven off. She moved towards the window and pulled back the curtains just enough to peek outside. Kagome stared out at the trees that surrounded the property. The strange feeling continued to wash over her like waves in the sea, like a pulsing aura. In there somewhere she knew was the answer to this mystery. She stood for a while trying to muster the courage to investigate but the fear of the voices returning, of the demons unmerciful rage was too much.

Then at the edge of the trees Kagome caught a glimpse of something moving. Without thinking she ran out of her room and down the stairs. She didn't even take the time to put on her shoes as she ran out the front door. As fast as she could, Kagome ran towards the trees where she'd seen the movement. Even once under the branches of the vast trees Kagome's mind remained clear and calm. She moved slowly through the trees trying to be as quiet as possible.

A twig snapped behind her making Kagome jump. She whirled around but there was nothing there. Kagome pushed on venturing a little further into the trees. Feeling a little braver, Kagome called out,

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?"

She received no answer except for the wind rustling through the leaves. Still feeling confused and a little disappointed Kagome turned to go back to the house.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound irrupted from above. Kagome threw her hands over her head as a large branch came crashing down in a shower of twigs and leaves. In all the commotion Kagome thought she heard someone call out. A few seconds passed and Kagome raised her head. It was so dark she could barely make anything out, but she could hear something move under the debris. Kagome watched as something crawled it's way out from under the leaves, pushing branches and leaves out of the way as they stood.

"Dammit! Stupid tree!" said a muffled male voice.

"Hello?" asked Kagome cautiously.

"Stay away from me!" he ordered. His voice becoming hard and commanding, but Kagome wasn't afraid of him.

"Are you alright? You fell pretty hard?" she asked trying to sound concerned.

"Just stay over there!" he said again now backing away.

"Please" Kagome said,

"Please I just want to talk!"

"Then go find a telephone" he answered impatiently.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but froze. She could feel the pain. He was back. He was trying to claw his way back into her mind. Kagome fell to her knees, her hands at the sides of her head in a vain attempt to keep the voices at bay.

"Hey? Hey you ok?"

Kagome couldn't hear him.

"HEY!" the boy said louder. Walking over to Kagome he grabbed her wrist. Instantly an electric shock surged through him. Horrible, frightening visions flashed in his head, pain burned his entire body. He could hear a man laughing.

It was all over in less than a second. Kagome and the boy both sat on the ground starring at each other through the darkness. It was too dark for them to actually be able to see each other but somehow their eyes still connected.

"How did you do that?" asked Kagome shakily.

"Do what? I didn't do anything? What the hell did you do?" he said sounding confused and a little shaken himself. He quickly jumped to his feet and started to leave.

"Please don't leave." Kagome called after him.

"Please! ... what did you feel?" she asked. The boy stopped.

"I think you felt what I feel. I feel that pain every minute of everyday. I can't even escape it when I sleep!"

"What does that have to do with me?" the boy asked.

Kagome sat quietly for a moment,

"You just made it go away ..."

The boy turned back towards her. He'd felt pain and fear and hopelessness. If what she said was true then how could he leave her to that kind of torture if he could do something to stop it.

"I'm just ... a nobody ... I don't know what you expect me to do?" he said.

"Just ... just stay."

The whole situation made him very uncomfortable, but there was just something about this girl he couldn't figure out. Finally he moved towards a large tree and sat down with his back against it.

"Thank you" said Kagome. She was still unsure of this stranger but somehow he'd driven the voices away and she felt she would do anything to keep her new found freedom.

"Look I have no idea what the hell happened and there are going to be some rules or I'm gone." he said.

"Ok ..." answered Kagome.

"You stay over there and me here."

"That's fine"answered Kagome.

"Also I'm gone before dawn!"

"What!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Hey I could leave now!"

"No no that's fine!" she said.

"Anything else?" she asked after an uneasy moment of silence.

"I'll think about it ..." was all he said.

Another long uneasy silence passed between them.

"So do you have a name?" Kagome asked trying to sound friendly.

"No" was the only reply she got.

"Ok ... so why where you out here in our forest?"

"I got lost!" he answered sharply.

"I guess that was lucky for me." laughed Kagome half heartedly.

"So wha ..."

"Ok next rule, NO questions!" he snapped cutting Kagome off.

Along time passed in silence. Kagome layed down on her back and stared up at the stars through the trees. They were really bright and sparkled magically. She smiled for the first time in months. She revelled in the feeling of freedom she felt and kept the thought of what would happen when the stranger left as far from her mind as she could.

"What are you doing?" asked the boy.

"I thought you said no questions." laughed Kagome.

"No questions about me. I can ask all the questions I want!" he answered smugly.

"Ok then. Ask away!" replied Kagome wanting nothing more then to break the silence between them.

"Aaaaaa ... ummm ... Are you some kind of mental patient or something." he asked. He hopped that the personal question would sway the girls attempt at a conversation but it didn't.

"The doctors would tell ya that!" she answered, although she sounded less amused then she had before.

"So you don't think your crazy?" he asked.

"No. I didn't imagine the things I see. I lived them. It's just he wont leave me alone."

"Who is 'he'?" he asked.

Kagome considered the situation carefully. She had never talked about the lost year of her life, but she had never met anyone like this boy either.

"The demon who destroyed my life." she answered after a few moments.

"Demon?" the boy said looking around nervously.

"Ya ... why?" asked Kagome noticing his change in tone at the mention of the demon.

"So this demon is just in your head right?"

"Well ... yes but."

"Then why are you still afraid of him? He can't actually get you."

"Yes he can ..."

"No he can't. He probably doesn't even know where you are."

"But he's always in my head, watching. He talks about my family ... my friends ... he threatens them. He tells me to do things ..."

"Like what?"

"Never mind ..." Kagome was beginning to miss the silence.

" Look, the only way you are ever going to be free from this thing is if you fight back. This thing isn't actually here. He's playing with your head. He scared you so much that he's left a mark in your mind ... like a curse ... as long as you give into that fear and pain, he'll always have control over you."

Kagome considered him for a moment,

"You talk like someone who is speaking from experience ..."

He didn't say anything.

"How did you win?" she asked not accepting his silence as an answer.

"Hey I told you no questions!" He got up and made to leave.

"Please wait! I'm sorry."

"It's going to be dawn soon. You should go back home!" he said.

"What if I'm not strong enough to fight?"

"Then you're stuck with the voices forever."

"Wait ... I ... I don't supposed you could get lost in our woods again ..." Kagome trailed off as she realized how childish the request sounded. But the boy had stopped.

"What if I make you a deal?" he said.

"Like what?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"If you fight your hardest, and you let your friends and family help you with out being afraid AND you tell NO ONE you met me tonight ... I will come back in one month! Fair?"

Kagome thought for a moment. What he was asking her to do seemed impossible. But she'd do anything to make the voices go away forever!"

"Deal" said Kagome finally.

Kagome waited for him to say something but he was gone. Kagome stayed sitting by the tree starring off into the darkness for a long while. She thought about the unexpected events of the night. She thought about the boy, about who he actually might be. She thought about the things he had said.

A while later Kagome woke. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized she was in her bedroom again. Having no idea how she could have gotten back into her bed she jumped up and looked out the window. The sun had risen throwing golden rays across the earth. The faintest hope igniting in her that she might see him there, but he wasn't.

Then she heard it. She felt a cold chill run up her spine and goose bumps run along her skin as the distant screams started again. She could feel him digging his way into her mind again. But this time she had something to fight for. She was determined to fight back.

Miroku and Sota sat quietly in the kitchen eating cheerios, when suddenly they heard a loud thud from upstairs. They both exchanges curious glances and got up to investigate. Before they reached the kitchen door Kagome came stumbling down the stairs and through the living room.

"Kagome?" they both asked together.

Kagome ignored them and began opening drawers and spilling their contents on the floor. Miroku and Sota watched as she shuffled through papers and books before moving onto the cupboards.

Kagome's Grandfather appeared on the scene a moment later.

"Kagome you're out of your room? ... what is she doing?" he asked turning to Miroku and Sota who both shrugged.

"Kagome what are you looking for?" asked Miroku. Kagome ignored him and moved into the kitchen. She opened the closet nearest the fridge and began rummaging through it's contents. Finally she found what she was looking for. Quickly she grabbed a marker from the pen and pencil box on the counter and began scribbling. Miroku slowly approached Kagome and looked down at what she was doing. She leaned back suddenly holding her head, her hands over her ears as if blocking out a loud noise. Miroku stopped and waited to see how she would react next. Then suddenly she relaxed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively. She stared at him for a moment and then closed her eyes.

Miroku moved next to her.

"She's asleep!" he said in a bewildered voice.

"What is it she was doing?" asked her Grandfather.

Miroku picked it up off the floor. It was a calendar. She'd marked a big red X on it, on the day exactly one month away from today.

OK so that's the end of Chap 3, hope you're not too bored. The first few chapter with be a little shorter and slower but the rest of the story gets a lot better!

R&R

Luv You!


	4. chapter 4 In the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated

**Chapter Four**** In the Night**

The night was cool and quiet. A few dark fluffy clouds floated through the moonless sky on a calm breeze.

Kagome watched from under the trees waiting for him to show up. It had been three months since the first time she had met him in the forest. Just as he had promised that first night, he'd shown up again four weeks later.

The first month had been hard. She focussed on things to keep her attention off the persistent voices and slowly she began to fight back. Pushing the monsters to the brink of her mind. Miroku and Sota were baffled by her sudden change. She'd started eating more again. Talking to people. Even going out into the yard and the garden by herself. Fighting the demons made her tired and she slept a lot. The voices and screams still plagued her dreams at night even worse then they had before. Almost as if they were trying to punish her for driving them off. But when she was awake the pain had no control over her anymore. Kagome wanted to tell her friends about the boy in the woods but he made her promise not to tell.

Their second meeting had been more relaxed and longer then the first. They still sat apart, separated by the darkness. They continued their game of twenty questions. He was less hostile then before when question were directed at him. Kagome suspected many of his answers were made up just to satisfy her but she didn't really care. As the night had come to an end, Kagome wanted to ask if he was going to come back again but before she could he said,

"So um ... I'll see you same time next month?"

Now here she sat waiting for him. A smile crept across her face as she felt him approach. He never made a sound, he always seemed to moved like a ghost amongst the trees.

"You're late" she said as he sat down on the opposite side of the tree.

"How did you know I was here?" he said sounding surprised.

"I felt you coming!" Kagome laughed.

"What does that mean ... you can _feel _me coming?" he asked.

"I dunno how to describe it."

"Try!"

"It's like you're a shadow moving about and I can see you moving but in my head. I can't see what you look like or what you're wearing or anything like that ... just your presence."

"Ya ... you know you are weird right?" he replied. Kagome laughed,

"You should talk. You're the one sitting in the forest in the middle of the night with the crazy girl!" Kagome spun her fingers around at the sides of her head and made a silly face.

"You have no idea Kagome!" he responded.

"Actually I've always had a sixth sense that way. I can always feel when demons and spirits are near. I feel their auras. I can feel humans sometimes but usually but not as strong."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe" he responded.

"Why won't you let me see you?"

He remained quiet. Kagome could somehow feel the question had made him feel uncomfortable.

"It's just better this way ... ok?" he said after a moment.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead he heard a quiet ripping sound. A moment later Kagome came around the tree. She had her arms stretched out before her as she felt her way around. A piece of cloth was wrapped around her eyes so she couldn't see. The boy looked down at her pj's and saw the bottom of one of her pant legs was shorter then the other. Suddenly Kagome's foot caught on a root and she fell. The boy jumped up and caught her from falling face first into the trunk.

"Thanks" Kagome muttered embarrassed.

"Here sit down before you kill yourself." he said helping her down.

"You know Kagome you really are crazy!"

Kagome blushed a little. They sat together for a while just listening to the wind in the trees.

"So how have the dreams been?" he asked after a while.

"Better then before. I don't wake up with head aches anymore. But he's still there when I sleep. It's the one place I still can't escape from him ... from that place."

"You will." he said reassuringly.

"The last few night were really bad though. Almost like he knew I really wanted to see you and he was punishing me." Kagome answered.

"You can't keep talking like that ... he's not here. He's not real remember? The only power he has is what ever you let him have." he stated firmly.

Another silence passed between them.

"I've decided to go back to school ... my friends don't know yet. I want to surprise them tomorrow ..." Kagome finished with a yawn.

"You're going to sleep through your first day if you don't go to sleep soon." he laughed.

"Will you stay if I fall asleep?" Kagome asked. She turned her head to look at him forgetting she couldn't see through the cloth over her eyes.

"Ya. I'll stay." he answered.

Kagome smiled,

"I never thanked you ..." said Kagome.

"For what?" he asked.

"You inspired me to fight when no one else could. You made the monsters go away long enough for me to see what was worth fighting for." she said as she yawned again.

"You don't need to thank me ..." he answered quietly,

"If anything I should be thanking you." his voice was almost a whisper but Kagome still heard him.

"Why ... what have I done to help you ...?" she asked.

"More then you'll ever know Kagome." he said

Kagome didn't understand but she didn't push the matter. Instead she leaned her head so it rested on his shoulder. She knew that with him around her dreams would be peaceful and quiet.

The boy didn't say anything as Kagome slowly drifted off next to him. He listened as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed. A cool breeze picked up and blew through the trees. Kagome shivered next to him. Having nothing else, he put his arm carefully around Kagome's shoulders to keep her warm.

He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell her who he was and he wanted to thank her but he knew that she would not understand. He scolded himself for being so weak and being drawn into this situation when the only possible outcome for him was loneliness and pain. Not to mention if anyone ever found out about their nights together both their lives would be in danger.

End of Chapter Four!

Stay Tuned!


	5. Chapter 5 Hanyous

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Five Hanyous**

Kagome stood in the middle of the crowded hallway. It felt like forever since she was last in school. Students pushed past her in a rush, yelling and laughing as they made their way to class. Kagome pressed up against the cold wall to get out of their way. Everything was exactly the way it used to be. Kagome took a deep breath getting ready to step back into the flow of her old life. She held it in unable to let it out. Something, somehow just still felt wrong. An itched in the back of her mind she just couldn't shake. Then Kagome heard her name,

"Kagome? Oh my god Kagome is that really you?"

Kagome recognized the voices of her friends, as she turned she was met with four smiling faces. The air was knocked clear out of her as all four of them pounced on her in group hug. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to class?" asked Sango.

"I ... I wanted to surprise you ..." Kagome answered smiling back at her friends.

"Well it's great to see you back. We've been missing you a lot." said Yuka, giving Kagome another hug.

"Come on guys class is going to start any second!" called Airy as they joined the river of students running down the hall.

Kagome and the girls stumbled through the door just as the final bell rang out over the loud speakers. Kagome was the last to enter almost tripping over Yuri as she ran in.

"Girls what on earth has gotten into you?" demanded the teacher who was starring at them disapprovingly. Giggles and murmurs floated up from the other students. The five friends exchanged nervus glances until finally Yuka spoke up,

"We're very sorry Miss." she started,

"It's just that we spotted Kagome in the hallways and we were so surprised to see her we ... well we're sorry we're late Miss."

The entire room fell silent. At the mention of her name, Kagome had felt every eye in the room turn on her. Slowly Kagome turned and looked around the room. She recognized many of the faces as she scanned the aisles of desks.

'Great! First day back ... I'm late and I'm officialy the school freak!' Kagome thought to herself. Then she felt something. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the very back of the class, to the seat farthest away from her. There she met the gaze of a boy. She knew what he was the second she saw him. The long white hair and amber coloured eyes were evidence enough, but it was his aura that really told Kagome what he was. It was a hanyou.

She had never seen a hanyou before. It's aura was like a violent storm crashing around him. The violent and strong nature of a demon clashing with the enduring but fragile strength of a human. The two were never meant to coexist. Kagome stared at him unable to look away. The hanyou stared straight back. All the other students were still watching her but with a look of interest and curiosity. This hanyou stared at her almost fearfully. She could sense the anxiety in him growing the longer their eyes were locked.

"Kagome?" the teacher's voice broke through the silence making Kagome jump.

"Higurashi Kagome?" The teacher asked looking at her curiously.

"Yes ...?" she answered. The teacher motioned for Kagome to come to the front of the class before telling the others to take their seats. Kagome handed over her enrolment forms and timetable.

"Well it seems everything is in order," she said handing the papers back to Kagome.

"It's good to see you back in class Miss Higurashi. I hope you are feeling better."

"Thank you." replied Kagome.

"Unfortunately I have no empty seats at the moment ... well ... except for next to the half breed." The teacher looked up pointing towards the back of the class. A surprised look came over her face. Kagome turned to see what she was looking at. The seat where she had seen the hanyou sitting before was now empty. His bag and books were gone to and the window next to his seat was open.

"Um ... well that's convenient. I wish it disappear like that more often!" the teacher said handing Kagome a text book.

"Or permanently." shouted a boy in the class. Everyone laughed.

"You can sit there for today. I'll have someone bring up an extra desk for you tomorrow."

Kagome quickly took her seat and the class finally started.

Kagome was glad everyone was now focussed on the lesson rather then her. All she could see now was the backs of the students heads. She tried very hard to follow along, but she was so far behind that it didn't take long for her to get completely lost. Kagome's gaze slowly drifted towards the open window next to her. It was a bright sunny day out but a cold wind blew in signalling winter would not be too far off. Kagome's first class went by fairly quickly as did the second. By the third class Kagome was already getting used to being stared at. At lunch they all moved to the cafeteria, even as Kagome entered the large room she caught the familiar sounds of chattering and whispers.

"Seriously do people not have anything better to talk about" Kagome complained to her friends as they sat down at a table.

"Come on Kagome! You know that what happened would be all over the school in no time! It was all over the news for gods sakes! Of all of us you were the only one who didn't come back. There was bound to be rumours!" said Yuka.

"I know" answered Kagome feeling annoyed again.

"It just makes everything that much harder to forget." she added quietly as she poked at her food with a spoon. Sango's hand appeared on her wrist. Kagome looked up at her friend who gave her a reassuring smile.

Finally, after a long afternoon, Kagome was heading to her last class of the day. She was already feeling exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. Sango and Kagome bid fair well to the others and headed off to math class.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned as she heard her name called out from down the hall. She saw a boy heading towards her through the crowds.

"Kagome! It's great to see you back in school."

"Oh, hey Hojo." Kagome said smiling as he fell into step between Sango and herself.

"So how does it feel to be back in the world?" he asked.

"Feels great" Kagome lied putting on a fake smile.

"So what class are you headed to now?" he asked.

"Math ... I think" she said looking for her schedule.

"Ya .. On the third floor" Sango filled in. Kagome smiled her thanks at her friend's effort to divert Hojo's attention.

"Hey that's where I'm headed to. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Of course not." Kagome answered. She fought back a laugh as she saw Sango roll her eyes behind Hojo.

Everyone knew that Hojo had had a crush on Kagome for years. He was a nice guy and all, smart, popular, good looking, polite, confident, the kind of guy any girl would love to be on the arm of. There had just always been something about him that had made Kagome feel uncomfortable, so she did her best to keep him at arms length. Kagome was grateful Sango was with her. She was the only one of her friends who could look past Hojo's charm and just accept that Kagome wasn't interested in him. The others were always pushing her to go out with him, inviting him over in their conversations, doing everything they could to keep Hojo convinced he had a chance. Kagome understood why her friends did it. They thought it was because she lacked confidence after everything she'd been through, so they felt she needed a bit of a push to see things would be ok.

Suddenly Kagome's wondering thoughts were knocked back to reality as they arrived at math class. As she walked into the room she set her sights on the very back of the class. There it was again. The hanyou was sitting in the very last seat of the very last row in the classroom. Kagome had felt the hanyou's unmistakable aura even in the hallway.

As Kagome entered the room the signature triangular sharped dog ears stood straight up. He raised his head and almost appeared to sniff the air. Then the hanyou turned its head and locked eyes with Kagome again. Almost instantly she felt his anxiety rising just as it had that morning. Kagome was starting to get the impression this hanyou didn't like her.

Unfortunately just like in first period, the only available seat was next to the hanyou. The teacher apologize for the inconvenience and promised it would not be permanent.

Kagome slowly made her way to the back. This time the hanyour didn't disappear. Instead it kept its head down avoiding her gaze. But the triangular ears continued to followed her as she moved. Kagome pulled the second chair as faraway from the hanyou as she could before sitting down.

The class seemed to crawl by. The aura of the hanyou was so distracting Kagome could barely follow the teacher. Something about it was both intriguing and terrifying. To make things worse he still had not relaxed making Kagome even more uncomfortable. As if at any moment he would suddenly snap and attack her. Minutes ticked by like hours as the teacher droned on.

As the end of the class neared the teacher came around and handed back a test the class had written the Friday before. He handed each one to it's owner making comments to some individuals,

"Very good work Samantha ... keep working on that division Matthew ... exceptional as always Sango ... Very Impressive Hojo."

When he came to Kagome's desk he merely tossed the paper towards the hanyou without so much as a glance in its direction. She got a quick glance before the clawed hand grabbed it and stored it out of sight. 50% was written out in large red marker at the top of the page. Kagome wondered if that was his real mark or the teacher was just giving him the pass out of pity. Hanyous were not known for their intelligence after all. Actually they weren't known for being good for much of anything. Kagome would never have even believed one had managed to get into highschool if she hadn't seen it herself.

The school bell finally rang and everyone started to pack up. The hanyou jumped to his feet and shoved books into his bag as fast as he could. In his rush he wasn't being careful and his hand accidentally grazed Kagome's arm. Kagome reacted without really thinking,

"Don't touch me!" she yelled pulling her arm away from him. He jumped at her sudden outburst. The whole class turned towards them. Hojo suddenly appeared at her side followed by Sango.

"Hey did it hurt you Kagome?" asked Hojo sounding concerned. He continued before Kagome had a chance to answer,

"How dare you touch Kagome you filthy half-breed!" he yelled turning on the hanyou. He put himself between Kagome and the hanyou. Other students were gathering behind them. Kagome hadn't expected such a dramatic reaction form her classmates. The hanyou's aura suddenly spiked again as the class began to close it into the corner. The hanyou put his hands up to show he didn't want a conflict.

"Why don't you crawl back into the whole you crawled out of and stop bother the people who really do belong here!" Hojo yelled. He spat at the hanyou to emphasise his point. That it was the lowest of the low and was not welcome here or anywhere. The hanyou didn't retaliate, didn't even say one word in his own defence. Kagome watched as it sized up the crowd. His gaze flipped through each face deciding who was a possible threat and who wasn't. When his eyes fell on hers he hesitated for a fraction of second. In that second Kagome thought she saw his emotions change. It was too fast to tell what it had been thinking. Anger, or fear, or maybe even disappointment?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hojo yelled again. He lurched forwards raising his fist. It all happened so fast no one was really certain what happened. When it was over the hanyou stood a foot or two to the side from where it had been and Hojo was on the floor clutching his arm. A girl Kagome didn't know knelt down next to him.

"You broke his arm!" she cried.

One of Hojo's friends took a shot at the hanyou next. This time Kagome saw as the hanyou slid easily out of the way never touching the kid. The kid's fist crunched into the wall just as Hojo's must have causing him to clutch his arm in pain. Now the rest of the crowd was furious, they started to move towards the hanyou yelling at it and threatening it. Out of no where the teacher appeared. Kagome expected him to break up the fight but instead his hand came around and he back handed the hanyou so hard he fell back onto the desk. The room became silent.

"Keep it up dog ..." the teacher said in an eerily calm voice as he stood over the hanyou and pointed down at him,

"You're lucky to be here at all! Keep this up and I will make sure that changes!"

The hanyou just stared back. He breathed heavily as he tried to keep his anger in check. With one hand he wiped the small trace of blood from his mouth. Already the cut on his lip had healed.

After a moment of tense silence, the teacher spoke again,

"Alexis please take Hojo and Ren to the nurse to have their hands looked at ... everyone else should be on their way home!"

Slowly the class dispersed. Kagome and Sango followed them out but Kagome couldn't help but take a quick glance back. The hanyou was gone.

As night fell over the dark forest, miles from the edge of the city, a figure could be seen walking in the trees. The hanyou paced back and forth. He ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated his situation. He couldn't leave school ... but what if she recognised him. What if she told someone about him. The memory of the disgusted look she had given him made him angry. He growled his rage and put his fist into the nearest tree witch exploded into tiny slivers of wood and crashed to the ground. He wasn't mad at the girl. He was mad at himself for ever letting himself hope.

And so ends chapter FIVE!

Please RnR

Luv You!


	6. Chapter 6 Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter SIX Disappointment **

It didn't take long for Kagome to get back into the swing of things. The worst part was playing catch up. Her teachers were all very understanding but she was still expected to complete all the work she had missed since the beginning of the year. But with the help of her friends she was managing to keep everything under control. It took a lot of late nights and early mornings but Kagome bulldozing through it. The worst subject was math. Kagome felt like she had forgotten everything every teacher had ever taught her on the subject. Even when she did remember something it was like it was no longer applicable in this universe ... either that or she was in a whole new universe!

Math is what currently had Kagome glancing at her alarm clock which now read 12:00 AM. Kagome groaned as she scratched out another piece of paper and tossed it in the waist paper bin next to her desk. It was too late to do anything more now. Kagome stretched her arms over her head and yawned before getting to her feet and moving to turn out her bedside lamp. Before she hit the switch she grabbed the red marker hanging from the calendar next to her bed and marked a big X on the current day's date. The square already had a red circle emphasising the date. That night would be exactly one month since the last time Kagome had met with the stranger in the woods. It was the promise she had made with him that had truly saved her. The promise that she would fight as hard as she could and let others in to help her, like her friends and family and in return he would keep coming to visit her every month. And she had been fighting! She fought everyway she knew how. Keeping up with her work helped her mind focus and kept the demon at bay. Being with her friends and family gave her hope and strength to persevere when things did get hard. Ultimately it was still the notion of meeting the boy every month that helped her get through everything and she didn't even know why.

A complete stranger, she'd met only three times and knew absolutely nothing about somehow had such a huge influence on her. There had just been something about him, something different that she'd never felt before. A connection somehow, like without knowing it he knew what she was going through. Had experienced something similar in his life. Kagome let out another yawn and rolled over and went to sleep.

Throughout the night her dreams were plague with terrible visions and unimaginable cruelty. The screams of children echoed off steal walls and were answered with the clang of iron chains. The dreams were always worse before she met with the stranger, as if the demon was still trying to punish her.

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling less then rested. She dressed and left for school. She was in such a hurry for the day to be over, she forgot her book bag at home and had to go back for it.

As Kagome entered the school grounds the first thing she noticed was a very large group of people gathered in the courtyard. They were all yelling and cheering at something. Walking towards them she notice a large group of Hojo's friends gathered around the interior of the group. That alone was enough to tell her exactly what was going on. They had cornered the hanyou again.

It had turned out that the events of her first day back were not uncommon. Almost on a daily basis the student body would catch the hanyou doing something it shouldn't and remind it of its place. Hojo's gang was always pleased to step in and make sure the hanyou had learned its lesson. The teachers would rarely participate unless it was something happening in a class room or the hallways, but they never did anything to stop it.

Kagome thought very little of it. It was just a hanyou after all.

As Kagome passed the group the school bell rang and they began to disperse. She caught a quick glance of the hanyou who was leaning against the wall watching everyone leave. His tattered book bag hung from his arm and he stood against the wall as if the latest incident had never happened. Most of the time he ignored the other students, not saying a word. He just accepted his punishment and that was that. It was rare that the incidents became violent merely because even though he was a worthless half breed he was still faster then your average human and was usually able to avoid any attempts at a physical attack.

He caught sight of Kagome as she past by. Kagome had noticed that he took a very indifferent approach towards the world. He rarely looked at anyone or made any kind of an attempt at contact at all, except to her. When ever he caught sight of her watching him he'd lock eyes with her. Kagome always felt as if an eternity was passing between them when really it was barely a second or two. His gaze was always stern and empty, unlike the first day she had seen him. Then he had seemed almost scared of her.

Kagome quickly tore her eyes away and continued on into the school without looking back.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome didn't even have to look to know who had called her name.

"Good morning Hojo." Kagome answered as she turned around to meet the same perfect smiling face that greeted her every morning.

"Are you ready for the math test tomorrow?" he asked as he fell into step next to her.

"Are you kidding me? This stuff is like a foreign language!" Kagome answered.

"Well you know I'm pretty good with this stuff ... you could always come over to my house tonight and I could help you out with it?" Hojo's voice sounded as if he were dangling a tantalizing treat in front of her.

"Sorry Hojo, I can't tonight. I have to get home to help my grampa around the shrine." Kagome answered. They were almost at the classroom now. Hojo stoped just outside the doorway.

"My dear Kagome. Always trying to help everyone out." He reached down and took Kagome's hand. A sickly feeling swirled around in Kagome's stomach as his hands closed around hers.

"You just be sure to free up sometime for me soon!" he finished. He kissed her hand and then moved into the room to take his seat.

Everyday she wasn't with her friends Hojo walked her to class. He always tried to ask her out and every time Kagome would come up with some reason, believable or not, why she couldn't. Even though Hojo must have figured out by now she was just not interested in him, he kept asking and never made much of fuss when she turned him down again and again. There was just something about him. Something behind all that perfectness and politeness that told her to stay away. Besides who was she to deny all the other girls who were practically falling over him in the hallways.

Kagome made her way into the classroom. She looked up to see that the hanyou was already sitting at its desk. Somehow it had beaten them to class again! Aside from scaling the school wall and coming in through the window, Kagome had no idea how it got to class before everyone else. Without even a glance in its direction Kagome took her seat next to the hanyou. They were still waiting on a new desk from maintenance. The final bell sounded and the class started.

Kagome did her best to pay attention but all she wanted was for the day to end and the sun to set. She caught herself repeatedly glancing down at her watch and then up at the clock on the wall and then back down to her watch. This was going to be a very long day.

Kagome also noticed the hanyou was not scribbling in his notebook as usual. Hanyous maybe stupid but this one was at least diligent. It usually took down every word the teachers said. Today it was just staring out the window, chewing on the end of a pencil which was quickly being shredded by its fangs.

By the time lunch came around Kagome wasn't feeling much like eating. She had still never told a soul about the boy in the woods behind her shrine. She figured it would be better to avoid her friends today rather then lie to them about what she was doing tonight, so she slipped off to the library to try and get some studying done.

Finally! The last period of the day. There was forty-five minutes left until she was free. The teacher had fallen into one of his long drawn out explanations of a complicated equation which she didn't understand, except that it was supposed to be easier then some other complicated equation that did the exact same thing. Seriously who decided math was important? Kagome had started drawing a picture in the margin of the page of her notebook of what she thought the inventor of math would look like. Then she drew a noose around his neck and hung him from a tree. Someone laughed. Not a loud laugh. Just a half hearted breath of a laugh. Kagome looked up, but everyone else was scribbling away in their notebooks, preoccupied with the lesson. Then she looked to the hanyou next to her. It was still starring out the window, its fingers now drumming impatiently on the desk. Had he laughed? Kagome had never heard him so much as mumble. The teachers never asked him questions so he never spoke. For all she knew he couldn't speak. But someone had laughed, and something about that laugh had seemed familiar.

Suddenly the bell rang making Kagome jump. She barely had time to blink and the hanyou was gone. Kagome started to pack up her own things, and left the class as soon as possible. She barely heard the teacher saying that today's lesson would be on the test tomorrow.

Kagome ran home as fast as she could. There was no one home when she got there, so she grabbed a snack from the kitchen and ran up to her room. There were only a few hours left before the sun went down. Kagome tried to get some homework done but her mind was focussed elsewhere. Focussed on that feeling she got when he arrived. When she felt his aura near by and she finally felt safe.

Finally Kagome shut her books and sat down on her bed watching the shadows slowly stretch across her floor as the sun finally began to set.

"What are you doing Kagome?" asked a voice.

"What?" asked Kagome looking up to see who was there. But her room was empty.

"He's not coming!"

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Me!"

Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't even noticed she'd fallen asleep. Her room was very dark. The alarm clock glowing brightly projected a 12:00 AM through the darkness.

'Midnight?' Kagome thought. It was already midnight and she hadn't felt anything. Getting up she moved through the house and down and out the front door. Still nothing. She moved towards the trees where they usually met. Still nothing.

What was going on? Where was he?

"He's not coming." said the voice from her dream.

"Stop it!" yelled Kagome as she pressed her hands over her ears,

"He will come!" she continued.

He laughed. An evil laugh Kagome had heard a thousand times as he stood over her. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the pain in her head. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the trees outside her home. It was dark. So dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. The air was stained with a putrid smell. The floor was ruff and cold under her bare feet. Somewhere in the distance she heard screaming and yelling. Men's voices loud and cruel filled the air as the terrified screams of what sounded like children echoed off the metal walls. Kagome didn't need to see to know where she was. A loud creaking sounds came from nearby and a bright white light appeared in the darkness. A figure stood in the doorway for a moment before the door was closed and the light disappeared. It was the same scene she had lived through a thousand times before. Kagome shook with the fear of what she knew was coming next.

"No ... no ... I beat you!"

"Beat me? Me? ... it's a lot harder then that to get rid of me. You really didn't believe I'd ever actually give you up. You're my favourite Kagome, you know that!"

Kagome shook as she backed away. Her back hit the hard metal wall.

"I missed the feel of your skin, and the smell of your hair ... and the sounds of your screams. So I decided to pay you a visit ..."

"What?"

"There never was any boy in the woods, ... just me" the voice laughed. The horrible sound reverberated in the metal walls making Kagome shiver.

"No! No he said I could fight you! That you're not really here!"

"Face it Kagome ... you're still alone ... and you're mine!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed as the tears flowed down her face.

"YOU ARE NOT HERE!"

"If I wasn't here could I do this?"

A hand grabbed Kagome around the neck and threw her back against the wall.

"I will show you just how real I am! ... "

Miroku whistled as he made his way up towards the shrine. The sun was warm and bright in the early morning sky promising a beautiful day to come. As he came over the top of the steps he noticed it was unusually quiet. He quickly made his way to the house. He was surprised to see the front door wide open. Stepping in he called out,

"Mr. Higurashi? Souta? Kagome?"

No answer.

He walked back outside calling their names over and over.

"Miroku?" Souta's voice finally came from the old well house.

"Souta? What's going on?" asked Miroku as he ran towards the voice.

Souta ran out to meet him.

"Hey you know you're not supposed to be in there ..."

"Kagome's missing!" he said cutting Miroku off.

"What? What do u mean she's missing?"

"I went to wake her up this morning and she wasn't there. I've looked everywhere!"

"Where is your grandfather?"

"He's searching all the buildings!"

"Ok Souta go call Sango and the others. See if they've heard from her or if they know where she might have gone!"

Souta ran off towards the house and Miroku made for the trees. He had a bad feeling about this. He moved quickly searching everywhere. Crisscrossing back and forth to make sure he didn't miss anything. Suddenly he heard a cry for help from the far end of the trees towards the rear of the shrine grounds. He recognised Kagome's grandfather's voice and took off running.

Arriving on the scene he saw the old man kneeling over a figure lying motionless on the ground.

"Kagome?" he said as he crouched down next to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I do not know. I just found her lying here in the dirt." the old man answered not making the slightest attempt to hide the fear in his voice.

Miroku checked her pulse and her breathing. She was alive! She was covered in dirt and her pj's were tattered and torn. Quickly he grabbed her wrist to pick her up and take her back to the house when he noticed something else. Bruises! There were dark bruises all over her arms and wrists and there were cuts and scraps all over her hands. Miroku scooped her up and ran back to the house.

"Hang on Kagome!" he said as he ran.

Kagome remained silent.

OK well so ends chapter 6.

Next Chap is really good!

(Warning possible suicide!)

R&R


	7. Chapter 7 BLOOD

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter SEVEN BLOOD **

He sat quietly at the back of the class taking notes from the chalk board. He couldn't help but quickly glance at the empty desk next to him. Kagome was absent again. This was a whole week now of her being a no show. Over the past two months she'd been missing more and more days of school, but never a whole week. Except one week exactly two months ago.

He'd heard rumours that she'd been attacked again. Haled out of her own house and into the trees. No one could be as unlucky as she was. But there definitely was something about her that always seemed to attract it's own brand of trouble, where ever she went!

Then she reappeared at school as if nothing had happened. Her arm in a sling. She'd said it was nothing, an accident at the shrine. Fell out of a tree apparently! She told everyone she was fine but he knew better. He was probably the only person who really knew what she was hiding. There was something in her eyes and even when she was staring at him out of disgust, he could see it. He could see it in her body language and the way she acted. She distanced herself from people even more then usual, even her friends. She avoided eye contact, kept her head down. Sometimes she would drift off into another world, her eyes glazing over before suddenly shaking her head and coming back to reality. She looked scared and nervous. He wondered what the voices were telling her. He wondered why she wasn't fighting back anymore. For the past two months he'd watched as she faded away.

His eyes darted back to the empty desk again. He wondered where she was right now. He wondered why he cared. She was just like everyone else after all. She hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. She could careless if he was dead. So why did he care? Why had he ever interfered in the first place?

Outside the window the late afternoon sun was making it's way towards the horizon. He felt a twinge of guilt in his gut as he told himself there was nothing he could do.

Kagome sat on her bed. She stared at the window as the orange light from the afternoon sun filled her room. A gentle breeze whispered across her window sill. A forewarning messenger of the storm that was coming.

A voice whispered,

"Kagome ... Kagome ... you will do as I say!"

"... no ..."

"Yes Kagome. You will. Or you know what will happen!"

"You'll hurt me no matter what. I wont let you hurt them."

"Hurt? ... who said anything about hurt? I want you to kill them!"

"I wont."

"You can kill them yourself and they wont suffer ... or I will make you kill them ... and I will make you watch them die ... slowly."

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

Night fell. It was pitch black, the wind now howled outside, rain had began to pelted the roof drowning out the sounds of Kagome's footsteps. The demon was making good on his promise. If she refused to do as he said, he would make her do it! Kagome's arm reached up and quietly push the bedroom door open. She strained against the force that moved her. She tried to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. As she hovered over her younger brother's bed, watching him sleep, wondering if he was dreaming, praying he would not wake up, tears rolled down her face.

"I told you Kagome ... this will not be quick!"

Kagome's arm rose high into the air again. The light from Souta's fish tank gleamed against the steal blade of the carving knife in her hand.

"First you're going to cut his throat, but only just enough so he can't scream." the voice sounded amused.

"Then I'll show you just how to cut him open. He won't die. He'll watch as his sister dissects him. I'll make sure he doesn't die. He'll feel every slice, every jab! But he won't die ... not until I let him! You know I can. You've seen me do it before! Remember?"

Kagome did remember ... she remembered her father. The office had been covered in blood, but he never screamed, he never gave in, never told the demon what he wanted. All he said was,

'_I'm sorry Kagome. Be strong, follow your heart_.' Those had been her father's dying words

The tears flowed down Kagome's face as she remembered. She refused to let the same thing happen to anyone else, at her hand or anyone else's. She felt her arm move against her will, fast and hard. She heard the evil laughter echoing in her ears. If he wanted blood then he'd get it!

Sota awoke. A pain pierced his arm. He looked over to see a large blade was stuck in his mattress. It had just nicked his shoulder. He jumped up and looked around frantically. His bedroom was empty, but the door stood open. Slowly he made his way towards the door. Slowly he stepped into the dark hallway and looked around. Everything was quiet and still. Down the hall Kagome's door was wide open. Souta heard footsteps coming up the stairs and froze. He breathed a sigh of relief as Miroku and his grandfather appeared running up the stairs. Miroku reached him first,

"Souta? Are you ok? Why is there blood on you shirt?"

Souta lifted a shaky hand and pointed to the knife in his bed.

"What the Hell!" Miroku said when he saw it.

"Souta go with your grandfather and get out of the house. Get in the car ... !"

"What about Kagome?"

"I'll get her and meet you there!"

Miroku moved down the hall towards Kagome's bedroom. He had no idea what he would find when he stepped into the room. He had to be ready for anything.

He moved quickly, jumping around the corner and looking about wildly. But it was empty. The window was open and rain was pouring down the windowsill onto the floor, while the wind wiped the curtains about. Where was Kagome? Miroku moved towards the window and looked out. Lightening lit up the sky followed almost immediately by a crash of thunder. As the light illuminated the ground Miroku caught site of a set of footprint in the mud leading away from the base of the tree that grew just outside Kagome's window. Another flash of lightening, Miroku eyes followed the footprints, they lead to the edge of the forest and disappeared inside.

In this weather the trail wouldn't last long. He needed to hurry! As fast as he could he ran down to the kitchen. He grabbed his rain coat and headed out into the rain. He told Souta and his grandfather that Kagome was missing. He told them to drive to his apartment and wait there until they heard from him. Souta wasn't having anything to do with this plan. He wanted to help find his sister, but Miroku told him to go.

As the lightening and thunder waged war around him, Miroku armed himself with a baseball bat and a flashlight and marched into the woods.

Kagome ran through the woods. Her bare feet slid sideways in the wet leaf litter and slipped on the smooth tree roots that crisscross over the forest floor. Her sides hurt, her feet hurt, her head really hurt, and she was soaked to the bone but she didn't stop. She wasn't going to give him the chance to take her back. She couldn't believe how close she had come to killing Souta. She refused to give him another chance to succeed.

Kagome tried to remember how she had gotten free from the demon, but all she remembered was suddenly being blown back onto the floor. Terrified she'd looked up only to see the knife embedded in the mattress. Feeling dizzy she'd gotten to her feet and ran to her room. She knew what she had to do. There was only one way to keep her family safe. Now she was running through the dark forest in the middle of a thunderstorm.

"Where do you think you are going bitch?" screamed the voice.

Kagome ignored it. The voice was furious. She could hear his angry gasps for breath in her ear. He sounded hurt, as if somehow he'd been injured when Kagome broke free from his control. She wasn't going to give him the chance to regain his control.

Miroku had been walking for over an hour. In the dark the trail was hard to follow and he kept wandering off it. He cursed every time he wasted time trying to find it again. At this rate Kagome would be long gone before he even figured out what was going on! Miroku shined the light up looking through the trees to see if he could recognise where he was. As the weak light moved between the trees he caught sight of something moving. Quickly he ducked down turning the light off. At first he considered calling out to see if it was Kagome, but he couldn't risk it being the attacker and losing the element of surprise. Instead he waited, hidden behind a fallen log. The rain had let up a bit but the wind still howled making it hard to hear. A flash of lightening lit the trees. Miroku caught site of the bedimmed figure again. It was definitely not Kagome. They were taller and moving fast through the trees. Moving fast towards the house. Miroku gripped the bat tightly as he readied to ambush the stranger. He took a deep breath and rolled out ready to hit the first thing he saw,

"Where's Kagome!" he yelled into the darkness.

Nothing. Not the slightest movement or sound besides the wind. He'd lost him.

"Did you say Kagome?" came a voice from behind him. Miroku spun around swinging the bat through the darkness. He could just make out a figure in the darkness. Apparently he'd misjudged the strangers speed and come out behind him.

"Why are you looking for Kagome?" The stranger asked taking a step forwards. Miroku swung the bat. The guy put up his hand just in time to catch the bat and rip it out of Miroku's hand.

"Answer me who are!" yelled Miroku feeling a little less confident without the weapon in his hand. This stranger seemed to be having less difficulty with the darkness then he was.

"What did you do with Kagome?"

The stranger took a moment to consider the young man. He didn't seem like much of a threat. He was looking for Kagome, he was worried about her that much was for sure. He put up his hands to say he wasn't there to cause trouble but of course they could barely see each other.

"Look I don't know Kagome ... and I don't know where she is ... I was ... just taking a walk."

"In the middle of a thunderstorm?" asked Miroku sarcastically.

"I like thunder!" he answered simply.

"Sure! Well if your just out for a walk then you wont mind if I see your face .." Miroku whipped out the flashlight and shown it in the direction of the voice. But there was no one there. He turned shining the light through the trees but there was no one to be seen.

Had he imagined the guy? Miroku took a deep breath and relaxed. The whole situation was starting to get to him. He had to find Kagome.

Kagome stumbled as she suddenly emerged from the trees. Her lungs hurt from trying to catch her breath, her knees and arms were all scratched from running through the trees. The wind wiped her hair around her face as she looked up to see where she was. Getting up she walked forwards, the ground beneath her feet changed from the softer spongy forest floor to hard cold rock. The wind brought the smell of salt, and seaweed, the sound of waves hitting rock. Taking a few more steps Kagome found herself staring a hundred feet down into cold steel grey waters. The huge waves from the storm crashed against the jagged rocks. A certain death for anyone who fell.

Carefully Kagome kicked a small pebble off the ledge and watched it fall. It seemed to take forever to finally disappear into the turbulent waves. It tumbled and turned in the air, bouncing off the rock wall and finally disappearing without a trace.

That's what she would do, she'd disappear without a trace. The demon would never be able to hurt her, or anyone else ever again!

"You don't have the nerve!" the voice laughed in her ear.

"Little Kagome ... scared ... weak. You're wasting my time. Go Home!"

"No ..." she answered out loud. If he wanted blood, he'd get it. But it would be hers and not anyone else's!

Kagome took a step forwards. It felt like she'd walked off the edge of the earth. The wind wiped by her, her stomach lurched, tears rolled down her cheeks ... but at least her family was safe.

THE END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JUST KIDDING!

Let me know if you want to read more or if I should just stop here! LoL

Luv U!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8 Something From The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

_Last time ..._

_Carefully Kagome kicked a small pebble off the ledge and watched it fall. It seemed to take forever to finally disappear into the turbulent waves. It tumbled and turned in the air, bouncing off the rock wall and finally disappearing without a trace._

_That's what she would do, she'd disappear without a trace. The demon would never be able to hurt her, or anyone else ever again!_

"_You don't have the nerve!" the voice laughed in her ear._

"_Little Kagome ... scared ... weak. You're wasting my time. Go Home!"_

"_No ..." she answered out loud. If he wanted blood, he'd get it. But it would be hers and not anyone else's!_

_Kagome took a step forwards. It felt like she'd walked off the edge of the earth. The wind wiped by her, her stomach lurched, tears rolled down her cheeks ... but at least her family was safe._

**Chapter EIGHT Something From the Past **

Kagome fell. She fell through the air, the sound of it whipping past her was almost relaxing. She closed her eyes and waited for everything to go quiet.

Without warning something hit Kagome's arm, gripping her tight. She came to sudden bone jarring halt. She cried out as her arm was almost ripped from it's socket. Disorientated she looked around to see what had stopped her. Looking up she saw a hand, pale against the fading darkness, gripping her arm. She didn't need to look at the face of who had caught her to know who it was. She wouldn't have recognised his face anyways, since she had never seen it, but the aura that surrounded him was unmistakable.

"Kagome! Hold On!"

His voice was strained, as if it was taking everything he had to hold her. Kagome's eyes were transfixed on his hand. The muscles in his wrist and forearm clearly defined, the veins bulging. Finally Kagome drew her gaze upwards, still unable to believe it was him. She looked into his face, there was something familiar about it.

His hand was wet and she slipped a little making her yelp.

"Kagome! Grab onto me ..."

"I can't ..." she answered.

"Kagome ... I know you think you're not strong enough ... I know you think there is no way out ... that no matter what you'll never be free ... But you are strong!" his fingers slipped against her skin as he spoke,

"Kagome ... let me ... help you!"

Kagome considered him for a second. He was real. The demon had lied! If the demon had lied then he really must be able to help her. With all her strength Kagome swung her arm up and grabbed onto her rescuer's arm. The second she did the world suddenly began to glow orange. The sun was rising, even through the dense clouds its light reach the earth. A strange feeling jolted through her, like a pulse. She felt it again. She stared into the boys face and watched as he began to change. His aura glowed brightly around him, his dark long hair changed to silver. His eyes faded into a deep amber. The nails on his fingers grew into claws and his gritted teeth became bared fanged. They stared at each other. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was him, ... the hanyou!

Without thinking Kagome tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but now he was easily strong enough to hold her meagre weight. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but another jolt passed through their bodies and suddenly Kagome was falling again. Instead of hitting the cold water, she hit something hard and flat. The feeling in her stomach felt a lot like missing the last step going down a flight of stairs.

Kagome looked around. It was dark and cold. The ground was hard and ruff. A pale light filtered in from somewhere shining against the metal chains that decorated the walls. Kagome backed as far away as possible. She knew where she was. She knew who was going to come through the door. Then she noticed him, the hanyou. He was standing in the middle of the room looking around, a startled and confused expression on his face. He noticed Kagome and turned towards her.

"Stay back" she said pressing herself against the farthest wall. He didn't say anything, he just watched her. There was something strange going on. How had the hanyou gotten into this place?

A metal squeal echoed through the air as a door suddenly opened at one end of the room. The hanyou wheeled around to see who had entered.

Again Kagome didn't need to look to know who it was. She had felt him from the moment they had gotten to this place. It was the same nightmare she'd been living for years. The hanyou looked from Kagome to the man who had entered from the shadows. He knew who it was to. The first night he had met Kagome he'd known, he'd felt him, connected with him somehow through Kagome. This was the demon who'd taken everything from her, tortured her, terrified her, almost killed her. He was going to make sure that all ended tonight.

The demon moved so fast even InuYasha lost track of him, only realizing where he'd gone when he heard Kagome's muffled scream. Turning he saw the demon holding Kagome by the throat.

"You stupid girl! Do you really think you can be rid of me so easily? I own you. You will do as I say! You will give me what I want!"

"No!" Kagome choked out the word.

"You can't resist me! And there is no one to save you. I will rip your mind apart until you give me what I want."

"Think Again!" a voice yelled from behind the demon. Kagome saw an arm swing past her as the hanyou yelled out. He was still trying to help her. To both there amazement as his arm struck the demon instead of throwing him off Kagome, it simply past right through him.

The hanyou staggered back wide eyed. The demon dropped Kagome and turned to see who had attacked him. He just starred for a moment,

"How did you get here!" the demon asked in an angry tone as he stepped towards him. The Hanyou stared back at him angrily wondering how he was going to fight something he couldn't touch. The demon continued his slow approach studying him up and down.

"You seem familiar to me half breed ..."

He still said nothing stepped back to keep a safe distance between himself and the demon. He stepped back into the pale light filtering from somewhere above. The demon came to a sudden halt.

"You! How can you be here?" The demon was angry now, his face contorted in a deep scowl.

"I had you killed ... years ago when you where a worthless pup!"

"Sorry you are going to have to be more specific then that! The list of people who have tried to end my life is quite long!" InuYasha answered almost feeling a tad amused by the comment. His voice, however, remained steady and calm. The longer he could keep this maniac talking the longer he had to find a way of getting himself and Kagome out of this mess.

"No ... I'd never forget that face ... you look so much like your mother ... InuYasha."

The hanyou froze,

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard she screamed like a whore when they had their way with her, your mother!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother ..."

"Ooh Did I hit a nerve ...? Come now you can't really believe we'd let someone like that live? Harboring a half breed filth like you ... even if you were her son."

InuYasha lunged forwards with every intent on ripping the demon's face from his scull. Even with InuYasha's super speed the demon evaded his attack with a quick step to the side. InuYasha turned quickly to attack again but ran straight into the demon's outstretched hand. The demon gripped his throat tightly, there was a rush of air and InuYasha's back collided with the nearest wall, pinned by the demon's surprising strength. InuYasha glanced past him to see Kagome curled up in the far corner. A theory suddenly came to him. Trying to relax he took a few deep breaths. The demon tightened his grip on InuYasha's neck. InuYasha closed his eyes and let his hands drop to his side, when he opened them he was smiling.

"Kagome" he called.

Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't be scared of him Kagome. Don't be scared."

Without looking at the demon he stepped forward through him. Just like the first time InuYasha had attacked, he passed right through the demon's body creating swirls of smoke behind him. The look of surprise on the demon's face was short lived as he watched InuYasha walk straight towards Kagome. He tried to grab InuYasha from behind but his arm disintegrated.

"Don't be afraid Kagome" InuYasha said kneeling down in front of her. He took her hands and helped her to her feet. Kagome stared at him feeling confused and scared and tired.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Kagome you have to focus. He's using your emotions as a door into your mind. He's using your fear, if you stop being afraid he wont have a hold over you anymore!"

InuYasha suddenly felt the strange sensation of something passing through him. InuYasha and Kagome saw for a fraction of a second as an arm materialized between them before Kagome was thrown back again. She hit the metal wall with a loud thud. The demon turned on InuYasha.

"You can't save her! Her mind has been mine for years. She's almost as weak and worthless as you are!"

"If that were true you'd have killed her years ago. What is it you want from her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know! She knows, her father hid it somewhere and I want it!"

"Stop being afraid Kagome. He can't hurt you see ..."

InuYasha released his anger letting it flood through him, he turned and swung his fist which collided with the demons face. Catching him off guard the demon fell back on the floor.

"See Kagome. If you're not afraid then you have the power."

"I don't know how ... how to not be afraid."

The demon jumped to his feet and swung at InuYasha but again his fist passed right though him. InuYasha rounded again and attacked with his claws, letting his anger rage within him when he attacked and reeling it in when the demon fought back. He was using the demon's weapon against him.

The demon hit the far wall with such force it rattled the chains hanging from the ceiling. Four deep gashes stretch across his face and neck and down his chest. InuYasha quickly moved back to Kagome side helping her to her feet again.

"Think of somewhere you feel safe Kagome. Think of your friends and family and your home. Think about your father, would he want you to be afraid or strong?"

Kagome's eyes darted between the hanyou who stood before her risking his life to help her and the demon who had terrorized her for half her life, killed her father and torn her family apart. The demon on the far side of the room was getting to his feet again, but this time when Kagome stared into his eyes and his blood stained face, all she felt was anger. Anger at him and at herself for letting him make her so weak. The demon readied for another attack, Kagome turned to look back at the hanyou. He was starring at the demon with sheer determination, not a trace of doubt or fear at all. Kagome suddenly felt a strange calming feeling come over her. She wasn't afraid anymore. Kagome stepped forwards as the demon shot towards them, and wrapped her arms around the hanyou as tight as she could. Surprised InuYasha looked down at the girl, what was she doing? A pale light began to glow around her. InuYasha watched as it grew encircling them both, he could feel the energy growing. The pressure in the air was incredible, like right before a lighting strike, volatile and ready to explode at any second. Then, with the demon's attack inches from them, Kagome released it. It exploded though the room obliterating everything it touched including the demon. Everything became bright for a moment before everything when completely black.

So here ends this chapter. This chapter was very hard to wright for some reason. Im really not so good at fight scenes! Which is bad cause I have a couple more planned for this story!

I hate writers block ... and computers that don't work!

R&R

Thanks


	9. Chapter 9 Scars

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter NINE Scares **

The morning light was still pale and a cool breeze chilled the air as Kagome finally stirred from her sleep. She felt dazed and confused as she sat up and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw she was laying several feet from the edge of a cliff, the sound of water splashing and turning below. Slowly the night's events filtered back into her foggy mind.

She had jumped. She remembered standing over Souta's bed with the knife and then coming here. She had jumped from the cliff and been saved by ...

The rest came flooding back in its entirety. Kagome whirled around looking for the hanyou, but she was alone. Unsure of what to do she simply sat starring at the dark clouds that filled the sky. After a moment she got to her feet and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over. She tried tuning out the sounds around her, the wind, the waves, the trees, even her own breathing. All she heard was silence. All she felt was a calm stillness. For the first time in years she felt at peace. There was no nagging presence, or the whispering voice. The demon was gone, for good this time!

"What are you doing?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see who had disturbed her moment of revery. She was disappointed to see the silver haired hanyou walking out of the trees. He was carrying an arm load of sticks and branches which he tossed on the ground between them. He looked up at Kagome but said nothing else as he set to work building the sticks into a delicate pile and then strategically placed the larger branches around it.

Kagome watched as he worked. She was trying to sort out in her mind how she should act towards this half breed. On one hand he was a half demon, not to be trusted, unpredictable and unrefined. On the other hand he had risked his life to sit with her all those nights. He had come to her rescue last night at the cliff, and then again with the demon.

He took out a matchbox from his pocket and struck one of the matched against the bottom causing it to sputter to life. Carefully he lit the smaller twigs and then with a gentle breath, the fire blazed into life. The orange light danced in his amber gaze as he sat back and watched the fire burn slowly.

Kagome remembered the look in his eyes when he'd starred that demon down. It had seemed like there wasn't a thing in the world he was afraid of. It had made her feel safe. 'Think of a place you feel safe', he'd said. At that moment the only thing she could think of was the night she'd fallen asleep sitting next to him under the trees.

But he was a hanyou, she thought to herself. The very idea of it all was absurd.

Kagome starred at him.

'A hanyou', she thought again, but she was unable to rouse any feelings of anger or animosity towards him. Still she couldn't bring herself to trust him either. As Kagome sat thinking she suddenly noticed something on his shoulder.

"You're hurt!" Kagome said aloud in a low voice. The slight hint of concern wasn't missed by anyone present and surprised even Kagome. The hanyou looked up at her, startled by her sudden comment, before glancing casually at his arm. He looked back at Kagome who was still eyeing the apparent wound with a worried look.

"It's nothing." he finally said, and left it at that.

Kagome however couldn't let it go.

"But you're bleeding!"

"Forget it!" he snapped, hoping his rudeness would sway her sympathy.

Rather then being deterred Kagome got rather annoyed. After all at least she was attempting to be civil. She stood abruptly and moved towards him walking right up to his side. She kneeled down to inspect his shoulder.

"I said it's fine. Leave it!" he said pulling his arm away.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She raised her fist and punched his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yelled angrily as he pulled his arm away again.

"See! You are not fine. Now STOP moving!"

InuYasha abruptly stopped fighting and watched Kagome peel back his jacket to inspect the gash. But there was nothing there, not even a scar. Only a small red bruise and the bloodied and ripped material of his jacket were left of the gash that had been there only hours before. Kagome looked at him curiously,

"Told you it was nothing!" he said.

Kagome decided to give him one last jab to prove a point and sat down on the grass next to him. InuYasha rubbed his shoulder, watching as she moved. She was trying to be nice to him. He didn't want her to be nice to him! He didn't want anything to do with her actually. He knew he should never have gotten caught up in all this mess. But there was just something about her. He couldn't turn his back on her.

A long uneasy silence past between them. Kagome was enjoying the warmth of the fire and moved a little closer. The logs snapped and cracked sending sparks flying into the air. A large amber landed on Kagome's hand,

"Ow!" she hissed as she shook her hand against the pain. It wasn't serious of course but InuYasha instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand. Surprised Kagome froze. InuYasha didn't notice as he quickly looked at the pinkish mark on her hand before pressing his palm against it. His hand was cool and damp and it felt good against the slight stinging. Another uneasy silence past between them.

"I think it's ok now." Kagome said after a minute.

InuYasha looked up and then down at their hands before quickly pulling away. As he pulled his hands away Kagome saw something on his wrist she hadn't noticed before.

"Let me see your hand." she said reaching for it.

"No. Why?"

"Give me your hand!" Kagome demanded.

"Mind your own business wench!"

"Don't talk to me like that half .."

Kagome stopped short. She was talking to him as if he had no will, no say, ... no choice. She had almost called him 'half breed', something she would normally have done without a second thought. But now she couldn't stop thinking of him not as the worthless half breed, but the boy who had sat with her in the dark. Talked to her, encouraged her, told her she was strong, told her not to be afraid. After a second Kagome spoke again,

"Can I see your hand please ... InuYasha?"

Being said please to was enough to make his eyes pop but hearing his name said aloud was what really surprised InuYasha. There were only two people living in the world that knew his name (to his knowledge) and even they where hard pressed to actually call him by it. Before tonight when the demon had said his name, it had been almost four years since the last time he had heard his name spoken out loud.

After a moment he finally lifted his hand and offered it to Kagome, who took it carefully as if he might bite her at any moment.

Slowly she flipped his hand over. She followed the curves and lines of his palm with her finger, until she came to his wrist. There, three pale lines were raised against the rest of his skin. Kagome ran her finger over the lines laying perfectly straight across his wrist directly over the veins. It was obvious what they must be.

"Scars ... ?" Kagome asked. InuYasha just stared back at her, the one word question hanging between them.

"It's ironic," he began after a moment.

"Everyone wants me dead because I'm a half-breed. Because I have demon blood in me. But when I try and help them out, rid the world of one more worthless being, that same blood stops me every time. I'd heal to quickly ... even when I did manage to loose enough blood to pass out I'd always wake up again."

As he told the story he couldn't look Kagome in the eyes.

"If you wanted so badly to end it then why didn't you just let them catch you?" Kagome asked.

"I guess that's the demon in me to ... or maybe the human ... who knows! But somewhere inside I just could never let go. I could never give up! If the hoards want my head they are going to have to earn it first!" InuYasha smiled as he finished.

"Well that's lucky for me I guess." Kagome added after a moment.

"I always thought demons didn't get scars?" she added curiously.

"Not usually ... _Not physical ones anyways _..." InuYasha mumbled the last part so Kagome could barely hear it. Before she could say anything else, InuYasha stood.

"It's light enough now, you should be able to find your own way home. Your family is out looking for you, you shouldn't make them worry."

Kagome stood quickly,

"Wait," she gasped,

"I don't know which way is home! What if I get lost!"

InuYasha turned and pointed directly into the trees,

"Go straight that way. You'll be fine."

Kagome spun around but he was gone. Vanished without a sound.

Feeling confused and cold again, Kagome started off in the direction InuYasha had pointed. This past night had changed so much for her. She knew the simplest and smartest thing to do would be to go home and pretend it never happened. He was still a worthless half breed. She would ignore him at school just as she always did. She would watch the ridicule and abuse just as she always did. A voiceless bystander, not promoting it, not preventing it.

Could she still do that after tonight? Could she ignore the scars? Ignore the boy behind the half breed?

OK that's it!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10 An Unlikely Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter TEN An Unlikely Friendship **

The past several weeks had been long and awkward. Everyday went by with InuYasha sitting next to her in silence. Lunches and afternoons she spent watching the daily abuse her friends and fellow students dished out in plain sight. She had told herself to ignore it, but she couldn't. To be indifferent about everything that had passed between them, but she couldn't. He had saved her life, that was something she could not ignore. There had to be so much more to him then just being a "half-breed". But then it all changed in one simple gesture.

One afternoon a few weeks ago, Kagome had been getting up from her desk at the end of class and her foot had caught on the leg of the desk and she went tumbling towards the ground. InuYasha reacted without thinking and grabbed her upper arm to keep her from hitting the floor. Unfortunately it didn't go without being notice by the other students in the class. Just like their encounter months ago, her class mates came rushing to her aid. They would never let an opportunity like this to ridicule the hanyou go! But before any of them could say anything Kagome spoke,

"I'm fine! I tripped he was just helping me up!"

"Come on Kagome you think he's actually concerned? He prob just .."

"Leave him alone Hojo!" Kagome snapped as Hojo made an advance towards InuYasha.

Thankfully the class bell had just wrung and most of the students rushed off to other classes, but not without giving Kagome a few questionable looks first. Finally even Hojo and his friends turned and left as well. Kagome didn't turn to see the expression on InuYasha's face, she just reached down and grabbed her bag and left. After she'd left the room and InuYasha was alone and feeling rather amazed at what had just taken place, he to reached down and grabbed his bag. As he lifted the bag from the floor he noticed a small piece of paper next to it and picked it up. Unfolding it he saw the words, "Roof! 4pm" written at the centre.

Kagome passed back and forth across the roof of the school. For the fifth time in half as many minutes she found herself checking her watch. The time read 4:20.

Maybe he wouldn't come. She wouldn't blame him for not coming but she still hoped he would. Staring out over the now empty court yard of the school Kagome couldn't help but feel disappointed. Turning she made her way back to the door that led into the school. As she reached for the handle she caught a glance of a figure stepping out from behind the wall. A small smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

"I'd given up on you coming." she said turning to see InuYasha standing a few feet from her. InuYasha said nothing, he just watched her. His eyes darted from her to their surroundings and back.

"I'm alone" Kagome said recognising his restless behaviour.

"I wasn't trying to trick you, or trap you InuYasha"

Still InuYasha said nothing he just watched her.

"I just wanted to talk." Kagome was watching her feet now as she spoke. She waited. Waited for him to say something. After along time she finally spoke again,

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon ... for everything that my friends"

"Stop."

Kagome looked up. He was looking right at her now.

"If there was anyone I didn't need an apology from ... it's probably you."

"How can you say that. I've been no better then them! I watched them! I stood by while they said and did ... You saved my life and I couldn't even say thank you to you."

"Then say it now!" InuYasha answered with a slight smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. For everything!"

"You're welcome! ... and what you did today was extremely stupid and reckless!" InuYasha added pointing his finger at her.

" ... but thank you." he added.

"Why did you help me that night? You could have just left me there." Kagome asked after a moment abruptly changing the subject.

InuYasha considered her. It had been a while since that night at the cliff. This was the first time he'd talked to anyone since. He suddenly realised how much he'd missed having that connection to the world.

"I don't know." he said running his fingers through his hair nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

"To be honest my better judgment was telling me to run the other way. I'm not exactly into trusting people ... then again no ones ever asked for my help before!"

"I'm glad you didn't listen to your better judgment then!"

"Ya I've been doing that a lot lately." he mumbled more to himself then to Kagome.

Kagome watched him, in the few minutes he'd been talking he'd already changed. It seemed like there was a weight lifted off of him. He reminded her of the boy who'd sat next to her all those nights. She had to find some reason, some excuse to meet him again.

"So I have another favour to ask." she said as she shuffled her feet into the gravel.

"... Ya?" InuYasha asked giving her a nervous look,

"Should I be worried? You haven't got more demon problems have you?"

"No. I want you to tutor me."

"What?" the look of shock on InuYasha's face was so great Kagome had to fight to hold in the laughter.

"I know you're smarter then everyone gives you credit for."

"Feh!" InuYasha huffed as he crossed his arm in front of him.

"One ..." Kagome continued ignoring him.

"There is no way you could have survived this long without being smart and two I sit next to you in class!"

"So! Have you seen my test scores!" InuYasha laughed back still in disbelief at the whole idea.

"I have actually! I copied off you on our last pop quiz in math. And you know what happened, I got it all right! I also didn't fail to notice that you barely passed! Exactly the same tests, different marks ... but you already knew that didn't you!"

InuYasha was quiet again.

"InuYasha I have no idea what I can do to repay you for giving me my life back. And there is nothing I can do to change how the others see you. But I would like to be your friend."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If anyone ever found out, your life could be in danger. Even now we're taking a huge risk! I didn't save your ass to get you killed!" with that InuYasha turned and walked away.

"Is that what happened to your mom?"

InuYasha froze.

"She was killed because you're a hanyou? ... Please InuYasha, I'm not asking for you to tell me anything, or even to trust me. If I were you I probably wouldn't. I'm just asking for the chance to try and make things right."

Slowly InuYasha turned to face Kagome again, he did want to see her again. He wanted to feel that connection to another person.

Kagome stared right back into his intense amber eyes. She was determined not to back down from him. And she didn't, finally he relented and they made arrangements to meet on the roof after school was over so no one would see them. Kagome was supposed to give InuYasha a sign by leaving something on her desk, a piece of paper, a pencil, something insignificant so it wouldn't draw attention. When she did it meant they could meet that day. The system worked perfectly.

At first it was only once a week or so, and the first meetings were rather quiet. Neither of them really knowing what they should say to the other. For the most part they did stick to school stuff. InuYasha, it turned out was incredible at math, one of Kagome's least favourite subjects. Kagome in turn helped InuYasha with English and editing his work.

Kagome's heart sank the first time he let her see his portfolio of finished assignments. Most of them were better then most of her class mates and yet he received barely passing grades on everything. When she asked him about it he said,

"Are you kidding me! The only reason they give me a passing mark at all is so they don't have to put up with me in the system any longer then necessary!"

Everyday Kagome was learning more and more about InuYasha's life and the injustices he endured. Still he never let her into his personal life. Kagome found it very hard to read his emotions and understand his feelings. He always seemed distant from everything as if there was nothing in the world he cared about. He never once let his guard down. She couldn't imagine living a life with nothing at all to hold onto. Even when she'd been fighting her demons she always knew deep down in her mind that she had her friends and family to depend on.

Everything was going perfectly. No one suspected them of meeting in secret on the roof, they had been so meticulous to cover their tracks and to make sure they were never followed. Weeks went by and they began to meet more frequently. Until one night. They had stayed much later then they normally did and the sun had already begun to set as they stood to leave. Kagome still remembered the heart numbing sound of the door to the roof opening. They both turned to see a security guard stepping out, his head turned in the opposite direction. Before Kagome could even think of moving InuYasha grabbed her and pulled her around so she was against the wall out of the line of sight of the guard.

"Who's there?" she heard him yell, but InuYasha had been too quick.

Kagome was pressed against the wall by InuYasha's body, as he tried to hide them in the shadows. She looked up into InuYasha's face and for a split second their eyes connected. For the first time Kagome saw something in his eyes, fear. He was afraid of something. InuYasha was so close to her. Her hand pressed against his chest. Even through his jacket she could feel his heart pounding. Kagome could hear the guard's footsteps moving closer across the gravel roof.

"Dammit" InuYasha muttered before suddenly jumping onto the top of the tiny structure that house the stairwell and disappeared. Kagome wanted to call out after him, tell him to be careful, but the sound of the guards voice stopped her.

"Hey get back here! You're trespassing!"

Kagome heard them running off back down the stairs into the school, and then everything went quiet. Kagome knew the guard would never be able to catch him. He was too quick and cunning. But still she couldn't help but worry. Minutes ticked by and still Kagome heard nothing. She resisted the urge to follow them. He'd be back any minute and she wanted to be sure he found her so she could yell at him for leaving her in the cold. It suddenly occurred to Kagome how cold she really felt. She remembered the feeling of his body, shielding her against the wall, warm and strong, and safe. She wrapped her arms around herself praying InuYasha would hurry.

The light kept fading as the sun finally disappeared below the horizon. She'd called her house to let them know she was studying at Sango's and wouldn't be home until late. She only hoped no one would have to call Sango's looking for her. Finally out of the darkness Kagome heard the sound of steady quiet footsteps coming towards her.

"InuYasha" Kagome exclaimed as she ran towards him

"What took you so long? I was worried ..." Kagome trailed off as her eyes adjusted and she noticed the large gash across InuYasha's cheek.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing!" he replied quietly. Kagome ignored him as she ripped the bandana from her neck and moved to wipe the blood from his face.

"Kagome stop!" InuYasha ordered as he grabbed her hand.

"InuYasha what happened!" Kagome asked again as she tried to pull her hand free.

"I ran into Hojo and his gang!"

Kagome stopped.

"I got away from the guard by ducking out the back of the school, but Hojo and his friends were ... they were hanging out in the maintenance alleyway. They caught me off guard and I had to fight my way out."

"InuYasha?"

"I need to take you home now ..."

"InuYasha what are you not telling me?"

InuYasha stared at her, something was bothering him, but Kagome couldn't tell what. Finally he looked away taking a step back from her.

"We can't do this anymore. We never should have started coming up here."

"InuYasha wait!"

"No! You're putting your life in danger by seeing me here. Forget this, forget everything."

"InuYasha why are you saying this?" Kagome asked bewildered by his sudden change of heart.

"I want you to forget me. Forget my name, forget me, forget everything!" with that he turned and disappeared leaving Kagome confused and alone.

Carefully she made her way back through the school and out through the front to the bus stop across the street. She felt angry. Angry at InuYasha. Angry at Hojo and his idiotic gang. Angry at the world. She stared back at the school, they were probably still there waiting for another chance to get a piece of InuYasha. With anger clouding her judgment, Kagome ran towards the rear side of the school where InuYasha had said he'd come out. She moved along the wall feeling her way in the dark, listening for the sounds of voices but everything was quiet. Her foot suddenly caught the edge of a branch and she fell to the ground. Rolling over to curse at what had tripped her, she froze. There at her feet, partially hidden under the leaves, the pale skin of a child lay almost glowing in comparison to the dark ground. Kagome screamed, backing away as fast as she could. The child's eyes were clouded and grey. They were dead. Those eyes stared right back at her, straight through her soul.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She just sat, tears slowly streaming down her face staring back. Then out of the darkness she heard a familiar voice say her name,

"Kagome ... ?"

It was InuYasha. Kagome finally ripped her eyes from the child's still body and turned to see him standing a few feet on the other side. InuYasha could see the fear and confusion on her face and didn't need to ask what she was doing there.

Quietly he walked around and kneeled down between the body and Kagome.

"Kagome you should not have come back here."

Kagome could still feel the eyes staring at her even through InuYasha.

"What happened?" she asked in a quiet shaky voice.

"Kagome you don't need to"

"What! Happened!" Kagome interrupted, emphasizing each word as she spoke them.

InuYasha sat silently watching Kagome, finally he answered,

"Hojo's gang ... "

"What? Hojo ... killed ..." Kagome couldn't believe it. She knew Hojo was a jerk but she'd never imagined him capable of killing a child.

"She's a hanyou ... like me ... they caught her in the woods."

Kagome looked at InuYasha who seemed unable to look at her. She gently reached up and ran her fingers across the gash on his face. She could feel it had already healed leaving behind only small sticky trail of blood.

"You tried to save her?" Kagome asked. InuYasha still couldn't look Kagome in the face. He reached up and pulled her hand away.

"I was too late."he said as he stood and backed away from her. He turned and gently picked up the child. Her tiny body looked so frail, she couldn't have been more then four or five years old. She was a hanyou, abandoned to fend for herself in a world that revolved around the idea that she was disposable. Had this been any other person, the whole city would be in an uproar within a matter of hours. Not this time. This child's fate had been decided even from the very moment she was born. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how many times InuYasha had seen this happen, or how many times he had almost been that child. But somehow he had evaded that fate.

InuYasha's voice broke through her thoughts,

"Go home Kagome." he said.

"If I wait will you come back?" she asked, not really wanting to go home by herself.

InuYasha said nothing before turning and leaving, with the girl in his arms. Kagome wondered where he was taking th girl but didn't ask.

Again Kagome found herself in the darkness, waiting for InuYasha to come back. Unable to keep her eyes open she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed she was standing in a warehouse with no windows and dark walls. The air was filled with the sound of crying children. Every once in a while a terrified shriek would penetrate through the walls and carry through the whole building. She felt a hand fall on her arm and jumped. Suddenly she was awake but the hand was still there. She flailed her arms to push her attacker away,

"Kagome it's ok it's me ... Kagome relax!"

Kagome recognised the voice and relaxed. She opened her eyes and saw her brother standing over her. She hesitated for a moment, looking around and feeling disorientated. She was at home in her room laying on her bed. It was still dark outside and a cool wind was blowing in through her open window.

Well that's it for this one. Later!


	11. Chapter 11 Help

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Eleven Help **

Kagome fidgeted nervously in her chair. The teacher's voice was a dull drone in the back of her mind as she starred out thought the rain soaked window. It had been pouring rain almost continuously for three days. Kagome quickly stole a glance behind her to the empty desk sitting by itself at the very back of the class.

After the incident on the roof Kagome had tried to meet with InuYasha again but he had ignored her every time. After a few days Kagome had come into class to see a new desk placed behind hers at the back of the class and InuYasha sitting by himself. But Kagome was not going to give up that easily. Everyday she left her pencil on her desk letting him know she would wait for him but still he never came. Then three days ago he had vanished. Kagome had never seem him miss so much as a minute of class and now three days had gone by with no sign of him.

The wind howled outside the window, blowing the rain in sheets across the front court yard.

'What if he was sick? Did hanyous even get sick?' Kagome wondered to herself. Then she thought of the little girl. Kagome shook her head trying to forget the site of the child's dead eyes staring back at her, but she couldn't help thinking of InuYasha. What if someone or something had finally gotten him? Kagome stole another glace behind her as if he would somehow appear there out of thin air. With a quiet sigh she turned back to face the font of the class.

After a moment of starring mindlessly at her desk, Kagome felt a strange feeling in her stomach. At first it started as an odd pulling sensation in her stomach. Quickly it grew until it was as if her insides where collapsing in on themselves. She clutched at her stomach feeling as if she was going to be sick. She tried to call out to her friends but no sound came from her mouth. She felt herself falling though the air into darkness.

Kagome opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and her stomach felt as if she'd miss a whole flight of last steps! She tried to focus on her surroundings as she sat up. The first thing she noticed were trees. She was in the middle of the woods, surrounded by tall trees. The ground was damp and smelled strongly of earth. Kagome slowly got to her feet. Nothing felt real, as if she wasn't really there, as if she were watching something on tv. Kagome shook her head trying to figure out what was happening, then she caught the smell of smoke. Something was burning near by. Looking around she noticed strange wafts of fog creeping though the trees. She followed the smoke up a steep hill to its source and stepping over the top of the ridge Kagome found herself at the edge of a large clearing. The smoke rose from the remains of a dozen or more large trees that had been reduced to burnt stumps and ash. A half a dozen more lay in splinter across the clearing. It looked as if a battle had been fought here. The edge of the clearing was steep and slippery and Kagome tried to carefully make her way down the slope. Half way down her foot slipped and she fell, rolling the rest of the way to the bottom.

Kagome cursed as she picked herself up, wiping the mud from her clothes. She put a hand to her forehead to stop the throbbing pain but stopped when she saw something red on her hand. What looked like blood stained her palm. She felt her head and arms and legs but she wasn't bleeding. She looked around her and realized there were bubbling pools of dark green blue liquid all around her. To her right she notice a small pool of red where she had accidentally put her hand. Slowly she reached down again and grazed the surface with her fingers. Instantly pain ripped through her left arm, as if someone had run the length of it with a sharp knife. She felt blood flowing down her skin soaking her uniform. She felt an agonizing fire moving though her arm and into her shoulder and chest making it hard to breath. Another wave of pain ripped across her side, it felt as if someone where trying to slice her in half. It took everything she had to ripper her hand from the pool. Kagome gasped for air as she hugged her arms around herself waiting for the pain to pass. After a moment she looked at her arm but it was clean. No gash, no blood, nothing! Just a dull residual ache. There was not a mark on her.

Kagome stood and backed away from the blood as if it might try to attack her. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. The blue green pools bubbled and gargled, giving off a strong acidic smell that was making Kagome feel sick. This was definitely demon's blood, the aura surrounding it, although weak now, was unmistakable.

Kagome knew she had to be here for a reason, and although she was not pleased with the last reaction, she had to find out what had happened here. Maybe then she would be able to find her way home again. She knelt down and reached out her hand. Closing her eyes she stuck her fingers in the demon's blood.

Nothing happened. Kagome waited ... still nothing happened. After a few moments she opened her eyes. She was still in the clearing, nothing had changed. Something heavy hit the ground behind her making her jump. Kagome's heart stopped as she turned to see an enormous demon standing behind her. It had a huge head with a gaping mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It stood on four short legs the size of tree trunks each ending in long acid green claws. With it's massive tale it was as long as a bus and just as tall.

Kagome couldn't move.

The demon lunged forwards. Kagome threw her hands up against the attack but the demon went right through her. Stunned, Kagome watched the demon race across the clearing as if she wasn't even there. Kagome sat feeling utterly confused. Then she saw him, just a blur moving across the field, but she knew it was him.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed his name but he didn't hear her. He was too busy trying to avoid the demons claws. The demon was fast and InuYasha barely had time to recover from one leap to the next. Without thinking Kagome got up and ran towards the quarrel. As she got closer she noticed InuYasha's right arm was covered in blood. Kagome griped her arm, realizing what she must have felt when she'd touched the blood, InuYasha's blood.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, but they were quick and hard to keep up with. Kagome could see InuYasha's movements becoming slower and sluggish as he just managed to avoid yet another attack. He wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Then Kagome felt her stomach clench as she saw InuYasha stumble. The demon wasted no time taking advantage of InuYasha's mistake and lashed out with its claws. Blood flew through the air the demon caught InuYasha's side tearing him open. Kagome stopped dead as InuYasha was tossed aside. The demon turned suddenly in Kagome's direction and opened his mouth, fire spued forth towards her.

Kagome sat bolt up right. Her chest heaved and her heart was pounding. Looking around she realized she was no longer in the clearing, but a small white room.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned towards the sound of her name and saw Sango sitting next to her.

"Kagome are you ok?" she asked.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Your in the nurses office ... you passed out in class ... Kagome what's going on?"

Kagome didn't answer. She jumped off the bed and made a bee line for the door.

"Kagome get back here!" Sango demanded.

Kagome wasn't paying attention. Was everything she'd see a dream? Could she take the risk that it wasn't a dream?

"Sango I need your cell phone!"

"What?"

"Just please give it to me?"

Sango fumbled in her pocket almost throwing the phone at Kagome when she'd retrieved it. Kagome flipped it open and stopped.

"Kagome what's wrong ... what are you starring at?" Sango asked

Kagome was starring at her hand that held the phone. Blood stained her fingers and hand.

"Thanks very much!" Miroku called to the girl behind the counter as he grabbed his coffee and walked out of the café. As he walked through the door his pocket vibrated and began singing a loud jingle,

"Hello?" he said after retrieving the cell phone.

"Woa hold on! ... Kagome ...? ... you want me to what?"

Fifteen minutes later Miroku's car screeched to a halt in front of Kagome's highschool. Kagome was already waiting at the curb and jumped in.

"Kagome what is going on?" Miroku asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Please I need your help! I didn't know who else to call."

"Tell me what is going on Kagome!" Miroku demanded.

"Someone's life depends on me finding them as soon as possible ..." Kagome's eyes pleaded with Miroku to just trust her.

"Ok ... Kagome your kinda strange sometimes! ... where are we going ... ?"

Kagome suddenly realized she had no idea where she was going.

"Um ..."

"Please tell me you know where your going?" Miroku asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Do you know of a place with a large wooded area? ..

Miroku stared at Kagome dumbfounded. He blinked a few times waiting for her to tell him this was a big joke.

"Um ..." Kagome said as she thought. She knew this sounded stupid but she didn't have anything else to go on. Then she felt the odd sensation again, just like in the classroom but less intense. Miroku watched as Kagome put one hand on her head the other on the dashboard to keep herself upright.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried she was going to faint.

Kagome didn't answer. A vision of a building, old, covered in vines and moss. The windows were boarded up and the walls were crumbling. Then the world came rushing back.

"There's a building. Near a very large forest. It's been abandoned for a very longtime. People would probably stay away from it!"

Miroku continued to stare wide eyed at her but finally he turned and put the car in gear and started driving.

"Where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"The only place near here I can think of that fits that description is the old abandoned college."

"I thought they tore that down?" said Kagome.

"They did for the most part but the new residence they were building just kinda got left after the earthquake hit. It's been abandoned for over a decade and there is an enormous forest back there to ... does that fit what you're looking for?" Miroku asked still expecting Kagome to tell him this was a joke or something.

"Are you gonna tell me why you are doing this?" asked Miroku, when Kagome said nothing.

Kagome hated not telling Miroku the truth but he wouldn't understand. No one would, but she had to trust that Miroku would trust her.

"Just please drive fast!" Kagome answered.

Twenty minutes later they came to a stop on an old dirt road where a large tree had fallen across the road. Kagome jumped out of the car to inspect the road. Looking over the tree she could see that nature had retaken the road coving it in dense bushes and trees.

"There might be another road ... we can go back and try another way!" Miroku said poking his head out the car door.

"No. There isn't any time. We can walk through here." Kagome answered as she climbed over the tree and started walking.

"You're kidding me right? You know I could have had important things to do this afternoon! Like a hot date or something!" Miroku waited but Kagome didn't answer. Sighing heavily he closed the door to the car and followed her.

Kagome moved quickly through the trees. She could hear Miroku complaining behind her about not knowing where they were going, but she ignored him. Something in her gut told her this was the right place. She had to find InuYasha, and she prayed she was not too late. Kagome refused to believe that the gods would show her what had happened to him if there wasn't some chance she could help.

Kagome pushed on through the trees, her shoes and legs were soaked and cold, but she was thankful it wasn't raining at the moment at least. The dark storm clouds still hovered in the sky waiting to unleash their furry once more but for now the air was relatively calm.

Kagome and Miroku walked for what felt like forever.

"I don't think it's back here Kagome. Shouldn't we have found the building by now ... or at least another road or something?" Miroku asked.

"No ... I know we're going the right way!" Kagome answered picking up the pace a little more.

"How do you know that Kagome? How do you even know who you are looking for is even out here?"

"I don't know how I know I just do. I can feel it ... like there is something pulling me forwards."

Miroku rolled his eyes and ran to keep up with Kagome, still convinced this was all a wild goose chase.

Suddenly Kagome broke through the branches into an open space. She smiled as she looked up and saw an old building hidden in the trees. It was run down and awkward looking standing about three stories high. It was a narrow building made of brick covered in green moss and vines just as she had seen.

There is no way I'm letting you go in there." said Miroku as he emerged from the trees and marched towards Kagome.

"I have to Miroku ... someone's life"

"I know! I know! 'someone's life depends on it'. This 'person' better be dammed grateful!" Miroku muttered as he inspected the building.

"I wouldn't count on that." Kagome almost laughed in responce as she tried to find a way in.

All the doors were chained shut and the windows on the first two stories were completely boarded up. Kagome walked around the far side of the building and noticed a pile of old crates against the wall and at the top an old fire escape. Kagome started to climb up when she noticed something on the side of the wall. Looking closer she realized it was blood. Kagome knew she was in the right place now. She fallowed the thick trail of congealed blood over the boxes. Then, carefully Kagome climbed the rusted ladder of the old fire escape to the top window. There she found more blood on the window sill leading into a dark hall. Kagome didn't hesitate,

"MIROKU! THIS WAY!" she yelled before climbing through the window and heading straight down the hall. Small rooms opened up on either side of the wide corridor. Most of the rooms were closed off but some had broken doors others no doors at all and almost all had boarded up windows. Miroku had probably been right, this had been intended for residences for the old college.

Kagome continued along following the blood trail. At times it pooled in placed where he must have stoped to rest. Other times Kagome could barely find it in the dark. The hall branched turning left and right. She looked up and down but it was too dark too see much of anything. Following her gut she turned to the right. Kagome came to the end of the hall, the third last door on the right had a bloodied hand print smeared over the filthy white finish. Kagome starred at it, terrified of what she might find on the other side of the door. Mustering all her courage Kagome pushed open the door.

The room reeked of blood and the same acidic smell she remembered from the clearing. Looking around the room Kagome's heart sank when she noticed a huddled figure lying still on the floor in the far corner. She made her way over and knelt down next to it. Gently she rolled them over. Their face was covered in blood and mud but Kagome knew it was him,

"Oh InuYasha what have you gotten yourself into!" Kagome said trying to hold back her tears.

She couldn't tell if he was breathing, his skin was cold and the floor around him was stained in his blood. Kagome noticed the wound on his should and tried to peel the ragged remain of his clothes off to better inspect the damage. Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up at the site of his mangled arm. His shoulder looked more like ground beef then flesh and muscle. Kagome suddenly remembered the gash across his side and tried to remove the rest of his shirt to see when he jumped. InuYasha jerked his arm away suddenly,

"Who's there ... what's ... go ... away" he stuttered the words as he looked about apparently delirious. Kagome, however, felt a sigh of relief. He was alive!

"It's me ... it's Kagome." she said trying to sound reassuring, but InuYasha didn't seem to hear her. He fell limp again, slumping back down against the floor just as Miroku walked through the door.

"Holly shit ..." he said when he saw InuYasha's bloodied body laying there in front of Kagome. He rushed to her side. He put his fingers on the boy's neck, checking for vital signs,

"This isn't good." Miroku mumbled as he continued to check him out. Then, as he moved to check his pupils, he noticed InuYasha's ears.

"Kagome he's a demon ...?" Miroku looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Actually he's half demon ..." Kagome answered slowly.

Miroku jumped back onto his feet and quickly backed away, as if his hands had suddenly caught fire.

"Kagome I have no idea what has gotten into your head but get up we're leaving right now!"

"I'm not leaving Miroku!" Kagome answered.

"He needs our help!" she continued.

"He doesn't need our help and we need to get out of here before someone else finds US!"

"Please Miroku, he'll die if we don't help him."

"One less half-breed to worry about!" Miroku shouted as he turned for the door.

"He saved my life!"

Miroku stopped in the doorway.

"He saved my life Miroku ... hanyou or not he doesn't deserve this!"

Slowly Miroku turned back towards Kagome. His gaze shifted between Kagome and the hanyou laying on the floor next to her. The only thing he wanted was for Kagome to be safe. He'd though they were finally rid of dealing with demons and the rest of this crap!

Ok that's it let me know what you think or if you want me to continue!


	12. Chapter 12 From the Inside Out

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Twelve **** From the Inside Out **

Quietly Miroku tip toed through the kitchen trying his best to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want to have to explain what he was doing to anyone if they woke up. He opened a cupboard to look for a bowl and found one on the top shelf. As he brought it down the edge caught the side of the neatly stacked Tupperware that lined the bottom shelves and the entire cupboard worth of plastic containers came crashing down onto the floor. Miroku stood in the sea of plastic silently cursing Kagome's mom for her obsession with the stuff before making a very quick exit from the house.

He quickly threw an armload of first aid supplies along with towels and bowls into the front seat of his car before jumping in and driving away. He still couldn't believe he'd been dragged into this. He loved Kagome and would do anything for her but there were times he truly believed it would be easier to lock her up in an insane asylum!

Finally he arrived at the building. He had found another abandoned road around the back of the building that, although not in much better condition than the first, was at the very least drivable. At least now he didn't have to walk through the woods in the dark.

Kagome sat at InuYasha's side. She had found a number of old rags and a bucket in the next room and had started to clean the mud from the wounds on InuYasha's shoulder and side. Miroku had gotten him undressed while Kagome had made a make shift bed from blankets and a pillow she had found on the far side of the room. After moving him onto the bed as gently as they could Miroku and Kagome set to work assessing the damage. There was no doubt about it, InuYasha was in bad shape. Even after Kagome had finished cleaning his injuries the wounds continued to bleed and refused to heal. His breathing came in short painful and laboured breaths. Miroku left and came back with a few supplies he'd had in his car and a flashlight but they needed more. They waited till dark until they were sure Kagome's family would have gone to sleep before Miroku left to raid Kagome's medicine cabinet.

Kagome could do nothing but wait and watch as InuYasha fought for his life next to her. Finally she heard the familiar footsteps of Miroku walking down the hallway. He stepped through the doorway carrying bags and an arm load of first aid supplies. He dropped the stuff on the floor next to Kagome before sitting down himself. He didn't look at Kagome or say anything. He simply began unpacking.

First he pulled out another flashlight so they could see better in the darkness, then a camping lamp which he turned on to provide additional light.

"Now what?" he asked Kagome still not looking her in eye.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She'd helped care for people before when they were sick but nothing like this?

"I ... I honestly have no idea." she answered after a moment.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Miroku half mumbled to himself.

"I know you think this is pointless. I know you don't wanna be here. I'm sorry for putting you in this position and I would understand a hundred percent if you wanted to walk out that door right now and never look back." Kagome said, half hoping he would leave and half hoping he would stay.

"But I need to stay." she continued after a moment, "and before you go I would appreciate your advise ... ?"

Miroku said nothing for a long time.

"My advice ..." he said finally without looking his friend in eye,

"If he was human my advice would be to take him to the hospital and get him stitched up! ... of course on the other hand if he was human he'd be long dead!"

"We can't take him to the hospital ...?" Kagome answered, ignoring the latter part of the comment. Miroku reached around into one of the bags and pulled out a needle and dental floss. He held it out for Kagome,

"Congratulation Kagome! You've just become a surgeon!" he said.

Kagome felt a cold sweat come over her as she stared at the needle. She swallowed hard as she reached out and took it from Miroku's outstretched hand.

It took about two hours but Kagome finally managed to stitch up the majority of the wounds. Miroku stayed by her side the entire time, encouraging her and helping her when he could. She had to fight the urge to be sick a couple of times but she quickly got herself under control and the nausea quickly passed. The pain didn't seem to affect InuYasha anymore than it already was and he still had not regained consciousness. Even now that the wounds were closed they still showed no signs of healing on their own.

"Miroku there has to be something else wrong? ... I've seen him heal before and it took no time at all!"

"I dunno Kagome! The only thing I can think of is if he was poisoned! If the demon that attacked him used a toxin of some kind then it might be preventing him from healing, other than that I have no idea."

Kagome remembered back to the demon she had seen in her vision. She remember the long green claws and the acid smell that seemed to radiate from the demon. That had to the answer.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" she asked Miroku who was now washing his hands in the bowl of water.

"We would need to know the poison that was used! Otherwise we could kill him if we gave him the wrong antidote." Miroku answered. He watched as Kagome looked over at InuYasha. Her face couldn't hide the fear and sadness she felt at seeing him this way. Miroku couldn't help but wonder if Kagome wasn't telling him the whole truth. She knew more about this half breed then she was letting on. He was going to make sure he lived if for no other reason than to kill him himself for ever coming near Kagome!

"There is one thing we could try ..." Miroku finally said.

Kagome looked up at him hopefully.

"Hundreds of years ago when villagers were forced to defend their homes from demon attacks, people were often wounded and poisoned by demons in battles. In humans it was common to use a very powerful antidote that would attack the demonic aura itself and purify it, curing the afflicted villagers."

"And what are the chances you know where to get some of this stuff?" Kagome asked.

"Just hold on a sec! This stuff is supposed to be very strong!" Miroku said putting his hands up in front of him,

"So?" Kagome asked.

"He's half demon ... for all I know this could attack his own aura and kill him."

Kagome starred at Miroku and then down at InuYasha. InuYasha's face was sickly white from losing so much blood and sweat poured from his brow.

"We don't have anything else." she answered finally.

"Kagome if he's been here as long as you think he has, there is a good chance it will kill him! ... I don't even know how he's alive now!"

"Do you know where to find some of this stuff?" she asked. Miroku hesitated for a moment.

"Thankfully your grandfather is a pack rat. I'm sure I've seen a jar at the shrine with a label for this stuff on it. Just pray it doesn't expire." he answered as he got to his feet. He stretch his arms over his head and yawned before making a quick exit from the room.

"Hold on a little longer InuYasha." she whispered as she ran a cold cloth over his forehead.

"I'm not giving up on you!"

While Miroku was gone Kagome rummaged through the adjacent rooms, searching for anything that could be of use to them. All she could find were a few seat cushions and another pillow. Still she cleaned them off and took them back to the room. Anything to keep her busy, and to keep her mind off what was going on around her. It didn't take Miroku long to return this time. When she saw him coming down the hallway with the small brown jar in his hand her heart sank. As they prepared the medicine, she tried not to think of the possible consequences that she may have to face from deciding to take this path. Finally Miroku turned to her and said,

"It's ready ..." he watched Kagome as she looked from him to InuYasha to the small bowl between them.

"Come on Kagome, we're running out of time." he said.

"I know." Kagome answered after a minute and picked up the bowl.

Slowly Kagome moved to InuYasha's side.

"Can you help me hold his head up?" she asked Miroku who did so without protest.

Slowly Kagome raised the bowl to InuYasha's mouth. As the liquid touched his lips, InuYasha instantly tried turning his head away. Kagome tried again this time managing to get a little into his mouth. Again InuYasha tried pulling away, he gaged on the medicine, coughing it up.

Kagome looked around. She had to get him to drink it somehow. Quickly she reached for another bowl and filled it with fresh water. She lifted the bowl of water to InuYasha's mouth and this time he took it with little protest. After a couple of sips of the refreshing water, Kagome quickly switch the bowl. InuYasha eagerly sucked in the medicine expecting the water. Kagome quickly covered his mouth to stop his from spitting it out and finally he swallowed it.

"I'm sorry InuYasha but this will help! I promise!" she said as he finally stopped fighting.

"Well at least that's a good sign he's still got some fight in him!" said Miroku as he layed InuYasha back down on the pillow.

"How long till it starts to work?" asked Kagome. Before Miroku could answer, InuYasha suddenly convulsed next to them. Every muscle in his body seemed to have suddenly clenched. His back arched off the ground, the veins on his arms and neck stuck out and his hands were clenched into such tight fists the skin was turning white. White smoke suddenly began floating up from the wounds along with the smell of searing flesh. Kagome exchanged terrified looks with Miroku as they struggled to hold him down, the same thought going through both their minds,

'What have we done?'

It took almost twenty painstakingly long minutes for InuYasha to finally relax, every second of which Miroku and Kagome were left wondering if he was going to survive this. But finally the initial reaction seemed to pass. Miroku wiped a bloody hand across his sweaty forehead. The reaction had been so violent that some of the stitches had reopened and begun to bleed once more. It took another fifteen minutes to redo the stitches and by this point they were all exhausted. Miroku could barely keep his eyes open. Kagome could barely focus on what was in front of her. She turned to Miroku,

"There's nothing else you can do here!" she said quietly.

"You should just go home."

Miroku looked around the room and spotted the extra pillows Kagome had found. Slowly he got to his feet, his legs protesting at the movement after sitting in one position for so long. He grabbed the pillows and proceeded to make a small bed for himself in a corner. Without a word, he closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep. Kagome smiled at her friend, he really did take good care of her, even when he knew she was crazy.

Stifling a yawn, Kagome turned her attention back to InuYasha. For him this night was long from over. After the bad reaction to medicine he seemed to be barely breathing. Kagome only hoped that she hadn't made the wrong choice. With nothing left to do but hope and pray, Kagome fidgeted restlessly, fighting sleep as best she could. After a while she moved to sit next to InuYasha's head. Gently lifting him so his head now rested on her lap, she leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

'Please InuYasha. Please fight. I know this world doesn't give you much reason to fight, but please ... don't give up!' she thought as she stared into the darkness.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see she was no longer sitting in the dark room but standing on a street corning in the dark. She had clearly heard her name called out but she seemed to be alone. It had been a woman's voice she didn't recognise.

Kagome looked around but there was no one that she could see. Was this another vision like before? Was somebody trying to tell her something?

Rain drummed against the sidewalk and along the windows of the building behind her, yet Kagome couldn't feel it. It seemed to pass right through her, without leaving her feeling cold or wet.

Kagome started walking along the sidewalk looking for something that would give her a sign as to why she had been brought here. Turning a corner she saw something move ahead of her and ran towards it. As she got closer she realized it was a young woman carrying an umbrella. Something else caught Kagome's eye, a small figure dressed head to toe in a red rain coat, boots and hat standing at her side. Kagome watched as they walked slowly down the street. The child played in the puddles as they walked together, jumping and splashing water high into the air. Kagome suspected the child couldn't be more than five or six years old.

Suddenly the child made a run for the park across the road, the woman reached out her hand dropping the umbrella as she tried to stop them, but the child slipped past her and was gone. Kagome ran after the woman as she tried to catch the youngster. They caught up with him sitting on one of the park swings. The woman looked angry for a moment but her frown quickly lifted back into a gentle smile. Kagome watched as the woman quickly looked around, almost as if she expected to see someone else there, and then walked over to the swings. Kagome couldn't help but smile as the child's laughter filled the night air as the woman pushed the swing back and forth. Even through the rain and the dark it just seemed like a perfect moment.

Then Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine. She looked around wildly looking for what was causing the awful feeling in her stomach. She knew there was someone else out there, she could feel them watching from the shadows. Turning back towards the road Kagome saw several figures materializing from the alleyway on the far side. They headed straight for the woman and her child.

Kagome screamed as loud as she could, 'Look out! Look out!', but they didn't hear her. Kagome watched helplessly as the men walked right up to them. The woman turned suddenly, her face instantly becoming fearful. The child jumped off the swing and ran to his mother's leg, hiding behind her as best he could. The men pointed at the child and exchanged words with the woman, but Kagome couldn't understand what they were saying. The woman held her ground, shielding her child from them. One of the men suddenly raised his hand striking the woman across the face. The woman staggered backwards, but the child ran forwards shaking his little fist as the man. The man never hesitated for a second as he brought his hand down again this time striking the child so hard he slid several feet to the side. As the child fell, his hat came off and Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. Silver hair cascaded down from under the little red hat and two unmistakable dog like ears sat perched atop his head. It was InuYasha! Kagome stood unable to believe what she was witnessing. InuYasha's mother ran to his side and picked him up, tears flowed from her eyes. Blood ran from a small cut on her lip and cheek. Kagome heard her speaking in a terrified voice,

"My dear! I love you. We both love you so much InuYasha! Don't you ever forget that!"

Then the men were on them again. Two men pulled InuYasha's mother away as she tried desperately to protect her child. InuYasha kicked and screamed as another man pulled him away from his mother. They were then dragged away into the trees that lined the park. Kagome yelled and screamed for them to stop but they couldn't hear her. She looked around, a few scattered people walked the wet sidewalks but no one gave InuYasha and his mother a second glance. One woman even sipped a cup of coffee from her apartment window across the street as she watched the commotion.

Kagome felt sick, how could people be so cruel. But she reminded herself that she and her friends and family would have done the same thing. Tears ran down her face as Kagome chased after them. She broke through the thick trees and suddenly found herself on a wide pathway. The rain had stopped and the light from the morning sun was just becoming visible in the eastern sky. Kagome had a feeling that some time had passed. She looked around but everything was still and quiet. She had to find InuYasha and his mother but there was no sign of them anywhere.

Kagome heard something hit the ground next to her. She looked down at the ground and saw a dark puddle. As she stared at it another drop fell, splashing red drops into the air. Kagome slowly looked up, not wanting to see what hung above. Her gaze fell upon a sight unlike anything she could have imagined. She fell to her knees feeling sick and covered her mouth to stop herself from throwing up, but there was no stopping the tears that flowed anew down her cheeks.

Hanging from the street lamp, was InuYasha's mother. Her naked and broken body dangled lifelessly by her wrists. Her stomach and thighs were covered in large purple bruises. Dirt and blood covered most of her face and arms, but Kagome knew it was her. Kagome couldn't bear to think of the pain and torture she must have endured at the hands of those men.

Then Kagome jumped as she heard something stir in the bushes next to her. Getting to her feet, she peered through the branches. Sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled tight against his chest sat InuYasha. He quietly sat with his back against a tree, facing away from his mother's body. His eyes were wide and he starred forwards without blinking. His clothes were filthy and torn and his face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Kagome wanted to hug him, wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but she knew he couldn't hear her. Had he seen everything they had done? Had they made him watch as they had tortured and probably raped his mother before killing her?

Kagome shut her eyes and cried.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes again, she was standing in an enormous room.

"What now?" Kagome said aloud feeling annoyed and angry.

"I don't want to see anything else!"

"I don't care what you think! Just get it done!" an angry voice yelled from across the room. Kagome quickly turned and saw a tall figure slamming a phone down onto its receiver. Kagome had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things! At first she thought she was staring at an older InuYasha. Running over to the desk she realized it wasn't InuYasha but someone who shared an uncanny resemblance. He was tall, taller then the InuYasha she knew, with long silver white hair and the same amber coloured eyes. His ears were like humans but longer and pointed and he had jagged purple marks along his cheeks. His face didn't have InuYasha's youth, but he would still have been handsome if not for the angry scowl he wore. Kagome also noted he was a full blooded demon, and a powerful one at that from the looks of his office! Kagome couldn't imagine what connection this demon could have to InuYasha.

The demon suddenly turned and marched from the room. Kagome hesitated for a second before running after him. She followed him through the dark winding halls and through large, high ceilinged rooms. The house seemed to go on forever. Finally he entered an enormous solarium with glass walls on all sides and high roof that showed the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. Kagome hurried to keep up with the demon but was lost in the beauty and enormity of the room. Looking around she realized her guide had disappeared. Running through the rows of ferns and trees, Kagome tried to spot him but he was nowhere to be found.

'He even disappears just like InuYasha does!' Kagome thought to herself as she stopped to catch her breath. As the silence of the night settled around her, Kagome caught the sound of something that sounded like it was outside. Moving towards the nearest wall Kagome looked around for a door. Sure enough about thirty feet further down the wall a door stood ajar. As Kagome moved towards it she heard the sound again. It sounded like someone was hitting something, over and over again. Kagome stepped through the open door and out onto the grass. A large wooded area spread as far as the eye could see in either direction just a short distance from the edge of the solarium. Kagome could see two figured just inside the tree line and moved towards them. She recognised them almost instantly from the glow of their silvery white hair in the light of the full moon. The taller one was the demon she had followed out. The smaller of the two looked to be a young boy maybe around eight to ten years old. Kagome knew it was InuYasha at the sight of his ears.

InuYasha was kneeling on the ground gasping for air. Kagome watched as he slowly staggered to his feet. He had barely gotten upright when the older demon hit him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Again InuYasha slowly rolled over and got to his knees. He took a few sharp breaths before pushing himself back onto his feet. He hadn't even looked up to see the coming attack when he was sent flying again, this time into the nearest tree. Kagome heard a bone splitting crack as he made impact with the trunk before sliding down.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. Why was this demon that looked so much like InuYasha, doing this? She watched as over and over again the older, more experience demon beat InuYasha down. She watched helplessly as again and again InuYasha staggered to his feet to meet the attacks. Apparently even at a young age he'd had a stubbornness and determination unlike anything Kagome had ever seen. Still he didn't stand a chance against the older stronger full blooded demon. After every attack Kagome found herself wishing he would give up and stay down, but he didn't.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, blood dripped from InuYasha's mouth and his left arm hung useless at his side. InuYasha was on his knees but he seemed unable to get to his feet. The demon hovered over him and said the first words Kagome had heard since coming out,

"Worthless ..." he almost growled the words as he raised his hand one last time. Kagome closed her eyes, unable to watch as she heard the sickening crack and then silence. She opened her eyes and saw the demon walking away. InuYasha lay unconscious on the ground several feet away. Feeling enraged by the demon's cruelty she ran after him. Emerging from the trees she saw him heading back to the warmth of the house. Without thinking she grabbed a rock and through it, only to realize the rock had remained on the ground. She wasn't a part of this world. She was simply a helpless bystander forced to watch.

Suddenly something did fly through the air. A small rock struck the back of the demon's head causing him to whirl around. Kagome looked to her side where the rock had come from and there stood InuYasha. Blood still dripping from his nose and mouth he stared the older demon down.

"Is that the best you've got?" he yelled in a horse voice which echoed off the glass walls of the solarium. The older demon clenched his fist and stormed off through the door, slamming it behind him.

Kagome didn't understand what had just happened. If the demon had been trying to kill InuYasha it wouldn't have been a problem for him. Kagome could feel he was a very power demon and dispatching a child would have been like swatting a fly, and yet he had left InuYasha alive. Kagome watched as InuYasha limped back to the safety of the trees and disappeared.

As Kagome sat trying to figure out what was going on and why she had been brought to these places to see these things, the sun rose behind her. Kagome turned and watched as the sun seemed to move at high speed across the sky. She looked over the grounds and noticed servants moving quickly about as if someone had hit the fast forward button on a movie. Kagome watched as the daily comings and goings of the house came and when in a matter of minutes. When night fell again the demon reappeared. She watched as just as the night before the demon dragged InuYasha from his hiding spot and beat him to within an inch of his life before leaving him alone again. Every night it seemed, just as the demon thought he was finished, InuYasha would find strength to stand and stare his opponent down.

Kagome watched over and over as this happened every night, unable to make sense of it. When the world reverted back to its normal pace, it was night again and Kagome watched the door waiting for the demon to appear. Sure enough almost like clockwork, he appeared. This time InuYasha met him at the edge of the trees. Kagome gasped when she noticed InuYasha standing there at the forest's edge. His dark hair and eyes were those of a human. Kagome looked up into the night sky and saw thick clouds but she knew that the moon had failed to rise that night. InuYasha seemed to know he didn't stand a chance so he had come to meet his fate head on. The older demon wasted no time in begging his nightly torture. Kagome couldn't bear to watch. Ashamed she covered her eyes and waited for the pounding sound of fists hitting flesh to stop.

It was over quickly this time. When Kagome finally mustered the courage to open her eyes she saw the older demon, his white shirt covered in blood spatters, standing over InuYasha's body. He didn't move. Several minutes went by before finally the demon turned and walked away leaving InuYasha laying almost dead on the grass.

Kagome's legs felt numb as she sat, kneeling in the grass several feet from InuYasha. For her the lines between humans, demons, and hanyous no longer existed. It didn't matter if your mother and father were not of the same race. It didn't matter what blood flowed through a person's veins. Cruelty was still cruelty, and no child deserved what InuYasha had been forced to endure. Unfortunately for Kagome it was not over yet.

Kagome looked up across the grass as the sound of hushed voices and shuffling footsteps met her ears. Fearful of what was coming she tried to wake InuYasha, forgetting for a moment that she had no effect on this world.

"InuYasha get up! ... GET UP!"

It was no use. Kagome watched as shadows began to materialize out of the darkness. People, servants she had seen on the grounds, came rushing over to them. Two men quickly tied InuYasha's hands and hauled him away. Kagome ran to keep up with them. She had been surprised to realize that they were all human. Human servants, working under a powerful demon, it was a very unusual arrangement.

As the two men made their way through the darkness, keeping to the shadows of the house so they wouldn't be seen, Kagome followed. Several other men and woman joined them as they headed for a small shed at the edge of the trees just a short way off from the main house. Quickly they all funnelled in and shut the door. Kagome reached the door a second to late as it shut in front of her. Remembering the rock she had tried to throw, she attempted to walk through the door and was granted nothing but a sore nose. Cursing loudly she banged her fist against the door, but no one answered. Kagome pressed her ear to the door and listened. Inside she could hear the men and woman laughing and yelling. She heard a chain being dragged across the floor and the sound of clinking glass bottles. Desperate, Kagome circled the small structure trying to find a way in or a window she could see through. She spotted a light coming from a tiny window at the rear of the shed. It was high and she had to stand on her tip toes just to peered in.

Men and woman stood around the room holding beer bottles and smoking cigarettes. Some of them also held sticks or tools and laughed as they urged each other on. In the centre of the room, hanging from the ceiling was InuYasha. Stripped naked with a rusted chain wound around his wrists he hung from a hook that had been put into the roof. His toes barely touched the ground and Kagome could already see blood rolling over the chain and down his arms. A woman stepped forwards carrying a bucket of water and threw it at InuYasha. InuYasha's head lifted and his eyes slowly opened.

"Wake up! Wake up!" said one man as he stepped forwards. He took a long draw from his cigarette and blew the smoke in InuYasha's face before continuing,

"It's time for some fun!" an evil smile lit up the man's face as he pushed the cigarette but into InuYasha's shoulder. InuYasha didn't even flinch. He just stared at the man with blank determination. He wasn't going to give any of these people the pleasure of showing fear. The men and woman took turns taunting him and beating him with whatever they had. It was brutal to watch. Kagome screamed from the window for them to stop but no one could hear her. Kagome watched from the window as the rain started to fall around her.

"Kagome"

Kagome stopped. It was the same voice she had heard when she first opened her eyes to this horrible world. Spinning around she clenched her fists in anger,

"Who are you?" she screamed to the night,

"What is it you want? ... Why did you bring me here? Why do I have to see this if I can't change any of it! If I can't save him ..."

"That IS why you are here Kagome." said the voice. Kagome watched as a woman dressed all in white slowly emerged from the trees in front of her. Kagome's mouth fell open as InuYasha's mother came to a gentle stop in front of her just an arm's reach away.

"It's ... it's you?" Kagome asked almost breathlessly, barely believing what she was seeing. InuYasha's mother nodded her head slowly.

"You ... you brought me here?" Kagome asked feeling all sorts of emotions welling up inside her.

"Not entirely" she answered.

"I don't understand?" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Kagome, you and my InuYasha share a connection that runs deeper than either of you can possibly know. From the deepest reaches of his mind he called out to you. He showed you where he was. He brought you here. He is trapped in this world right now, unable to escape the memories of his past. He will die, unless you can find away to pull him back."

"What? But ... I can't do anything here! I can't talk to him, or touch him or ..."

"Kagome, you possess powers that can reach far beyond the sights and sounds of this world. With InuYasha it was subconscious. He was dying and his mind reached out where ever it could, trying to survive. But you have to figure this out on your own. You have to use your heart. He is trapped in this illusion and it is slowly killing him from the inside out. Destroying his spirit and his will to go on. If you can't save him he will not survive much longer."

Kagome stared at InuYasha's mother, who smiled a sad but reassuring smile back at her. Kagome started to turn back and stopped,

"Tell me one thing." said Kagome

"Everything I saw tonight ... in the park ... you ... everything here? ... is this really how it was?" Kagome's question hung in the air as InuYasha's mother stared back at Kagome with a sad expression and simply nodded her head before looking away. Without another word Kagome turned back to the shed where she could still hear the people's voices yelling and laughing. Slowly she placed her hands on the shed wall and closed her eyes.

'Reach out with your heart ... reach out with your heart' she told herself, not even sure what it meant. She tried to picture InuYasha. The InuYasha she knew, the InuYasha who had sat with her on the roof of the school, the InuYasha who had saved her life. The person he really was. In her mind she called out his name,

'InuYasha? ... InuYasha ... I'm here ... I want to help ... please let me in.'

In her mind a vision of the shed wall appeared and then evaporated revealing everything inside. Taking a deep breath Kagome stepped forwards into the shed. Kagome pushed all the noise from her mind, the people in the room became shadows who were barely there. The young dark haired InuYasha in front of her slowly faded into the silver haired teenager she knew. Slowly Kagome walked up to his still form, which still hung from the ceiling. Blood dripped from gashes all over his body where they had beaten and cut him. His skin lay open in long gashes where they had whipped him.

"Please InuYasha ... you need to wake up!" Kagome said putting her hand to the side of InuYasha's neck.

"You beat all these people, you survived all this. You need to fight this illusion." Kagome spoke in a soft but demanding voice as she tried her very best to hide the fear she felt. InuYasha suddenly coughed, spitting blood onto floor. Slowly he raised his head and looked at Kagome. Kagome couldn't tell if he was looking at her or through her.

"Kagome ... ?" He asked in a gravelly voice before coughing again. His eyes remained clouded and unfocused but Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard him say her name.

"It's me InuYasha."

"They'll find you ... you have to get ... away" InuYasha groaned through his words as he tried to stand.

"I'm not leaving InuYasha!" Kagome answered. She looked at the chains around his hands and then around the room trying to find something she could use to free him.

"It's not safe." InuYasha continued to ramble on.

"We are safe. We're sitting at your home ... none of this is real!" Kagome answered as she brandished her hand around the room.

"InuYasha remember when you saved my life from that demon? I was ready to throw in the towel that night but you wouldn't give up on me! Now I'm not giving up on you! You have to see through all of this!"

"I ... I just wanna sleep ...I'm so tired." InuYasha responded. Kagome watched him for a moment before gently putting a hand to each side of his face. She raised his head so he could look her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry InuYasha you can't sleep yet. If you give up ... I'll never forgive myself for letting you go." Kagome leaned her forehead against InuYasha's and closed her eyes. Slowly she took a deep breath and exhaled. She could feel the pain and the fear that he felt. She knew she had to find something to pull him back so he could see the light and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"There isn't a single place in this world that I feel safer then when I'm sitting next to you InuYasha. I don't wanna loose that." Kagome whispered. She felt the over whelming emotions of both InuYasha and herself swirling inside her and she acted without thinking. Moving forwards she pressed her lips to his.

For a moment the entire universe seemed to stand still. Kagome felt her heart beating impossibly fast as she pulled away. InuYasha now stared at her with a wide eyed expression.

"Kagome ...?" he asked.

"I'm not ready to say good bye." she answered

They stared at each other for a few minutes before InuYasha's mouth finally curled up into a small smile.

Suddenly the world around them dissolved away and Kagome was left standing alone in a black void.

"Thank you Kagome."

This time Kagome recognised the voice and turned to see InuYasha's mother standing a few steps away from her.

"Kagome I haven't much time so please listen." she said.

"You and InuYasha have a destiny that has been entwined since long before either of you were even born. You are both very special and every precaution was taken when you were born to keep you safe but HE ruined everything. He caused the death of my dear husband and your father."

"What?" Kagome stepped back unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Kagome keep each other safe. There are still many secrets in both your pasts and obstacles in your future that must be faced." Her last words drifted off as she disappeared.

"Wait!" Kagome called but she was suddenly staring into a small shabby looking room with water stained walls. She looked out the windows and saw just the faintest trace of light brightening the sky to the east. She was back. Kagome felt a weight shift on her knees and looked down. InuYasha lay just as he had been before she'd fallen asleep, but now his bright amber eyes were staring back at her.

"Kagome?" he said in a horse voice.

Kagome couldn't say anything. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled everything she had seen and learned over the last night. InuYasha lifted his uninjured arm and brushed the tears away. Then without another word he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

That's it for now

R&R Please. I love to know what people think!

I have drawn a picture for this chapter. It's a scene from in the shed when InuYasha was being hurt by the servants after Sesshomaru beat him up. It's not a good picture but you can check it out if you wish.

Artist name: FireFly880

Picture title: Tortured

Link: /d4mu41u


	13. Chapter 13 What Next?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Thirteen What Next? **

InuYasha sat in his run down room with his back resting against the wall behind him. He carefully inspected the wounds on his shoulder and side. His whole body still ached from the poison that had taken hold of his body for the past few days. He would never admit it to anyone but he knew how close his brush with death had really been. Kagome had done a good job putting him back together.

Kagome had finally convinced her friend, Miroku, to leave a short while ago. As soon as he was gone Kagome and InuYasha had sat down and had a long conversation about the events of the night before. She had told him everything. What she had seen and heard. Even his mother telling her about their fathers' deaths and that somehow their lives were somehow connected. It all seemed a little too 'freak show' ish to be true.

InuYasha could only remember bits and pieces here and there from the last few days. He was having a hard time separating memory from dream. Everything had seemed so real, like he was back in the exact moment it happened. Looking back, the hardest part had been seeing his mother again. The memory of how it had felt to feel safe and loved and what it had costed his mother had haunted every minute of his life.

InuYasha hung his head and closed his eyes trying to block the images from his mind. He heard foot steps coming towards him and looked up. Kagome stepped through the door way and they instantly made eye contact. Everything felt so awkward between them now. The things Kagome had seen were events InuYasha had never thought he'd have to reveal or explain to another soul.

InuYasha broke eye contact first looking back towards the window. Kagome made her way over to sit in front of him.

"I brought you some water ..." she said handing him a glass.

"I'm afraid it's not very cold ..." she added.

InuYasha said nothing. He took the glass without taking is eyes from the window. Silence settled between them. Kagome watched InuYasha, waiting for some kind of emotion to register on his face. But all she could see was the same stony expression he always had.

He had almost died and yet it was like nothing happened. He'd had to endure reliving all those horrible memories and yet it seemed a minor inconvenience to him. She had been forced to play the part of the witness to his past humiliations and trials and it had no effect what so ever.

InuYasha sat quietly sipping the water, not because he was overly thirsty, but simply because he needed something to do. Finally Kagome broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha ..." Kagome said.

"Don't apologize ..." InuYasha responded still refusing to make eye contact.

"How can you say that?" Kagome replied.

"I saw things that ... How can you not feel anything after such a personal invasion? No anger, or hate or even frustration that I saw into your past. No emotion at all at having to relive it!" Kagome continued.

"I do!" There was a loud crash as the glass InuYasha had been hold collided with the far wall. InuYasha turned an intense stare on Kagome, who quickly fell silent.

"I do feel anger, believe me!" InuYasha's tone was hard as he spoke.

"... but I don't feel it towards you ... If anything you should ... hate me." he continued his tone becoming more gentle again. Kagome sat quietly listening. She had a horrible feeling InuYasha knew something. That there was something important he was keeping from her.

"I've seen it to." InuYasha continued again after a moment still staring straight at Kagome.

"Seen what?" Kagome asked, a horrible feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. InuYasha hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I've seen a tiny room. Cold steel walls ... cold and damp. No windows ... no light. Chains rattle ... the sound of metal hitting metal makes a cold chill run up everyone's spine. Children ... very young children ... huddled together in cages to keep warm ... but there's no where that feels safe ... everything seems so hopeless ..."

"Stop ..." Kagome said quietly.

"Screams fill the air ... foot steps coming ... coming with strong ruff hands that hurt ... men laugh as they drag children into tiny rooms ... dark ... damp ... you know the pain is coming but you can't stop them from ..."

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha fell silent. All he could do was starred back at her and wait.

"I told you you'd hate me ..." he said finally dropping his eyes away from Kagome's feeling ashamed.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"I saw it ... The first time I saw you in the woods. When I fell out of the tree. The first time we touched. That second to me was like an eternity. I more then just felt what you felt ... I saw it to. Just like you described last night ... I screamed and screamed but I couldn't stop the monsters."

Kagome said nothing. She had never told anyone the details of her time in captivity. She was sure her friends and family assumed the worst but she had never described it.

"I'm sorry Kagome ..." InuYasha said as he bowed his head.

"I never wanted to tell you because ... I was afraid ... I was afraid you would hate me." InuYasha spoke in a quiet voice. He kept his head bowed terrified of what he would see if he looked Kagome in the eye now.

"I'm not mad ..." Kagome answered slowly once more suppressing the emotions that had weld up. InuYasha looked up, surprised at Kagome's understanding.

"It was hard for me to see those things you endured and even harder to talk to you about them . . . . and as unbearable as it is to think that someone knows let alone saw the things I went through ... somehow with you it just seems right ... especially after last night."

Another silence past between them.

"I do have one question ..." said Kagome.

"What?" answered InuYasha.

"Who was the demon? The one in the mansion ... The one who looked like you?"

InuYasha couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace his lips.

"Sesshomaru ... his name is Sesshomaru ..." answered InuYasha.

"Who was he?" Kagome asked.

"He is my father's first son."

"You don't mean ... he's your brother?" Kagome asked amazed.

"Half brother. It's pretty hard to believe sometimes but my father was actually the most powerful demon pretty much in this hemisphere, or so I was told anyways! That's how Sesshomaru came to inherit the impressive estate and power he has."

"Your father didn't leave you anything?" asked Kagome.

"Having a hanyou as a child isn't good for PR. I never even met him I don't think. He died within days of my birth and Sesshomaru would have nothing to do with my mother. We're not exactly a close knit family .. As you clearly saw." InuYasha added sounding less then impressed by the memory of his brother. Kagome didn't push the topic not wanting to push her luck.

"So what do we do now?" asked InuYasha breaking the silence first this time.

"I have no idea ..." Kagome answered.

"But I think your mother was right ..." InuYasha looked at Kagome questioningly.

"We need to stick together!" she finished giving him a small but encouraging smile. InuYasha couldn't help but smile back.

One memory stuck out in both their minds as they sat watching each other as another night settled around them but neither of them had the courage to talk about it.

The kiss. They both sat thinking what it could have meant to the other or even if they remembered it. But it remained a silent thought between them, never to be brought up or mentioned again. The shear absurdity of their growing friendship was already more then enough to swallow.

This one was short but the next chap will hopefully be up fast so keep reading and please R&R! It's nice to know what people think, Good or Bad!


	14. Chapter 14 Day in the Park

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter Fourteen In the Park**

Miroku paced back and forth in his living room. It had been days since he'd seen or heard from Kagome. His mind boiled with unanswered questions about the strange hanyou they'd found half dead in the abandoned building. What could Kagome have possibly been thinking helping a half breed like him. Miroku let out a frustrated groan as he raked his fingers through his tousled hair. He thought they were finally at the end of the tunnel, he could see light in the future. Everything finally getting back to normal for his family. But here was Kagome, inviting it all back in again.

"I need some fresh air." he said aloud to the empty room as he walked out and through the kitchen to the back door. Stepping into the warmth of the bright afternoon sun, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to clear his head. He listened to the gentle wind rustling the leaves in the trees. It was a freak fall day that felt more like spring. Warm and sunny, the fresh air seemed to ease some of Miroku's tention and frustration already.

"He saved my life" Kagome's voice echoed in his head. What could she have possibly meant by that. Feeling the nagging frustration building again, Miroku turned towards the road and started towards the park. A good jaunt through the trees would help clear his mind.

The park down the road was small, but it had a lot of trees and small gardens with interconnecting trails that made it feel as if you could get lost all day and not see the same place twice. Miroku made a bee line for his favourite bench at the edge of a large grassy field where a group of kids were playing soccer.

He loved sitting here for two reasons. On one side he got to watch the kids running and playing. They smiled and laughed having a good time just the way kids should. He loved kids, they kept life simple and saw the world just as it was without prejudice or scrutiny. Many of the kids even knew him from the neighbourhood and invited him to play in their games sometimes.

The other reason he loved this particular bench was its close proximity to a popular jogging trail and a very strategically placed water fountain that gave him a great view of the numerous young ladies who made their way through the park. Yes sitting on this bench he was completely at home. It was his own little pond and he was an expert fisherman.

As he settled into his throne he spotted someone kneeling down in the bushes just off the path. He tilted his head sideways admiring the tanned skin on those long feminine legs, and the short shorts that hugged her curved just so while still remaining tasteful. They even hung just low enough as she leaned over to give him a glance at the butterfly tattoo on her lower back.

"Ooooo ... I think I should check to make sure she doesn't need any assistance." Miroku whispered to himself.

Quietly he walked up behind her. The sound of a camera shutter met his ears and he realized she was holding a camera up to her eye buried in the leaves of the bush. Trying to be as quiet as he could he knelt down next to her. She was so absorbed in taking pictures she did hear him come right up next to her.

"That's a nice tattoo you have ..." Miroku began to say but he was cut off as an elbow swung out clocking him right in the nose. A fraction of a second later her heal came around colliding with his chest sending him flying.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Miroku hollered trying to shield any parts he though might be assaulted next.

"Miroku? ..." said a startled voice.

'O shit ...' thought Miroku as he opened his eyes. He recognised that voice.

"Sango? ..." He said turning a little red. Well this was a first! He'd never 'accidentally' hit on one of Kagome's friends before.

"O my God! Miroku, I'm so sorry. You scared the hell out of me you know!"

"That's ok." Said Miroku holding his throbbing nose.

"I'm pretty sure I actually deserved that one." he admitted as he tried to get to his feet. Sango offered a hand to help him up which he took gratefully, but as soon as he was on his feet he swayed dangerously. With a strange look in Sango's direction he said,

"I didn't know you had a twin ..." and proceeded to fall flat on his face.

"O shit!" Sango said as she looked around for someone to help her.

"I think I killed Kagome's cousin!"

Miroku dazedly opened his eyes to a bright blue sky and several curious young faces looking down at him.

"Is he dead?" asked a young boy.

"No he's just beat up!" answered a little girls voice from somewhere out of site.

"How did he get all beat up?" asked another voice.

Miroku rased a shaky finger pointing through them.

"Her!" he said in answer to their question. He rased his head just enough so Sango's rather embarrassed expression came into focus. Then he smiled an evil little grin at her and said,

"Sick-her kids!"

It took about two seconds for the small crowd of munchkins to launch their assault. From his spot on the grass Miroku could only hear as the kids tackled Sango to the ground and Sango shrieked as she was finally toppled over.

Miroku shook his head as he finally sat up. He poked his nose and winced. Someone had stuffed a napkin up one nostril which he now gingerly pulled free.

Finally he turned his attention to the scene in front of him. Sango lay on her stomach, her chin sat perched on one hand while her other drummed her fingers impatiently on the grass. On her back sat half a dozen kids between the ages of four and six.

"Mind calling them off?" asked Sango. Miroku just laughed as he sat cross legged in front of her.

"No. First I think you need to show these kids how important it is not to hit other people!" he said smirking. The kids all laughed.

"Well perhaps we should first teach them not to sneak up on unsuspecting people or stare at other people's butts!" replied Sango. The kids snickered again at the mention of the word 'butt'. Miroku gave the youngsters a playful grin and finally told them to release her. They promptly though somewhat reluctantly jumped off her and Miroku helped her to feet. Sango couldn't help but laugh as she wiped the dirt from her legs and brushed leaves from her t-shirt. The kids danced playfully around them before Miroku finally told them to run off.

"I see you like kids." said Sango as she made her way back to the bush where Miroku has startled her. Miroku followed, at a safe distance this time,

"Aaaaa well ... I spend a lot of time here in the park. I've gotten to know a few of the neighbourhood kids. They just seem to take to me!" He said blushing a little.

"Look ..." he began.

"I'm really very sorry for scarring you ..."

"That's ok." answered Sango.

"I'm sorry for ... that ..." she said pointing at his nose, a worried expression on her face.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked raising his hand.

"Well ... it wouldn't take much for you to be able to go as a plum for Halloween ..." she answered.

"Great! Or maybe I'll just have to keep sneaking up on you, eventually I'd have enough lumps to be a bunch of grapes!" he laughed. Sango laughed to.

They stared at each other for a moment before Miroku suddenly felt the need to break the silence,

"So what were you doing in the bush?" he asked.

"O just taking pictures. My dad said I needed a hobby so I took up photography last summer. Now I can't go anywhere without a camera!"

"That's cool." replied Miroku looking at the heavy camera bag she'd slung over her shoulder.

"So were you just out here to scare some unsuspecting girl?" she asked smiling at him as she started walking towards the path and invited him to walk with her.

"No ... not really." he said.

"I came out here to think ... and to take my mind off things." he said honestly.

"You really don't strike me as a deep thinker." said Sango

"Well! I mean it depends on the subject ..." he answered. His voice trailed slightly as his head swivelled to follow a pretty lady who ran past them.

"Now why doesn't _that_ surprise me..." said Sango who rolled her eyes and started walking a little faster.

"Wait!" Miroku said speeding up.

"Let me make this whole thing up to you?"

Sango just laughed.

"No seriously. Anything so you don't tell Kagome. She'd kill me if she knew ... tho she might get a good laugh about you kicking me in the face."

"I didn't kick you in the face!" Sango corrected,

"I elbowed you in the face! I kicked you in the chest. And I hardly see Kagome enough these days to tell her much of anything!" she said her tone turning a little disappointed as she turned once more to leave.

"Wo wait! What do you mean, you don't _see_ her?" he asked, his tone turning serious.

Sango considered him for a moment,

"It's nothing! Just forget I said anything." she said finally as she pushed passed him.

"Hey hold up a sec ... Sango ..." he said gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Please tell me if you know something about Kagome ..."

Sango chewed her lip. She didn't want to seem paranoid or mean. She also didn't want to get Kagome in trouble. If she told Miroku what she thought he might get mad at her or on the other hand maybe he could help Kagome.

"Ok tell you what. How about we get some snow cones and sit and talk for a bit ... ok? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to! ... I just want to help." Miroku said flashing her a charming smile.

Finally Sango nodded and they made there way to the venders at the edge of the park.

Sitting at a pic-nick table in the shade of a large tree, far from the crowded hustle and bustle of the park Sango and Miroku talked.

"She's just ... I don't know ... never around!" said Sango.

"Well where is she then?" asked Miroku

"I wish I knew. She always says she has errands to run after school or somewhere she has to be."

"And you don't think she does?" asked Miroku as he slurped his melting snow cone. Sango stayed quiet staring at the ice she was swirling around with her straw.

"What is it Sango?" he persisted.

"I just thought that when she suddenly got better a while back things would go back to normal. That we'd get to hang out like we used to ... so when she started ditching us with all these lame excuses I got annoyed and followed her one day after school."

"And where did she go?"

"Well that's the weirdest part, No where! She stayed at the school. I saw her hide in a janitor closet until the school closed. I never saw her leave even after the school was locked up."

"Hmmm ..." Miroku said thoughtfully. He couldn't help but wonder if that no good half-breed had anything to do with Kagome's odd behaviour. He had half a mind to go back to the building and kill the bastard himself!

"And then of course there was Friday which was unreal!" Sango continued. She waved her hand in the air in an over exaggerated huff.

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku watching her flailing hands nervously.

"Well you probably know better then me! I mean she called you didn't she?"

"Right .." answered Miroku suddenly cluing in on what she meant.

"I never really got the details of what happened at the school." he continued trying to keep the conversation to Sango's side of the story and not his.

"It was just really weird. First she was fine and then she started getting fidgety and acting all distracted and then she just fainted right in the middle of class."

"Then what happened?" asked Miroku urging her to continued

"Well ... it was like she was awake but not really there ... her eyes would open but she didn't say anything and it was like she was totally unaware of what was going on around her. We finally took her to the nurses office but shortly after that she woke up raving about having to save someone. I have no idea what that was about ... and she wouldn't tell me ... she just wanted you!"

Miroku sat quietly thinking.

"There was something else to ..." Sango continued.

"There was blood on her hands ... but she wasn't bleeding. She didn't cut herself or anything when she fell."

Miroku remembered how Kagome had gone quiet in the car outside the school and then suddenly known details about where they had to go. Almost as if she'd had a vision or something. Sango watched as the cogs in Miroku's head turned. She wanted to ask him where they had gone when they had left the school but she didn't. She had a feeling Miroku wouldn't tell her the truth anyways.

"So . . ." Sango said after a long pause. Miroku looked up at her.

"Yes ... well I guess I've used up enough of your time." he said giving her a quick smile.

"Thanks for telling me about Kagome. I really do appreciate it ..." he said as he made to stand and leave.

"and thanks again for the nose job" he added as he winced painfully.

"Here wait." said Sango as she put her snow cone down on the table between them. Carefully she broke off some of the remaining clean ice and scooted towards him. Without a word she lifted the ice to his face.

"How's that?" she asked after a moment.

"Um ... cold." he answered staring into her deep brown eyes. Sango smirked, rolling her eyes and started to remove the ice.

"But good!" he added quickly. A small smile passed over her lips and she gently pressed the ice back to his skin.

And here ends another one.

I know it's short and I know it's been awhile since this one's been updated but there's a new chapter up now so please enjoy.

Thanks For Reading! And don't forget to review and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Favours

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

Also I am aware that my spelling is bad, but no one I know, knows I write stories so I have no one to proof read my work.

Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Chapter FIFTEEN Dark Favours **

Hojo stood leaning against the brick wall of the school. The sun shone brightly on the school yard but a cool wind swept across the ground. Nature's way of letting everyone know winter was well on its way.

The object currently holding Hojo's attention hugged her arms around herself, pulling the sweater she wore tighter to her body. She stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the school. She laughed as she talked with her friends, smiling a perfect smile. But her eyes told a different story. In her eyes he saw sadness and unrest. It was that look that always excited him.

Kagome suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine. It wasn't from the cold wind that swept past her. Something else had suddenly made her feel uneasy. Looking around she searched the shadows for anything suspicious but there was nothing there. Her eyes were drawn to the side of the school. There was no one there either but something continued to give her a sinister feeling, as if someone were watching her.

Hojo marched away from the school alone, leaving his gang behind. His mind set on the serious task ahead of him. He was not looking forwards to that coming night. It sent chills down his spine just thinking about hearing the eerily calm voice again.

Hojo recalled his first encounter with the suspicious man. He'd called himself Naraku, and told Hojo if he helped him he would be generously rewarded! Although Hojo never saw the man's face he seemed to radiate a sort of dangerous power. This was not a man to be trifled with!

It had been months since Hojo had last had contact with Naraku and he was growing impatient. Month after month he went to the arranged location to wait and month after month nothing. He was beginning to wonder if Naraku hadn't backed out of their deal.

It had been well over a year, almost two in fact, since Naraku had first made contact with Hojo. Hojo remembered the incident well since it happened at one of the most terrifying and exhilarating moments of his young life. He remembered the fear he'd felt, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears as he ran through the woods. He remembered emerging from the trees along a quiet street not far from his house and pausing in the shadow of the nearest building. He remembered his hands feeling wet and warm as the fresh blood dripped from his fingers. The knife he'd used to slit the kid's throat was still clutched tightly in his hand. He stared at the shining red blade as he tried to catch his breath. As he stared at it he felt the fear turn into excitement. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought about the moment he'd felt the boy's life slip away. He remembered the power he felt as his friends cheered next to him,

"Get Him!" …. "Half Breed Scum!" ….. "Die!" "Die!" "Die!"

But then Hojo remembered the sudden feeling of dread as a tall man dressed all in white suddenly appeared in front of him. Hojo only barely registered his friends' voices yelling "RUN!" as his feet were already flying across the dirt.

The boys all scattered in different directions. He had no idea where the others had gotten to, or even if they'd gotten away. He had no idea who the man in white had been either but half breed or not murder was still a crime. They couldn't get caught. Sure they'd probably get a slap on the wrist as if they'd killed a rat or something, most people would probably have unofficially been grateful, but it still went on your record.

In the quiet of the night the fear of being caught was slowing fading again. Hojo closed his eyes and breathed trying to calm himself down but the thought of all the blood continued to excite him.

Suddenly a hand came to rest softly on his shoulder. Hojo tried to pull away, or at least he thought he did, but his body didn't move. It was as if every muscle in his body had just become disconnected from his brain. He couldn't lift his head or moved his hands. He couldn't even open his eyes. A voice spoke softly next to him,

"You enjoyed that, didn't you son?"

Hojo couldn't answer so he waited to see what was going to happen.

"I like your style Hojo! It's a little messy ... which isn't bad when your hunting vermin ... you have determination and drive ... which is very good when your prey can be elusive."

A long silence passed. Hojo didn't understand what was going on. Clearly this person was not a cop, so who was he?

After a moment Hojo felt the hand leave his shoulder and heard a snap, like someone snapping their fingers. Hojo opened his eyes and saw his friends standing in a circle around him. They all looked as frightened and bewildered as he felt. Looking around he realized they were back in the trees. The still body of the boy lay sprawled across the ground in a pool of blood. Hojo couldn't take his eyes off it.

The voice spoke again. Hojo felt everyone around him jump and look around for the source of the voice but he couldn't. He just kept starring at the boy's body.

"Let's cut right to the chase shall we! So here is the deal boys, I want you to hunt down every half breed you can find. Young, old, girls, boys, all of them! Find them! Kill them."

Everyone was silent as if waiting for this guy to tell them this was all some kind of joke. Instead he continued,

"If you do this for me. I will rewards you greatly! And to help you, Hojo,"

Hojo brought his head up this time at the sound of his name,

"I will put you in command of a small company of demons that will help you hunt and flush out your prey. I've been waiting a long time to find someone with a blackness in their heart like yours son! Show me you are up to this task ..."

There was a small flash and the body of the boy disappeared and in its place was a young girl, maybe eight or nine years old. Her hands and feet were tied and tape covered her mouth. The blue dress she wore was torn and dirty, and her feet were covered in cuts and scrapes that bled slowly. She was crying but she didn't make a sound as she stared at the ground. The knife Hojo had been carrying before appeared, falling from somewhere up above in the trees and landing with the blade embedded in the soil. Slowly Hojo reached down and pulled the knife free. He felt the exhilaration coming back again, the excitement. He wanted blood.

"Hojo what are you doing?" asked one of his friends.

"It doesn't matter. It's just an animal." Hojo answered.

"Oh and just a small piece of advice before I go, the girls do offer a few more perks then the boys!"

It only took a few seconds for the gang of boys to all realize what the voice meant and suddenly they weren't so reluctant. They spent a good part of the night enjoying the perks of their new job before they finally killed her. The voice never spoke again. It all seemed so unreal as if walking through a dream.

The next morning when Hojo awoke he honestly believed it was a dream. He rolled out of bed and stumbled to his bedroom door when he looked down and saw his bloody clothes thrown next to the cupboard door. As Hojo's mind raced to try and understand what was going on his cell phone rang. Quickly he retrieved it from his jean pocket,

"Hello?" he answered.

"That was quite a night last night wasn't it?" asked the voice.

"Who is this?" Hojo asked recognizing the voice from the night before.

"My name is Naraku. I am a very powerful demon who could kill you and everyone you love with a single thought. I've seen the things you and your friends do at night in the woods when you believe no one is around to see. You're my kind of guys and I need you for this job."

"Killing half breeds?" Hojo asked.

"Precisely. I've seen in side your heart Hojo. I know what the sight of all that blood does to you. I know how much you want to do it again. And the girl last night, you handled her superbly!"

"Why? What do you get out of all this?"

"Me? Just doing my civic duty. Ridding the world of a filthy infestation and recruiting strapping, able young men such as yourself to help me.

"And what do I get?" Hojo asked.

"Other than the chance to kill as many half breeds as you can ..."

"Yes!" Hojo Answered.

"What is it that you want?"

Hojo had to think. Naraku was very patient as Hojo thought it over in his mind. Then he noticed a school picture on his wall and it hit him.

"I want Kagome Higurashi!"

"What ...? " for a moment Naraku sounded worried.

"Kagome Higurashi, she's a girl from my school ..."

"I know who Kagome Higurashi is!" Interrupted Naraku sounding somewhat annoyed now.

"I want to be able to do anything I want to her!" Hojo said smiling evilly.

There was a long silence while Naraku considered his demand.

"I will hand you Kagome. I can make it so she is your slave to do with as you please ..."

Hojo felt a shiver run through his body at the very thought.

"However," the demon continued,

"Kagome is extremely valuable to me so for her I need you to do something very specific."

"Like what?" asked Hojo

"I need you to find a hanyou named InuYasha."

"Fine." Hojo answered

"Not so fast. He was supposed to have been killed years ago."

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Hojo interrupting.

"I want proof he's dead!" Snapped Naraku.

"He wouldn't be like the boy you found last night. He would be about a year or two older than you and very cunning. His unfortunate knack for being resourceful and lucky kept him alive as a child. If somehow he has survived he will not be easy to find or kill."

"How are we supposed to find someone who may or may not be alive?"

"Be resourceful. Half breeds protect their own so questioning half breeds you catch may help you. That is part of your task. To help you here are the demons I promised."

Hojo didn't see the demons appear so much as he felt them. A cold feeling grew in his stomach as he looked around the room at the five black figures standing around his bed. He couldn't really make them out, they were simply black silhouettes.

"These are your soldiers. Command them and do as I say and Kagome will be yours."

With that the Naraku hung up and the demons disappeared leaving Hojo alone with a lot to think about.

Hojo and his gang it turned out were not only the perfect candidates for this job, they were good at it to. Over the past two years they had yet to find a single hanyou who could escape them. However all the hanyous they came across were very young children and this circle of trust Naraku had spoken of that existed amongst the half breeds never seemed to amount to much. In fact the only half breed Hojo had ever come across that was even close to the same age as himself was the filthy mutt who had shown up at his high school that year. He was also the only half breed who had ever managed to evade Hojo and his gang.

In the shadow of his failure to catch the mongrel half breed, Hojo had neglected to tell Naraku about him. Out of pride or shame he had kept the information to himself and become even more determined to bring him down. This however would end up being a huge mistake.

Hojo walked through a residential area and then through a secluded park to the edge of the woods. These trees were where Hojo had made his first kill, where Naraku had found him and where he had found his calling in life as an exterminator. Hojo remembered every hanyou he had disposed of, every face, and every cry of pain.

Hojo took a deep breath as he made his way deeper into the trees to the rondevu spot where he used to meet with Naraku. It was a secluded area surrounded by large dense trees that kept most of the light out even on the brightest days. Reaching the designated spot Hojo sat down at the base of one of the trees and pulled out his phone and started playing a game. He didn't expect Naraku to show up just like the last few times.

Hojo was sitting for maybe five or six minutes when he suddenly felt a strange stillness fall around him. It felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of the world. Nothing moved or made a sound. Even the temperature of the air seemed to be dropping quickly. The screen on Hojo's phone stuttered and froze. Slowly he looked up from the phone to see a tall figure dressed all in white standing in front of him.

Hojo jumped to his feet and back away from Naraku.

"What the hell?" Hojo snapped.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Naraku didn't say anything. Hojo watched, waiting for something to happen but Naraku just stayed where he was silently watching him from the shadows. As usually Hojo couldn't make out his face, but there was something different about this meeting. Naraku always spouted words of praise and encouragement to fuel Hojo's ego, but this time the pressure in the air was intimidating and meant to make Hojo feel afraid. The longer Naraku stood silent the more this idea seemed to be working.

Finally Hojo couldn't take it any longer,

"If you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving!" Hojo said as he swiftly turned to leave in the direction he'd come from.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naraku said suddenly appearing in front of Hojo blocking his path. Hojo jumped back distancing himself from the angry demon.

"I think you've had it too easy for too long Hojo!" Naraku snapped grabbing the young man by the neck.

"What are you doing?" Hojo gasped in surprise.

"Have you forgotten everything I have given you? Do you enjoy the life of prosperity that I have made possible? Your parent's promotions? Your own generous rewards? The chance to act on your dark urges without ever being caught?" Naraku voice dripped with anger as he tightened his grip. Hojo shook his head.

"You're nothing but a cowardly dog." Naraku spat as he threw Hojo to the ground.

"I've … done everything you've told me to do!" Hojo yelled back as he gasped for air.

"I told you to kill InuYasha or bring me proof he was dead!"

"You said he was dead! How am I suppose to prove some worthless have breed no longer exists when there was no record of him existing in the first place!" Hojo yelled.

"By opening your eyes and seeing what's right in front of you!" Naraku yelled back.

"You should have told me about the half-breed that showed up at your school!" he continued as he advanced again towards Hojo. Hojo felt a cold sweat break out over his skin.

"You've known for how long?" Naraku yelled.

"I didn't know that was InuYasha ... we tried to kill him but he always evades us. Even your demons are incapable of catching him!" Hojo protested.

"I'm not interested in your excuses! I should rip the skin from your bones!" Naraku's sounded vicious and Hojo had no doubt he processes the capability of following through on his threats.

"Please give me another chance!" Hojo pleaded as he crawled away from Naraku. To Hojo's surprise Naraku stopped.

"I'll kill him I swear! Just give me another chance!" Hojo continued.

Naraku stood still starring down at Hojo through his cloak of shadows.

"I don't tolerate failure and I don't tolerate incompetence and I view second chances as a waste of time." Naraku said.

"However in this case I feel you will still be the best person at my disposal to complete this job … especially after I tell you about Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Hojo asked uncertainly. He couldn't imagine what Kagome could have to do with any of this but if it saved his ass he was willing to listen.

Naraku spoke with an amused tone now as he began to circle Hojo,

"I have recently become aware that your little crush Kagome has been spending some time with InuYasha. In fact the two of them caused me some considerable trouble a little while back."

Naraku came to a stop in front of Hojo again. Slowly he turned to face the terrified teenager and raised his head. The shadows around him seemed to melt away and for the first time Hojo got a glimpse at Naraku's face. Hojo's breath caught in his chest as he looked up at the burned skin of Naraku's face and neck. From the looks of it the injury was old now and was already considerably healed over. Still the fact that this powerful demon had been injured at all spoke volumes, let alone that he still bore the marks from the encounter. Hojo now had a good idea as to why Naraku had not shown up once in the past few months. He had been recovering.

"I want InuYasha dead!" Naraku snarled.

"And just to make sure you understand I'm serious this time, I'm going to leave you with a little taste of what is in store for you should you fail again!"

On the other side of the city, nestled in the security of endless trees and total isolation, InuYasha sat on the floor of his home with his nose buried in copies of old newspaper clippings. Putting the paper down, InuYasha rubbed his eyes. He felt like he had been reading for hours and his eyes were tired and sore. InuYasha stretched his arms over his head and got to his feet. Moving away from the window InuYasha realized how dark it was getting inside the old building. He moved to a nearby cabinet and opened the top drawer retrieving a lighter. He then proceeded to moved around the room lighting candles as he did. When he was finished he put down the lighter and turned into the room. An old but well kept couch dominated the center of the room.

Kagome was lying across the couch. Her head was resting against her hand while her other arm draped down towards the floor still holding the article she had been reading when she fell asleep. InuYasha slowly made his way towards her. He listened to the soft sound of her breathing as he knelt down in front of her. InuYasha reached out his hand to move a few stray strands of hair from Kagome's face but stopped at the last moment. His hand hovered in the air for a moment before clenching into a fist. InuYasha stood up again and marched back towards the window. He rested his hands against the windowsill and closed his eyes.

He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep letting Kagome put herself in danger by coming to see him. Sooner or later everything was bound to fall apart and when it did the consequences would be devastating.

After Kagome had saved InuYasha's life she had been hell bent on finding out who had killed her father and how there was a connection between their two families. She dug through old articles and reports, bringing piles of papers to InuYasha building for them to pore over but so far they had turned up nothing. InuYasha knew he should stop this. That he should send Kagome away and stop her from coming to see him anymore but the truth was he didn't want her to stop.

InuYasha turned back into the room and looked towards the couch where Kagome continued to sleep, oblivious to the turmoil surging through him. InuYasha had never had a friend, or person he could trust in his life before Kagome. She trusted him, even seemed to care about him. Intern he was beginning to care more for her then he would ever allow himself to admit. The idea that they had become friends was absurd enough, but to think they could become more was out of the question. InuYasha would never allow that to happen.

InuYasha took a deep breath and took a step back towards the couch. It was getting late and Kagome needed to go home before someone started to worry about her. Suddenly a cold chill crept over InuYasha's skin penetrating right down into his bones. He stopped dead as if he had instantly become frozen in place.

"It can't be!" InuYasha said quietly to himself as he slowly turned back towards the window. He looked out over the endless ocean of trees. The feeling was gone almost as soon as it had appeared but InuYasha was still left with a horrible feeling in his gut. It was the same feeling he'd had the first time he had met Kagome, the same feeling the night they had gone over the cliff. It was a feeling of pure evil.

Somewhere out there, that demon was still alive.

OK that it for this chapter. Sorry I took such a long break with this story. It is still my intention to finish it!


	16. Chapter 16 Our World Lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

LEMON: You've been warned!

**Chapter SIXTEEN For Just One Night**

Kagome starred at herself in her bedroom mirror. She barely recognized herself with her makeup and new clothes on. She was wearing a simple corset style, black and burgundy tank top that intricately laced up at the back and accentuated her slim figure perfectly. She also wore a fitted black skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. On anyone else Kagome would have thought the ensemble was elegant and even sexy while still being tasteful. Seeing it on herself however, Kagome felt silly and awkward.

"Kagome are you almost ready?" Chimed Sango's voice from down the hall.

"Just a minute." Kagome answered back.

Sango, Miroku and the rest of Kagome's friends had decided it was high time Kagome have a night out on the town, especially considering it was her birthday. The girls had taken Kagome out to buy herself the new outfit and everything to get ready for tonight. Kagome had gone along with everything so far pretending to be excited for her friend's sake but truthfully there was only one thing she wanted for her birthday and she knew it couldn't happen.

Finally Kagome opened her bedroom door and headed down the hall. Sango and Miroku were waiting in the living room downstairs and turned when they heard Kagome's footsteps. Sango squealed when she saw Kagome while Miroku's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You look amazing!" Sango spouted as she clapped her hands together with excitement.

"You better be carefully, you're going to have ever single guy in the place drooling over you." Miroku added after he'd picked his chin up off the floor.

"I doubt that!" Kagome answered quietly as she turned her head to hide the fact she was blushing.

"If anything I think Sango's gonna be beating them off with a stick. That dress is stunning on you!" Kagome continued as she tried to direct her friend's attentions away from herself. Sango playfully twirled around a couple of times making Kagome laugh. Sango's dress truly was stunning. It was a deep pink strapless dress that gently fanned out from her hips and stopped just above her knees. It had a black hem and a black bow at her hip. Kagome looked up at Miroku and saw he was starring at Sango which a strange look on his face. His eyes almost looked hungry and he bit his lip as Sango twirled around one last time.

"Miroku put your eyes back in your head!" Kagome said giving him a playful nudge. Sango laughed and it was now Miroku's turn to blush. Miroku cleared his throat,

"I've just got to grab my coat." He announced before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Sango and Kagome stifled their giggles as they watched Miroku leave. Then Sango turned her smiling face towards Kagome.

"Are you ok Kagome?" She asked after a moment.

"What? Yeah I'm fine … why?" Kagome asked confused by her friend's sudden concern.

"Come on Kagome. I know you better than that. I've kind of been getting the feeling you're not so thrilled about going out tonight?"

"It's not that …" Kagome said avoiding Sango's eyes,

"I just … have never been out like this before. I guess I'm just nervous is all." Kagome continued giving her friend an awkward smile.

"Kagome I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable doing. But I also think that getting out of the house and spending some time with people will do you some good. Just try and have some fun tonight … ok?" Sango said giving her friend a reassuring hug.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She loved how hard Sango tried to make her happy. She really couldn't ask for a better friend.

"So you're sure you're ok?" Sango asked again.

"Yes, One Hundred Percent!" Kagome answered.

"Good! …. Miroku your jacket is in here!" Sango yelled out as she turned towards the kitchen. There was a scuffling noise and Miroku suddenly appeared from the kitchen. He marched over to the chair where his jacket was hanging and then abruptly made a bee line for the front door, still trying to hide his embarrassment. Sango and Kagome tried hard not to laugh as they followed him out.

Out in front of the house Kagome's mother was waiting with her camera. She took several pictures of the three friends together including one of Kagome blowing out a single candle on a cupcake. Kagome was starting to feel better about the evening already. Sango was right, getting out of the house and spending some time with her friends would be good.

It didn't take them long to get to the club. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were already waiting for them in the lineup. It was Friday night and the club, which normally would have been crowded with university kids, had a lineup of teenagers stretching almost around the block. Tonight was "Teen's Night", an event that happened once a month where the bar was dry and the club was opened to anyone.

Kagome and her friends were waiting patiently in line which had barely moved in the last twenty minutes when suddenly Kagome heard her friend call out a name that made her want to scream.

"Hojo! ... what are you doing here?" asked Yuka sounding both sincerely surprised and pleased to see their class mate. Kagome made a mental note to strangle her later as she turned to see Hojo striding towards them.

"Hey ladies." Hojo answered flashing his perfect teeth.

"The guys and I were just coming to hang out ... and I might have heard a rumour that a certain birthday girl was going to be out on the town tonight." he finished sending Kagome a weighted look accompanied by another flash of teeth. The other girls mistook the glance as one of affection and raised their eyebrows, giggling at Kagome. Kagome on the other hand knew exactly what he was trying to tell her.

Kagome turned away from Hojo trying to ignore him and her friends adoring chatter. She loved her friends but hearing the way they fell to pieces and showered Hojo with praise made her sick.

"Hojo what happened to your arm?" Eri asked sounding concerned as she noticed a white bandage wrapped around what she could see of Hojo's hand and wrist.

"Oh I just had an accident in the Kitchen. Pot of hot water got knocked over ... it's nothing serious!" Hojo answered casually dismissing the injury. But Kagome watched as he tugged unconsciously at his sleeve as if trying to hide the injury. For just a second there was something almost resentful in Hojo's eyes as he'd looked down at his arm. Kagome could only hope that one of the defenceless kids he hunted and murdered in his free time had tried to rip his arm off!

"Hey Kagome, you guys should come in with me ... I know the man in charge. He lets me walk right in!" he finished leaning in towards the group, as if he was sharing some valuable top secret information. Of course the other girls wanted to get in as quickly as possible and immediately jumped at the offer. Hojo wondered over to the tall man wearing a black shirt who was letting people in to the club. He whispered a few words no else one could hear and then turned flashing yet another perfect smile at the girls and waved everyone in.

Hojo held the door open as everyone filed passed into the dark hallway. Kagome was the last to go in. She jumped as the metal door suddenly crashed closed behind her. Her friends' backs disappeared down the hall before her, but Kagome couldn't follow. Hojo's hand was around her arm stopping her from following after them.

"You can't get away from me tonight Kagome."

Kagome tried to wrench her arm free from his painful grip, but his fingers would not yield.

"Your friends can't stop me ... and even if they could they wouldn't ... you are going to be mine!" He hissed the threat in her ear like a snake. Suddenly the door behind them opened again as the next group of people began filing in and Hojo's hand instantly dislodged from her arm. Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could. As she rounded the corner at the end she ran right into Sango.

"Kagome?" Sango said surprised.

"I was just coming to look for you. You ok?" she asked looking at her a little worriedly. Even in the dim light she could see her friend was flushed.

"I'm ... I" Kagome struggled for the words.

"We're fine" came Hojo's silky voice as he appeared at Kagome's shoulder not a second later.

"We just got caught up at the door. Where is everyone?" he finished, his casual inquiry an attempt to side step Sango's curiosity.

Sango looked them both up and down and didn't miss Kagome's obvious distress. Her eyes shifted away from Hojo when he spoke to her and followed him as he walked away after having spotted their friends as they grabbed seats at one of the far tables.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango asked more persistently as Hojo walked out of ear shot.

"It's nothing really." Kagome answered putting on a smile for her friend.

"Let's go have some fun!" Kagome added pulling Sango across the floor.

Kagome quickly moved to the table where her friends were sitting. Hojo and his gang had joined the girls and apparently been invited to stick around for the rest of the night. Kagome took a seat at the table next to Sango, as far from Hojo as she could get. She knew avoiding Hojo in these circumstances was going to be next to impossible, especially with so many of her friends here, but that didn't mean Kagome was going to make things easy for him. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she remembered Hojo's threat back in the hallway. He was right, any protest she made towards him would simply be cast aside as silliness or paranoia on Kagome's part. At the very least even if she couldn't get away from him he couldn't do anything too horrible with so many witnesses around.

Hojo's game hinged on him remaining the "Good Guy". He could do anything and get away with it because no one would believe he was capable of the evil things he was guilty of. It infuriated Kagome to know she was a target of his and there was nothing she could do about.

Much to Kagome's surprise everything stayed fairly civil throughout the night. They all ordered food and ate together at the table. Hojo disappeared shortly after that had not returned since. Miroku finally mustered the courage to asked Sango to dance and then dragged the reluctant girl out onto the floor anyways when she declined. Kagome laughed at them. They really did make a cute pair even if they were just friends.

A few more minutes passed and a couple of the guys asked the other girls to dance. One by one Kagome watched her friends be whisked away and twirled onto the floor. She watched with a bemused smile as they laughed and danced together having fun. Kagome wasn't jealous though. There was only one person she could imagine herself dancing with and there was little chance of him showing up here.

"Kagome," Hojo's voice came right over her left shoulder making her jump. Kagome had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed him return. Kagome looked around but now none of her friends were there for her to use as a shield.

"Dance with me." Hojo said reaching for Kagome's hand. Kagome knew it was not meant to be a request but she still ignored him choosing instead to pick at her cold plate of french-fries.

Hojo calmly moved around her and pulled the tray from her hand. When Kagome tried to pull it back he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly to her feet.

Without a word he pulled her onto the floor. Kagome was trapped, how was she going to get out of this one. If she screamed or ran to her friends they would just say she was over reacting.

Hojo pulled her to the most crowded area of the floor and spun her around so she was facing him. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pinning her arms against his chest so she couldn't escape. Kagome tried to push him away but he was stronger than she was and the other people around them only helped to push them closer together. One song was just ending and the next one starting up was a slow song. Now they blended in perfectly.

Smiling evilly, Hojo slowly moved them in small circles. He used one arm to anchor Kagome to him leaving his other hand free to move. First he ran his hand up her arm and across her shoulder. His fingers brushed through her hair then moved up along her jaw bone coming to rest just under her chin.

"I have to say Kagome you are definitely the prettiest girl I will ever have had the pleasure to take."

"Don't touch me!" Kagome said pulling her face away. Hojo grabbed her, pulling her body even closer still, crushing them together.

"It's pointless to fight me Kagome. You cannot get way. I've made sure of it this time! It'll all go so much easier if you just submit." Hojo whispered.

"You're a monster! I'll never submit to you!" Kagome answered trying again to free her arms but Hojo had her pinned so tightly to him she couldn't wiggle free.

"It doesn't matter. The outcome will still be the same!" Hojo said.

"You're nothing! That injury to your arm didn't happen in the kitchen did it? Someone finally got the better of you didn't they? You're just a pathetic .."

Kagome was cut off as Hojo's hand suddenly grabbed her neck from behind. She'd clearly hit a nerve. For Hojo to get angry enough to drop his guard and show such aggression in public, it must have been an extremely embarrassing or humiliating event that had led to his injury. Something that had degraded him and damaged his ego.

Hojo kept his death grip on Kagome neck as he leaned in close so his mouth was right next to Kagome's ear,

"You're to blame for this!" His voice was a quiet snarl now.

"I'm going to get you ... and your pet! I'm going to make you both pay!"

Kagome felt a sicken jolt run through her. Fear brought her strength she didn't know she had and she brought her knee straight up between Hojo's legs. She apparently hit her target as Hojo suddenly yelped and crumpled to the ground releasing her.

Kagome raced through the crowds trying to find Sango or Miroku, never looking back to see if Hojo was following her. Her heart raced as she ran. Where was everyone? Maybe Sango was in the bathroom? Kagome quickly made her way towards the girl's bathroom when suddenly an enormous arm grabbed her and pulled her into a corner. Kagome kicked and screamed but the man quickly overpowered her, covering her mouth and pulling her down a side hallway next to the washrooms. Another man appeared. Kagome recognised him as one of the guys who had come over to ask her friends to dance. Kagome should have known Hojo would have his lackeys crawling around keeping an eye on things for him. He pulled out a cell phone and with one press of a button was speaking to someone. The music had been cranked up again with another rowdy fast paced song and Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew who he had to be talking to. Kagome kicked with all her might trying to free herself but to no avail.

Sure enough not a minute later Hojo appeared around the corner, the wicked smile from early now a hideous smirk. Kagome noticed a slight hesitation in his step as he walked, which under different circumstances would have had her laughing.

Hojo advanced towards her. In a flash his hand was around her neck again. He moved his face next to hers and whispered,

"You are going to pay for that mistake Kagome!"

Kagome felt her entire body go rigged as Hojo's other hand was suddenly crawling up her skirt once more. Kagome thrashed wildly and suddenly found herself face first against the wall. Someone grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her painfully. She could feel the base from the music pounding through the cold concrete wall, vibrating against her skin. Hojo used his body to keep her under control while still keeping one hand free to explore. His hands quickly made their way down to her hip and then down her thigh. Reaching the hem of her skirt he slowly began to pull it up.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as his fingers slithered across the inside of her leg. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for a miracle. Prayed that someone would save her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" came a voice from somewhere out of sight. A voice Kagome knew well.

'Miroku?' Kagome thought to herself.

There was a sickening crunch and the weight of Hojo's body disappeared from Kagome's back. Kagome crumpled to the floor, turning in time to see the guy with the cell phone fly down the hallway landing next to a very angry and very bloody looking Hojo.

Kagome was up and running without even realizing she'd told herself to do so. She stumbled clumsily out of the hall in her urgency to get away. A gentler hand caught her arm trying to stop her. She recognised Miroku's voice asking her if she was ok, but the feeling of being restrained was too much and she pulled and fought against Miroku as if his hand was burning her skin.

Kagome raced through the crowds not knowing where she was or which way she was going until she hit the back wall. Seeing the glowing EXIT sign she ran through the nearest door and burst through only to find herself in a dark back alleyway. The door shut behind her with a loud bang making Kagome jump. Tears streamed down her face as she tried not to think about what had just happened, but it felt like Hojo was still on her, like she couldn't shake horrible feeling of his hands or the awful sound of his voice. Just the thought of what Hojo would have done if Miroku had not shown up in time to stop him was enough to make Kagome feel like throwing up. Kagome's mind raced with crazy ideas of what Miroku must be thinking and she shuddered at the thought of the interrogation that now awaited her the next time she saw him.

Kagome began pacing back and forth across the alley, trying to think of anything else. Her foot suddenly kicked a glass bottle sending it sprawling across the ground and into a metal pipe. The loud harsh sounds reverberated through the entire alleyway startling her. Kagome suddenly began to feel very vulnerable again as an uneasy silence fell over her. She was in a tiny dark space with no way out. Hojo could come out any second and if he found her, there would be no chance to escape.

Kagome closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself trying to forget the feeling of that monster's hands on her skin. She tried to think of some place far away from here, a place that she could feel warm and safe.

Almost as soon as the thought formed in her mind, a warm feeling did begin to wash over her. Kagome felt herself begin to relax a little and her heart slowed to an easier beet. She didn't have to open her eyes to know why she felt the way she did. She could feel him. Before he even got close to her, Kagome could feel his warmth encircling her.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled as InuYasha materialized from the shadows in front of her. His face was flushed as if he was worked up about something, but at the same time his eyes were filled with a combination of concern and relief.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" InuYasha asked in a serious voice. Kagome blushed. Had InuYasha seen what had just taken place? How could he know someone had just tried to hurt her?

"InuYasha how did you know?" Kagome asked feeling embarrassed again and little confused.

"I was on the roof. I could see down through the sky lights in the ceiling." InuYasha answered.

"InuYasha I ..." Kagome choked on her words as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself again but then InuYasha did something she didn't expect. He hugged her. Quickly he stepped forwards and encircled Kagome with his strong arms. Kagome was surprised at first but she was glad to. She grabbed hold of InuYasha's t-shirt and pulled herself as deep into his warmth as she could get.

"InuYasha ... " Kagome sighed contentedly into his chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"I am now ... thank you InuYasha."

"This can't go on Kagome. I am going to kill him one of these days." InuYasha responded in a frustrated tone.

"Stop! You can't do that. You can't even say that!" Kagome said angrily pushing InuYasha away just enough so she could look up into his face.

"Kagome you have no idea how hard it was for me to not smash through the roof and kill him just now!" InuYasha said.

"That would just give them everything they need to warrant hunting you down like a dog!"

InuYasha gave her a sarcastic look, tilting his head comically to one side. Kagome blushed,

"Sorry, ... no offence." She added glancing quickly up at his ears.

InuYasha gave Kagome a small reassuring smile. Kagome couldn't help but smile back. All the fear and pain Kagome felt seemed to melt away when InuYasha smiled at her. Behind her smile all the horrible feelings melted away, but there was still one thing that troubled her. Hojo's voice echoed in her head,

' "You're to blame for this! ... I'm going to get you ... and you're pet! I'm going to make you both pay!" '.

Hojo couldn't possible know about her and InuYasha. It was impossible, they had been so careful to cover their tracks and hide any evidence that they were spending time together. There was just no way anyone except Miroku could know and he would never have told anyone.

Kagome decided not to tell InuYasha about what Hojo had said yet. It would only make him worry more about her and he would take foolish risks to try and protect her.

A surprisingly calm silence suddenly settled in the alleyway as the last song being played inside the club faded out. A few seconds later the next song started. It was a slow song again. Its soft music could be heard through the large open windows that lined the top of the wall.

"Would you do something for me?" Kagome asked looking up at InuYasha. InuYasha looked back at her questioningly.

"Call it my birthday present." Kagome laughed sounding almost nervous.

"Kagome what is it?" InuYasha asked smiling at how shy Kagome was suddenly acting.

"Dance with me?" Kagome finally asked. Kagome held her breath as she waited for InuYasha's reaction to her request. At first InuYasha seemed reluctant but then, after a second he seemed to relax. Giving Kagome another of his small smiles, he gently took her hands in his and slowly drew them up around his neck. Kagome smiled as he reached around her, putting his hands lightly against her lower back and drew her in close.

The quiet lyrics began to float down from above as they started to move together in slow circles.

'_Find me here, and speak to me  
I want to feel you, … I need to hear you  
You are the light … that's leading me … to the place… where I find peace …. again.  
You are the strength … that keeps me walking  
You are the hope … that keeps me trusting  
You are the light … into my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything' _

Kagome was so close to InuYasha she could hear him breathing. Long slow breaths that told her he was calm but he was also trying to hold something back. Everywhere his skin touched hers it tingled. A warm feeling of comfort and security swirled inside Kagome and she pulled InuYasha a little closer. For the first time in their friendship, since they had first slipped into their own little world apart from everyone else all those weeks ago, anything seemed possible.

_'And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this …. Yeahhhh  
You calm the storms … and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall'_

InuYasha moved his head so his chin was resting against Kagome's temple and closed his eyes. It felt so right having Kagome so close to him. The way she smelled, the sound of her heart beating, the sensual way her fingers had begun tickle the back of his neck. InuYasha wished the song could go on forever because he knew that once it ended so would this perfect moment they had found.

_'You still my heart, … and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in … take me deeper now'_

Kagome closed her eyes as she lifted her head leaning back against InuYasha's cheek. She felt InuYasha's hands shift against her back.

_'And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this'_

InuYasha moved his head lower turning into Kagome's touch. He knew what he wanted but knew he couldn't let this go further than it already had.

_'And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this'_

InuYasha moved closer still. Kagome could feel the warmth of his breath move across her skin just centimeters from her lips. She held her breath waiting to see if he would take that next step. InuYasha hesitated, knowing he shouldn't.

For one second everything stopped. The whole world stopped except for Kagome and InuYasha. Nothing existed outside that small dark alleyway. Nothing mattered outside of their warm embrace.

The next thing they knew they were caught in a kiss. From one second to the next it seemed the entire world had changed. They were no longer two individual people, they were one. They breathed together, moved together, even their hearts seemed to beat in unison. And as much as they told themselves this couldn't happen, they couldn't stop and they couldn't turn back.

_'Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything'_

The kiss started simple. It was slow and timid, neither of them sure what the other expected.

_'You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything... everything'_

Kagome coaxed InuYasha to deepen the kiss as she pressed her lips harder against his. She wanted him to know she wanted him close.

_'You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything... everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this'_

InuYasha moved one of his hands to caress Kagome's cheek. The feelings the kiss stirred in him surprised him. It felt better than he ever could have imagined.

'_And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better, any  
better than this'_

The kiss suddenly evolved into something much more passionate as if they both sensed their time was coming to an end. Their hearts raced, their breath caught in their lungs as they dared to delve deeper and to once more challenge their fates,

_'And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than  
this'_

The kiss suddenly slowed again as the last few cords of the song came to an end.

_'Would you tell me how could it be any better than this__.'_

As the last few notes drifted away they finally drew apart. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself consumed in InuYasha's intense amber eyes as he starred straight back at her. InuYasha's hand still rested against Kagome's cheek. Slowly he moved his hand away, his thumb just skimming across Kagome's skin as he did in some last attempt to cling to their moment as it disappeared.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. The world around them slowly came back to life. The music started again in the club mixed with the voices and laughter of young people having fun and living their simple and carefree lives, unbothered by the troubles of the world and ignorant to the evils that could lurk in the shadows.

Outside in the alleyway a cold rain began to fall from the night sky. Large rain drops splashed against the ground and ran down the high walls surrounding Kagome and InuYasha. Even as the rain began to soak through their clothes and chill their skin, they continued to stand starring at one another. Finally InuYasha closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Should I take you home?" He asked. Kagome looked up into the night sky. The rain drops that hit her face were refreshing and helped to clear her head.

"No ..." she finally answered.

"I want to go with you ..." she continued. InuYasha slowly brought his eyes back up to meet Kagome's. Did he dare? Did he risk relying on his failing willpower to make sure things didn't get out of hand?

With a long sign InuYasha slowly leaned down and hooked his arm behind Kagome's knees and lifted her up off the ground. Kagome looped her arms around InuYasha's neck again and leaned her head against his shoulder. InuYasha hesitated for another second before jumping into the air. He landed on the edge of the roof and then disappeared into the night.

Miroku slowly removed his hand from Sango's mouth before stepping out from behind a large pile of crates and old boxes. InuYasha and Kagome had been so lost in each other they had never heard them sneak into the alleyway.

Sango was speechless as she stared at the spot where Kagome had been standing. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen. Kagome with the hanyou from their high school?

Sango looked up at Miroku who had an unreadable expression on his face and wondered what was going through his mind right now. He was normally so over protective of Kagome but he had just stood there and watched. He had let this happen without so much as an ounce of protest.

Inside the club Miroku had gotten a call on his cell phone. When he answered it Miroku had seemed confused and then his eyes had gone wide and he's suddenly taken off, bolting across the club. He moved so fast Sango lost track of him in the dense crowd of people. A commotion near the washrooms caught Sango's attention and a moment latter she spotted Miroku angrily storming out of the club. Sango ran after him. She heard him call Kagome's name in the street and caught a glimpse of him as he ducked down the alley next to the club. When Sango caught up with him that's when she had noticed Kagome and a stranger standing close together towards the very end of the alley. She only had a second to take in the site when Miroku pulled her aside. He hid them behind the crates and put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't make a sound.

"Why did you let her leave with that half-breed?" Sango finally asked. Miroku didn't answer right away. How could he condemn this hanyou when he continually seemed to prove himself to be so much more than a worthless mongrel? It had been his frenzied voice on Miroku's cell phone warning him about what was happening and begging him to save Kagome. He cared for her and Kagome trusted him and Miroku told himself that he needed to trust Kagome.

Finally Miroku turned towards Sango who was still looking at him with a scrutinizing look.

"It's Kagome's choice ... she wanted to go with him." He said in a low voice.

"But ... but ... Miroku what is going on?" Sango snapped.

"We need to talk." Miroku answered and turned back down the alley.

"Miroku what happened to your hand?" Sango suddenly asked as she spotted s large cut across his knuckles and blood smeared over his skin. Miroku looked down at his hand and then back up at Sango.

"Sango, I need you to just have a little faith right now. I promise we are going to sit down and I will explain everything. But I need you to promise me you won't say anything to anyone about what you just saw ... not even to Kagome. Ok?"

Sango starred at Miroku. Clearly there were things going on that she had no clue about. But she trusted Miroku and would never do anything to put Kagome in harm's way.

Sango nodded her head. Miroku smiled at her and together they left the alleyway.

A short while later and fair distance away, InuYasha touched down on the familiar roof top of his abandoned building. The rain was coming down harder now. It drummed against the roof and walls as Kagome slipped down from InuYasha's arms so he could open the trap door that led down into the building where it was warmer and dry. InuYasha jumped down through the roof and then turned to help Kagome down. Kagome watched quietly as InuYasha closed the trap door and grabbed a flashlight so they could see their way down the dark hallways.

They moved in silence down one dark hall and then another until they finally came to the room with the couch. InuYasha opened the door and stepped inside followed closely by Kagome. Immediately InuYasha grabbed the lighter from the table and started to light a few candles to give a little extra light to the room. Finally he turned and handed Kagome the flashlight.

"Do you want me to try and find you some dry clothes?" InuYasha asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"That'd be great." She answered. InuYasha turned and left the room. Kagome shined the light around the room while she waited for him to return. Other then the couch there were several cabinets and tables that lined the walls of the room. Many of them held books or old trinkets, little things that InuYasha found and tried to fix and put back together. Kagome was always surprised by how neat and tidy he kept things, despite the fact he lived alone with meagre means, in a building that was nearly falling down. He had few possessions but what he did have was always organized and in its place. The books that lined his shelves and all the surfaces were free of dust, the floors were always swept and clean. Even thought he'd been the only person to ever enter this world he took pride in it. Kagome smiled as she looked around. Although she had been in this room many time before over the past few weeks, she still felt almost privileged that InuYasha allowed her into this part of his life.

InuYasha returned a few minutes later carrying a few items of clothing. A pair of grey sweat pants and a red t-shirt that were way too big for Kagome as well as a clean towel so she could dry off. Kagome took the items with a grateful smile. InuYasha then retreated from the room, closing the door behind him so she could get changed.

Kagome rang the water from her hair with the towel and then proceeded to remove her shirt. The intricate lacing down the back proved to be tricky but she managed to get it undone on her own. Kagome removed her bra which was also soaking wet and through on InuYasha's shirt which almost brushed her knees. Then she sat on the couch and pulled off her shoes and reached around to unzip her skirt but the zipper wouldn't budge. The zipper seemed to be caught and no matter how hard Kagome tried it wouldn't come loose. She tried to twist the skirt around so she could see the zipper but the skirt was too tight and clung stubbornly to her wet skin. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and put her hands on her hips. Now what was she going to do? She bit her lip thoughtfully as her gaze wondered curiously to the wall that separated her and the room where InuYasha was.

InuYasha threw his sopping wet clothes in a plastic basket in the far corner of the room and grabbed another towel. He dried off his skin and then wrapped the towel around his waist. Water still dripped from his long hair. Without thinking about it he shook his head wildly back and forth trying to dispel the last traces of water that still clung to him. A soft giggle made him jump and he brought his head up to see Kagome standing in the doorway watching him. She was smiled at him, her eyes shining bright with amusement at his interesting methods.

InuYasha blushed and absentmindedly checked the towel was still secured tightly around his hips.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you ..." Kagome said as she tentatively stepped into the room. InuYasha had lit a dozen or more large candles in this room and the light from the bright flickering flames seemed to dance across the walls. InuYasha starred at her with a nervous look on his face unsure of what to say. Kagome looked like she wasn't wearing anything but the red t-shirt he had given her. It hung loosely against her body dropping down, stopping just above her knees, from there on she was all legs. InuYasha forced himself to rip his eyes away from her before speaking.

"Did you need something?" He asked as he cleared his throat. His voice wavered slightly when he spoke.

"Yeah ... I need your help." Kagome said, blushing a little as she moved closer. She felt embarrassed for having to get his help but what else was she going to do.

"The zipper on my skirt is stuck and I can't really see around well enough to get it uncaught ... would you mind?" Kagome asked. She bit her lip as she watched the uncertainty flash through InuYasha's eyes. Without waiting for him to answer she took a few more cautious steps forwards so she was standing right in front of InuYasha. Slowly she turned and lifted the baggy material of the shirt up so InuYasha could gain access to the zipper. InuYasha hesitated before taking a deep breath and lifted his hand. The zipper was tiny and his fingers fumbled with it in the dim light. The back of his hand brushed against the bare skin of Kagome lower back and he faltered. Kagome turned her head to peer over her shoulder at InuYasha and their eyes met for just a second. InuYasha took a deep breath and suppressed the urge to simply rip the skirt off Kagome's body.

Finally the zipper slipped free. InuYasha carefully pulled the zipper down as far as it would go, his fingers just grazing the gentle curve of Kagome behind. Kagome felt a strange exhilaration at his touch. She didn't want the feeling to stop, but she knew she shouldn't even be thinking of such things.

InuYasha pulled his hand away and Kagome dropped the material of the t-shirt as her skirt slipped off her hips and fell to the floor. Kagome quickly picked the skirt up moved back towards the doorway intending to leave but something stopped her. She gazed into the dark hallway and somehow she just knew that if she walked away right now she would regret it forever. She turned back towards InuYasha and met his gaze. There was a hunger in his eyes, a longing that mirrored her own.

Kagome dropped her skirt on the floor and quickly moved back towards InuYasha. She came to a stop right in front of him and in one fluid motion reached up and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

InuYasha inhaled sharply, surprised by Kagome's sudden actions but at the same time there was almost a feeling of relief that washed through him that he didn't understand. He returned the kiss matching Kagome's passion and vigour. He brought his hands up again caressing Kagome's face and neck pulling her in. The hunger he felt to feel her and taste her and to finally just let go and give into everything was so over powering he could barely breathe. Using ever meagre scrap of will power he could still muster he gently pushed Kagome away. Kagome didn't resist. InuYasha rested his forehead against Kagome's and took a few deep breaths before speaking. His voice was shaky and quiet,

"Kagome we can't do this ..."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated ..." Kagome asked through gritted teeth. InuYasha could hear the frustration in her voice.

"It wouldn't have been complicated but we just had to go and break every rule in the book ..." InuYasha answered. Kagome stepped back pushing InuYasha's hands away,

"I don't buy that!" Kagome snapped angrily. InuYasha was startled by Kagome sudden outburst.

"What rules did we break? Some near sighted, racist and bullshit social belief? Should you have never saved my life? Should I have left you there to die?" Kagome yelled as she jerked her finger around pointing to the far side of the room where InuYasha's blood permanently stained the concrete floor. InuYasha didn't say anything.

"Because society is blind and refuses to see anything but what they want to see I'm not allowed to let myself feel anything for you? I'm not allowed to love you ..." Kagome's rant came to a stuttering halt as she realized what she had said. InuYasha continued to stare at her. There were a thousand things he could have said to her but a large lump seemed to have lodged in his throat preventing him. A single tear ran down Kagome's face as she looked towards the windows and smiled as watched the rain storm raging outside.

"You know what ... I can't pretend anymore." Kagome began.

"I've been avoiding it and denying it and ... I just can't anymore ... I love you ... and if it means we need to create our own little world together here, away from everything and everyone else so that I can stay with you ... then I'm willing to do that." Kagome said. InuYasha starred at Kagome for several minutes without speaking before he finally turned away. He walked over to his make shift bed, which consisted of a mattress on the floor with a single sheet and a few warm blankets, and slumped down onto it. He sat with his face buried in his hands. He heard Kagome soft footsteps approach and felt her kneel down in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to look up. He felt Kagome's gentle touch against his wrists as she pulled his hands away.

"Tell me what you're thinking?" Kagome asked quietly. InuYasha still avoided looking Kagome directly in the eyes,

"I'm thinking about how much you mean to me ... about the fact that I would give anything to be near you and feel you and ... But mostly I'm telling myself that I would give up anything to protect you and keep you safe." InuYasha answered. Kagome considered him carefully for a moment.

"InuYasha ..." Kagome said as she leaned in close.

"In our world it's just you and me ... you don't need to protect me, you just need to be here. Forget everything else, let it all just fade away and just exist here with me." Kagome whispered. Kagome watch the conflict raging over and over in InuYasha's eyes as he stared back at her. Kagome leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before bringing her arms up around his neck once more and leaning her head against his shoulder.

InuYasha breathed deep taking in Kagome's scent. It made a wonderful rush of heat surge through his whole body and visions of the things he could do to Kagome swarm in his head. He clenched his fists against his knees as the last of his resolve began to crack.

'Just let go ... just let go ...' he said in his head as he buried his face into the curve of Kagome's neck. Without opening his eyes InuYasha moved his hands until they met the smooth skin of Kagome legs. He heard and felt Kagome tense expectantly as he moved up towards her hips where he paused for just a second.

"I love you to Kagome ..." InuYasha whispered against Kagome's skin as the wall within him finally crumbled and he let everything he felt flood through unabated. The next second InuYasha's hands rolled over Kagome's backside and hoisted her up and onto his lap so she was straddling his waist. Kagome gasped in surprise but had little time to think as InuYasha wrapped his arms around her torso and crushed her against his chest. InuYasha began to ravage her neck with soft kisses and loving nips. Kagome shivered every time she felt InuYasha's deadly fangs graze the delicate skin of her throat. She marvelled at how he could suddenly be so passionate and strong and yet still so careful and gentle at the same time.

Kagome involuntarily let out a soft moan as InuYasha moved to her shoulder and began to work his way down following her collarbone to the soft spot just above her breastbone. Kagome ran her hands up InuYasha's arms and over his shoulders feeling every muscle under his skin tense and flex as he moved. Her hands continued up, her fingers twisting through his silver hair until her finger tips found the velvety softness of his ears. Without thinking much of it, Kagome gently rubbed her fingers against the base of his ear and was rewarded with a sudden purring growl that shuddered through InuYasha's entire body. His hands clenched against her back and Kagome could feel his sharp claws through the material of her t-shirt. Smiling as she enjoying the reaction, Kagome leaned over and took his other ear into her mouth, gently massaging the tip with her lips. InuYasha shuddered again and this time he let out a small whimper. He temporarily abandoned Kagome's neck and threw his head back pulling his ears out of her reach and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He pulled his hands away from Kagome's back and reached up grabbing her hands. Kagome's fingers intertwined with his as he brought her hands back down against his chest. InuYasha didn't know if Kagome knew what she was doing to him but if she kept playing with his ears like that he wasn't going to last long and he wanted to make every minute of this night count.

InuYasha left Kagome's hands to explore on their own again as he moved back to Kagome's hips. His fingers slowly crept under the bunched up material of her t-shirt and started moving up her back pulling her closer again. Kagome shivered and inhaled sharply against InuYasha's lips as she felt his claws graze her skin. Suddenly Kagome pulled away from the kiss. She moved her hand to gently rest against InuYasha's cheek in a loving gesture as she starred into his eyes and smiled. She loved seeing the freedom and passion that now radiated from his eyes. She leaned forward again and gave him a quick kiss before drawing back once more. Kagome gently pushed InuYasha back a little so he needed to move one of his hands around to support himself. InuYasha watched her curiously waiting to see what she would do next. Moving both her hands to the hem of her shirt Kagome watched as InuYasha blushed as she slowly pulled the shirt up her sides. She had to bite her lip to keep from giggling at InuYasha's almost childlike innocence as she pulled the shirt up over her head and threw it off to the side.

Kagome now sat over him wearing nothing but her underwear. InuYasha was frozen as he starred wide eyed at Kagome beautiful figure. His fingers twitched uncertainly, unsure of what he should do next.

Kagome tossed her long hair to one side and flashed InuYasha a seductive grin as she put a hand against his chest and pushed him back against the mattress. InuYasha tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat again as he watched Kagome's hand slowly slide down over his chest and across his stomach. Then, keeping her eyes locked on InuYasha's, Kagome slowly leaned forwards and slid her body up against him. Her slender arms and sleek body moved with all the impressive grace and prowess of a stocking jungle cat moving in on her prey. Still grinning mischievously, Kagome planted a small kiss against the side of InuYasha jaw and another on his chin before moving lower. Her lips continued slowly along his neck and chest. InuYasha's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a few short panting breaths as she made her way across the sensitive skin of his stomach. His heart pounded against his ribs as he suddenly felt Kagome's fingers trace the skin just above where the towel still covered him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hand slide under the towel where it was secured at his hip. Her fingers slowly tugged at the material until it finally loosened a little.

Kagome felt her stomach flip nervously. She couldn't believe how bold she was being with him. Only InuYasha could make her feel this comfortable and safe in a situation where she was completely open and vulnerable. She paused for a moment before pushing her hand further down over InuYasha hip. She felt his muscles tense and his breathing quicken as she shifted directions and moved inwards over his pelvis. From her position sitting above him, Kagome could already feel InuYasha's arousal pressing against her through the towel. She continued moving her hand towards him but just as her fingers barely grazed his rigid flesh InuYasha suddenly lurched forwards. He moved so fast it was as if ever muscled in his body had been wound into tight springs that were released all at once. One of his hands grabbed Kagome's while his other cradled her back as he lifted and turned her so Kagome was now lying on the mattress and he was crouching over her. Kagome was so surprised it took her a moment to realize what had just happened. She looked over and saw InuYasha had pinned her hand to the soft mattress, effectively restraining her. She looked back up to see him starring down at her. He was smiling with his mouth slightly open as he panted heavily.

"Not yet!" He said shaking his head after he'd caught his breath a little. Kagome laughed softly as InuYasha almost tentatively released her hand as if he was scared she would try that again. Kagome reminded herself that although InuYasha had never said so, this was undoubtedly his first time with a girl and was probably much more nervous than he was letting on. Keeping her eyes on his she lifted her hands and rested them on his sides. She ran her hands reassuring over his ribs and down his back. Her fingers met the soft material of the towel which somehow still just managed to hang loosely around his waist. Slowly she pulled at the towel, dragging it back up his back. It easily came undone now and Kagome brought it all the way up to InuYasha's neck. Letting her hands slide down either side of the towel she used it to pull him down into a slow loving kiss. Having gaining her prize she pulled the towel away and threw it off to the side somewhere.

Now that she had him close again there was something else she wanted back. Her fingers quickly moved back around his neck and up to his irresistible ears once more.

InuYasha let out a deep whimper as Kagome's fingers began to torture his sensitive ears again. He impulsively moved his hips against Kagome as an intense wave of what he could have only described as electricity shot through his body. His hands itched to explore every inch of Kagome's body as he moved them over her smooth skin.

After another moment InuYasha lifted his head breaking the kiss. He began to trail small kisses all the way down her body as he moved away. Finally he sat back on his knees between Kagome's legs and gave her a questioning look as his hands came to rest on her hips. Kagome watched as InuYasha hooked his thumbs under the waist band of her underwear and very slowly began to pull them down.

For the first time that night Kagome felt the slightest feeling of apprehension as she allowed herself to be completely exposed. She was not inexperienced in the ways of sex due to her unfortunate circumstances as a child, but this was the first time she had ever had the chance to choose the man she was with. This was the first time she had gone into this situation willingly and without being afraid but there was still an inherent sense of nervousness as if InuYasha was her first. Kagome knew that InuYasha was aware of the monsters in her past and could tell that all of these thoughts were going through his head to as he watched her face carefully for any trace of fear or uncertainty. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and that made Kagome smile and her nervousness subsided little by little.

Kagome pulled her knees up against her chest so InuYasha could easily slide her underwear over her feet before he tossed the garment aside. As Kagome tried to put her feet back down again, InuYasha kept hold of her left foot. He placed a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her ankle. It tickled and made Kagome giggle and squirm a little. InuYasha smiled against her skin and moved a little higher placing another kiss to the side of her shin. Kagome's breath quicken again as he moved higher and higher up her leg. When his lips reached the sensitive skin on the inside of her thigh she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a short moan. InuYasha felt good about the reactions he was getting from Kagome. He moved both his hands so they came to rest splayed across Kagome's hips and pelvis, his thumbs running down the inside of her thighs to gently keep her legs apart.

InuYasha took a deep breath and gently ran his thumb up between Kagome's legs. Kagome inhaled sharply and arched her back off the mattress as a wave of pleasure rocked her body. Feeling reassured InuYasha did it again. Kagome let out another moan and closed her eyes as she dug her fingers into the mattress as wave after wave washed over her. After a minute or so of teasing her, InuYasha moved so he was leaning over Kagome again and could see her face more clearly but he kept one hand between her legs. He watch as Kagome panted softly beneath him.

"Is that good?" InuYasha asked as he moved his fingers against her wet passage yet again.

"Aaaa ... mmHhhmm!" Kagome answered through a loud moan as she swung her head back and arched her back off the mattress yet again. As she moved, her stomach pressed firmly against InuYasha's and she pushed herself against his hand as if begging him to do it again and InuYasha was pleased to oblige.

InuYasha was starting to find it difficult to keep his head. The feel of Kagome writhing beneath his hands, the sound of her erotic moans and the growing intensity of her scent as her arousal grew was almost making him loose control. He had to keep telling himself he needed to wait until Kagome was ready. He didn't need to wait long though.

Kagome suddenly moved her hands down InuYasha's body to his waist, pulling him desperately closer. She opened her eyes and looked up at InuYasha,

"InuYasha ..." she breathed his name,

"Now ...?" she asked.

Her eyes said more than her voice had and InuYasha knew what she wanted but he suddenly felt the same nervousness he had before well up in his chest and he hesitated. Kagome felt InuYasha's hands falter and she could see his eyes shift uncertainly back and forth.

The adrenaline pumping through Kagome's body thanks to InuYasha's foreplay made her feel bold and she quickly moved her hands down between his legs and this time InuYasha wasn't quick enough to avoid her. He let out a loud grunt as Kagome's warm slender fingers wrapped around his thick erection and gripped him tight. The simple contact alone was almost enough to send the inexperienced hanyou over the edge so when Kagome began to gently move her hand up and down he felt as if he had finally lost his mind. He locked his arms and curled his body inwards as every muscle in his body became rigid. Kagome kept moving her hands slowly and gently against him. The feeling was both incredibly foreign and overwhelming it quickly overcame InuYasha's anxiety, replacing his fear with an uncontrollable desire to bury himself deep inside Kagome.

Finally InuYasha seemed to acclimatize to the feeling and relaxed enough so he could open his eyes once more and look down again at Kagome. InuYasha's head felt foggy as he positioned his body so he was lined up exactly with Kagome. Kagome kept her hand between them and guided him between her legs. InuYasha took a deep breath and steadied himself over Kagome. He looked down at her, asking her with his eyes if she was ready for this. Kagome moved her free hand to InuYasha's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. A second later InuYasha rolled his hips against Kagome and slid into her. The kiss was broken for just an instant as they both let out moaning cries, but InuYasha quickly recaptured Kagome's lips once more. He rolled his hips again and slid in a little further. He kept going, earning himself a soft whimper from Kagome each time he moved until he was finally buried as deep as he could go.

Between the kiss, the continuous exploration of their hands, and now the intense feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible, InuYasha's mind was in over drive. All these new and incredible sensations were causing every sense he had to become over loaded and over whelmed. His body seemed to move on its own, his instincts now taking complete control of his actions. He rocked his hips again, pulling out a little before quickly plunging back inwards. The friction between their bodies, the pressure of Kagome's insides pressing in on him was like nothing he had thought of, or even dared to imagine. He moved his hips again and the feeling intensified. Every time he thought the euphoria he had reached could not get any higher, it did. The sensations were almost crimpling, but still his body moved against Kagome over and over again. His hips moved backwards and forwards, in and out, each time moving a little faster and a little harder.

Kagome panted loudly now. Every time InuYasha slid into her again she bit her lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. Kagome tried to keep her eyes open to see InuYasha and watch his reactions and his movements but the waves of pleasure were getting so intense she couldn't stop the muscles in her back and neck from tightening and spasmming. Her hands dug into the mattress and clenched against the blankets as if she were holding on for dear life. She pushed her head back against the mattress and let out a loud cry as InuYasha's mouth was suddenly against her throat again. She could feel the hot air against her skin between each sensual kiss as his breaths came heavy and rapid.

Kagome had pushed anything to do with sex far from her mind since her time in captivity. She had always thought that no matter what, no matter who she was with, it would always remind her of that cold and dark place in her past. But here, now with InuYasha, it was the farthest thing from her mind. Here she was in heaven. She was completely at his mercy and at the same time, if she wanted she could be in complete control to. It was a thrilling sensation.

InuYasha suddenly paused and sat up, pulling away from Kagome's neck. He sat back on his haunches and grabbed Kagome by her hips pulling her right against him. Kagome looked up at InuYasha. The dim candle light hit InuYasha's body just so making him appear almost surreal. The sheen of sweat over his tanned skin almost seemed to make him glow and his silver hair seemed shimmered in the dancing light of the flames as he began to shift his weight back and forth once more.

InuYasha rocked his hips against Kagome as he starred down at her. He watched as she moaned and stretched her arms behind her head, grabbing handfuls of the blankets. His hands held her hips as he thrust into her, his palms could feel her smooth skin and the tight muscles of her stomach and back as she flexed and twisted against each wave of pleasure he sent through her body.

Suddenly a flash of lightning irrupted outside the windows followed shortly by a loud rumble. Another flash lit up the room and InuYasha watched as the bright white light hit Kagome's body. It was as if for just that fraction of a second everything went dark except the pale contrast of Kagome's skin. Her flawless body standing out from everything else, accentuating the gentle curve of her hips and the roundness of her firm breasts. It was the most erotic thing InuYasha had ever seen.

InuYasha couldn't help but grin as he felt Kagome's leg tighten around his waist as she approached her limit.

"InuYasha ... InuYasha ..." Kagome began to chant over and over between moaning cries and panting breaths. InuYasha intensified his efforts again. He gritted his teeth as he felt a strange tightness building in his stomach. He leaned forwards and moved his hands around Kagome's lower back lifting her partly off the mattress. He drove as deep as he could into Kagome passage over and over.

Kagome could feel her climax coming. It felt like a warm balloon inflating in her stomach, ready to burst at any moment. The muscles in her legs trembled with anticipation as she squeezed them tighter together around InuYasha's hips. Kagome moved her hands back to InuYasha's shoulders, wanting to feel his skin under her fingers. InuYasha's fingers clenched almost painfully against her back and he let out a sudden low growl and Kagome knew he was close to.

"I ... I love you InuYashaAAAAAaaaaaaaa!" Kagome moaned InuYasha's name as she flung her head back against the onslaught of her orgasm. Fiery heat flooded through her and she dug her finger nails into his shoulders as her body shuddered uncontrollably. InuYasha let out another loud whimper as Kagome's insides tightened and wrapped around him.

"Kagome ... AAaaa God ... I can't keep going anymore!" InuYasha's words faded into a guttural groan as he fell forwards supporting himself on one hand while his other remained at Kagome back pulling her body tight against his as he gave one last forceful thrust before being consumed by his own orgasm.

Neither of them could breathe. Neither of them could see. Neither of them could hear. They only thing that registered through the rapture possessing their bodies and minds was the feeling of the others skin against their own. They could feel each other's heart beats more than hear them. They were both intensely aware of InuYasha semen pouring into Kagome's body. Kagome could feel the hot liquid filling her up as InuYasha's muscles continued to twitch inside her for minutes afterwards.

It was just like in the alleyway. The entire world ceased to exist except for them. Nothing mattered except each other.

Finally Kagome managed to take a shuddering breath as her body began to relax once more. She opened her eyes and looked up to see InuYasha hunched over top of her, his eyes still closed tightly. His mouth hung open slightly as he panted and his hand still held her tight against his body.

Gently, Kagome moved her hand to rest against the side of his face. InuYasha's eyes opened suddenly and he jumped as if startled by the unexpected contact. He stared down at Kagome and finally began to relax again. He moved his hands, smoothing them over Kagome's skin as he leaned forwards. He lay down next to Kagome, being careful not to rest too much weight against her. He kept one hand against the small of her back holding them together while his other hand came to rest over Kagome's on his cheek.

"InuYasha ..." Kagome said quietly as she smiled at him.

"You're trembling. Are you ok?" she asked as she moved her other hand to also caress his face. InuYasha turned into her touch and smile,

"That was ...the most incredible feeling. I love you so much!" InuYasha answered in a quiet breathless voice.

Another flash of lighting followed by a loud crash of thunder reverberated though the now still room. InuYasha and Kagome both jerked their heads instinctively towards the windows. After a second InuYasha reached over and pulled the blankets over their naked bodies so they wouldn't get cold.

"I guess it's too late to say happy birthday anymore, huh?" InuYasha joked.

"Yeah I think so!" Kagome agreed. Then a thoughtful expression cross her face,

"InuYasha when is your birthday?" she asked.

"Um ... I honestly don't remember!" he answered as his head began to droop sleepily. This answer didn't surprise Kagome at all.

"Maybe we can pretend today is your birthday ..." Kagome suggested with a sly smile on her face as she snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a slow gentle kiss. As InuYasha leaned into the kiss Kagome moved her hand to give his adorable ears a loving caress. InuYasha growled against the kiss before pulling away again.

"Do you have any idea what that feels like when you do that?" InuYasha asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I've got a pretty good idea!" Kagome answered laughing,

"But you know if we're pretending today is your birthday then I should really give you a gift to!" Kagome continued. She pressed her body against InuYasha to make sure he understood her intentions. InuYasha grinned knowingly and gave her another quick kiss.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Kagome ..." he said with a sigh,

"But I think I just need a few moments to recover!" he continued with a soft laugh. Kagome laughed to. Together they curled up and within moments were both fast asleep.

OMG I can't believe this is finally on (electronic) paper.

I have been working on this chapter FOREVER! I mean literally years it has been stewing in my head! It was actually the first idea I ever had for a Fanfic. I've been scribbling bits and pieces of this story in notebooks and on scraps of paper forever but it feels so good to finally have this chapter all together. Originally it was supposed to be a one shot but in my head I just kept thinking of what had led them here and where they would go after and a whole story sort of developed in my head around it.

I'll be honest love scenes and kisses and romance in general are not my strongest areas of expertise ... as in I actually have no experience at all with any of it ... so I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone or mess it up! I really wanted this scene to turn out well...

Feed back on this chapter would be greatly appreciated! Please Review!

Thanks

Song: Everything by Lifehouse. If you want, use the address below to hear the song through YouTube.

.com/watch?v=Ras4NmkYvo8

I also drew a picture for this chapter. I'm not an artist though so no criticism on the art please! It's on deviant art under the artist name FireFly880. Hint Hint you need to turn off the mature content filter to see it.


	17. Chapter 17 Elusive Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

LEMON: You've been warned!

**Chapter SEVENTEEN Elusive Truth **

Water dripped slowly down the windowpane. Each seemingly unremarkable drop clung to the bottom of the window as if reluctant to let go and fall through the air. But as each drop finally released its hold and fell, it took on a remarkable transformation. The bright morning light hit each one turning them into beautiful liquid crystals. On the inside of the widow, rays of refracted light dance through the room like tiny rainbows skittering across every surface.

Kagome stirred from her sleep to the quiet sound of the "pat … pat pat … pat" of each drop hitting the windowsill. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up towards the open window. It was now Sunday morning and for the first time after almost a day and a half of pouring rain Kagome could see blue skies and the bright warming light of the sun. Kagome let out a deep sigh and slowly stretched her stiff arms and legs. Suddenly she realized something was missing. Clutching the blanket against her chest she turned over only to see she was alone on the bed. Since Friday night Kagome hadn't been more than an arm's reach from InuYasha at any time. Every time she awoke she had felt his strong arms wrapped around her body but now he was gone. Kagome felt a strange nervousness well up inside her not having him nearby.

In the past thirty plus hours, Kagome had lost track of how many times they had gotten tangled up together. Any nervousness and inexperience they had in the beginning had been quickly cast aside and replaced with a raw desire to just be together. After each time they had felt more and more exhausted, yet still their one night of indulgence quickly faded into a morning and soon a day and before they knew it a weekend.

Kagome sat up and looked around the room. She quickly spotted her lost hanyou leaning against the farthest window at the end of the room. Kagome let out another sigh and smiled as she watched InuYasha quietly. He had donned a pair white sweat pants and had a thoughtful expression on his face as he gazed out the window and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

Kagome pulled the blanket up against herself and wrapped it around under her arms and tucked it in so it clung to her like a gown. Quietly Kagome got to her feet and padded across the floor. She knew there was no way InuYasha didn't hear her coming but she still liked trying to sneak up on him. Kagome smoothly slid her arms around InuYasha's waist and pulled herself snug against his back.

"Good morning …" Kagome said resting her cheek against the back of his shoulder. InuYasha looked around at her and smiled but there was a tell tale glint in his eyes that told her he was troubled about something.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah …. I'm just thinking …." InuYasha answered as he turned his head to look out the window again. Kagome was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Do you regret it?" Kagome asked failing to hide the worry in her voice. InuYasha turned his head to look at Kagome again but she avoided his eyes this time. Taking a deep breath InuYasha turned and gently pulled Kagome around in front of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her before answering.

"No Kagome … No regrets! How could I ever regret being with you?"

"I'm glad." Kagome answered as she nuzzled against InuYasha's chest. She loved feeling his warmth encircling her again.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Kagome said after a moment.

"It's nothing …" InuYasha answered quietly. Kagome seemed to know him so well now. In the short time it had taken their friendship to reach this point Kagome had come to know everything that was going on in his head. She could always tell if something was bothering him, or if he was worried or happy or frustrated. She was an amazing girl and he loved her for it, but sometimes there were things that went through his head that he thought maybe she didn't need to hear.

"InuYasha …?" Kagome persisted as she raised her head and looked up at him. InuYasha met her gaze. He was quiet for a moment before he reluctantly looked away towards the horizon again.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking at him questioningly.

"I've always told myself to be distant … to not expect anything from the world or anyone in it … and for the most part I accepted that. I learned I didn't need anything from them. Then I met you. You've truly made me believe in this little world away from everyone and everything else … and after the last day and a half … I … I just can't imagine living in a world without you anymore. It's like you've gotten inside me … I need you near or I just feel anxious. But tomorrow … we both have to go back and face that world."

Kagome didn't say anything. She knew what he meant and she knew how he felt. The road they were walking was a double edged sword. On one side they could be together and were happy but away from all forms of civilization. On the other side they were forced into a world where if they were ever seen together or if anyone ever found out about their relationship, they could both very likely be killed. It was crazy to believe they could hold onto this happiness forever, but the need to hope that they could was enough to sustain the illusion.

"Kagome … I want to give you something." InuYasha said as he stepped away from her and moved towards a large wooden trunk against the wall. Kagome stayed by the window as she watched him open the trunk and began to search for something down towards the bottom. He pulled out a blanket and a few small boxes and even what looked like an old sword before finally retrieving a small, flat wooden box. Kagome looked at the box as InuYasha walked back towards her. It looked old and weathered and something about it gave Kagome a funny feeling in her stomach. She couldn't pry her eyes from the box as InuYasha opened it and pulled out a small jewel hanging from a fine chain. Kagome suddenly felt like the air in the room had become thick and difficult to breathe as she watched it slowly sway from InuYasha's fingers.

"What is it?" Kagome asked sounding a little weary.

"My mother gave this to me just days before she was killed. She told me I had to keep it safe no matter what. She told me that if I ever found someone I could trust, someone who could understand and feel the potential it had, I should give it to her and help them protect it.

I was too young then to understand what she meant but there was always something about this thing that seemed … I don't know … intimidating somehow! So I hid it under the floor of our house. After what happened to my mother I wasn't able to get back to that house until I finally left my brother's years later, but it was still there. I took it and came here and hid it again. I hadn't thought about it for a long time but lately I've been thinking about what my mother said …" InuYasha stared at the necklace as he spoke. He paused for a moment before looking up at Kagome who still couldn't pry her eyes away.

"I think I'm supposed to give it to you." InuYasha continued. Kagome's eyes shot up almost fearfully.

"Me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything. He just starred at her for a moment before moving his hand towards her and offering her the necklace. Kagome starred at InuYasha for another moment before she tentatively moved her hand towards it. As soon as the small round jewel touched her fingers she felt a strange pulse move through her arm. InuYasha released the chain allowing it to fall into Kagome's palm. She shut her eyes and closed her fingers around it. The pulse was getting stronger. Kagome could feel it moving through her entire body. It was both frightening and exhilarating. As the pulse became stronger Kagome realized it wasn't really just one pulse but more like the combination of many different ones.

"It …. It feels like it's alive …." Kagome said as she opened her eyes again. InuYasha looked at her questioningly.

"Like it has a heart beat … or more like many different heart beats. As if somehow the life forces of hundreds of people are inside it." Kagome continued. InuYasha looked from Kagome to the jewel again,

"See, you are meant to have it!" InuYasha said smiling. Kagome took a deep breath, there was something both very powerful and very dangerous about this tiny jewel and somehow she just knew deep down that if it fell into the wrong hands there would be devastating consequences.

This strange coincidence of InuYasha's mother's strangely cryptic instructions and their growing relationship was just another mind boggling piece to an endless puzzle of questions. Their families, their pasts and now even their futures seemed entwined in a scheme far beyond their understanding.

Kagome undid the clasp on the necklace and slipped it around her neck. InuYasha smiled as he watched as it fell gracefully against her chest. It just seemed to fit somehow, like it was meant to be there.

Kagome looked up in surprise as InuYasha's hands suddenly appeared at her waist and pulled her close. InuYasha gave her a hungry look before bowing his head and giving her a short but fervent kiss. Kagome let out a soft laugh as they parted. She closed her eyes as she hooked her hands around InuYasha's neck to keep him from moving too far away. Leaning her forehead against InuYasha's chin she let out a frustrated groan.

"You to?" InuYasha asked in response as he laughed and leaned into her.

Kagome nodded her head. That now all too familiar lustful hunger was growing inside them again.

"I think maybe we should deal with some more pressing matters first … like getting something to eat!" InuYasha suggested, though his tone spoke to his somewhat reluctant resistance.

"And maybe a bath …" Kagome offered.

"Mmmmm … now that sounds like fun." InuYasha kidded as he smoothed his hands over Kagome's back. InuYasha had gained a lot of confidence in the last couple of days and was now becoming exceedingly bold and adventurous. Kagome just rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile as an idea popped into her head. Kagome pulled away from him moving to the far side of the room. InuYasha watched as the blanket Kagome was wearing slowly came loose and dropped seductively over her back to pool around her ankles. InuYasha stood quietly as he admired her flawless body. The familiar feeling of needing to feel Kagome's body against his again and the hunger to just let go and indulge just one more time was getting stronger. Kagome bent over and picked up InuYasha's towel and wrapped it around herself covering her body. InuYasha felt a sense of loss at losing his view and wanted it back. Kagome however had other plans and she moved towards the door of the room. Putting her hand against the door frame she turned back towards InuYasha.

"I'm going to go wash up … are you coming?" She asked with a sly smile before disappearing into the hall.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows as he watched her disappear. He hesitated for only a moment before following, but he didn't go after Kagome right away.

His old abandoned building having been intended for a residence was equipped with all the facilities one would ever need to survive. There was a kitchen with an old stove, washrooms with several showers with working plumbing and even hot water. What the building did not have was electricity, but in InuYasha's resourcefulness he had found an old generator that could power the bare necessities when required. He sprinted down the hall to where the generator was stored and after checking the fuel level, started it up before running back down the hall to where the washrooms were. As InuYasha neared the door his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a shower being turned on. Slowly he pushed open the door and walked across the tiled floor towards the sound of the water. There were no windows in this room but Kagome had turned on an electric camping lamp which supplied just enough light to see and was now hanging from a hook at the far end of the room. This washroom had been intended for men and was designed in a very open concept with several shower heads lining one wall with no individual stalls separating them. Standing beneath the second shower from the end, the dim yellow light of the lamp shining off her wet skin stood Kagome.

Kagome shook her head back and forth as she worked the warm water through her long hair. She ran her hands over her arms and stomach washing away the sweat and other residues that still clung to her skin.

Her hands stopped as she felt a powerful presence come up behind her. She raised her head and took a deep breath as she felt InuYasha's firm body gently press against her back. She felt his nose nuzzle against her shoulder as his hands came up resting against the tiled wall on either side of her. She arched her head backwards pressing the side of her face against his. She reached up and looped her arms backwards around InuYasha's head, her fingers again seeking those irresistibly soft ears. InuYasha let out a deep rumbling growl at her touch that reverberated through Kagome's body making her shiver with delight.

InuYasha shifted his legs against Kagome's coaxing her to move, pressing her closer to the wall. He moved one hand from the wall and placed it against Kagome's stomach pulling their bodies close together. He pressed his hips longingly against Kagome's back, reveling in the feel of having her bare skin against his own once more. Even though it had only been a matter of hours since he had last had her in his arms, it felt like much longer. The soft sound of the running water seemed to accent their heavy breathing and soft panting gasps as their hands continued to roam across each other's bodies.

"God Kagome, why do you have to feel so dammed good! I can't stop myself." InuYasha growled as he lifted his head before giving her ear a gentle nip. Kagome laughed before prying herself away from him just enough so she could turn around to face him.

"I don't want you to stop. I need you InuYasha!" Kagome answered. Her eyes were hungry as she starred up at InuYasha and leaned back against the wall. InuYasha starred back at her for a moment before taking advantage of the new position by capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss before pressing his body into her, pushing her hard against the wall.

No matter how many times they had already done this it still felt exhilarating beyond anything they could explain. It was like a drug they had become hopelessly addicted to.

Kagome let out a loud moan as InuYasha moved to her neck again, running small kisses along her skin. Each one sent a small shiver right down through to her stomach were she could feel her need growing by the minute. She could also feel the evidence of InuYasha's arousal between them. Kagome ran her hands down along InuYasha's sides to his thighs, feeling his strong muscles shift beneath his skin as he moved against her. Slowly she drew one hand back up a little ways and squeezed between the slippery wet skins of their bodies. It only took a second for her hand to find InuYasha's erection and wrap her fingers around it.

InuYasha let out growling moan at her touch. His hands tightened against Kagome's skin and instinctively moved his hips against her. Kagome gently tightened her grip and slowly moved her hand up and down pressing him against the smooth skin of her stomach. InuYasha let out one soft whimper after another as he felt jolts of pleasure shooting down through his legs and up through his stomach and chest making it hard to breathe. Between the feeling of Kagome's body pressed hard against his, her hand around his erection and the hot water from the shower running over his skin, he could barely keep a level head. Not to mention his inherent lack of sleep over the past couple of days seemed to be finally starting to take its toll as well, not only on his mind but his body to.

InuYasha reached down Kagome's body and hooked his hand behind her knee pulling her leg up. Kagome's knee slid down into the crook of his elbow, keeping it suspended in the air as InuYasha anchored his hand against the wall behind her. Kagome released her hold of him as InuYasha moved his hand to take over and direct the head of his erection to her opening between her now splayed legs.

InuYasha didn't waste any time. With a strong thrust of his hips he drove himself deep inside Kagome's slick opening. Kagome let out a very loud and sharp cry at his sudden and aggressive entrance. Long gone was the timid and hesitant hanyou she had only first laid with just the night before last. He was still a gentle and caring lover but somehow his new more confident and adventurous ways of making love to her made Kagome all that more aroused by him. She could already feel her insides tightening up around him as the mild beginnings of an orgasm shook through her body. Kagome bit her lip as the surging feelings grew stronger and stronger as InuYasha began to move against her. He slowly pulled out pausing for just an instant before quickly thrusting back upwards burying himself deep inside Kagome's already twitching passage. She was already so tight InuYasha had to be more forceful then he liked. But with every thrust Kagome let out a louder and louder moan. Her hands shot down to his butt, digging her fingers into his skin and pulling him closer. This told InuYasha, Kagome didn't mind at all.

InuYasha continued his torturous assault of Kagome's body. He watched Kagome's face as he made love to her. The way her mouth fell open with each shuddering breath. They way her eyes would drift shut and her brow would crease as her body shook uncontrollably at his touch. Pulling slowly out, he listened to Kagome's sharp inhaling breaths. Thrusting quickly inwards he thrived on her long moaning cried as she exhaled again. InuYasha could feel Kagome's entire body react to his every move as he repeated the process over and over slowly adding a little more speed to the rhythm.

InuYasha could also feel his own body reaching that critical point of no return where his brain seemed to switch off the logic and become single mindedly set on achieving that one miraculous moment of pure pleasure.

Kagome could barely string two coherent thoughts together anymore. It seemed just as her first orgasm began to subside another one began to surge through her taking her even higher into a state of euphoria.

"InuYasha …. InuYasha … mmm AAaahhhh!" Kagome screamed as a particularly intense spasm gripped her body. InuYasha smiled as he panted and continued thrusting his hips against her.

"You're … incredible." She continued as she clamped her eyes shut and swung her head backwards against the wall behind her.

"So are you Kagome!" InuYasha said as he picked up the pace again. He leaned in placing gentle kisses along cheek and jaw. Kagome's hands found their way up to InuYasha's shoulders and climbed their way up his neck.

InuYasha could feel the muscles in his legs and stomach beginning to contract uncontrollably as a precursor to his own climax. His free hand moved around to the small of Kagome back and crushed her against his body as he gave one last thrust and felt a wave of intense heat wash through his body as his semen flowed forth in a viscous torrent.

Kagome was completely lost in her own orgasm as it raged on endlessly, causing her entire body to stiffen and tremble almost painfully out of control.

Slowly the sounds of slapping skin, of their lustful moans and loud rapid panting breaths faded away leaving just the sound of the running water echoing off the tiled walls of the bathroom. For several minutes they stood quiet and still, unmoving in the dark shadows.

InuYasha's legs, which ached from their vigorous activities over the last day and a half, suddenly gave out. Together the two lovers slowly slid to the ground. InuYasha landed on his knees and Kagome let out a soft sigh as she found herself cradled in InuYasha's arms as he wrapped around her. She hooked her ankles together locking her legs tightly around InuYasha's hips. InuYasha slowly raised his head and looked at Kagome. He met and held her gaze for a moment,

"I love you." He said before slowly leaning in for a loving kiss.

Although this time their lustful indulgence had not lasted as long as some of their other interludes, it had been one of the most intense and they were both left feeling exhausted again.

An hour later Kagome was standing alone again in the room with the couch. She was now wearing the baggy sweat pants InuYasha had left for her on Friday night. They were far too big for her and she had to roll up the pant legs to keep from tripping over them. She had also retrieved the red shirt and was in the process of pulling it over her head when she felt it catch on the necklace around her neck. Pulling the shirt straight Kagome then moved her hand to straighten the jewel so it hung down on the outside of the shirt. As her fingers carefully held the delicate gem she felt the pulsing intensify for just a moment. Opening her fingers she allowed it to roll into her palm and held it up so she could see it better. She stared at it carefully, watching as the sunlight from the open windows seemed to swirl and dance inside it. Suddenly it occurred to Kagome that there was something very familiar about it.

That moment InuYasha knocked on the door and walked in. He was holding a couple of apples, a chocolate chip muffin and a small container of orange juice in his hands.

"I'm afraid I don't have a lot to eat at the moment … I wasn't expecting company this weekend!" InuYasha said almost sounding embarrassed.

"But I think this will at least do for a little bit." InuYasha continued. When Kagome didn't answer he looked up and saw that she was starring very intently at the jewel hanging around her neck.

"Kagome? …. Kagome what's wrong?" He asked. Kagome still didn't answer. InuYasha moved closer until he was standing at Kagome shoulder and she finally turned towards him.

"I've seen this before …" she said.

"What do you mean you've seen it before?" InuYasha asked.

"I dunno … But I know I've seen this somewhere or … at the very least I have seen a picture of it." Kagome answered.

InuYasha looked from Kagome to the jewel feeling a little confused. He knew for a fact that the jewel had been safely hidden away for years. No one, not even himself, had laid eyes inside the box where he had hidden it since he had retrieved it from the floor of his old house and it had laid hidden there for years before that.

Kagome tried to remember where she knew this jewel from. Something told her that if she could just remember then they might finally be able start piecing together this puzzle from the past.

"We need to get back to the shrine." Kagome said as she closed her hand around the jewel again and turned towards InuYasha. InuYasha looked a little uncertain in the shadow of Kagome's sudden revelation, but if she really had seen this jewel before then maybe it could lead them to the evidence that would finally connect the foggy pasts of their families.

Late afternoon found InuYasha and Kagome sitting in an old well house at the edge of Kagome's family's shrine. The building hadn't been used for years and Kagome thought it would be a good place to hide and work without the risk of being bothered. Old parchments, scrolls and papers were stacked everywhere as they poured over every story or piece of history Kagome thought might possibly help them.

Having visited and lived at the shrine all her life, Kagome had grown up surrounded by the ancient stories and histories connected to it. Since she was still unable to remember where exactly she had seen the jewel before she thought starting at the shrine would be their best shot. However after what felt like hours of reading and investigating they had turned up nothing. Kagome suddenly let out a frustrated groan and leaned backwards against InuYasha who was sitting right behind her. She rested her head against his shoulder,

"God this is frustrating!" she mumbled.

"There isn't really much else we can do at the moment …. Maybe we just need to take a break and start again some another time." InuYasha offered as he let out a big yawn. Kagome turned her head and smiled.

"Is it possible? Did I exhaust the mighty InuYasha this weekend?" Kagome teased. She sounded very amused and more than a little self confident as she turned and snaked her arms around InuYasha's chest giving him a loving hug from behind. InuYasha laughed and looked over his shoulder at her,

"If anyone could tire me out it would definitely be you!" InuYasha huffed in a sort of mocking disbelief as he reached up and ran his hand along Kagome's arm to her hand. Gently he pried her hands apart and took one in his own before turning and pulling Kagome closer and giving her a quick kiss.

What was just supposed to be a quick innocent kiss quickly escalated and before either of them realized what they were doing Kagome was laying on her back with InuYasha crouching over top of her. InuYasha broke the kiss and looked down at her,

"God you really are like a drug I just can't get enough of! It really is exhausting!" InuYasha said in a loud, frustrated voice. Kagome laughed and ran her hand along his face. Before she could respond InuYasha suddenly shifted and jerked his head towards the door. Kagome could tell from the way his eyes had suddenly become focused and his ears were facing forwards that there was something outside the building that had caught his attention.

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome asked nervously as InuYasha suddenly backed off of her and got to his feet.

"It's Miroku …" InuYasha said in a matter of fact tone. His ears twitched slightly as he narrowed in on the direction of the sound of the footsteps as they approached.

"He's not alone …. Sango is with him … and they're headed this way." He added as he turned and met Kagome's worried gaze.

A couple minute later the door of the old well house slid open and Miroku stood framed in the door way.

"Miroku?" Kagome said trying to sound surprised to see him. He didn't answer. A second later Sango appeared and followed Miroku into the building before Miroku turned and closed the door behind them.

"Where is he Kagome?" Miroku asked scanning the dark walls as if looking for someone else.

"What? Where's who?" Kagome asked shifting nervously.

"Kagome we know InuYasha is here with you. Drop the act!" Miroku answered. He raised his eyebrows at her indicating she needed to stop pretending and just give it up. Kagome still didn't say anything but her eyes suddenly shifted and focused behind Miroku and he turned suddenly to see InuYasha standing by the door. The two young men starred at each other as if sizing the other up. Kagome held her breath as she watched the scene unfold unsure of what to expect. Sango was startled by InuYasha's sudden appearance and stuck close to Miroku. She looked uncertainly from the hanyou to Kagome. Finally Miroku broke the silence,

"I see you recovered pretty well." Miroku said referring to the last time he had seen the hanyou after he had barely survived a brutal beating from another demon. InuYasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he considered Miroku carefully.

"I had a little help." InuYasha responded in a steady voice.

Kagome watched Miroku and InuYasha as they squared off against each other. Miroku in his own way seemed to be trying to strike a truce with the hanyou but his protective nature kept him cautious. InuYasha was trying to remain non-confrontational. He was aware Miroku knew they had a common goal. They both just wanted Kagome to be safe and as long as that was true they could coexist relatively peacefully.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked finally pulling the attention away from InuYasha. She was speaking to Miroku but she couldn't help stare at Sango. Miroku noticed Kagome's nervousness,

"We both um … saw you guys leave the club Friday night. So I let her in on your little secret and explained what all was going on … or at least what I know of it." Miroku answered.

"I won't say anything to anyone … I promise!" Sango added looking from Kagome to InuYasha again.

"We just want you to know you can trust us …. Both of you." Sango added.

"We want to help. I know you're looking for something." Miroku continued.

"You've been collecting old news paper articles and now all this stuff from storage and your grandfather's archives … why is all this important?" Miroku asked motioning towards all the papers piled on the ground.

Kagome and InuYasha shared a quick look before InuYasha nodded his head to let her know it was ok with him if she wanted to let them in. Kagome took a deep breath and started to tell them the abridged version of how she and InuYasha had come to be friends. About the demon he had helped her vanquish and about InuYasha's mother's message to Kagome. As Kagome told them the story she watched the disbelief wash over their faces. She didn't blame them. Even though she had lived through all of it she could barely believed it was true sometimes.

"Kagome …. I still don't understand why you have all these old documents and historical works …. How can these possibly have anything to do with your dad?" Miroku asked shaking his head. Kagome's hand moved towards the jewel hidden under her shirt and hesitated. She looked at InuYasha again who hadn't said a word the entire time. He had entrusted her to keep it safe and she wasn't sure if he was ready to share all their secrets just yet. InuYasha looked back at her uncertainly. He told himself that he needed to trust Miroku and Sango. They were Kagome's friends and they would never do anything to endanger or betray her and maybe with their help they might be able to finally figure this mystery out.

"It's ok Kagome … show them." He said. Kagome hesitated for another moment before pulling the necklaces out. She undid the clasp and held it up for Miroku and Sango to see.

"The story behind this is long and complicated but what you need to know is that InuYasha and I have to keep this safe. No one can know about it. We're going through all these old stories and documents because I know I have seen it before somewhere but I can't remember where. I was hoping we might find something that would point us in the right direction but so far we haven't found anything." Kagome told them.

"What's so special about it?" Sango asked looking at the necklace with a rather unimpressed look.

Miroku however was starred at the jewel with a strange look on his face. The moment Kagome had removed the necklace from around her neck his entire body language had changed.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she watched him take a few cautious steps towards her. InuYasha stiffened nervously as Miroku slowly reached his hand out towards the jewel but stopped just before his fingers touched it. He stood for a moment just staring at it.

"Miroku?" Sango asked as she watched him.

"There's something … strange about this. It's powerful." He said without taking his eyes off the jewel. Miroku suddenly shook his head as if stirring himself from a daze and quickly pulled his hand away. Miroku backed away again but kept his eyes on the necklace.

"What is it?" Kagome asked again. She could see there was definitely something about it that bothered him.

"You can feel that right?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"What do you feel?" Kagome asked.

"It just feels …. like it's crushing down on me. Like the air in the room got heavy when I got near it." Miroku answered. Sango looked around the room feeling baffled by what her friends were saying. She even looked towards InuYasha to see his reaction. He just shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. Clearly Miroku and Kagome's spiritual powers allowed them a much more in depth view of the jewel's powers.

"I felt that to when I first saw it." Kagome started,

"But there's more than that to it. I don't know any other way to describe it then it has a life force." Kagome continued as she starred into the jewel.

"I've seen this before to!" Miroku suddenly said. Kagome eyes widened and she looked up at InuYasha who also looked surprised.

"It was a painting … But it's not possible …. It's just a story, an ancient legend. It doesn't actually exist!" Miroku laughed in disbelief.

"Miroku what are you talking about?" Sango asked feeling very confused.

"It's a really old story Kagome's grandfather used to tell us when we were really little about a powerful jewel that made any demon who had it hundreds of times stronger and literally indestructible."

"I…. I remember that story." Kagome said in a soft voice. Her face became very pale as she suddenly remembered the old childhood tale.

"My dad used to tell it to me to. It was called the Shikon Jewel. In the hands of evil and demons it could be used to spread death, destruction and despair but in the hands of a pure heart it could be used to grant a single selfless wish." Kagome continued. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Miroku gave Kagome a knowing look which Kagome shied away from. She quickly gathered the necklace up in her hand trying to avoid his gaze completely. InuYasha noticed Kagome's sudden change and wondered what had suddenly made her seem so uncomfortable.

"What aren't you two saying?" InuYasha asked watching Kagome closely. Kagome continued to avoid eye contact.

"Tell him the rest of the story Kagome!" Miroku said. Kagome hesitated. She kept her eyes down and spoke in a quiet voice.

"The story isn't just about the jewel … it's a love story between a young priestess and a half demon …."

"What ….?" InuYasha asked sounding surprised. Kagome still couldn't look up at him.

"What happens to them in the story?" asked InuYasha as an awkward feeling began growing in his stomach. Kagome didn't answer. After a moment Miroku turned towards Sango and InuYasha.

"The story takes place hundreds of years ago. There was a beautiful young priestess who had immense spiritual power and she was entrusted to guard the Shikon jewel from anyone who would use it for their own evil purposes. A half demon tried to steal it from her so he can use it to become transformed into a full demon, but the priestess defeats him. She doesn't kill him though and he keeps coming back trying over and over to get the jewel. After a time their encounters become more about seeing each other than about the jewel. They begin to travel together and protect each other and they fall in love. But one day something happens. A horrible demon tricks them into betraying each other."

Miroku paused.

"What happened to the priestess?" InuYasha asked.

"She…" Miroku began to answer but Kagome suddenly cut him off.

"I remember where I've seen the jewel before now. It wasn't just an old painting I remember. I saw a photograph of it once in my dad's office." Kagome said jumping to her feet.

Everyone turned their gaze on Kagome now. InuYasha knew from her abrupt interruption there was something she was hiding, something about that story she didn't want him to know, but Kagome was completely avoiding the topic now.

"I know what we need to do …" Kagome continued.

"We need to go back to my old house …"

"Kagome you can't!" Miroku said quickly.

"We have to. There might still be something there. Don't you see! This has to be the connection. Somehow this jewel connects my father to InuYasha's parents. I don't know how but why else would dad have had a picture of it?"

"Kagome this is crazy! That house has been boarded up forever. There's nothing there!" Miroku argued.

"No there is. I asked mom about it once, she told me the house was still in the Higurashi name, it wasn't sold. She said she couldn't face being in that house after what happened and never step foot in it again. Everything is still there." Kagome answered.

"Kagome I don't think this is a good idea." Miroku said.

"Miroku I was kidnapped and held captive by a demon who slaughtered my father right in front of me! He asked me over and over "where is it?" "where is it?". He called and taunted my family demanding that they hand "it" over. He wanted something that he thought dad had and that he thought I knew about. Now we find out that this Shikon jewel actually exists and that somehow InuYasha's family had it and that my dad at the very least had a photograph of it. Don't you think if we can finally find out why my dad and InuYasha's parents were murdered and how they're connected we should do everything we can to get the truth." Kagome spoke in a direct and steady voice as she stared at Miroku. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her do this.

"Are you really sure you want to go down this road?" Miroku asked.

"Going back to that house … might bring back some horrible memories." He added.

"I need to know the truth!" Kagome answered.

A short while later Miroku's car pulled up the driveway of Kagome's childhood home. It was dark now and there were no lights on the exterior of the house. As Miroku shut off the car and flipped off the headlights Kagome started to feel apprehensive. She slowly opened the car door and got out. She starred at the house. It seemed to loom in the darkness, like the shadow in the corner of a child's room at night. They know it's just a shadow and can't do anything to hurt you, but it still stirs a primitive fear within them. A fear of the unknown.

Kagome heard Miroku and Sango get out of the car behind her. She didn't turn around to see them. She was afraid they might see the uncertainty she felt and try again to convince her to abandon this idea, but she just couldn't do that. Not when they were finally starting to connect even just a few of the pieces.

Kagome took a deep breath and started towards the house. She moved up the walkway towards the front door. Sango and Miroku followed quietly.

"How are we gonna get into the house?" Sango asked looking around. Kagome looked around for a moment and then moved towards the side of the house. Sango followed her to see where she was going. As she rounded the corner she saw Kagome crouching down in front of a low rock wall surrounding what looked like a garden. At one time Sango was sure it had been full of beautiful flowers just like the gardens at the shine but now it was a jungle of dead grasses and old dry weeds.

Kagome picked up a large rock and smiled before reaching out and picking up a small plastic bag with what looked like a small silver key inside it.

"I hid this here when I was really little. I used to sneak home sometimes when my parents thought I was at my friend's houses to get toys or silly things like that. I can't believe it's still here!" Kagome said as she removed the key from the bag and twirled it between her fingers. Putting the rock back, Kagome got to her feet and walked towards Sango.

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked putting her hand on Kagome's arm.

"I'm ok Sango." Kagome answered and kept walking.

"Kagome wait …." Sango said. Kagome stopped and turned back towards Sango.

"Kagome I'm not going to pretend that I have any clue what's going on here, but I do want to help. I want you to trust me again … I mean I get why you wouldn't tell me about what was going on with InuYasha but … I still feel like you've just been drifting away again lately. I don't want to lose my friend again." Sango said. Kagome smiled at her before taking a step closer.

"Sango I'm really sorry you found out like this. But all things considered I'm glad you know now. Now I don't have to hide everything from you anymore. And I know I have said this many times lately but you really are a good friend. My best friend!" Kagome stepped forwards and gave Sango a thankful hug.

"Is InuYasha really this important to you?" Sango asked as Kagome drew away.

"Yeah he is …" Kagome answered quietly. There was no way she could expect Sango to understand or accept everything that was happening so fast. She was amazed she was handling everything as well as she was already, but then again Sango had always had a caring heart. She let people in easily, and was a good judge of character.

Sango smiled at Kagome,

"Let's do this then!" Sango said and together the two girls moved towards the front of the house again.

"Looks like all the windows are locked up tight. Did you guys figure out a way in?" Miroku asked as they came back around the corner. Kagome held up her hand showing him the key. Miroku gave Kagome an impressed look as she moved towards the door and slipped the key into the lock. There was a soft 'click' before Kagome turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The house was dark and smelled of stale air and dust. Miroku flicked a light switch on the wall a few times but the lights didn't seem to work. They slowly made their way through the darkness, feeling their way along the walls. The first room they came two was the living room which opened up into a large area and connected with the kitchen. There were a few pieces of furniture in the room but most of it was covered with large sheets.

"So when is InuYasha gonna show up?" Sango asked.

"He's already here!" Kagome laughed as if that fact should have been obvious before she continued onwards through the house and disappeared into the dark.

"He is? … how did he get in?" Miroku asked looking around. In the darkness it was nearly impossible to see anything but vague shapes. Sango took a few steps forwards following Kagome when suddenly her foot caught on what felt like a table leg and she tripped. Sango braced herself as she fell through the darkness but before she hit the ground a hand grabbed her arm catching her just in time. Startled Sango looked around to see the unmistakable glow of InuYasha's silvery hair in the darkness.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he helped Sango back to her feet.

"Um .. Ya, I'm good." Sango mumbled sounding a little embarrassed.

"How did you get in here?" Miroku asked again sounding almost annoyed at the prospect that InuYasha had somehow slipped past him.

"Same way you did! I came in the front door right behind you!" InuYasha responded.

"But I closed the door right behind us …" Miroku's voice trailed off as he eyed the hanyou suspiciously.

"I'm going to grab a flashlight from the car … so no more _tables_ jump out at us!" Miroku said before turning back towards the front door. InuYasha gave Miroku's back an indignant glare.

"Kagome where did you go?" Sango called out as she moved quickly away from InuYasha.

"This is going to be a long night!" InuYasha mumbled to himself before slowly following after the girls. InuYasha moved past the kitchen and down the dark hallway. His demon eyes were not as hindered by the lack of light as the others were and he could clearly see a number of doors leading off the hallway. The first door on the right was bare but the two doors on the left began to tell of a time when this house had been full of life. The first door had a cut out of a smiling little boy next to a sandcastle, a red plastic pale swung from one hand and a little shovel was grasped tightly in the other. This was probably Souta's room when he was a baby. The next room had three cut outs depicting fairies as they flew joyfully in a circle, playing in a carefree world of make believe. This had undoubtedly been Kagome's room when she was young. The pictures on the doors reminded InuYasha that this house was full of both good and bad memories for Kagome. This was where the happiest days of her childhood had been spent, but it was also where it had all ended. He wondered if Kagome was ready for all these memories to come crashing back together.

InuYasha saw Sango and Kagome stopped at the end of the hallways and moved to see what they were looking at. Kagome was stopped in front of the last door in the hall. She didn't move or make a sound for several minutes as she just starred at the door. Sango and InuYasha both realized that this must have been Kagome's father's office.

Finally Kagome took a deep breath and reached her hand out towards the door knob. Just as her hand touched the handle InuYasha stepped past Sango and moved between Kagome and the door.

"Kagome wait …" He said putting his hand over Kagome's to stop her from opening the door. Kagome looked up in surprise and gave him a questioning look.

"You don't need to do this!" InuYasha said quietly.

"Finding the truth isn't worth it if you have to relive all this again!" he continued.

"It's ok InuYasha." Kagome answered.

"I need to do this. I need to know what was so important about all of this!" Kagome said. She knew InuYasha was just trying to protect her, but she also hope that he could understand how she felt. After a moment InuYasha reluctantly stepped out of her way. Kagome couldn't really see InuYasha's face in the dark but she knew what he was thinking. She gave him a small reassuring smile before turning the knob and cracking the door open. She paused again for a moment,

"Could you guys just give me a moment alone?" Kagome asked without looking up. Kagome didn't wait for an answer before swinging the door open and moving into the room. She closed the door behind her.

Sango and InuYasha were left alone in the hallway and an awkward silence quickly settled between. Sango chewed her lip and shuffled her feet uncomfortably against the carpet. InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, doing his best to avoid making any eye contact with Sango. He actually found himself wishing Miroku would hurry and come back. At least with him InuYasha had a good bearing on what was going on in his head. With Sango he had no idea how she really felt about this situation. He was pretty sure she was accepting his presence for Kagome's sake, how she really felt about him was anyone's guess.

"Can I ask you something?" Sango finally asked without looking up. Surprised InuYasha lifted his head and watched Sango through the darkness.

"I guess." He answered after a moment.

"I don't want to sound like I'm being intrusive … But that story Kagome told back at the shrine … how you and her met and what happened to your family. I'm guessing she left out a lot of the details but … is that really all true?" Sango asked.

"How you saved Kagome I mean?"

InuYasha thought about how to answer her question. He wasn't used to so many people being interesting him or things he had done.

"The way Kagome tells it she makes me sound … I dunno heroic or something, but I just acted without really thinking. Truthfully I think she's saved my life more than I ever saved hers." InuYasha answered. His honestly surprised even himself. Maybe Kagome was changing him in more ways than he realized.

"I think you're underestimating yourself." Sango responded quietly.

"Kagome has always been good at seeing into people. I don't know you at all … but the way you tried to protect Kagome from what was inside that room just now." Sango motioned towards the door Kagome had disappeared through,

"You care about her. You instinctively protected her … that means something…" Sango paused as she looked across the dark hallway at the hanyou who was staying rather quiet. Sango opened her mouth to continue but at that moment a light lit up the hallway. Sango turned her head squinting away from the sudden brightness while InuYasha stepped away from the wall and put his hand up shielding his eyes from the light.

"What the? …" Sango started to say.

"Miroku drop the light!" InuYasha finished.

Miroku gave InuYasha a suspicious look as he dropped the flash light beam towards the floor.

"What's going on? What are you two doing?" He asked. Then he looked around.

"Where is Kagome?" He continued.

"She wanted to be alone for a minute." Sango answered as she pointed over her shoulder at the door. Miroku looked towards the room and then between Sango and InuYasha. He watched InuYasha closely as he moved towards Sango and handed her the flashlight. Without taking his eyes off InuYasha he spoke again,

"I want a minute alone with Kagome." He said. Sango watched as Miroku and InuYasha starred at each other and rolled her eyes. Finally Miroku moved towards the door and went into the room. As soon as he was gone Sango let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

"What's funny?" InuYasha asked curiously.

"Miroku and they way he acts around you." She answered smiling in amusement.

"He's playing the over protective, tough guy. He doesn't want you to think you intimidate him." Sango continued in a hushed voice as if Miroku might hear her from inside the room.

"I don't think he has anything to worry about." InuYasha answered also sounding amused.

Miroku stood quietly in the darkness by the door. He stared at the still figure silhouetted against the large windows and wondered what was going through her mind. Without saying anything he moved slowly towards Kagome. He looked around the room and felt a horrible but familiar feeling move through him. He remembered the day he had stepped into this room and everything about his life had changed. Then the room had been filled with bookcases that lined the walls and a large desk that dominated the center of the room. Now it was empty, probably gutted during the investigation while the authorities looked for evidence. Everything had been covered in blood, even years later the room still held a stale coppery smell of blood as if it had permanently permeated the walls and floor.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked as he got closer. He spoke in a quiet voice so he didn't startle her. Kagome didn't say anything but she turned towards him and the dim light from the windows glistened off the tears on her cheeks.

"Kagome …" Miroku said again as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Kagome …" He cooed as he ran his hands comfortingly over her back.

"I miss him." Kagome said in a quiet voice through her tears.

"I know …. But I also know he would be proud of you for doing this." Miroku said. Kagome sniffled and raised her head to look at her friend.

"Thanks Miroku … for everything you've done."

"You know I love you Kagome. I just want you to be safe …" Miroku responded giving Kagome's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"And what about being happy? Do I get that to?" Kagome asked with a sad smile. Miroku didn't miss her eyes darting towards the door. He let out a deep sigh and slowly looked over his shoulder at door.

"Kagome I have to talk to you." He finally said.

"About being here? About InuYasha? Or … about what happened Friday night?" Kagome asked as she wiped her hands over her face trying to regain her composer. Miroku gave her a knowing look before he continued.

"All of the above …" He answered. Kagome shook her head and turned away feeling almost amused at her friends comment.

"We can start with Friday night though." Miroku added. Kagome paused.

"Why didn't you tell me about that Hojo kid?" Miroku asked. Kagome kept her back to Miroku and didn't say anything.

"Sango tells me he's been bugging you for a long time. Why didn't you tell me or … SOMEONE about him."

"I can deal with Hojo." Kagome snapped.

"I stay out of his way and make sure I'm never alone when he's around and he can't do anything."

"And what was he trying to do on Friday night? Tickle you? What would have happened if I hadn't shown up when I did?" Miroku asked. He was trying his best to keep his voice low so the people in the hall wouldn't hear.

"There is nothing I can do about him Miroku! Everyone thinks he is perfect and a good student, and a great guy. He's created his own insurmountable alibi. Trust me no one will believe all the horrible things he has done and …"

"ALL?" It was Miroku's turn to snap.

"What else has he done?" He asked taking a step towards Kagome. Kagome regretted her choice of words instantly.

"Kagome!" Miroku persisted.

"He killed a child." Kagome answered. Her voice was quiet and she avoided Miroku's eyes.

"He … He what? Did you see him do it?" Miroku asked sounding completely baffled. Kagome nodded her head.

"Why didn't you call the police?" Miroku asked.

"She was just an innocent little girl … but she had the huge misfortune of being a hanyou." Kagome answered. As she spoke she raised her head and look Miroku straight in the eye. She wanted to see his reaction.

"Do you think that's right?" Kagome continued after Miroku said nothing in response.

"You were ready to leave InuYasha to die for no other reason than he was half demon. I looked into that dead little girl's eyes and for the first time I didn't see a "half breed" first and a little girl second."

"You're right Kagome … it's a tragedy. It's horrible what happened but you can't change it. You can't change the whole world's view." Miroku answered, though he sounded far less sure of himself then he had before.

"Doesn't mean I have to support it anymore!" Kagome answered.

"It also doesn't mean you need to go looking for trouble! This family has lost enough already but you're still tempting misfortune in all over again. This Hojo kid is dangerous, not to mention everything that you're getting involved in with InuYasha …. It's all just inviting trouble all over again…. I just don't understand it anymore Kagome!" Miroku struggled to keep his voice quiet as his feeling began to get the better of him.

"I can't explain this to you Miroku because I barely understand what's going on myself. All I know is I have to trust my instincts … it's not your job to protect me anymore Miroku. I have to see this through … and I want to make sure you know that no matter how things turn out in the end, none of this is your fault!" Kagome responded.

"No way don't start that! You're stuck with me through thick and thin Kagome!" Miroku answered.

"Thanks Miroku …." Kagome said again after a moment.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something again but stopped. He realized their conversation had just come full circle. They addressed the issue, he told her how he felt, she announced she was never going to give up on this crazy mission, and Miroku promised to never give up on her. They were right back where they started and Miroku realized their entire conversation hadn't changed a thing. Miroku opened his mouth to say something again but this time he was interrupted by a knock at the door. A second later the door squeaked open,

"Can we come in yet?" Sango asked as she peered into the dark room.

"Yeah … sorry for leaving you out there so long." Kagome answered with a smile on her face as if the argument between her and Miroku hadn't even happened. Kagome stole a quick glance at InuYasha as he followed Sango into the room. She knew there was no way he hadn't heard every word through the door.

"Wow there's really nothing left in here …" Sango said sounding disappointed as she looked around the empty office.

"Yeah …" Kagome answered as she followed Sango's gaze.

"I was hoping there would be something left here … I just don't know where else Dad would have kept something so important." Kagome continued.

"Did your dad have a safe … or someplace he stored things outside the house?" Sango asked.

"Not that I remember." Kagome answered.

"Besides if he had hidden it in a safe that would have been the first place that demon would have looked for it." Kagome added.

"There just had to be something here … I can feel it …" Kagome said as she walked towards one of the walls.

"Would he have hidden it somewhere else in the house?" InuYasha asked thoughtfully.

"I … I just don't know … I mean he could have …" Kagome answered. She shrugged her shoulders looking somewhat defeated.

"Don't worry Kagome … we'll figure this out." Sango said as she crossed the room towards her friend.

"Wait!" InuYasha suddenly said making everyone freeze.

"What is it?" Kagome asked sounding a little startled.

"Everyone just be quiet … Sango walk backwards the way you just came." He said.

Sango hesitated a moment before slowly stepping backwards across the floor. Kagome looked between Sango and InuYasha. InuYasha's ears were twitching as he intently listened for something.

"There!" He suddenly announced pointing at Sango's feet. Sango looked towards Miroku who shrugged his shoulders uncertainly.

"The floorboards there sound different." InuYasha answered trying to clarify.

"I didn't hear anything." Sango said.

'Trust me!" InuYasha said as he moved towards Sango and crouched down near her feet. Sango quickly stepped out of the way as InuYasha got down on his hands and knees and began knocking on the floorboards.

"Was this floor carpeted?" InuYasha asked.

"There was a large area rug that covered most of the floor …" Kagome answered.

"It sounds like there is something under the floor here." InuYasha said.

"Under the floor would be a smart place to hide something important. If there was a large rug covering the floor then it wouldn't be easily accessible meaning if anyone came in in a hurry they might not consider tarring up a carpet. But at the same time it kept it close so he always knew where it was." InuYasha offered as he continued to tap the floor with his knuckles. A second latter he hit one board and it sounded different. It sounded looser than the others. He looked up at Kagome and then at Miroku and Sango. No one said anything as Kagome moved closer and knelt down next to InuYasha. Without a word she tapped the same floor board and felt it shift slightly. It was loose. Feeling both exhilarated and terrified she ran her fingernails along the board and sure enough it popped up from the floor. Kagome peered down into the gap but it was too dark to see.

"Sango shine your light down here!" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku both moved forwards to see what they had found. The light fell onto something wrapped in plastic. Kagome slowly slid her hand under the floor and retrieved the long parcel. She held her breath as she smoothed away the layer of dust and began to unwrap the plastic. Laying it out on the floor Kagome realized it was a file filled with envelopes and technical looking documents. Many of the papers looked aged from years of being hidden in the floor but they were still in good condition.

"What is all this stuff?" Miroku asked as he moved closer to inspect their find.

"I'm not sure … what are these?" asked Kagome as she picked up a thick manila envelope and carefully opened it. Tipping it over a slew of photographs came spilling out onto the floor. Sango lifted the light scanning the pictures and realized they were all photos of babies or young children.

"What did your dad do for a living again Kagome?" Sango asked nervously.

"He was a lawyer. He specialized in civil rights cases and did a lot of overseas work in promoting human rights and stuff like that." Kagome answered uncertainly as she picked up one of the photos and gave it a closer look.

"Do you think this had something to do with a case he was working on?" Miroku asked as he picked up a document before looked up at Kagome. Kagome shook her head,

"I … I don't know … why would he have tried so hard to hide it if it was that simple?" Kagome said. Then she spotted another smaller envelope beneath some papers and pulled it free. Opening it she pulled out some more photos. These were different from the others. They were on Polaroid film and looked a little older than the others. Kagome angled the pictures towards the flashlight to get a better look and her breath caught in her throat. Her three friends all looked up in surprise.

"What is it?" Miroku asked. Kagome didn't answer. She looked up and met InuYasha's eyes. Both Miroku and Sango looked from Kagome to InuYasha as she passed what was in her hand to him. InuYasha reach his hand out slowly and took the photo from Kagome. He flipped it over and looked at it. His face instantly became serious as he starred almost in disbelief at the photo in his hand. Miroku and Sango exchanged uncertain looks as they waited for him to say something.

"How did your dad get this?" InuYasha asked after a moment. Kagome didn't say anything as she shook her head unknowingly.

"InuYasha what is it?" Sango finally asked breaking the unbearable tension that was growing in the room.

"It's …. It's my parents." InuYasha answered in a quiet voice unable to look away from the picture.

"That's not all .." Kagome added as she held up two more photos from the small envelope.

"There's a picture of you and another one of the necklace to …. This is the picture I remember seeing before when I was little …" Kagome said as she laid the photos out on the floor and pointed at the jewel so everyone could see. The one photo was indeed a picture of InuYasha. He couldn't have been more than a couple days old but already he had a head of thick silver hair and his signature dog like ears. He was being cradled in a woman's arms and although all you could see of her face was her chin and the corner of a smile, it was pretty safe to assume she was InuYasha's mother. The other photo was of the jewel laying on a desk or table as if someone had been cataloguing it for a collection.

"I guess we finally confirmed a connection …" Kagome said.

"But why?" InuYasha asked.

"What were they doing? What did it have to do with my mother or these kids or …." InuYasha trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair as he tried furiously to sort out everything he was seeing in his head.

"I need some air …" InuYasha suddenly announced and got up walked towards the door.

"InuYasha …?" Sango called after him in a soft voice but InuYasha disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Is he ok?" Sango asked turning towards Kagome. Kagome looked towards the hall and then down at the file now spread out in front of her.

"He isn't used to having to face his past quiet like this … lately everything has just been shoved back at him all at once. I think he's just getting overwhelmed by it all." Kagome answered quietly.

Miroku watched the emotions play across Kagome's face carefully. He could see how badly she wanted to go after InuYasha but she wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Well … the best thing we can do to solve this puzzle is to try to understand all this mess." Miroku suddenly said as he reached over and picked up some papers and started reading. Sango and Kagome both turned to look at Miroku who was already absorbed in his task and they both smiled. They weren't sure if he was finally warming up to InuYasha or if he was just finding the prospect of solving this crazy riddle just too much to resist but he was officially on board.

A little while later Kagome ventured out of the room to see where InuYasha had disappeared to. She found him hiding in the shadows against the back wall of the house in the backyard. Kagome quietly slid open the patio door and walked over to InuYasha's side. She didn't say a word as she leaned against the wall next to him. InuYasha didn't saying anything or even acknowledge Kagome's presence, he just continued starring at the photograph of his parents he still held in his hand. Without saying a word Kagome gently moved her hand to InuYasha's wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. InuYasha took a deep breath before turning towards Kagome,

"Did you guys learn anything from the file?" InuYasha asked.

"Sorry … it's all really cryptic. It's gonna take some time to sort through all of it." Kagome answered. InuYasha took another deep breath.

"We do know that all those kids were in danger for some reason. We found a letter from someone who was apparently responsible for at least one of these kids saying they were safe now. What they were safe from or how it has anything to do with this we have no idea yet." Kagome continued sounding tired.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked after a moment. InuYasha finally turned and looked at her. After a second he smiled and moved his hand to take Kagome's. He saw the concern and the understanding in Kagome's face and couldn't help but smile. She already knew the answer to her question but he indulged her anyways.

"Yeah I'm ok." InuYasha answered giving Kagome's hand a gentle squeeze in return.

"I'd just never seen …" InuYasha's voice trailed off as he held up the photo of his parents again.

"You'd never seen a picture of your parents together?" Kagome asked trying to finish his thought.

"I'd never seen a picture of my dad at all. All these years it was so easy to be mad at him for abandoning my mother and letting her die alone like that. After my mother died, if I thought about him I usually pictured him being like my brother. But then I see this and my mother looks so happy with him. She always told me he died to save us … I just thought she was trying to make me feel better that he wasn't around."

"To tell you the truth I think your dad looks more like you then Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking at the photograph. InuYasha gave Kagome a sarcastic look.

"I'm serious!" Kagome responded.

"Ok the ears and those marks on his face are different, but his eyes and his face just remind me of you!" Kagome continued. InuYasha didn't say anything but he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks Kagome." He finally said. Kagome smiled and leaned against InuYasha's shoulder. They sat in silence for several minutes enjoying the peacefulness of the night before InuYasha broke the silence again,

"Kagome why don't you want me to know the rest of that story?" he asked.

"What story?" Kagome asked.

"The story about the Shikon Jewel and the priestess who was protecting it?" InuYasha answered. Kagome leaned away from InuYasha, slipping her hand out of InuYasha's as she did so.

"It's just not important. It's just a story, it won't help up figure out what's happening here." Kagome said before moving back towards the door to the house. InuYasha wasn't letting her get away that easily though.

"Kagome stop!" he said grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. Gently he pulled Kagome around to face him again.

"Tell me how the story ends. What happened to her after the demon tricked them?" InuYasha asked. Kagome finally relaxed and leaned back against the house before looked up into InuYasha's eyes. He starred back at her waiting patiently.

"The priestess and the hanyou were in love, nothing could come between them. They protected each other from everything. Then a very powerful demon saw the priestess and the hanyou together. They say he was jealous of the priestess' beauty and power and wanted her and the jewel for himself. He tricks the priestess and the hanyou by coming to them in the appearance of their lover. He makes them believe they've each been betrayed by the other and sparks a battle between them that nearly destroys their village …"

"What happens in the end?" InuYasha asked urging her to continue.

"The priestess shoots an arrow through the hanyou's heart and kills him …" Kagome answered in a quiet voice.

"And the priestess?" InuYasha asked.

"She also dies of her injuries …" Kagome answered.

Neither of them said anything for a while. A story that involved a hanyou and priestess who not only were charged with protecting a powerful jewel but also happened to be in love was too much of a coincidence to ignore.

InuYasha stepped forwards and drew Kagome into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her firmly holding her against him.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you." He said. Kagome didn't say anything. She loved InuYasha so much she couldn't imagine ever betraying him, but then again she was sure the woman in the story had felt the same way.

InuYasha finally pulled away from Kagome who looked up at him. She reached up and ran her hand over his cheek,

"Come here." She said with a soft smile before gently pulling him in close for kiss.

Several hours later Miroku walked through the front door of his house. It was very late and he felt exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open after spending hours reading over papers and documents. Too tired to do anything else, he dropped his jacket and car keys on the floor and made straight for the stairs that led up to his bedroom. As his foot hit the first step he suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he turned towards the dark living room.

"I need to talk to you about Kagome." InuYasha answered as he stepped forwards from the shadows.

"What about her?" Miroku asked now feeling very awake.

"She told you about the demon that was tormenting her. About how she and I faced him and he disappeared?" InuYasha said.

"Yeah … what about it?" Miroku asked.

"I'm pretty sure Kagome thinks that demon was destroyed that night … and I have to admit I thought he was to …" InuYasha said now sounding nervous.

"What are you talking about? He is gone!" Miroku responded not liking where this conversation was going.

"Miroku a little while ago I felt that demon's presence again. It was only for a moment but it was that same angry evil that I used to feel in Kagome. I know it was him, he's still alive and he is here now."

"No … that can't be true." Miroku said shaking his head.

"Look you can believe me or not but I need someone else to know he is out there."

"Why are you telling me?" Miroku asked.

"Because you can protect Kagome if I'm gone." InuYasha answered in a serious tone. Miroku didn't say anything.

"Look I know you don't trust me … but I promise you I will give my life without a second thought to keep Kagome safe. But I need to know that if that happens and I'm not here someone else knows about the threat. I didn't want Kagome to be afraid so I didn't tell her."

Miroku didn't know what to say. InuYasha took Miroku's silence as his understanding and began to move out of the room to leave.

"Do you really think I would leave you alone with Kagome or Sango if I didn't trust you?" Miroku suddenly said. InuYasha froze. He turned back towards Miroku but he was already climbing the stairs and didn't look back.

So ends another chapter.

Please Review :D


	18. Chapter 18 Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

**Chapter EIGHTEEN Friends **

Kagome made her way up to the main entrance of the school. It was a very early Monday morning after a very long weekend. What little sleep she had managed to get after the long night at her old house, poring over the old documents, had been less then restful. Not having InuYasha laying next her with his arms holding her against him, keeping her warm and safe, made her own room seem unbearably lonely and cold.

Kagome covered her mouth as she let out a big yawn. Then she heard the sound of people yelling and it drew her attention to the side of the school. There she noticed a large group of people gathered against the wall. Kagome suddenly felt a rush of anger surge through her as the familiar sound of threats and insults met her ears. Without realizing it Kagome quickened her pace as she moved closer to the mob of students. She couldn't see through the wall of people but she had seen this scene enough times before to know what was going on. Somewhere at the mobs center stood InuYasha, a calm indifferent look on his face as he ignored every person in the crowd. Kagome knew she had to ignore them to. She couldn't react to the awful, hateful display or defend InuYasha in anyway because it would raise suspicion and yet her feet were still carrying her straight towards them.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome could hear her friend's voices calling her as she approached the school but she ignored them. She had to stop this once and for all no matter what it took.

"Kagome …?" This time she recognized Sango's worried tone and sped up again so her friend couldn't stop her. Kagome's jaw was set firmly, her fists clenched tightly at her sides, the sound of her blood rushed in her ears as her heart pounded against her chest. She was just meters away from the crowd when suddenly she collided with something solid. Kagome was thrown back onto the ground where she landed with a loud thump in a flurry of papers and books. It took Kagome a moment to realize what had happened as she slowly sat up. She shook her head and looked up only to see a young boy with reddish coloured hair leaning down towards her,

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" He asked in a surprised sounding voice as he knelt down to help her. Kagome didn't answer right away. She felt like she was in a daze. She had been so single mindedly bent on getting to InuYasha she'd developed tunnel vision and must have walked straight into another student.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango's voice floated down from somewhere up above mixed with the sound of footsteps as other students began gathering around. Kagome shook her head again and looked up into the worried faces of her friends and fellow students. Finally she mustered a smile,

"I'm fine … must have been day dreaming or something." Kagome said with an uneasy laugh. Satisfied with that answer most of the people moved off but the young kid Kagome had walked into still seemed concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok? That sounded like a pretty hard fall!" He said as he started to pick up his books.

"Yeah … I'm really sorry about that!" Kagome said blushing.

"Are you ok?" She continued as she also began to gather her things. Her book bag had come open and a few of her school books had scattered across the walkway.

"Yeah, it was just my books that got hurt!" The boy laughed. He was trying to make Kagome feel better and it was working. Kagome laughed as she reached for one of her books. The boy seeing the book was just a little out of her reach leaned over and picked it up for her. As he handed it back to her Kagome reached out to take it from him and her thumb just grazed the his fingers as he placed it in her hand.

Kagome suddenly felt a strange sensation pass through her, like a wave of energy. It was subtle but familiar somehow.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The boy asked again as he noticed Kagome's spaced out look.

"Yeah …" Kagome answered again but she sounded less sure now.

"Maybe you should just sit for a minute …" Sango suggested as Kagome got slowly to her feet. Before Kagome could say anything the school bell rang and everyone around them began hurrying off towards their classes.

"We'll see you in class Kagome!" The other girls said as they hurried off leaving Sango to look after her.

"Have a good day!" The boy called as he waved back at them as he also moved off towards the front entrance of the school. Kagome just watched him leave. There was something about that strange feeling that she just couldn't shake.

"Hey! Earth to Kagome!" Sango chanted next to her. Without a word to Sango, Kagome suddenly took off after the boy.

"Wait!" Kagome called. The boy stopped and waited for Kagome to catch up.

"If you don't hurry you're gonna be late for class." The boy said as she stopped in front of him.

"I know. I just wanted to say sorry, that was really rude of me back there. Thank you for helping me with my books." Kagome said and she offered him her hand. The boy gave her an amused look before accepting the handshake. Kagome almost held her breath as she waited expectantly for his hand to touch hers. Just as before, she felt a strange energy move up her arm. It started as a mild tingling feeling before quickly enveloping her entire body. The feeling was suddenly making her feel sick to her stomach and she closed her eyes but instead of seeing black she saw a vision of a young child. His hair, smiling face and bright eyes were the same as the boy's whose hand she held but there was also a striking difference between them. Atop his head sat two triangular dog ears that shared an uncanny resemblance to InuYasha's. This kid was unmistakably a hanyou.

Kagome's eyes shot open as she felt the boy rip his hand away from her. Everything had happened in a split second but it had been as clear as day to Kagome. She looked up at the boy and realized he was starring at her with a look of confusion. His smiling, care free demeanor had vanished and he now seemed nervous as he slowly backed away from her. Had he felt what she felt? Had he seen what she had seen?

Before Kagome could say anything the boy took off running towards the school. He chanced a weary look backwards as he opened the door before slipping into the school and disappearing.

"Kagome what the hell was that?" Sango asked appearing at Kagome's side.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she turned to her friend.

"You shook that kids hand and in the blink of an eye he went from being fine to looking like he was terrified of you!" Sango shouted in disbelief.

"And what the hell was with you marching over to that crowd of people? You looked like you were on the war path or something." Sango continued but she dropped her voice to almost a whisper despite the fact that everyone had already disappeared into the school for class.

"I … I was." Kagome admitted sounding surprised. Sango opened and closed her mouth trying to think of what to say. She just simply had no idea what was going through Kagome's head.

"I don't know what came over me. I just suddenly felt angry and even though I knew I couldn't stop them …. I just kept moving towards those people." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Kagome ... You don't look so good?" Sango said as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. The sick feeling in Kagome stomach still hadn't gone away.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Kagome announced as she quickly moved towards the edge of the walkway and bent over double as her breakfast spilled out all over the grass. Sango quickly moved with her and pulled her hair back out of the way. After a moment Kagome straightened up again, wiping a shaky hand across her mouth.

"Kagome what happened between you and that kid?" Sango asked.

"I … I don't know." Kagome said as she took a deep breath.

"I saw a vision of him … but it wasn't him … I mean I don't think it was … how could it be him?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome you're not making any sense!" Sango exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"I saw him!" Kagome repeated but this time she turned and looked Sango straight in the eye,

"I saw THAT kid … but he was a hanyou!"

Sango starred back at Kagome wordlessly. She glanced uncertainly towards the school and then back at her friend. She had no idea what to think. Was this another one of Kagome's crazy psychic visions brought on by her spiritual powers that Sango didn't understand at all or was her friend finally starting to lose it?

Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around her stomach again and groaned loudly as if she was going to be sick again.

"Maybe I should call someone to take you home?" Sango suggested as she put a hand on her friend's back once more and tried to lead her into the school.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just swallowed hard trying to ignore the horrible feeling in her stomach while allowing Sango to steer her towards the door.

Sango waited with Kagome until her mother came to get her and take her home. All the rest of the day at school Sango found it hard to concentrate. She couldn't help but worry about her friend and what had happened that morning. It was also strange being in class with InuYasha now. A couple of times she caught herself steeling a quick glance towards the back of the class room to see him sitting at his desk. He seemed to be starring off absentmindedly but Sango was certain he was wondering where Kagome had gone. She wanted to tell him what had happened but she had to remind herself he was a hanyou and she couldn't be seen talking to him.

Sango was starting to understand how hard the past couple of months had been for Kagome. Even in just the few short days she had really started to know InuYasha she already was seeing past the hanyou to the friend he was quickly becoming. It really was difficult to fight the impulse to just wonder up and talk to him.

At lunch Sango sat with her friends as usual. She was happy to immerse herself in the normalcy of teenage gossip once more after the weekend she had just had. They were talking about boys or clothes or something else completely irrelevant when Sango suddenly spotted the young kid from that morning wonder into the cafeteria. Instantly her mind went back to the incident between him and Kagome. She replayed that handshake over and over in her head. She watched the kid's expression change in an instant from being casual, calm and happy to one of fear, and confusion. Then he had taken off without a single word. Clearly something had happened between him and Kagome. But could Kagome really be right? Or were all the events and questions and mysteries she had suddenly found herself buried under finally starting to get the best of her imagination.

"Do any of you know that kid?" Sango asked as she turned back to her friends. The other girls stopped their conversation and looked at Sango questioningly.

"That kid there … the tall skinny one … with reddish brown hair" Sango said as she tried to discretely point across the cafeteria.

"Him? … He's a junior I think …" Airy answered as she starred across the room.

"His name is Sammy." Yuka added casually. All the girls turned and looked at her questioningly.

"What? …. His girlfriend, Lauren, is a junior on the cross country team. I've seen him around at practice. Sometimes he runs practices with her. He's actually really good but every time the coach asks if he wants to join the boy's team he says no. He's really nice but really quiet."

Sango looked back at Sammy as the other girls started chatting again. He seemed like an average kid. There couldn't possibly be anything unusual about him.

Latter that evening Sango was making her way to Kagome's house. She hadn't heard anything since Kagome had left school and wanted to check on her. She had made some homemade soup and was bringing it over for Kagome hoping it might help to settle her stomach if she still wasn't feeling well.

Sango strode up to the front door and rang the door bell. Sango waited for the familiar sound of shuffling followed by the sound of the lock before the door finally opened. She was greeted by Kagome's mother who looked surprised for a moment and then smiled warmly,

"Sango! How nice to see you. It's been a while since the last time you were by to see us. How have you been?" Kagome's mother chimed happily. Sango smiled back at her,

"I've been good. Busy with school and everything but good. How is Kagome feeling?" Sango asked.

"Oh she started feeling much better this afternoon and insisted on going to visit Miroku. Some days I wonder why she bothers living here at all she spends so much time at his place!" Kagome's mother laughed.

"Oh …" Sango answered. She thought it was strange Kagome hadn't at least called to let her know she was feeling better.

Sango thanked Kagome's mother and started back towards the stairway that led down to the road. Not a second after her foot stepped off the last step her cell phone rang. Fumbling a little with the heavy pot of soup in her hands, Sango struggled to retrieve her phone from her pocket. Finally she pulled it free and hit the call button before holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sango. It's Miroku! I need you to come to my house." Miroku's voice said through the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Honestly I'm not really sure … can you come over?" Miroku answered sounding unsure of himself.

"Can you come get me? I'm just leaving Kagome's place …" Sango asked.

"Um … yeah I can do that. I'll be right there." Miroku answered before hanging up the phone. Sango pulled the phone away from her ear and starred down at the caller display flashing Miroku's name. He hadn't sounded like he was in a panic or anything but something told Sango there was definitely something up. He wouldn't be asking her to his house at this late an hour if it wasn't important.

Miroku was there in no time at all. The drive back to his house was mostly quiet until they pulled into his driveway and Miroku shut off the car.

"Is Kagome really feeling better?" Sango finally asked. Miroku turned and looked at her.

"What do you know about what happened this morning?" Miroku asked her.

"What?" Sango asked sounding surprised at Miroku's question. Miroku considered her closely before opening his door and getting out of the car.

"Come on!" He said indicating Sango should hurry up and follow him. Sango followed Miroku up to the front door and into the house still carrying her pot of soup and feeling more than a little confused again. Miroku moved straight into the living room without a word leaving Sango to struggle with her coat and backpack before hurrying to catch up.

Sango walked into the living room and stopped. It took her a moment to absorb everything that was in front of her. Lying across Miroku's couch with her eyes closed was Kagome. She was covered in a thick blanket and had a washcloth on her forehead. Sitting next to her on a chair was InuYasha. He didn't look up when Sango walked into the room, instead he kept his focus on Kagome.

Sango took a few steps towards the coffee table next to the couch and put down the pot of soup before kneeling down on the floor next to Kagome.

"What happened?" Sango asked looking back towards Miroku,

"Her mother said she was feeling better! What happened?" Sango asked again.

"She lied to her mom. Said she was feeling better and then walked all the way here without even telling me she was coming. I opened the front door and she almost collapsed into the front hallway." Miroku said in an exasperated voice.

"She's been throwing up, she's developed a mild fever and now she won't even wake up." Miroku added.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital …" Sango suggested. InuYasha looked up this time. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said he wanted to avoid that option as long as possible. Sango realized that if Kagome went to the hospital InuYasha wouldn't be able to stay with her or know what was happening to her.

"Sango she keeps deliriously going on about a hanyou at school … she's not making any sense. I thought maybe she meant InuYasha but he has no idea what she's talking about either." Miroku said as he began pacing back and forth across the floor.

"I know she was at school this morning. I saw her in front of the school when the bell rang. She looked like she fell or something. What happened?" InuYasha asked directing his question at Sango.

"She … she walked into another student because she wasn't paying attention …" Sango's voice trailed off as she thought back to what really happened.

"What is it…?" InuYasha asked noticing her thoughtful expression.

"The kid she ran into … Kagome shook his hand when she apologized and something happened. She said she had a vision of him but instead of being human he was a hanyou … I thought she was just tired and had all this stuff with her dad on her mind … but the way this kid reacted … something happened that scared him …" Sango said looking from Miroku to InuYasha.

"What you mean like he's secretly a hanyou, hiding who he is and coexisting with humans without anybody knowing …?" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Trust me if there was a way to do that I'd have found it a long time ago!" InuYasha added before turning back to Kagome. He reached over and removed the facecloth from Kagome's forehead and dunked it in a bowl of cold water that was sitting on the floor. After ringing out the cloth he replaced it back on Kagome's forehead. Kagome suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" Miroku exclaimed before he moved to stand next to InuYasha.

"Hey kid you were starting to scarring me a bit there." He continued in an upbeat teasing tone that barely covered his anxiety as he knelt down so he could look Kagome in the eye.

"Sorry …" Kagome answered with a weak smile.

"How do you feel?" Sango asked.

"Tired …" Kagome answered. Miroku moved the back of his hand to Kagome cheek.

"You don't feel as warm as you did before." He announced with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I worried you …" Kagome said as she tried to sit up.

"Easy Kagome. Why don't you just stay lying down for now?" InuYasha suggested as he gently pushed her back against the bed.

"No … I have to tell you about what I saw." Kagome said as she tried sitting up again.

"What are you talking about?" asked InuYasha as he tried again to make her lay down.

"There's a kid at school. He's hiding something." Kagome started in a groggy voice but Sango cut her off.

"I told them about Sammy."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"The kid you ran into, that's his name … I got curious after you left and asked around school about him." Sango added.

"Did you learn anything?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Ya. He's a junior. He's apparently a good kid …. And he likes to run cross country drills for fun!" Sango said listing off the things Yuka had told her.

"Clearly he's a suspicious character!" Sango added sarcastically. Kagome gave Sango a disappointed smirk.

"There has to be some reason he reacted like that." Kagome said.

"Kagome you've been sick with a fever for the better part of the day. This can wait!" InuYasha said cutting the girls off. Kagome let out a tired sigh.

"InuYasha aren't you curious at all about this kid?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not!" InuYasha stated bluntly.

"I'm worried about you!" he continued. Kagome rolled her eyes and let out another frustrated sigh but at the same time she couldn't help but smile at how concerned he was acting.

"Come on Kagome … you don't think this could all just be a coincidence?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up at her friend. She thought for a moment before answering,

"I wasn't feeling well when I left home this morning …but I'm not saying he made me sick. I just know I felt something from him … I know what I saw." Kagome said almost pleading with her friend to believe her.

"Kagome I'm not saying you didn't see this kid as a hanyou! But I'm also saying you need to think this through. I mean think about it, you come to school probably exhausted from getting no sleep the night before, already feeling sick and then you get a spiritual hit off some random kid who, like me until about three days ago, probably didn't even know that was possible! After everything you've gotten involved with and seen at your dad's and InuYasha's, you started seeing what you wanted to see because you want so desperately to find connections to this crazy mystery of yours. That kid probably fed off what you were feeling and got freaked out … end of story. I mean to be honest … the description you gave me of the kid basically described InuYasha with short, red hair … you don't think maybe that's a bit of a coincidence?" Sango brandished a hand towards InuYasha as she finished her spiel. Kagome didn't say anything. She looked to each of her friends' worried faces in turn and thought about what Sango had said. All Sango's points were perfectly valid. Maybe she was right and Kagome was pushing herself too far, trying too hard to solve this puzzle.

"You're right …" Kagome finally confessed in a quiet voice. Now that she was looking at this logically she felt silly for getting so worked up about it.

Suddenly Kagome's stomach let out a loud grumbling sound. Kagome blushed and looked up at Sango who laughed.

"Do you think your stomach is up for some special homemade "guaranteed to cure anything that ales you" soup?" Sango asked as she turned and indicated the large pot that was still sitting on the coffee table behind her. Kagome smiled and laughed,

"I think that sounds perfect." Kagome answered.

"Ok then. Miroku you want to help me?" Sango said as she grabbed the soup and headed towards the kitchen. Miroku looked a little reluctant leaving Kagome but he quickly followed leaving her and InuYasha alone in the room. As soon as they were out of ear shot InuYasha leaned in close to Kagome.

"Kagome …" he started. He took one of her hands in his and gave it a loving squeeze.

"I'm fine …" Kagome interrupted before he could continue.

"Um the fever and the unconsciousness would clearly point to you not being fine!" InuYasha pointed out.

"Oh Sango is right! I just caught a little flu bug and it messed with my head. It's not like I've exactly had a tonne of sleep the past few days." Kagome dropped her voice and raised her eyebrows at InuYasha who couldn't help but blush at her implication.

"I'm honestly feeling better now … I could eat a whole pot of Sango's soup!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"That's not the only thing …" InuYasha said in a serious voice. Kagome's smile faded as she watched InuYasha carefully.

"I saw you heading straight for the mob of students this morning …" InuYasha said. Kagome bowed her head avoiding InuYasha's gaze. She had hoped he hadn't seen her.

"Were you really going to do what I think you were going to do?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know what came over me … I had a horrible moment of weakness where my anger got the better of me. I told you it was just this stupid flu messing with my judgment." Kagome said trying to sound convincing. InuYasha continued to give her a disapproving look.

"Kagome you can't do that … you can't let your guard down for even a second if this is going to work." InuYasha said.

"I know." Kagome answered solemnly.

"I'm serious … even if you saw someone about to kill me, you still can't step in!" InuYasha continued. This time Kagome didn't answer. She looked into InuYasha's eyes and she knew he was right but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"You know what would make me feel better right now?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject. InuYasha's shoulders sagged slightly at Kagome's avoidance but he decided not to press the matter further for tonight.

"What?" He asked. Kagome sat up and moved over on the couch before patting her hand on the cushion next to her. InuYasha quickly glanced towards the doorway where Sango and Miroku had disappeared and would inevitably be reappearing from any moment.

"Come on they don't care anymore!" Kagome said throwing InuYasha her best puppy dog look. Finally InuYasha rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders pulling her closer as she curled up against his chest.

"Is it awkward if I tell you I missed you last night?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha smirked but didn't say anything. He simply rested his chin against the top of Kagome's head and held her a little closer. He was still new to the relationship scene but he was also still a guy and it gave him a deep feeling of pride to know that Kagome was his and that she needed him.

A moment later Sango and Miroku reentered the living room. Sango carried the now steaming pot of soup in front of her as she followed Miroku towards the coffee table. Miroku placed some bowls and spoons on the table as well as a towel which Sango placed the pot on.

"Mmmm that smells really good Sango!" Kagome said leaning forwards a little as she sniffed the air.

"It's my mom's old family recipe." Sango answered proudly as she started dishing the soup out into bowls. Miroku took the first bowl and handed it to Kagome. He didn't say anything as he handed it over but InuYasha noticed the disapproving look he gave them. But for the first time InuYasha didn't feel annoyed by it. Over the past two days it had occurred to InuYasha that even if the most perfect gentlemen in the world came along and whisked Kagome off her feet, he still wouldn't be good enough for Kagome in Miroku's mind. Miroku was just being the good "big brother" or "cousin" or whoever it was he saw himself as. The conversation they had the night before, Miroku's honesty in admitting he trusted InuYasha and even the fact that InuYasha was sitting in Miroku's living room because he had thought of InuYasha first to help Kagome. It all signified they had established a common ground between them it had become more of a game then a challenge of wills or dominance.

"We should do something fun." Sango suddenly suggested as she filled the last bowl for herself. Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"Come on! We should do something fun … play cards or a board game … or even just watch a movie." Sango said trying to coax her friends into agreeing.

"All you guys do together is deal with all this crazy mystery business. You don't think maybe we can spend one night not being detectives and just be friends and have fun together?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled at her,

"I think that's a great idea." Kagome answered making Sango smile to.

Although it did take a little prodding the guys finally gave in and the four friends spent the next couple of hours playing cards. Half the fun came from teaching InuYasha the rules to the various games they played. Kagome was still feeling tired but the sound of her friend's laughter and having InuYasha sitting next to her made her feel like her stomach flu and fever had never even happened.

As the evening progressed their games eventually evolved into a fun filled spout of truth or dare. Miroku and InuYasha seemed to finally be in their element as they continually invented more and more elaborate stunts to perform or disgusting things to eat or drink. So it came as a real surprise when Miroku's turn came around again and he choose Sango to be his next victim.

Sango looked nervous for a moment but her stubborn attitude wouldn't allow her to show weakness. She smiled at Miroku with a stern look in her eye, determined to prove she was as good as either of the guys, and said,

"I choose Dare!"

Miroku smiled looking surprised and a little impressed and then he began to think.

"Come on Miroku! Give me your best shot!" Sango taunted dangerously.

He remained quiet for several minutes as he contemplated the various possible horribly embarrassing tasks he could inflict on Sango. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. It seemed so absurd it almost made Miroku himself blush, but still it was the only thing he could think of that might possibly sway Sango's competiveness and cause her to fold.

"I dare you …" Miroku began,

"To kiss me!" He finished. He starred straight into Sango's eyes as he said it.

"What …" Sango answered sounding a little stunned. Her over confident smile melted away as her cheeks suddenly flushed red.

"I … I …" Sango said over and over. She didn't want to lose the game but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to actually do it. She knew what Miroku was like; he was just being his usual perverted self. It didn't mean anything to him, but then again she couldn't be sure.

Finally Sango took a deep breath and moved around the table to where Miroku was sitting. Miroku watched as she moved closer and closer. He kept a cool calm and smug expression on his face but inside he was wondering if she would seriously go through with it. He had kissed lots of girls before but for some reason watching Sango inch closer was giving him butterflies in his stomach.

Sango was sitting right in front of Miroku now trying to muster the courage to kiss him when it suddenly occurred to her that Miroku had never specified where she had to kiss him. This was a fatal flaw in his plan to embarrass her, and yet she couldn't stop starring at his lips. Maybe this was her chance to know what it would be like without worrying about all the messy implications that went along with it.

In a single fluid motion Sango puckered her lips and leaned in quickly. Her lips make contact with Miroku's cheek for a brief second before she was recoiling back to her former seat at the table.

Miroku blinked as he stared straight ahead in complete surprise. Sango just kept her eyes down trying to hide her blushing expression. No one said anything for a couple of minutes before Sango could stand it no longer and suddenly jumped to her feet.

"I'm thirsty." She announced as she rattled an empty pop can in her hand.

"Would anyone else like anything while I'm up?" She asked. InuYasha shook his head no while Miroku still didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't mind a ginger ale … ?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"My stomach is feeling a little queasy again." Kagome added giving her stomach a rub.

"No problem!" Sango chimed happily before turning towards Miroku,

"Is there any pop left in the fridge?" she asked.

"Um … no you have to go downstairs for it." He answered as he made to get up.

"Don't worry I'll find it." Sango said and quickly moved towards the basement door. Miroku watched her intently as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Wow … for someone who is constantly hitting on woman you sure are clueless about them!" Kagome said shaking her head slightly as she starred across the table at Miroku. Miroku turned and looked at Kagome with an expression that said he had no idea what she was talking about. Kagome just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Look …" InuYasha started,

"I realize I'm probably the last person who should be giving social or relationship advise to anyone … but you really need to go after her!" InuYasha finished nodding his head towards the basement door. Miroku looked towards the door again and a smile spread across his face.

"I dunno InuYasha, considering the awesome girl you have sitting in your arms you've got to be doing something right!" Miroku teased. Kagome burst out laughing as Miroku got to his feet and strode across the floor before disappearing down the stairs.

Sango was navigating the various piles of junk and old furniture that covered the floor as she made her way to the back of the basement. She shoved an old box out of the way so she could get to the case of pop and began piling cans in her arms. Suddenly something behind her made a creaking sound as if something were about to fall. Sango turned in time to see a tall tower of boxes and containers tittering dangerously towards her. Apparently the box she had casually shoved aside had been part of some elaborate structure that now threatened to collapse at any second. The tower made a long sway towards her but this time didn't return. Cans of pop hit the floor as Sango jumped franticly out of the way. Her back hit was she thought was a solid wall and she leaned against it to get out of the way but it caved behind her and she was sent tumbling backwards in a shower of dust and cardboard.

"Sango?" Miroku's worried voice called from somewhere on the other side of the mess.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah … I think so." Sango called back as she coughed through the cloud of dust. Sango opened her eyes and looked up to see the disaster zone around her but there was something else she hadn't expected. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell open and she stumbled to her feet and looked around.

In front of her spread across the entire back wall of the basement were the photos of the kids they had found at Kagome's old home. She looked around speechlessly. Each photo had been pinned up on a corkboard wall; they even seemed to be organized by age with the youngest looking kids starting at the left and the oldest ones ending on the right.

Sango heard a shuffling sound and turned to see Miroku emerge through the mess of boxes. She looked at him and then at the wall.

"Did you do all this?" She asked.

"Um .. ya." Miroku answered.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd do something constructive." He answered.

"I just couldn't sleep with the faces of all these kids in my head … not knowing whether they're safe or if something happened to them …. I'm not quite done yet." Miroku said indicating a small pile of photos that still sat on a table to the right.

"Wow … this must have taken you a while." Sango said stepping closer to the wall to take a closer look at the pictures. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders. Sango smiled and turned back towards him,

"You've gotten sucked into this whole mystery more then you care to admit!" Sango stated with a knowing look. Miroku couldn't help but smile as he looked over the wall.

"Yeah … I have to admit I'd love to know what Kagome's dad thought he was doing … and why it was so important someone would kill him for it." Miroku admitted. Although he kept his usual boyish smile his voice sounded sad. Sango didn't say anything in response she just gave him a small reassuring smile and started back towards the pile of boxes to recollect the scattered cans of pop. As she passed Miroku she felt him shift next to her. His hand suddenly brushed against her wrist and she stopped. The gentle contact itself hadn't been enough to bring her to a halt but the surprise at his gesture was. It couldn't have been an accident.

Miroku hesitated for a second before he slowly unfurled his fingers and wrapped his hand around Sango's wrist to keep her from moving away. Sango didn't move or turn, she just stood rooted to the spot waiting to see what he would do. Slowly she felt him turn and move towards her so he was standing right behind her.

"Can I ask you something …" Miroku finally asked in a quiet voice. Sango's voice seemed to have stopped working so she simply nodded her head, 'yes'.

"Why did you kiss me on the cheek?" he asked. Sango didn't know how to answer. A lump was growing in her throat and a terrified feeling was welling up in her stomach. Finally she managed to clear her throat and answered,

"I … I don't know."

Miroku let out a deep sigh. He didn't know what to say to her. What if she didn't feel the way she did. What if she was avoiding this to avoid hurting him. Still no girl in his life had ever made him feel the way she did and that made it worth the risk.

"Sango I …" He began.

"I care about you … and I was …" Miroku's voice faded out as he already felt like he was making a fool of himself. This time Sango turned slowly to face Miroku. She looked up at Miroku and he was surprised to see a nervous but bright smile on her face.

"You "care" about me?" Sango repeated putting an emphasis on the word 'care'. Miroku blushed a little.

"Care wasn't quiet the word I wanted to use there ..." He admitted bashfully.

"It's funny I always imagined you being a lot more sure of yourself!" Sango said with a slight laugh.

"Usually I am … but with you … I dunno." He admitted. Then he took another deep breath to steady himself before he spoke again.

"When I made that dare upstairs I didn't realize it would make me feel like this. But now I really want to know … I want to know how you feel about me." As he finished he almost held his breath waiting for Sango to answer.

"Miroku I …" She stammered at she thought of how to answer his question.

"The truth is I didn't want to kiss you on the cheek upstairs … but I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough at it to impress you." Sango admitted. She bowed her head as a blush went from the top of her head straight down to her toes. She had never kissed a boy before while Miroku with his womanizing ways was well experienced in this area. What if she just couldn't live up to his expectations? Miroku let out a soft laugh that made Sango look up. She met his gaze and saw an almost innocent delight in his eyes. She watched unmoving as his hand came up to gently rest on the side of her jaw just above her neck. His thumb moved soothingly over her skin as he took a step closer.

"I've never done this before …" Sango confessed sounding terrified. Miroku's smile widened.

"Do you mind if I take the honour of being your first?" Miroku asked. It was Sango's turn to smile. He was being such a gentleman how could she possibly say no.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want to!" she answered with a nervous laugh. Without another word Miroku leaned in and pressed his lip against Sango's. He didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind.

Sango inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she was suddenly consumed in this new feeling. He was warm and gentle and the contact of his lips against hers made a funny fluttering feeling in her stomach and chest. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. In her inexperience she wasn't sure what to do or where to put her hands. Instinctively she moved them to rest against Miroku's chest.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was doing. It felt more like a dream. He'd really never felt like this in all his life. As Sango's hands pressed against his chest he felt his heart quicken and he held his breath as he used all his will to keep the kiss slow and gentle. He didn't want to scare Sango off now that he finally had her in his arms. Ever so slightly he moved his lips against hers and she moved with him making him smile.

For being as inexperienced as Sango was she reacted perfectly to every move Miroku made. It was like they were two dancers who had danced together all their lives and knew each other like no one else could. It was perfect.

When they finally pulled apart Sango opened her eyes and looked up into Miroku face. The fluttering feeling was still strong in her chest but it didn't feel scary any more.

Without a word Miroku took another small step forwards and wrapped his arms around Sango. She returned the embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I figured out the word I wanted to use before …" Miroku said as he held Sango tighter against him.

"What I wanted to say was … I love you." He whispered. Sango smiled and took a breath to steady herself.

"I love you to!" She answered.

They stood for a moment in silence before a shout from upstairs startled them and they instantly jumped apart.

"Hey you guys ok down there?" InuYasha's voice came from upstairs.

"Yup … Just knocked some stuff over … we'll be right up!" Miroku yelled back. Then he looked back at Sango who was blushing again.

"Well I guess we should head back up before they think we did get buried alive down here!" Miroku joked as he started for the stairs. He picked up a few boxes and made a path back through the basement. He looked back to see where Sango was and saw that she was still starring at the wall of photos.

"Sango …?" He asked. Sango turned and looked at him with a bewildered look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved back towards her. Sango turned back towards the wall and moved closer. Slowly she leaned in to get a closer look at a picture of a child who looked to be about two years old.

"Oh my god …." Sango said shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sango what is it?" Miroku asked again.

"That's the kid from our school … I mean I'm pretty sure it's him. It looks exactly like him … but younger. It's the same colour hair, the same eyes … even that smile …. That's Sammy!" Sango said as she turned a wide eyed expression on Miroku. Miroku looked from Sango to photo and back.

"The kid Kagome had that vision about at school?" Miroku confirmed. Sango slowly nodded her head.

"What are the chances that's a coincidence." Miroku asked nervously. Sango didn't answer she just turned to stared back at the picture.

A few minutes later Sango and Miroku re-emerged from the basement. They shut the door moved towards the couch where they had left InuYasha and Kagome. Sango suddenly grabbed Miroku's arm to stop him.

"Wa .." he started to say but was cut off as Sango shushed him.

"Shhh … look …" she whispered as she pointed in the direction of the couch. It seemed in the short time they had been gone InuYasha and Kagome had dozed off. InuYasha was lying on the couch with his legs hanging off. Kagome was lying half on her back and half on her side on top of him. His arms were wrapped securely around her and Kagome's head was cuddled adorably between InuYasha's chin and his chest.

Sango let out a quiet giggle and looked up at Miroku. From his expression she could tell he couldn't decide whether to be happy or angry.

"Don't wake them up!" Sango ordered quietly before quickly moving out of the room. A moment later she reappeared with her back pack. As quietly as she could she placed the bag on the floor and pulled free her camera. Flipping it on and positioning herself across from the sleeping couple, she took her time framing the shot just right. She knew as soon as she took the first shot InuYasha would wake up and she would lose her opportunity.

Click!

Sure enough InuYasha's eyes shot open, his ears swivelled around facing forwards.

Click

This time InuYasha's head shot around to see Sango starring at him holding a camera. He looked from the camera to Sango's innocent smile.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" InuYasha asked.

"I promise no one will see it but me!" Sango assured him. InuYasha still didn't look very sure about the idea but at that moment Kagome stirred in his arms and drew his attention away from Sango.

"You ok?" InuYasha asked as Kagome opened her eyes again and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"MmmHmm" Kagome answered through a yawn. Then she noticed Sango and Miroku and sat up.

"What took you guys so long? We were gonna send a search party for you!" Kagome teased as she smiled at her friends.

Miroku and Sango exchanged uncertain expressions before Miroku stepped forwards and pulled a small picture from his pocket and handed it to Sango.

"What's going?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku's been going through all the stuff we found at your dad's office. I was looking at some of the photos and I found this." Sango said placing the photo on the coffee table and pushing it towards Kagome so she could see it.

"I think you were right about Sammy." Sango added as Kagome picked up the photograph. Kagome opened and closed her mouth wordlessly as she starred at the picture.

"You really think this is the same kid?" Kagome asked.

"I dunno … but he sure does look like him!" Sango answered.

"You're right about that!" Kagome agreed looking back down at the picture.

"But this still doesn't make sense ... I saw him as a hanyou … even in this picture he's clearly human!" Kagome pointed out.

"Maybe your vision was just trying to tell you he's connected somehow!" InuYasha offered.

"Maybe …" Kagome answered.

"But now what do we do … can we confront him … How do we explain ourselves without telling him at least some of what's going on? And who's to say he'll even know … he's just an infant in this picture … what if he doesn't remember?" Kagome asked looking to each of her friends in turn.

"Maybe we don't need to confront him at first." InuYasha suddenly suggested as he leaned in to take a closer look at the photo.

"First thing we should do is confirm he is this kid … then we can move on from there!" InuYasha continued.

"Ok … but how do we do that?" Sango asked. InuYasha slowly pulled the photo from Kagome's hand and flipped it around so he could show everyone what he saw. With one clawed finger he pointed to the lower corner of the picture to the child's right foot.

"This kid has a very distinctive birthmark on the bottom of his right foot." InuYasha pointed out.

"If this Sammy kid does to, then we know it's him." InuYasha said looking around at the others.

"That's brilliant … but how do we get a look at the bottom of his feet?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked around at each other but no one said anything.

"Oh … I got an idea …" Sango suddenly piped up.

"Cross country … Yuka says he practices with the team!"

"But that's usually done with shoes on!" Kagome pointed out curiously.

"Yeah but most avid runner don't wear the same socks and shoes for running as they do for everything else … when he changes his shoes we might be able to get a look!" Sango finished with a smile. She looked around to each of her friends but no one seemed to have any better ideas.

"Well I guess that settles it. I declare mission "stinky feet" a go!" Miroku said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, but inside they all had questions. At first this little mystery they had stumbled onto seemed fun but now it was getting more involved. They had no idea what all this was leading up to. If they accidently got this kid involved would his life be in danger?

InuYasha sat quietly starring at the photo he still held in his hand. What if Kagome's vision had been true? What if he was a hanyou or even just had a connection to them somehow. Was this kid living a normal life because of something InuYasha's and Kagome's fathers had collaborated together on? But if that was true then why hadn't they done it for him?

"Ok … I think that's it for tonight!" Miroku said stretching his arms over his head.

"It's late. You're sick, and we need to get to work and school tomorrow!" Miroku said pointing first to Kagome and then brandishing his hand around to include everyone else.

"Ya I agree … Time for bed." Sango said as she to stifled a yawn.

"It's too late for you guys to go home so you can crash here tonight." Miroku said.

"Kagome and Sango can share the spare bedroom upstairs, InuYasha you can sleep on the couch. It folds out into a bed!" Miroku added before he began herding the girls towards the stairs.

InuYasha couldn't help but smile as Kagome and Sango wished him a good night before disappearing up the stairs.

As the light in the hall went out leaving InuYasha in the dark he leaned back on the couch crossing his arms behind his head. It had been about twelve years since the last time InuYasha had slept in a real house that didn't have water dripping from the ceiling or holes in the walls that made even the lightest breezes whistle and howl all night long. That was back when his mother had still been alive.

InuYasha let out a long sigh as he turned his head towards the table where the photograph of the kid still sat.

That kid's mother probably loved him to. He probably had family and friends. A home! InuYasha more than most understood the value of those things, especially now that he had friends he could depend on and that he would protect no matter what.

He couldn't shake the idea that if all this was true then solving this puzzle might mean sacrificing all that for all these kids, and InuYasha wasn't prepared to do that!

Ok there is another chapter done!

Please forgive me if this chapter seemed a little stagnant or slow. Again romance is not my forte (I've never kissed a guy so I'm totally guessing here!)

I, unlike you marvellous readers, know what is coming in the next couple of chapters including the grand finale and because of that I needed to give these four friends a night to be just that, Friends! To reaffirm the friendship and relationship that has grown between them because trust me … the shits about to hit the fan! Some cute fluffiness was required before that happens!

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review please!


	19. Chapter 19 Unraveled

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

So we're getting towards the end now. I won't tell you how many chapters are left but I will say there aren't many! :P

**Chapter NINETEEN Unraveled **

Kagome sat on the floor with her knees pulled up against her chest. The tiled floor was cold and it made her shiver. She looked up around the room. There was a floor to ceiling window next to her. The curtains were pulled mostly closed but there was a small gap through which she could see the world beyond.

Nurses, doctors and patients wondered the hallways making their way from one place to another. They all seemed like they were moving in slow motion. Blurred forms pushing carts, carrying clipboards, escorting injured and sick people through the halls. Everything just looked like it was crawling by. All the loud sounds, the beeps, alarms and shouting which usually filled an emergency centre were all muffled and distant in her ears as if there were really far away instead of being right next to her.

Kagome slowly turned her head to look around the room. The door was blocked by a stern looking man wearing a police uniform. Kagome barely registered his presents as she continued looking around. There were four beds in the room. The closest one was currently empty but the sheets were messy and tossed to one side as if someone had recently vacated the bed in a hurry. A soft sob drew Kagome's attention to the next bed. She already knew who was there but even after sitting in the room for over an hour staring at them the scene still made her choke and silent tears streamed down her blotchy cheeks.

Sango sat quietly on the edge of the second hospital bed. The right side of her face was bruised and cut. The short sleeves of the hospital gown she wore revealed more bruises along her arms. Still, the only sign of her distress was the slight shake of her shoulders as she fought to hold in her tears. She slowly reached over and tentatively ran her fingers over the IV that was taped to Miroku's hand. Miroku didn't respond to her touch. He just lay unconscious in the bed with a dozen tubes and wires stuck into his body connecting him to several machines that beeped and whirred next to him. His chest rose and fell rhythmically with the help of a ventilator.

Kagome slowly brought her hands up covering her face. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

This wasn't how everything was supposed to end.

Twenty Hours Earlier,

Sango yawned loudly. She didn't even try hiding her fatigue and annoyance as she starred at the clock on the locker room wall. The time read six am.

"You ready?" Yuka asked as she suddenly appeared at Sango's side.

"You bet. Just putting on my shoes!" Sango answered cheerfully.

"Ok. I'll meet you outside. Warm up starts in five minutes." Yuka chimed happily. Sango flashed the best fake smile she could muster as Yuka disappeared around a row of lockers. As soon as her friend was out of site Sango drooped her head down and sluggishly pulled on her running shoes. She had drawn the short straw and was now being forced to join Yuka's cross country practice to spy on Sammy. She would have protested a great deal more if she had known practices were at six in the morning on Saturdays. The plan had been to try and catch a glimpse of Sammy's foot as he changed his socks and shoes; however it turned out that the team changed and stored their gear in the school locker rooms before practices. As such there would be little chance of her seeing his feet unless he ran barefoot.

The whole plan suddenly seemed completely ridiculous and impossible as Sango made her way out towards the edge of the soccer fields where the team did their warm ups. Sango scanned the surprisingly large group of students that had gathered looking for Sammy. She finally spotted him standing at the edge of the group talking with his girlfriend, a small athletically built girl with waist length red hair that was tied high up on her head in a ponytail.

The coach blew her whistle and hollered instruction for everyone to make sure they were well stretched out. It was a cold morning and she didn't want anyone pulling muscles. Sango absent mindedly followed along with Yuka as she stretched out her legs but she was focused on thinking of a way to find out if Sammy was the kid from the photo. If she was going to be stuck running for the next two and a half hours she was darn well going to make it worthwhile! Sammy suddenly turned and looked in Sango's direction. Sango turned her head to avoid him. She didn't want him to know she was there. If he recognized her for any reason it would probably just make it all that much harder to get the information she needed. Then again maybe he had forgotten about the whole event and wouldn't recognize her at all. It had been almost a week since Kagome had scared him in front of the school. Since then Sango hadn't seen him around school at all which wasn't surprising since it was a large school, they were in different grades, classes and social groups.

The coach blew her whistle again and ordered all the students to start a warm up run around the soccer fields. Sango held in a tired groan as she smiled and started running after Yuka. As Sango caught up to her friend Sammy and his girlfriend moved past them already going at a decent speed.

"I thought this was just a warm up!" Sango asked Yuka as the two younger students continued to pass the people ahead of them.

"Yeah well they take this whole cross country running thing pretty seriously. Don't know about Sammy but Lauren has been doing triathlons of varying lengths since she was like nine years old!" Yuka answered almost sounding a little jealous.

Sango looked ahead again as Sammy got further and further ahead of them. She realized if she was going to do something it was going to have to be in warm up while they were simply doing laps around the fields. She had a good feeling that if Sammy and Lauren got out on a course she was never going to catch up with them. She still didn't even know what exactly it was she was going to do if she did get close enough to them.

As Sango jogged along next to Yuka she kept her eyes on the two kids a head of her. There had to be something she could do. Then as they came around the far end of the field a student running next to her suddenly stumbled and mud splashed up against her legs. Sango looked back over her shoulder and saw that the one corner of the field was a wet and muddy mess. A prime spot for someone to slip and hurt themselves if they weren't paying attention! Sango smiled to herself, now she had an idea!

Sango pretended to be tired telling Yuka she wasn't used to running long distances yet so she could slow down. If this plan was going to work it was going to take perfect timing on Sango's part. She waited another two laps before she managed to finally time it perfect. Sammy was just coming up behind her as she rounded the corner were all the mud made the ground slick. Sango listened for the sound of feet coming up next to her. She held her breath and angled her head ever so slightly so she could just see when someone came up beside her. Sammy's foot entered her peripheral vision and she reacted instantly.

Sango brought her right foot down in the mud at an awkward angle, as she pushed off the ground again she intentionally allowed her foot to slide away from her and she tumbled to the ground. By her calculation her foot should hit Sammy's and sending him tumbling as well. Right on queue Sango collided with something and braced herself but it wasn't Sammy's voice that called out in surprise as they hit the mud. A girl's voiced screeched in surprise as a body landed hard on the ground next Sango spraying mud up in all directions. Sango quickly turned herself over and saw that somehow she had missed Sammy completely and hit his girlfriend who had been running on the other side of him. Sango looked from Lauren's surprised face to Sammy's who was now starring down at her with an annoyed look. She felt like his eyes were searching hers, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Are you ok Lauren?" He asked finally turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I think so …" Lauren answered still sounding a little stunned and surprised at suddenly finding herself sitting in a mud puddle.

"Are you ok?" Lauren asked turning towards Sango.

"Yeah … I'm so sorry about that. I'm such a cluts. I should have been watching for the mud there!" Sango said trying to seem as apologetic as possible but she still felt Sammy's eyes on her, starring at her suspiciously.

"Here …" Sammy said offering his girlfriend a hand up. At that same moment Yuka suddenly appeared,

"Sango what happened?" She asked.

"I slipped …" Sango answered now sounding a little embarrassed. Yuka held out her hand to help Sango out of the mud but as Sango stood she felt a painful twinge in her ankle and stumbled.

"Are you ok?" Yuka and Lauren asked at the same time.

"I think I just sprained my ankle." Sango answered as she tried putting a little weight on it.

"Come on Lauren let's go clean you up!" Sammy urged.

"Ok … take it easy on your ankle!" Lauren called to Sango as she moved off with Sammy.

"Do you think you can keep running?" Yuka asked giving Sango's ankle a worried look.

"No … I think I'm done for today." Sango answered as she tried to limp off the field towards a tree. Yuka helped Sango to the nearest tree and once she was sure Sango was ok she headed back to her practice.

Sango rubbed her hand over her ankle as she watched the other students gathering at the end of the field and then after a few moments headed out off the school grounds to start the real practice.

"Are you ok Sango?"

Sango jumped as Kagome's voice came up behind her.

"Hey it's just us!" Miroku added quickly seeing the startled look on Sango's face.

"I was wondering where you two were at!" Sango said somewhat indignantly.

"Next time you guys decided to do a reconnaissance mission YOU do it!" Sango snapped. Kagome couldn't help but giggle even though she really did feel bad. Miroku knelt down next to Sango and started undoing her shoe laces.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Just relax!" Miroku answered before he continued. As her laces came undone he slipper her shoe off and started rubbing her sore ankle. He gently rotated her foot watching Sango's expression to make sure it didn't hurt.

"Feel better?" He asked with a charming smile. Sango blushed and nodded her head earning her another giggled from Kagome. Although Sango and Miroku hadn't told anyone what had happened between them in Miroku's basement Kagome had her suspicions that some was up between them.

"I'm guess that slip wasn't an accident?" Miroku asked as he continued to stretch out Sango's foot.

"There's no way you are that clumsy!" He added as he continued to smile at her.

"No …" Sango answered sounding embarrassed again.

"I was trying to trip Sammy but somehow he must have jumped out of the way! He must have reflexes like a cat or something!" Sango added.

"Or …. Like a hanyou …." Kagome mumbled quietly so only Sango and Miroku could hear her. They all exchanged knowing looks. The idea was still completely preposterous and yet they were all still thinking the same thing.

"Well I'm not sure how it matters now cause there is no way we're ever going to find out anything from him unless we talk to him straight out. He's too suspicious of Kagome and I! and we can't exactly tell him anything that would make him trust us without compromising the 'other' people involved." Sango said. Miroku looked up at Kagome as Sango finished as if to say 'so what's our next move?' but she didn't have a clue what to say to him. Even this idea had been a complete stab in the dark but now they were back to having no leads and no information at all.

Suddenly Kagome felt a strange feeling in her stomach and turned to look across the school grounds. As she looked towards the fields she spotted someone walking towards them. It took her moment to realize it was Sammy. The strange sinking feeling in her stomach got worse as he strode straight towards them purposefully. Something told Kagome he wasn't on his way over to invite them to go for a run. Sammy came to a stop a few feet from Kagome,

"I don't know who you are or what you guys are after but I'm telling you to leave me AND my girlfriend alone." Sammy said in a stern voice as he didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"Hey we were just checking on our friend!" Miroku answered sounding completely innocent as he continued to look after Sango. Sammy looked from Kagome to Miroku and back again. He starred straight into Kagome's eyes giving her the same searching look he'd given Sango on the field.

"Look I don't know what you guys are up to but I'm telling you. Stay. Away. From. Me!" With that Sammy turned and marched away.

"We really don't mean any harm Sammy!" Kagome called after him almost pleadingly, but he didn't stop. Kagome spotted Lauren jogging over to see what Sammy was doing but he quickly intercepted her and turned her back towards the field. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying but from the look on Lauren's face she was curious as to what he had been talking to them about. As they walked away she turned and Kagome caught her eye. There was something in her look that made Kagome wonder if maybe she didn't think there was something going on to.

Kagome looked up towards the roof of the school. She couldn't see him but she knew InuYasha was up there somewhere. She could feel him watching over them. She had told him he didn't need to be here, it wasn't like he could really help with this anyways, but he apparently was terrible at following directions. Kagome smiled though as she thought about him up there.

Figuring there was little they could do until they regrouped and formulated a new plan of attack, they decided to head back to Miroku's house.

Kagome helped Sango limp back to the locker rooms to get her things and then they left together to meet Miroku as his car. As they approach Miroku suggested they go somewhere to get breakfast but as they smiled and nodded their agreement none of them felt the malicious stare that had fallen on them.

From the shadows, leaning against the wall of the school, Hojo watched as Kagome smiled and talked with her friends. The scene made him feel sick. His visions of doing whatever he wanted to Kagome had become even more twisted in light of recent events. Now he just wanted her suffer, just the thought of her blood on his hands and running through his fingers was enough to send a thrilling shiver up his spine. But it wasn't just her, his eyes shifted to Miroku as he opened the doors for the girls and helped Sango limp into the car. The very site of him reminded Hojo of the humiliating events at the club the week before. For that Hojo was going to make Miroku pay as well.

A strange wind suddenly blew up around Hojo. It seemed to be very isolated so only he even noticed it.

"Did you get him?" Hojo asked without turning around.

"What do you mean no?" Hojo snapped as he turned his head as if to address someone behind him, but there was no one there. Hojo paused for a moment as if listening intently to someone.

"Fine … are you sure no one saw you?" Hojo asked. His voice was still stern but not as angry as before as he continued to carry on the seemingly one sided conversation. Hojo quickly glanced back towards where Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had been but they had disappeared. With an impatient sigh Miroku turned and moved off towards the rear of the school. To the untrained eye it still appeared he was alone but if someone were to look very closely you would see a flickering shadow that was not his own trailed a few feet behind him.

Hojo turned the corner moving behind the school and headed towards the protective cover of the trees. Once her was sure it was safe he addressed the shadow again.

"Where is she?" Hojo ordered. The shadow didn't make a sound as it slowly rose into the air and took the form of a tall foggy figure. A second latter two more appeared and as they moved apart revealed a terrified young girl. She knelt on her knees on the ground between the two dark entities seemingly too scared to move or even make a sound.

A sly smile graced Hojo's handsome face as he slowly approached the girl. Stopping right in front of the girl he knelt down to see her face better. Her panicked breathing came fast and shallow and it gave Hojo a wonderful thrill to know she was terrified of him but he had to remind himself there were much bigger plans in motion here.

"Lauren …. That's your name right?" Hojo asked. He tilted his head as he spoke. Slowly the girl raised her head and nodded 'yes'. Then she raised her head a little further to look her capture in the eye.

"My boyfriend is going to be looking for me!" She finally said trying to sound brave and defiant.

"You're right!" Hojo answered in a casual tone as if that were common knowledge.

"That is why it is in YOU'RE best interest to do as I say as quickly as possible because you see these demons …" Hojo pointed to the shadows hovering in the air around them,

"They will kill him if he happens to wonder onto our little meeting spot before we're done. And then they will kill your brothers and sisters and your parents and eventually you …. So as I said before, It really is in your best interest to give me what I want!"

Lauren looked uncertainly from the demons that hovered next to her and back to Hojo again,

"What is it you want?" She asked.

A little more than an hour later Miroku and Kagome arrived back at his house escorting a still limping Sango through the front door. They helped Sango to the couch despite her protesting,

"Really guys, I'm fine! I don't need all this help!" Sango said as she sat down on the couch.

"I'm gonna get you an ice pack." Miroku said before he moved towards the kitchen. Sango let out a frustrated sigh that made Kagome laugh as she flopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hey enjoy it! Won't be everyday we'll pamper you like this!" Kagome said. Sango laughed this time and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I'd feel a lot better about it if I'd gotten hurt doing something productive instead of just making a fool out of myself!" Sango mumbled.

"I don't think it was a complete waste of time!" Kagome said trying to sound encouraging.

"Now we know for sure that we've freaked the hell out of him!" She added with a smile. Sango just rolled her eyes again.

Kagome was about to say something else when the floor above them creaked as if someone were moving around upstairs and drew both girls attentions upwards. Sango looked over at Kagome and watched as a different kind of smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey Kagome could you do me a favor?" Sango asked.

"Sure what." Kagome asked ripping her eyes away from the ceiling.

"I think I forgot a sweater here the other day in the bedroom upstairs. Think you could get it for me? I'm feeling a little cold." Sango asked trying not to grin. Kagome gave Sango a skeptical look before slowly getting up from the couch and making her way upstairs.

Kagome moved into the upstairs hallway and walked towards the door to the spare bedroom which was open just a crack. Kagome pushed the door open and looked around the room. It appeared to be empty but Kagome knew better as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" InuYasha's voice asked from behind her. Kagome grinned as she felt him move closer to her. Without answering she twisted her fingers against the button on the doorknob, locking the door. A second later InuYasha's hands appeared at her waist pulling her back against him. She could hear him breath deep as he buried his nose in her hair.

They hadn't had a moment alone together all week. As much as Kagome loved having Miroku and Sango on board with them it made finding time to just be alone difficult. From the way InuYasha was acting he was feeling the same way she was.

Kagome turned in his arms so she could see his face. InuYasha smiled down at her with his amber eyes and one of his seductive smiles. Kagome felt her legs already starting to turn to jelly as he looked at her. She was sure there was just about anything she would do when he looked at her like that. Kagome brought her hand up and drew her fingers down across InuYasha's face luring him in for a soft kiss. As their lips moved against one another, InuYasha pulled Kagome even closer.

Without breaking the kiss Kagome moved forwards gently pushing InuYasha backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he stumbled backward and sat down on edge. Without a seconds hesitation Kagome slid onto the bed straddling InuYasha's legs and recaptured his lips. InuYasha moved one hand to the small of Kagome's back and slipped under her shirt to feel her smooth warm skin against his fingers. His other hand moved up to caress her cheek before slowly sliding back to her neck.

"It's awful how much I've missed this in just a week!" Kagome laughed as she pulled away a little. She looked into InuYasha's warm amber eyes again and felt her insides stir longingly.

"A week? Feels like forever since I've held you!" InuYasha responded as he now wrapped both his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her against his body almost possessively.

"I don't know what's changed but now every time I see you I just want to …." InuYasha's voice trailed off as he gently nipped at Kagome's neck. Kagome laughed,

"You want to eat me?"

"Yup!" InuYasha answered as he smiled against her skin before continuing to trail little nips down to her shoulder. Kagome took a deep breath holding back the moans that threatened to escape her throat. She slowly moved her arms up over InuYasha shoulders and sneaked up to find his ears. Her delicate fingers began to gently massage the base of his soft ears and InuYasha left out a deep rumbling growl. Kagome sighed as the sound reverberated through her body everywhere he was pressed against her. InuYasha quickly pulled away from her though and grabbed her hands.

"I know you love to do that but not today … I can't have you starting something we can't finish!" InuYasha said. His face was serious but his eyes spoke volumes to his deep desires! Kagome's shoulders sagged as she pouted. She knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier to stop.

As if on cue, there was suddenly a knock on the front door downstairs, which brought InuYasha and Kagome back down to earth.

"Is Miroku expecting someone?" InuYasha asked curiously. Kagome shook her head,

"Not that I know of …" she answered. They stayed sitting on the bed as they listened intently to see what was happening downstairs. They heard the sound of someone moving into the front hall and opening the door. Kagome couldn't hear if there were voices but she stayed quiet as InuYasha's ears twitched attentively. Then the door closed and everything became very quiet.

After a couple moments Kagome finally broke the silence,

"Is there someone here?" she asked in a whisper.

"No …" InuYasha answered.

"There wasn't anyone at the door." He continued.

"Then who knocked?" Kagome asked curiously.

Before InuYasha could answer Miroku's voice shouted from downstairs,

"Kagome … you guys might want to come down here!"

Kagome and InuYasha exchanged curious looks before reluctantly climbing off the bed. After making sure they were both presentable again, Kagome took InuYasha's hand and led him back down stairs.

Sango and Miroku didn't even looked phased when InuYasha seemingly appeared from nowhere, although Miroku still gave him his customary look of disapproval.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

Miroku held up a small envelope and a piece of paper.

"This was attached to my front door …" He said handing them over to Kagome. InuYasha looked over Kagome's shoulder as she quietly unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

'Please I need to speak with you.

Meet me behind the school tonight.

8:00pm sharp!

Lauren'

When she had finished reading she looked over her shoulder at InuYasha who looked as confused as she did.

"Is this for real?" Kagome asked turning back towards Miroku and Sango.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Sango answered.

InuYasha reached over and took the paper from Kagome's hand. He read it over again before lifting it to his nose.

"It definitely has her scent …" InuYasha said but his expression didn't seem certain.

"What's wrong with it?" Miroku asked noticing InuYasha's hesitation.

"I don't know …." InuYasha answered as he continued to stare at the letter.

Kagome thought back to the look Lauren had given her at the school. Maybe she really had been trying to tell Kagome something.

"Maybe Lauren is looking for answered to?" Kagome said in a quiet mumble. It had been more of a thought to herself than anything else but it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked her.

"Well … at the school … after Sammy confronted us … she looked at me and there was just something in her expression that made me feel she knew something. Maybe she knows Sammy is different. Maybe she thinks we have answers and she just wants to know the truth?" Kagome said. Miroku and Sango both seemed to agree that Kagome's idea was plausible. InuYasha however still remained skeptical but he kept his thoughts to himself. He fingered the letter as he considered it over and over again in his head. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something about it that didn't feel right.

"Well let's look at the pros and cons." Sango suggested.

"If we go and Lauren is legitimately … we might learn something … on the other hand if she has her own agenda we have no way of knowing what that is and could end up in trouble. The other option is to ignore the letter and not go tonight but then we have no chance at all of learning anything …"

"There is another option …" InuYasha added. Sango looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"This is all a trap …" He answered. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What if someone knows you were after Sammy but they don't necessarily know why? They could just be using this as a lure to get us out in the open."

"I don't think Lauren would do something like that. She's sweet and honest and really seems to love Sammy … she would never risk getting him in trouble." Kagome argued.

"What if someone forced her to write the letter? Threatened her if she didn't help them?" InuYasha suggested. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Do you smell anyone else's scent on that paper?" Kagome asked finally after a moment. InuYasha looked down at the paper again before answering,

"No …"

"If she was being threatened there would have to another scent on there. The person who gave her the paper and pen … the person who delivered it … or forced her to deliver it." Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't say anything. He knew Kagome was right but still something kept nagging at him.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked after a long silence. Everyone looked around to each other but no one said anything.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"You haven't said much so far. What do you think about all this?" she continued. Miroku took a deep breath and considered everything carefully before he spoke.

"I think …. If the three of us all go together we stand less of a chance of getting into trouble. So far we have no direct connection to Sammy, nothing that would tie us to him except for his girlfriend asking to talk to us. There's nothing incriminating about that. And if things start looking questionable for any reason we walk away!" Miroku said. Kagome and Sango glanced at each other quickly before both nodding their heads.

InuYasha didn't like the plan but he didn't have a good argument to stop them other then he simply didn't want them to. If something did go wrong he wouldn't be able to help them without revealing himself and putting his friends in danger of being associated with him.

Seven Thirty PM

There was half an hour before they were supposed to be at the school. Kagome and Sango both sat at the coffee table eating sandwiches while Miroku continued to go over Kagome's father's documents to see if there was anything he could find. So far it was still just a mess of legal mumbo-jumbo and cryptic letters but it kept his mind busy as the minutes ticked by until they had to leave.

InuYasha was pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he seemed to be deep in thought.

Kagome stuck the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth and looked down at her watch. Slowly she looked up and met Sango's gaze,

"It's time." Kagome said quietly. Everyone in the room looked up at Kagome. There was a strange heaviness in the room as they all slowly got to their feet. Kagome looked up at InuYasha as she slowly followed Miroku and Sango out of the room and towards the front hallway. Just as Kagome reached the door InuYasha's hand appeared at her wrist stopping her.

"Kagome please don't do this … don't go!" InuYasha's voice sounded desperate as he pleaded with her to stay. Kagome turned back to InuYasha and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be ok." Kagome said. InuYasha let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I know you're worried … but we're going to be careful." Kagome said as she put a gentle hand on InuYasha's arm in an attempt to quell his fears.

"InuYasha …" Kagome continued but her voice now carried a hint or hesitation,

"I want you to stay here!"

"What? No!" InuYasha protested.

"InuYasha listen to me. If you're there, in your frame of mind you're more likely to over react to any situation that arises! It's like you told me … we can't be seen together … you can't help me anymore then I can help you if we want this to work! So I think it's best if you stay here and avoid that temptation to step in." Kagome said in a serious tone. InuYasha fidgeted nervously. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile and stepped forwards to give him a gentle kiss. InuYasha returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"I still don't want you to go!" He whispered as they parted.

"We'll be back soon!" Kagome said and with that she turned and disappeared into the hallway to join Miroku and Sango who were already waiting in the car. InuYasha closed his eyes and listened as the car pulled out of the driveway. Despite Kagome's encouraging words the horrible feeling in his stomach continued to worsen the longer she was out of his sight. Finally he turned and saw the letter lying open on the coffee table and moved to pick it up. As he looked it over for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon he still couldn't help but think something just wasn't right!

Miroku, Sango and Kagome made their way towards the rear of the school. It was dark and eerily quiet as they moved over the school grounds. Each of them kept their eyes and ears open for Lauren or anything else that might be waiting for them. Honestly none of them expected anything to happen but perhaps InuYasha's paranoia was getting to them, all the same they made sure to stay hyper vigilant.

Kagome finally came to a stop in an open area between the rear wall of the school and the line of trees the school grounds backed onto. There was an old security light near one of the rear doors that provided a dim circle of light for them to see. The three friends looked around but there was no sign of anyone. Miroku checked his watch. It read seven fifty eight pm. The letter had said eight pm sharp so Lauren should be there or appear any moment.

The three friends waited in silence as the minutes ticked by. Eight o'clock came and went and still Lauren didn't show. At ten minutes after eight Sango finally spoke up,

"Maybe she changed her mind." Sango said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Or maybe she was never coming!" A strange voice suddenly said from the shadows. Kagome, Miroku and Sango spun on the spot to see who was there but instead of see a person they were met by a moving shadow.

Kagome held her breath. Miroku and Sango backed away, unsure of what was happened. It all happened in slow motion as the shadows seemed to materialize up out of the ground right in front of them. They advanced pushing the three friends back towards the trees. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Miroku was suddenly lying on the ground, his hand clutching at the back of his head. Sango moved towards him but was suddenly grabbed by someone from behind. Kagome barely had a second to think before someone suddenly had her arms behind her back and was pushing her down towards the ground. Kagome tried to fight back but the most she managed was to free her head to look up. Another person had immerged and grabbed Miroku restraining him against the ground. Sango however was fighting her attacker with everything she had. She freed one hand and brought it around making contact with the man's face. There was a loud smack as the man recoiled and stumbled backwards. Two more guys appeared and each grabbed Sango by an arm, finally bringing her down to the ground as well. The first guy who had attempted to restrain Sango on his own suddenly appeared again in front of her. Sango looked up defiantly but the man swung his fist through the air and backhanded her across the face. He hit her with such force that had she not been held up by the two men she probably would have been knocked backwards.

"Stop!" the same voice that had first spoken from the shadows said.

Suddenly it was as if someone had hit the play button again and the world suddenly resumed its normal speed. The reality of the situation hit Kagome and she suddenly began to fight with all her might. She looked at her friends and screamed for them to answer her. Sango's face was now very pale as and her eyes unfocused. It seemed the blow had knocked a great deal of the fight right out of her. The man pinning Miroku to the ground was now working at tying his hands and feet together to stop him from fighting back. A baseball bat lay on the ground next to them. Presumably he had used it to try and knock Miroku out in the initial attack.

"Well well … look at you now." The voice said. This time Kagome recognized the voice and she looked up as a surge of anger moved up through her body.

"Hojo!" Kagome spat as his familiar form stepped into the dim light. He wore a smug look on his face as he looked back down at her.

"Yes it's me again!" Hojo chimed sounding very pleased with himself.

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled as she tried again to wrench her arms free.

"Oh you know exactly what I want … or perhaps to be more accurate I should say 'who' I want!" Hojo continued. Kagome quickly glanced at Sango and Miroku,

"Let them go … they've got no idea about any of this!" Kagome said.

"Oh no …" Hojo laughed as he stepped closer to Kagome and knelt down in front of her.

"You see even if that was true … it would just be too much fun to pass up … and I need all the bait I can get … Plus!" Hojo jumped up to his feet and turned in Miroku's direction before continuing,

"I'm out for a little pay back on this one!" Hojo said with a smile. In the blink of an eye Hojo turned and landed a hard kick to Miroku's stomach. Miroku groaned in pain and curled inwards. Kagome and Sango both screamed as they watched the vicious assault on their friend but were helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Ok! Ok!" Kagome suddenly screamed. Hojo paused and turned to look at Kagome once more with a curious look on his face.

"I give up … you can do anything you want to me … I won't fight you at all … just let them go. Please let them go!" Kagome pleaded.

"I told you Kagome. I need them for bait!" Hojo answered.

"Bait for what?" Sango asked in a groggy voice as she shook her head in an attempt to focus. Hojo didn't answer. Instead a sly smile spread across his face again and he lifted his head towards the night sky.

"InuYasha!" He yelled into the air.

"I know you're out there half-breed!" He continued to taunt. He paused for a moment as if waiting for a response. Sango and Miroku both managed to look up in surprise before both turning their eyes on Kagome. Kagome didn't know what to do, she had never told them she suspected Hojo knew she and InuYasha were friends. A horrible guilty feeling moved through her, like someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water into her stomach. Had she just lead her friends to their end because she was too naive to admit the truth?

"I'll make you a deal half-breed!" Hojo continued.

"If you come down here right now and surrender without any fight at all … I will spare these filthy _'friends'_ of yours." Hojo waited but the only reply he received was silence. Hojo took a deep breath and turned back to Kagome. Slowly he walked towards her,

"You're pet is calling my bluff." Hojo said as he got closer. He leaned down and grabbed Kagome's chin pulling her face up so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"That is a very dangerous game to play with me!" He continued. As he spoke, he raised his hand into the air as if to hit her. Kagome tensed and prepared herself for the blow but it didn't come. Kagome heard a familiar growl and her eyes snapped open. Standing several feet away was InuYasha with Hojo's throat held firmly in his claws! For a second Kagome felt a sense of relief but it quickly disappeared as something cold and hard was suddenly pressed against her temple. Kagome saw something flash out of the corner of her eye and saw two guns appear pointed at Miroku and Sango's heads and she knew there was one pointed at hers as well.

"Might want to think twice!" Hojo choked against InuYasha's grip. InuYasha kept his hold on him but looked around to the others.

"Guns aren't your style!" InuYasha pointed out.

"Not enough pain and suffering in the kill … you need that!" InuYasha continued.

"This is all business tonight!" Hojo answered.

"I've been told to kill you and tonight I'm not letting you get away. You have three choices here. You can run like a dog and they all die. You can try and save them but even you aren't faster than a bullet so best case scenario two of them die OR you can surrender, I'll kill you, but I'll tell them to put their guns away.

"InuYasha don't!" Kagome cried but she was cut off as a hand suddenly clamped down over her mouth. InuYasha turned his head and looked at each of his friends in turn before he slowly released his hold on Hojo's neck. InuYasha was breathing hard as he held back his urge to rip Hojo to pieces but he was right. There was no way he could save all of them and if even one of his friends died at his expense then he wasn't worthy of having them as friends in the first place.

Finally InuYasha closed his eyes and relaxed his arms at his sides. He could hear Kagome fighting but he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. He could smell tears and he heard Sango let out a loud sob as he relaxed his legs and fell to his knees in front of Hojo. Hojo snapped his fingers and suddenly the shadow demons appeared out of nowhere behind InuYasha. Grabbing his limbs, their fog like bodies wrapping around him, anchoring him to the ground. InuYasha didn't fight back; he just bowed his head keeping his eyes shut.

Hojo stood over him and began to laugh.

"You're pathetic!" He said as he took a step back as if to admire his work.

"Put the guns away guys!" Hojo called out as he turned towards the men.

InuYasha listened as he heard the sound of the guns slipping back into their holsters. He almost felt relieved until Sango suddenly screamed. Instinctively InuYasha opened his eyes and looked up just in time to see Hojo swing the baseball bat around to hit Miroku square in the chest. Hojo smirked as he raised the bat again,

"You said you'd let them go!" InuYasha yelled. He fought against the demons holding him down but they were strong and he could barely move let alone fight them off.

"Actually I didn't say that!" Hojo said as he brought the bat down to rest on his shoulder. InuYasha starred at him with an angry glare.

"I promised I would let them go IF you surrendered right away WITHOUT a fight! You didn't meet either of those two requirements." Hojo said. He spoke in almost a sing song type voice as if declaring his cleverness to everyone. Then in a flash the bat left his shoulder and made contact with Miroku's stomach this time.

"Then I promised if you surrendered I would tell them to put their guns away … never said I would let them live … or even that I would let them go!" Hojo continued right on gloating with a casual smile on his face as if he had just casually swatted a bug. He starred down at Miroku who was gasping for air on the ground at his feet. Without any warning Hojo brought his boot up across Miroku's face sending him rolling onto his back where he lay still.

"Stop!" InuYasha yelled. Hojo turned towards InuYasha. He didn't say anything but he slowly made his way towards one of the other men and held out his hand. Without a word the man reached inside his jacket and pulled out one of the guns and put it in Hojo's hand. Hojo curled his fingers around the grip as he turned his gaze back on InuYasha.

"You were right about guns not being my style!" Hojo admitted as he held up the piece and admired it as he moved closer.

"But I wasn't kidding when I said this was all busyness!" Hojo added as he raised the gun so the barrel was just centimeters from InuYasha's forehead.

"I've been trying to kill you for a long time but you're the only half-breed who had ever eluded me! Not this time … this time I'm going to make sure you end up good and dead! This time Naraku won't be disappointed and I'll get rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. And Kagome over there … she has something he wants. I'd hate to see what happens this time when she doesn't give him what he wants!" Hojo tightened his grip on the gun, ready to pull the trigger. InuYasha closed his eyes and bowed his head as if in defeat.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she continued to fight against the hand that held her. She screamed "NO" over and over but her voice was lost in a muffled garble. She didn't care about the demons, she didn't care about the jewel, she didn't care about Hojo or her father or any of it anymore. She just couldn't watch InuYasha be executed in front of her! She couldn't watch him die for her!

Kagome suddenly stopped fighting. All the tiny hairs on her arms and neck were suddenly standing on end and her skin tingled as if the air had suddenly become electrically charged. She looked up at InuYasha and realized something was happening to him. His hair hid his face from view but the rest of his body had suddenly become very ridged and tense. He was breathing in long deep breaths and his aura was becoming violent and unpredictable.

Hojo smirked at InuYasha taking his change in poster as another sign of defeat.

"You'll finally learn your place … half-breed!" He said in a final declaration. At that moment InuYasha brought his head up and Hojo's eyes went wide. Out of shear fear he pulled the trigger on the gun. An explosion echoed off the school at the same time InuYasha's claws were suddenly slicing through the air. The demons that had held him suddenly disintegrated in a flash of light, their high pitched screams shattering the air. Hojo stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. Before the men around them had a chance to even register what was going on InuYasha was on each one of them. The scent of blood suddenly stained the air as the man holding Kagome was suddenly thrown into the air and landed several meters away with a loud thud. In the blink of an eye Sango and Miroku were also free and InuYasha was standing in the middle of it all, holding Hojo high off the ground by his throat once more.

Kagome picked herself up off the ground as quickly as she could and got her first real glimpse at InuYasha's terrifying transformation.

His eyes glowed a crimson red. His fangs and claws were longer and his hands were covered in blood. Dark purple marks stretched across his cheeks. The same marks Kagome had seen on his father and brother, the pure blooded demons of his family. It seemed in an act of pure desperation the most primal part of InuYasha's demon blood had taken over in an attempt to save himself and his friends.

Kagome saw Sango rush to Miroku's side out of the corner of her eye. She could see that Sango was concerned for Miroku but when she looked up and saw InuYasha there was fear in her eyes.

InuYasha growled and tightened his grip on Hojo's throat. Hojo starred at InuYasha was a strange bewilderment as he clutched at his hand in an attempt to free himself.

Kagome knew InuYasha was not himself and she knew that he intended to kill Hojo and as much as Hojo deserved it, it would only serve to martyr him. If InuYasha killed Hojo it would only encourage others to persecute and murder hanyous for no other reason than they were different.

Kagome was suddenly on her feet running towards them. She had no idea what she was going to do but she had to try and talk InuYasha back to reason. She ran straight into InuYasha wrapping her arms around his torso. InuYasha didn't even react to her presence and kept his focus on Hojo.

"InuYasha STOP!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't do this! You'll be no better than he is!" Kagome continued as she cried into InuYasha shirt, begging and pleading with her heart for him to hear her. Kagome felt InuYasha's body shift and a deep growl irrupt from deep inside him.

"Please …. Please …. Stop InuYasha …." Kagome chanted in a soft voice. Minutes ticked by and slowly Kagome felt InuYasha change. His aura became calmer again, his body relaxed and Hojo suddenly fell to the ground beside them. A second latter InuYasha collapsed to his knees.

"InuYasha …. InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked kneeling down next to him. InuYasha slowly pulled his head up. His eyes and face were once again that of a hanyou's. He lifted one of his hands and took in the sight and the smell of the blood on his fingers. Then he looked up and saw the scene around him. Several men lay hurt and bleeding on the grass, clutching at their wounds and crying out in pain. He'd had no control of himself at all. No ability to reason, no sense of right and wrong. It could have just as easily been Kagome or Sango or Miroku laying their hurt because of him.

Finally InuYasha turned to Kagome who was staring at him with a look fear and worry. She wasn't afraid of him though, she was afraid of not knowing what was going to happen next.

InuYasha knew what he had to do as he pulled himself back up on his feet.

"Miroku needs a hospital!" InuYasha said in a shaky voice. Kagome looked to where Sango was sitting with Miroku. She looked as if she was trying to wake him but he wouldn't come around.

"InuYasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah …. I'm fine. Go help them." He said calmly. Kagome hesitated before turning away. Just as she was about start running InuYasha's hand stopped her. Kagome turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you Kagome …" he said. His tone was starting to make Kagome feel nervous again.

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Everything. I love you!" He answered. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond to InuYasha's strange behaviour. InuYasha released her hand and Kagome tentatively turned back towards Sango who was now on her cell phone presumably calling 911. Kagome took a step towards her and then she heard InuYasha's voice. It was just a whisper but the words chilled her heart,

"Good bye Kagome."

Kagome spun around but InuYasha was gone. In a split second he had vanished. She tried to feel his aura and his presence but even that was gone now. He had completely disappeared.

Four and a Half Hours Later

Kagome brought her hands down from her face as a doctor suddenly entered the room. She watched as the man in the white coat nodded to the police officer and then moved across the floor to Miroku's bed. He quickly inspected the various tubes and wires and then jotted something down on a chart.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sango asked, her voice cracked a little as she spoke.

"Young lady you need your rest to. You should get back to your own bed!" the doctor said motioning towards the other bed.

"Please I'm his girlfriend. Just tell me he is going to be ok!" Sango pleaded. The doctor hesitated and then slowly put down the clipboard in his hand.

"He took quite a beating. He sustained a concussion, broken ribs, a collapsed lung and some minor internal bleeding which we were able to repair without any difficulty. We're going to have to keep him here for a while but he should recover fully." As the doctor finished he gave Sango a small smile as if to say everything was going to be ok. Sango still couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks again. The doctor reached out a gentle hand and laid it on Sango's shoulder,

"The best thing for both of you now is rest." He added. Then he looked over Sango's shoulder and spotted Kagome sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. He turned back to Sango and spoke in a soft voice so Kagome wouldn't hear,

"Your friend … we haven't been able to get her back into her bed for a couple hours now … do you think you could talk to her?"

Sango turned and saw Kagome sitting huddled in a corner. Seeing Miroku in such as state when she had woken up, Sango had almost forgotten about Kagome. Slowly Sango slipped off the bed and after leaning over to give Miroku a loving kiss on the cheek she turned and made her way to Kagome. Without a word Sango slid to the floor next to Kagome and put her arms around her.

Kagome didn't really react. She just kept starring at Miroku's bed, silent tears continuing to stream down her face.

"I'm … I'm sorry Sango … I'm so sorry." Kagome suddenly said in a weak voice.

Sango didn't say anything in return. She just held her friend tighter and cried right along with her.

The End?

Actually that's not the end! There are a few more chaps still to come and I promise they only get crazier!

But this would make an interesting ending wouldn't it? ….

Let me know what you think! R&R please!

Thanks :D


	20. Chapter 20 Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

**Chapter TWENTY Desperate Measures **

Kagome sat starring out her bedroom window. Outside the sky was a clear, royal blue and a strong breeze moved the bare branches of the trees through the air as if they were caught in some mesmerizing dance. A light dusting of snow covered the ground and frost clung to the corners of the window. In the past six week winter had finally touched down on the land turning it into a cold and naked landscape. The purity of the snow made the world beautiful, as if it had somehow been cleansed of all the dirt and filth that had covered it before.

The idea brought little comfort to Kagome however. In the last few weeks her life had been turned upside down and ripped inside out.

It had taken Miroku a few days to finally wake up after Hojo nearly killed him. Sango and Kagome had been lucky, their injuries had been minor in comparison and they were discharged from the hospital after the first twenty four hours. They spent most of the next week sitting by Miroku's side waiting and praying. When Miroku had finally opened his eyes the tears had flowed forth for hours. Their joy, however, was marred the same day when a police officer stopped by to talk to them at the hospital.

Hojo and the injured men working for him had also been escorted to the hospital but kept separated from Kagome, Sango and Miroku. The questionable circumstances under which the events of that horrible night had taken place had raised questions with the authorities. It seemed there was to be an official investigation into the entire matter to determine who was at fault and what charges, if any, needed to be laid. The three friends were informed that until further notice they were to be confined to their homes and kept under continuous surveillance for their protection or in the event that they were found to be at fault, they couldn't flee the city.

Kagome's mother had thrown a fit when she heard what was going on. She insisted that after everything her family had been through in the past, they all be given protection in case this was some act of retribution. She locked down the house, even purchasing a security system. Kagome's mother had even forced Miroku to move in with them when he was well enough to come home from the hospital. She was afraid that they knew where he lived he would be in danger if he was alone. Miroku didn't protest at all and welcomed the chance to keep Kagome company.

At first Kagome had been hopeful that the incident between Hojo and themselves at the school would bring to light his retched deeds but it quickly became apparent that Hojo's cleverness and powerful connections were once more working in his favor.

He was claiming that Kagome, Sango and Miroku were setting him up. That he was just another victim and they were in league with the hanyou who had almost ripped him in two. Sango had protested loudly at the lies telling the authorities to investigate the other men that had been there. They had clearly been working for Hojo and she was sure that after what happened at least one of them would testify to the right. But conveniently every last man had mysteriously vanished after leaving the hospital and all their testimonies had been misplaced. Even the letter they had received from 'Lauren' asking them to meet her at the school had proved to be little help. Lauren admitted that the writing looked like her own but she had no recollection of ever writing it and denied any connection to Hojo and there was nothing else tying her to anything. Clearly someone was tying up loose ends.

With all the help Hojo had obviously been receiving, it came as a surprise that he had also requested protection from the police. It occurred to Kagome that Hojo was probably trying to play the role of the victim to gain sympathy but Kagome also realized that he was probably scared to. This demon, Naraku Hojo had called him, wasn't cleaning everything up for Hojo's benefit but for his own and if Hojo became another useless loose end he would be disposed of as well without a second thought. The fact that Hojo was still in fact alive told them that he must still have some use to Naraku. That in its self was a frightening enough thought.

The identity of the demon Hojo was in league with had also come as a shock to Kagome. Although Hojo had not been speaking directly to Kagome she remembered clearly what he had said,

_ "I've been trying to kill you for a long time but you're the only half-breed who had ever eluded me! Not this time … this time I'm going to make sure you end up good and dead! This time Naraku won't be disappointed and I'll get rewarded beyond my wildest dreams. And Kagome over there … she has something he wants. I'd hate to see what happens this time when she doesn't give him what he wants!"_

'This time'. Kagome played those words over and over in her head. There was no denying that this demon was the same one who had killed her father, and InuYasha parents, and destroyed their childhoods. Somehow deep down Kagome had always known he wasn't completely gone. He still wanted something from her but now Kagome knew what it was, the jewel. He wanted even more power so he could destroy more peoples' lives.

InuYasha had helped her to see she didn't need to be afraid of him. But with the reality of Naraku possibly on the verge of storming across her front doorway, Kagome was finding it harder and harder to be brave. She longed to feel InuYasha near her again to give her the strength she needed, but he was gone.

When Hojo had proclaimed Kagome was in league with the hanyou from their high school the authorities had immediately moved to arrest InuYasha but he had vanished. From what Kagome could gather from the news and her friends he hadn't shown up at school since the incident.

As hard as it was to do Miroku, Sango and Kagome had denied having anything to do with InuYasha. They needed to protect themselves if they were going to come out of this mess ok. Just having the slightest evidence to connect them with a hanyou would be enough to destroy their credibility and hand Hojo his case on a silver platter. It was obvious that InuYasha had left to protect them. His disappearance almost certainly guaranteed his guilt from the view of the authorities and as long as Miroku, Sango and Kagome could hide their involvement InuYasha would take the fall leaving them free to go on with their lives. But this also meant he could never come back. He could never see any of them again including Kagome.

Kagome continued to stare out her window. Weeks of being cooped up in her home, barely being allowed to go outside even, were starting to make her feel depressed.

As if he knew Kagome needed cheering up Miroku suddenly appeared in her bedroom doorway.

"Hey Kagome." He announces in a quiet voice as he moved into the room. Kagome turned and looked at him. She mustered the best smile she could but he could see right through her. Miroku came over and sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed and joined her in looking out the window.

"How are you feeling today?" Kagome asked trying to make conversation.

"Pretty good. This cold weather still makes my ribs feel stiff and sore in the mornings though." He admitted. Kagome stole a quick glance out of the corner of her eye at Miroku. Miroku knew what she was thinking and regretting telling her about the minor pains he still felt.

It had been five long weeks since Miroku had woken up in the hospital but in that time Kagome had barely said a word about what had happened that night to him or Sango. He knew she was feeling guilty for what happened. She felt ashamed that she had let her own ambitions get them into trouble and almost killed one of her best friends. And of course there was the matter of loosing InuYasha. She was placing everything on herself and she wasn't letting anyone in to help her deal with it. She was feeling alone again and Miroku wanted desperately to show her she wasn't.

"Kagome …." Miroku finally said as he mustered the courage to confront her. Kagome turned towards him but avoided looking him directly in the eye.

"This isn't your fault … none of this is. Sango and I … we choose to help you and InuYasha." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"I just want you to know that I don't regret it. I would do everything over again even if it meant we still ended up exactly where we are now." Miroku said.

"But you got hurt … you and Sango both got hurt because of all this." Kagome said quietly. Miroku thought for a moment before answering.

"Kagome … You remember that day that you dragged me along to an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere and we found a half dead hanyou who you refused to abandon?" Miroku asked. He couldn't help but smile a little as he spoke as he remembered how crazy that situation had been at the time.

"I'd never have said this to InuYasha … and now I kind of regret that … but that night he and you started changing me. You guys taught me you can't always rely on what you see to know the measure of a person, no matter who they are! And especially in light of everything that has happened since … I wouldn't give that up for the world!" Miroku paused again before continuing.

"Kagome, I'm sorry InuYasha left … I can't imagine how you're feeling right now … but I don't know how we can change this. He did this for us and I think he would want you to move on." Miroku finished. After a moment Kagome looked up and met Miroku's eyes.

"Thanks Miroku!" she said in a quiet voice. Tears glistened in her eyes but she refused to let them spill over. She had done enough crying lately.

"I needed to hear that." Kagome continued as she took a deep breath and looked back towards the window.

Miroku knew words were all well and good but it was time that was ultimately going to heal not only Kagome's but all their wounds.

Miroku stood to leave. As he started to move away he spoke again,

"By the way your mom wants me to tell you that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." With that Miroku left the room.

Kagome starred after him for a minute before turning back towards the window again. She leaned forwards and rested her elbows against the window sill. Her mind kept going over what Miroku had said to her. But what if there was something she could do. What if she could strike a deal with the devil as it were and make all this go away. Hojo was just a pawn in this game, it was Naraku who was running the show. What if she made a deal with him to leave Miroku and Sango alone and to stop hunting InuYasha and make all this legal mess disappear. Kagome eyes suddenly darted across the shrine grounds towards the old well house and thought carefully about what she was considering doing. There was only one thing she had that she could possibly use to barter with.

Twenty five minutes later Miroku's voice floated up from downstairs calling Kagome and Souta's names letting them know dinner was ready. Souta came bounding down the stairs and ran straight for the kitchen and the wonderful aromas of food. Miroku waited to hear Kagome come down the hall from her room. After a couple minutes of silence he called her name again but still she didn't answer him. Thinking that she may have dozed off he moved up the stairs to check on her. As he neared her open bedroom door he suddenly felt a cold rush of air move down the hallway. Stepping into Kagome's room his eyes went straight to the window where she had been sitting but the chair was vacant. The light curtains billowed in the cold winter wind as it moved through the window which stood wide open. Miroku moved to the window and looked out but the shrine grounds appeared to be empty.

Kagome flung open the door and ran inside sliding it shut again behind her. Kagome tried to slow her breathing as she stood, pressed against the inside of the old well house door listening. She was pretty sure she had managed to slip away without being seen but her heart still refused to slow down.

Finally Kagome moved away from the door and down the short flight of stairs to the lowest level of the building. In the centre of the floor was an old boarded up well. She quickly moved towards it and slid the wooden cover off just enough so she could slip inside. An old rope ladder hung down the inside and Kagome didn't waste any time climbing down. She hit the bottom and crouched down as she retrieving a small flashlight from her pocket. Holding the flashlight in her mouth so she could see what she was doing she began digging in the soft dirt that filled the bottom of the well. She spent several minutes carving out a large hole until she suddenly felt something soft against her fingertips. Kagome hesitated again wondering if she could really go through with this. Slowly she reached out her hand and picked up the small parcel and brushed the dirt off it. It was a small bundle of material wrapped in string to keep it together. Kagome pulled the string off and unfolded the fabric until the Jewel rolled free into her palm.

With everything that had been happening the past few weeks she had decided to hide the jewel somewhere no one would ever find it. If Naraku was going to come looking for it she wasn't going to make it easy for him to find.

After all that, Kagome couldn't believe she was actually considering handing herself and the jewel over to him. She starred into the pink gem which almost seemed to be glowing in the darkness. The tiny heart beat it had pulsed through her skin. Although she still didn't understand it she knew deep down this tiny little thing was linked to many more lives and if someone as evil as Naraku got his hands on it, they and countless others would be in danger of falling to his malevolent plots.

Kagome closed her hand around the jewel and held it close. She didn't care anymore. Her family, her friends; they had all given up and endured enough. For them this was going to end and they would finally be free of everything. Protecting the rest of the world was too big a responsibility for her. She just wasn't strong enough and she was ready to give it up.

Kagome slowly undid the clasp on the chain and slipped it around her neck. She rolled the Jewel between her fingers for another minute before tucking it into her sweater and getting to her feet. As quickly as she could she climbed back out of the well and replaced the cover. Then she moved up the stairs and pressed her ear to the door again. The only sound she could discern was the sound of the wind. She checked her watch; dinner would be ready any minute. If her family didn't already know she was gone they would soon.

Taking a deep breath Kagome slid the door open a crack and looked around. The coast looked clear. Staying vigilant Kagome stepped out of the building and made a run for the trees. Squad cars made routine passes of the house to check on her family so she couldn't risk moving along the streets. Staying hidden just inside the trees Kagome took off running. There was something she had to do before she tried to find Naraku.

After navigating the forest and then a long bus across town, Kagome found herself at the old abandoned building InuYasha had called home. She starred up at the broken and boarded up windows with longing. Even here InuYasha's aura no longer lingered within its walls. Still she needed to be sure he was really gone.

For the last time Kagome scaled the fire escape on the far side of the building and climbed in the window. She slowly made her way down the halls taking in the familiar sights and smells that made her feel almost as if she were coming home. The first room she came to was the room with the old couch. Just as she had expected this room was empty with no sign of InuYasha. She moved towards the old bookshelves still lined with book that were now covered in a thin layer of dust. Kagome turned towards the tables where InuYasha always worked on his projects. These to were now covered in dust. Kagome moved back towards the door but just before she was about to leave something caught her eye. At the end of the table pushed back towards the wall was an old toy train. Kagome had never seen this before and it didn't fit with the other things on the table. InuYasha loved to rebuild things that he found but they almost always had a purpose, some way in which they could be useful to InuYasha. This was just a toy. It had no practical use what so ever. For some reason Kagome couldn't bring herself to leave it behind so she slipped it into the pocket of her jacket.

Kagome moved on to the room where InuYasha usually slept. Inside his bed lay empty with the sheets and blankets lying in a messy heap. Everything else seemed to be in its proper place except for the chest sitting against the wall. This was the same chest InuYasha had retrieved the jewel from before he had given it to Kagome to protect. The chest was sitting open at an angle to the wall as if InuYasha had emptied it in a hurry. Kagome walked over to it and knelt down. A few boxes sat on the floor beside it, the blanket that had sat on top had been thrown to one side. Kagome remembered back to the morning InuYasha had given her the jewel. She remembered him taking out a sword as well which appeared to be missing now. Clearly he had packed up his most prized possessions because he had no intention of ever returning to this place. Kagome finally had to admit to herself that he was really gone and she was never going to see InuYasha again.

Kagome looked out the old broken windows of the room as the familiar emptiness that had threatened to engulf her so many times in the past weeks welled up again. The sun was sitting low in the sky and would be setting soon, but there was still one more place she needed to go.

The sky was only just beginning to turn pink and purple when Kagome finally came to a stop at the top of a small hill. She looked around at the hundreds of graves stones that stretched out in all directions around her but the only one she cared about was the one right in front of her. Kagome sat down on the cold ground and absentmindedly began playing with the dry blades of grass that still stuck out from under the thin blanket of white snow.

"Hi Dad." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"It's been a long time since I last talked to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be brave and strong like you wanted me to be…" Kagome said after a moment.

"I just wanted to know what all this meant. I just wanted to understand … I needed to know there was a reason for everything that happened to us and I …" Kagome's tone was almost angry as her voice cracked and tears started falling from her eyes again. After a moment she took a deep breath and tried to continue,

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I know you gave your life to protect this," Kagome reached up and put her hand over the Jewel concealed under her sweater,

"I love you so much Daddy and I miss you … But I just can't keep doing this anymore …"

Kagome sat for a little while longer in silence before she wiped her hands across her cheeks and got to her feet. With a sniffle and one last lingering glance, Kagome turned and started walking back towards the entrance to the cemetery. She kept her head down and her hands buried in her pockets as she made her way down the path.

The cemetery was surrounded by a high cast iron fence and the entrance was marked by a beautifully ornate archway and gate. As Kagome approached the gate she looked up and noticed a man standing directly beneath it. At first Kagome figured he was just another visitor coming to see a loved one's grave but as she got closer she got a funny feeling from him. Kagome kept her head down and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible so as not to draw any attention to herself. The man just stood still as stone in the centre of the gate. He wore a light brown bowler style hat and kept his head down making it difficult to see his face.

Kagome continued to ignore the man and walked right past him staying as far to the side of the entrance as she could. Kagome had taken maybe ten steps outside the cemetery when she heard her name.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome tried to ignore it and sped up.

"Lady Kagome."

This time the voice came from right next to her and she jumped. Looking up she realized the man was now standing directly beside her. She also noticed for the first time that he was incredibly short. His shoulder barely came to her waist!

"Lady Kagome." He said again as he looked up at her from under his hat. Kagome looked him up and down for a moment. He wore an expensive looking coat that nearly brushed his ankles and matched the hat on his head. He had short grey hair that stuck out from under his hat and a thick white mustache that was neat and trimmed and almost covered his mouth. He didn't come off as threatening or imposing in anyway but Kagome was still weary of him.

"I don't know who that is." Kagome finally said and started walking again. The man quickly followed beside her without saying anything. Kagome sped up again hoping he would leave her alone but he didn't. Finally Kagome stopped and turned towards him,

"What do you want?" Kagome yelled.

"I just want to offer you my help M'lady." He answered. As he did he removed his hat and bowed respectively.

"I don't know who you are or why you keep calling me 'Lady' but I don't need your help." Kagome answered and moved to start walking away again.

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are and I know you and Lord InuYasha are in desperate need of my help!"

Kagome froze. She turned quickly giving the man a startled look. How could this person know who she was or anything about InuYasha? The fact that he even knew InuYasha's name was interesting enough. The man gave Kagome a friendly smile and took a few steps towards her.

"I promise you Lady Kagome I mean you no harm. I know what you are planning to do with that gem you're hiding and I assure you that is not the answer, but …" the man paused and stretched his arm towards the street. A second later a white limousine pulled up to the curb and a man jumped out and opened the door.

"If you come with me I will help you find all the answers you are looking for." He continued before walking towards the car. Kagome hesitated. She moved her hand over the jewel again before finally following the strange man. Kagome stopped at the open door and looked first at the gentle man holding the door, who bowed low when she approached, and then to the little man who was still smiling at her. Finally she ducted her head and stepped into the car. A moment later the man joined her and as soon as the driver was back at the wheel they started moving.

Kagome stared at the little man for a long time wondering who he was and why he was helping her. Then again he may be lying and this could all be some trap she had blundered into again. Finally, feeling awkward and nervous, Kagome broke the silence,

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Myoga." The man answered.

"Ok but Who are you?" Kagome continued after Myoga failed to elaborate.

"I was a servant of Lord InuYasha's father." He answered

"You knew InuYasha's father?" Kagome asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yes. He was an immensely powerful demon. I served him for centuries before his untimely and unfortunate end." Myoga's voice almost sounded sad as he spoke of InuYasha's father.

"Do you know how he died?" Kagome asked. Myoga looked at her for a moment before answering,

"No one knows the exact details of what happened. InuYasha and his mother were the last people to see him alive, although InuYasha wouldn't remember that of course. He wasn't more than a day old at the time." Myoga answered.

"So you don't know why InuYasha's parents would have been working with my father? Why they had the jewel and what they had planned for it?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm afraid InuYasha's father kept that secret even from myself. Although from the sounds of things you have uncovered a fair amount of information yourself. Perhaps in the future I can try and fill in a few of the holes you still have." Myoga answered. He gave Kagome another small smile.

Can I ask you another question?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Myoga answered nodding his head slightly.

"If you're right and InuYasha's father was with InuYasha and his mother the day he died … then he would have had access to the jewel … why didn't he use it to defeat the demon?" Kagome asked curiously. Myoga's smile slowly disappeared as Kagome asked her question.

"My Lord was a demon among demons. He was powerful and proud and would never shame himself by relying on something such at that jewel to win a battle. He defeated and destroyed countless demons before … the demon that finally killed him was a pathetic coward who relied on deception and tricks." Myoga's calm gentlemanly voice now dripped with revulsion as he spoke. Kagome didn't say anything right away.

"Did you know InuYasha's mother to?" Kagome finally asked trying to keep the conversation going. Myoga looked up at Kagome again,

"I was one of only a handful of people he trusted with the knowledge of who she was and what she meant to him. She was a beautiful woman with a warm heart and a good soul."

"She was beautiful …" Kagome agreed in a low voice. Myoga gave Kagome a strange look.

"How do you know her?" He asked curiously.

"I …. Saw a picture of her …." Kagome said. She had been thinking back to InuYasha's nightmare where his mother had come to her and helped her save InuYasha's life but Kagome wasn't about to tell this stranger that yet.

Silence fell between them again as they rode onwards. Kagome starred out the tinted windows of the limousine as the buildings of the city quickly disappeared and were replaced by rolling fields and farms and eventually trees and forests. After about thirty minutes of driving Kagome turned to Myoga again,

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere safe." Was all he said.

"Where is that exactly?" Kagome insisted.

"This question will be answered shortly. I understand that under these circumstances this is probably frightening for you but please be patient a little longer." He answered. Kagome didn't say anything. She turned back to the window and continued to watch the trees flash by.

Kagome was starting to feel tired as the colours in the sky slowly began to vanished in a sea of navy blue. Just as she was starting to doze off something caught her attention between the thick trees. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up as something bright flashed through the forest. Suddenly the trees disappeared and a huge mansion materialized out of nowhere. Kagome's eyes went wide as she took in the sight. The limousine made a wide loop in the large gravel driveway before coming to a stop at the front entrance. The driver jumped out and ran around to open the side door. Myoga hopped down from his seat and motioned for Kagome to follow. The driver bowed again and offered his hand to help Kagome out of the car. Kagome took his hand but barely registered it as she stood in shock at the sheer size of the house.

"This way Lady Kagome …" Myoga said from the front door. Kagome shook her head and started to follow him. As she moved up the stairs towards the door she admired the beautiful stone statues on either side of the wide stairway. They were large impressive looking dogs made from what looked like polished white marble. Even the huge double front doors were framed in ornate designs depicting similar dogs carved into the same material. Kagome followed Myoga into the house and she wasn't surprised to see the grandeur of the interior matched the exterior.

Kagome wanted to ask Myoga about the house but he seemed to be in a hurry and quickly marched away from her. Not wanting to be left behind Kagome quickly caught up with him and stayed close so she wouldn't get lost.

They walked down one hallway and then another which eventually opened up into a huge room with high ceilings. Kagome paused for just a moment, there was something very familiar about this room but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Keeping close to Myoga Kagome left the room and moved down another hallway. Eventually they came to a large door and Myoga stopped. Without a word he knocked on the door and then stood silently waiting. Kagome fidgeted nervously, uncertain of what she should expect to find on the other side of the door. Finally after a few moments there was a quiet shuffling sound followed by a loud deep creaking as the massive door was heaved open. Myoga walked through the door without hesitation and disappeared. Kagome however wasn't so eager. As soon as the door had opened a huge demonic force had hit her. There was a very powerful demon in this room which made her nervous.

"Well … get in here!" a shrill voice suddenly yelled from the other side of the door. Kagome jumped and stepped into the room. She looked down and was met by the angry face of another short man. This man however was not as friendly in appearance as Myoga had been. Kagome didn't want to judge but he almost looked reptilian, even his skin seemed to carry an odd pale green tint. He was definitely a demon but he was not the one Kagome had felt in the hallway.

"Be nice Jaken!" Myoga said with a warning in his tone as he moved to a chair in the corner of the room and removed his coat and hat. The little demon Myoga had referred to as Jaken smirked and grumbled under his breath as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kagome looked around the room. It was a large semicircular room with portraits and painting covering the walls and windows that stretched right to the top of the wall and blended into the high vaulted ceiling. There was a desk in front of the large windows and for the first time Kagome suddenly realized there was a man sitting at the desk.

Kagome stole a quick look at Myoga who was now sitting in the antique looking armchair. Myoga gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to approach. Kagome slowly started towards the man. As she moved through the room she looked at the paintings on the wall. As she passed by a particularly large piece she stopped. At first glance she had almost mistaken the person within the frame for InuYasha but at a closer look she recognizes the handsome man as InuYasha's father. Suddenly Kagome knew what was going on.

Kagome turned abruptly towards the man who was still sitting at his desk. Her eyes were wide and she stared at him. Now that she was seeing him clearly there was no doubt in her mind who he was.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or scared as she moved closer to the desk.

When Kagome shouted his name he suddenly looked surprised for a moment. He shot a quick look towards Myoga but he also looked surprised that Kagome knew who he was. His face quickly went back to being steely calm and emotionless as he watched Kagome approach.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Kagome yelled as she came to a stop at the edge of the desk and starred straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. For a second Kagome actually found herself comparing them to InuYasha's. The same colour and yet they lacked all the qualities that Kagome loved about InuYasha. They lacked the youth and warmth that InuYasha's always held that made her feel safe. Slowly Sesshomaru got to his feet. He was noticeably taller than InuYasha, almost intimidating so, but Kagome was not going to show him any fear just the way InuYasha had refused to.

"Lady Kagome, you are here because I believe you need my help." He said in a calm voice.

"I don't want help from you. Not after what you did to InuYasha!" Kagome answered. Her voice dripped with antipathy as her anger got the better of her. Kagome turned and started walking away with every intention of leaving the room.

"Do you care about InuYasha?" Sesshomaru called after her. Kagome stopped and turned back,

"I love InuYasha!" Kagome answered, her voice carrying slightly less distain now as she spoke.

"If that is true you need to hear what I have to say. You have a huge decision to make and I want to make sure you have every option at your disposal." Sesshomaru said as he made his way around his desk and slowly walked towards Kagome. Kagome looked at him skeptically but didn't say anything in response.

"Kagome …" Sesshomaru began slowly as he came to a stop several feet in front of her.

"We know that you and InuYasha have been intimate with each other." He continued speaking slowly and clearly.

"What …" Kagome yelped in surprise as a crimson blush spread across her face.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said feigning ignorance. Sesshomaru paused and gave Kagome a stern look.

"I realize this is probably a delicate topic for you but we don't have time to play games." Sesshomaru said. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"My associate Myoga has informed me of a situation that has arisen that we believe you are not yet aware of." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome waited nervously for him to finish.

"You are carrying InuYasha's pup."

It took a moment for Kagome to fully understand what Sesshomaru had just said. As it sunk in she felt her heart begin to race. She felt faint and took a few wobbly steps backwards.

"I'm … I'm what?" Kagome said in complete disbelief.

"You are pregnant with Lord InuYasha's child." Myoga reaffirmed. Kagome turned towards him.

"No I'm not ... I mean I would know … how could you possibly know that?" Kagome stammered as her mind raced in a dozen different directions at once. Myoga looked back towards Sesshomaru.

"Myoga has … special abilities that can discern these sorts of things." Sesshomaru answered. His answer was very vague but considering everything else they were throwing at Kagome at the moment, telling her Myoga was actually a flea demon who had tasted her blood without her being aware might be more then she could handle at the present time.

"Believe me, we are certain you are carrying his pup." Sesshomaru continued quickly, hoping to deflect Kagome back to the matter at hand. Kagome felt like she was going to faint.

"No … this just can't be." Kagome continued to argue.

"But it was only once …. Weeks ago! I haven't felt sick … or … or tired … I would have felt if I were …" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say to it.

"The pup you are carrying is part demon. Because of that it is very hard to know what symptoms you will have … if any! It is still early and you could easily not be showing signs." Sesshomaru said. Kagome just couldn't wrap her head around the idea. She was just a teenager. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Myoga could see Kagome was still struggling with the idea and spoke up again,

"When was the last time you had your time of the month?" he asked speaking in a clear but calm voice.

Kagome blushed again but she knew he was trying to prove a point or he wouldn't have asked. She tried to think but she couldn't remember. With everything that had been going on in the last two months she'd lost track. She hadn't even noticed …

"Oh my god." Kagome said as she finally realized what they were saying could very possibly be true. Kagome felt faint and her legs suddenly felt as if they couldn't hold her up. Carefully she slid down to sit on the floor. She put one hand on her forehead and slowly drew her other hand over her stomach. Sesshomaru watched Kagome carefully. He gave her a moment to fully grasp the situation she had found herself in before he continued.

"Kagome I realize this is sudden but you have to make a choice now." He said very seriously.

"A choice?" Kagome asked raising her head.

"Keeping this child will potentially endanger your life. There's no way to know how its demon heritage will influence its development or your body. Everything could go perfectly fine or there could be severe complications. Also if the child is born it will be regarded as a hanyou and you will have to deal with those consequences as well. Taking all this factors into consideration with your age, it would be completely understandable under these circumstances if you wanted to terminate the …"

"No!" Kagome said quickly cutting Sesshomaru off.

"No. I can't do that!" she continued shaking her head. Sesshomaru looked at her appraisingly. Kagome couldn't tell if he thought she was being brave or foolish but she didn't care.

"Very well." Sesshomaru continued,

"In that case I would like to offer You, InuYasha and your pup the protection of this estate." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly.

"I saw what you did to InuYasha as a child. You beat him to within an inch of his life almost daily. And you had to know what those monsters did to him in that shed? Why would you help him now?" Kagome continued, her anger surfacing once more. As she mentioned the shed out back Sesshomaru's face changed. For just an instant he showed emotion, but it wasn't anger or frustration at Kagome's accusation. Instead, for the briefest instant, Kagome saw sadness, regret even. She barely had time to wonder what it could mean before it disappeared again. Myoga looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru expectantly as if curious to see how he would answer Kagome's question.

"Call it … redemption." He said after a moment. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was more to it then he was letting on but for now she was going to have to accept his answer.

"I don't know where InuYasha is anymore. He left weeks ago. He could be anywhere, how can I find him and tell him." Kagome stated.

"InuYasha would not have gone far. Although he is probably unaware that you are with child, his instincts will prevent him from leaving you unprotected. The fact that he didn't follow you here surprised me in fact. He is probably watching you from somewhere he can conceal himself but still be close, using seals to mask his aura so you won't sense he is there." Sesshomaru answered.

"I need to find him." Kagome said feeling her heart jump in her chest. Sesshomaru stepped forwards and offered Kagome a hand. Kagome looked at him for a moment and slowly reached out and accepted his offer. Sesshomaru effortlessly pulled Kagome back to her feet.

"Myoga will take you back home now. Now that we have made formal introductions I will let you talk with your family. You can tell them whatever you wish however you wish and then I will send someone to collect you and bring you here where you and your child will be safe."

"And InuYasha!" Kagome added.

"If he so chooses." Sesshomaru almost smirked as he spoke but managed to still keep his stern expression. Kagome had a feeling Sesshomaru was considering InuYasha's stubbornness but she knew when she told InuYasha he was going to be a father he wouldn't hesitate, despite the history he had with his brother.

Myoga suddenly appeared at Kagome's side wearing his coat and hat once more. He smiled and moved towards the door which he pulled open. He waved his hand through the air as if to say, 'after you' and waited for Kagome. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes. They were still cold but that trace of emotion Kagome had seen made her wonder if maybe he really had changed from the demon she had seen in InuYasha's nightmare. Without a word she turned and walked out of the room. Myoga bowed to Sesshomaru before following after her.

The drive back to Kagome's home was quite. She still had many questions she wanted to ask Myoga but her mind was focused elsewhere at the moment. The last rays of sun had disappeared and the sky outside was now a deep ebony blanket, dappled with thousands of bright stars. Kagome was still wrestling with the whole idea that there was a baby inside her but the thought that it was InuYasha's made her smile. She ran her hands over her flat stomach wondering if it could really all be true. The prospect of having to tell her family and having to deal with their reactions couldn't even diminish the joy she felt right now.

As Kagome moved her hands she felt something in her pocket. Curious, she reached inside and pulled out the little toy train she had found at InuYasha's building. Until now she had completely forgotten about it. As she looked at it a wide smile spread across her face as she finally understood its significance. She remembered the last time she had been alone with InuYasha. He had told her that something had changed but she hadn't understood what that meant. Even that early on InuYasha had known, even if it was just subconsciously, what was happening inside her. Perhaps Sesshomaru was right and he was still nearby. Kagome held the small toy against her chest and looked out the window. For the first time in weeks she didn't feel alone anymore.

Back in the city, Hojo sat at his desk in his bedroom reading over a book for school. He was lost in thought, distracted by the text in front of him when suddenly the small desk lamp next to him flickered. Hojo's eyes darted towards the light suspiciously but it seemed to have stopped. His eyes lingered on the light for a moment as his hand reached over to turn a page of the book. He was surprised when his fingers met resistance, as if the page was stuck and he looked back down.

Almost as soon as his eyes fell back on the page he pushed himself away from the desk. He was in such a hurry to get away his chair toppled backwards as he struggled to put as much distance between his desk and himself. Hojo starred at the book with wide eyed fear.

Sitting on his desk, placed directly in the center of his book, was a gun. Hojo hesitantly pried his eyes away and looked around his room. He half expect to find Naraku staring at him from across the room and half expected to be dead before he ever saw him.

The light on the desk flickered again but this time it was far more violent and didn't stop. The ceiling light in the centre of the room suddenly lit up and also began to sputter and fade in and out. Hojo backed up until he hit the wall still holding his breath as he waited to see what Naraku would have in store for him. The next moment all the lights went dead, leaving Hojo staring into the pitch black darkness of his room.

"Hojo," Naraku's angry voice came from the far corner of the room as a pale silhouette slowly materialized from the darkness.

"You're not done yet!" Naraku continued. Hojo's forehead creases in confusion. He thought for sure when Naraku came it would be to kill him.

"You still haven't finished your job! I want InuYasha and Kagome dead! I want that jewel! TONIGHT!"

Hojo shook uncontrollably in the presence of the angry demon but he quickly moved towards the desk and reached out and picked up the gun. Hojo starred at it. Its cold steal seemed to weigh down his hand. He knew this was his last chance to get it right. Naraku wasn't going to tolerate another failure from him.

Kagome starred out the car window as they pulled up to the shrine steps. The ride home had felt much shorter than the ride to Sesshomaru's mansion. Kagome turned towards Myoga,

"Thank you for your help." She said with a smile.

"It is my pleasure!" Myoga answered.

"Will you be safe here until I come back in a few days?" Myoga asked as he glanced towards the shrine grounds. Kagome followed his gaze and smiled.

"Yeah I should be fine. Mom's built a fortress up there!" Kagome laughed. Then her door was suddenly opened as the driver once more appeared and bowed, offering her his hand. Kagome hesitated as she glanced up towards her home once more. The reality of facing her family, not only with the prospects of having to tell them about the baby, but also having to deal with the mayhem that surly ensued after she didn't come down for dinner that evening, was suddenly feeling very over whelming. Finally Kagome got out of the car. She stole a quick look back towards Myoga who gave her another friendly smile,

"Good luck M'Lady." He said tipping his hat. Kagome smiled but before she could respond the driver closed the door. Kagome watched the limousine drive away down the street and disappear before she took a deep breath and started to make her way up the stairs. As she came over the top she saw caught site of several people standing outside her home. She recognized Miroku and Sango standing slightly off to one side and her mother who was talking with two police officers who appeared to be taking notes.

Kagome kept walking straight towards them waiting until one of them turned and saw her. It was Sango who ultimately turned first.

"Kagome …? KAGOME!" Sango screamed and took off running towards her friend. Everyone else quickly turned to see what Sango was screaming about. Then they too rushed to meet Kagome. Sango ran straight into Kagome and through her arms around her giving her a strong hug.

"Where the hell have you been!" Miroku asked as he caught up with them.

"Kagome? Kagome are you ok? Where are have you been?" Kagome's mother said in a distressed tone.

Kagome didn't know where to start, but seeing the relieved looks on her family's faces made her smile and feel a little more at ease.

"I was … I went to see Dad." Kagome finally answered giving her mother an apologetic smile. She hoped this reason would be enough to suspend the drilling of questions that she knew they all had for her at least until she had sorted everything out a little more for herself first.

Kagome's mother smiled sadly but didn't say anything. Then she suddenly remembered the officers and quickly went back to let them know everything was ok and Kagome was safe. Miroku watched Kagome's mother move away and waited until she was out of ear shot.

"Kagome you've been gone for hours! You didn't go see your dad so where the hell have you been?" Miroku asked putting his hands on his hips as he spoke. Kagome smiled at him,

"Actually I did go see my dad … but I took a small detour on the way home." Kagome answered almost laughing.

"Detour? What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku said throwing his hands into the air.

"Miroku! Everything is going to be ok! I have something I need to tell you and everyone else but first there is something I need to do." Kagome said trying to calm Miroku down.

"What do you have to do?" Sango asked curiously. Kagome stole a quick look back towards her mother and dropped her voice to a whisper,

"I need to find InuYasha." Kagome said. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks.

"Kagome … he's gone … you said so yourself …" Sango answered. She kept her voice low but still tried to sound sympathetic.

"Trust me! I know he's out there somewhere!" Kagome said with a smile as she gestured towards the woods that backed onto the shrine grounds. Kagome remembered what Sesshomaru had said. InuYasha would choose somewhere close by where he could keep watched over her, but at the same time go completely undetected. Those woods were rarely frequented by people and they were dense enough that even if someone were to happen upon InuYasha's hiding place, they probably would still never know he was there.

For Kagome the idea that InuYasha could be so close was too much. She needed to find him tonight and tell him what she had learned. Slowly she started walking towards the trees but Miroku suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Kagome where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I told you. I have to find him!" Kagome said trying to pull her arm free.

"You're mother is going to freak if you go out there!" Miroku pointed out.

"I have to do this! Please just trust me! You can stay here and distract her!" Kagome said as she finally shook her hand free and took off running towards the trees. Miroku and Sango were left standing behind her wondering what was going through their friends head.

Kagome ran through the trees, moving deeper and deeper into the forest. She knew InuYasha would choose somewhere with cover and resources so he wouldn't have to regularly leave the area. There was a place she remembered as a very young child that her father had taken her and her brother to play. There was a circular clearing spanning out from the base of an enormous maple tree. Nearby a small brook flowed from an underground spring. This place had shelter and water. Kagome knew InuYasha was resourceful enough to find his own food even in winter. This was where Kagome was going to look first.

Even in the pitch black of night it didn't take Kagome long to find her way to the spot from her memory even though it had been many years since the last time she had been there. Pushing her way through the branches she found herself in the clearing staring up at the massive tree. Even in the darkness of night the tree held an almost mythical beauty. Kagome remembered visiting this place and sitting in her father lap as he told her and her brother stories about the old tree. Her father had told her this tree was many centuries old and that it held more history within its mighty roots then all of the old scrolls and tapestries that her grandfather coveted at the shrine. This tree had seen more than any mere mortal could ever hope or even dream to.

Kagome smiled at the memory as she moved up the slight hill to the base of the tree. Kagome didn't feel InuYasha's aura anywhere nearby but that didn't mean he wasn't there. Kagome reached up and placed her hand against the course bark of the old tree. She could feel a spirit with in it and like any living thing it absorbed the energy of other living things around it, as if everything it had come in contact with had left a fingerprint. She searched deep within the huge spirit of the tree looking for the slightest hint that InuYasha had been there.

Kagome eyes flew open as she suddenly felt the familiar feeling of InuYasha's presence and turned but it was too dark to see anything. Kagome shook her head, InuYasha wasn't going to come out of hiding that easily. What she had felt had been from the tree itself but it had appeared so suddenly and strongly it had startled her. But now she knew he was here. She moved away from the tree and scanned the darkness,

"InuYasha …" Kagome yelled. Silence fell as Kagome's voice echoed through the trees.

"InuYasha I know you are here! …. Please I need to talk to you …. There is something I need to tell you." Kagome continued. Again her voice echoed off through the darkness but no reply came. Kagome took a deep breath,

"Sesshomaru found me …. Myoga took me to see him." Kagome said. She waited several minutes before the sound of footsteps met her ears as someone slowly came up behind her. There was also a metallic rattle that accompanied every other step. Kagome smiled and turned to see the unmistakable silhouette of InuYasha moving towards her through the darkness. She knew that the idea that Sesshomaru had sought her out and confronted her would spike InuYasha's curiosity just enough to bring him out into the open.

Kagome ran to meet him and threw her arms around his chest. Hesitantly InuYasha returned the embrace,

"Kagome you shouldn't have come looking for me!" InuYasha said as he pulled her against him.

"I needed to find you." Kagome answered,

"I have to tell you something important." Kagome added as she pulled away and looked up into InuYasha's face but the amber eyes she had expected to see were not there. His eyes had become dark and his hair was now jet black.

"You're human!" Kagome said sounding surprised as she looked up at the ski. She hadn't even noticed the moon hadn't risen that night. She remembered Sesshomaru mentioning how surprised he was that InuYasha had not followed her or tried to intervene at the mansion. Now it made sense why InuYasha wouldn't have followed. In his human form he never would have been able to find her. As his powers had begun to weaken and wane in the hours before sunset he may not even have been able to sense Kagome had left her home. It had been a while since Kagome had seen InuYasha as a human and she gave him a quick look up and down. Through the darkness she spotted something at his side and realized the sword he's taken with him was secured at his hip.

"Kagome you need to go back home!" InuYasha said in a stern voice as he started to push Kagome away.

"Don't you want to know why Sesshomaru found me?" Kagome asked as she turned her attention back to what was important at the moment. InuYasha stopped and stared at her. Kagome could see he wanted to know but he also wanted her to leave.

"He told me you would be out here. He told me you couldn't leave me right now even if you did want to! Even if you thought it was the best thing to do. Your instincts won't let you leave." As Kagome spoke she took a step closer to InuYasha again. She could see the war waging in InuYasha mind. He was torn between wanting to know why he was feeling the way he was and wanting to protect her by sending her away again.

" … why?" InuYasha finally asked. His voice was quiet and nervous sounding.

"InuYasha … I'm …." Kagome's emotions suddenly got the better of her and her voice faltered. She felt nervous and awkward. She had no idea how he would react to this news, but she had to tell him. Slowly she took a deep breath to steady her nerves,

"I'm pregnant."

A long pause followed where InuYasha just starred at her.

"You're …. No …. You can't be." InuYasha stammered.

Kagome watched as her words washed over InuYasha. His eyes went wide at first as he was unable to believe what he had heard. Then his expression changed to one of denial as he was obviously trying to tell himself this was impossible.

"But…. Kagome are you sure? This could be a mistake, right?" InuYasha stammered.

"It's not a mistake … and I think you know that." Kagome answered. InuYasha starred at Kagome before he finally closed his eyes as he accepted what she had said was true. Somewhere deep within his subconscious his instincts had always known but now he was really facing the reality of the situation. Then Kagome saw an expression she hadn't expected, guilt. InuYasha opened his eyes again and looked straight at her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome …. I'm so sorry I let this happen!" he said. He ran a hand over his forehead in frustration.

"I should never have ..." InuYasha stopped as he felt Kagome's hand come to rest on his arm. He looked up and met her gaze. Kagome was surprised to see fear in his human eyes. He was afraid of what this would mean for her. He was probably thinking he had just brought the same fate down on Kagome that had fallen on his mother and he couldn't bear the thought of Kagome living and ending her life like that.

Kagome gave InuYasha a loving smile and took his hand in hers and gently placed it against her flat stomach. There was no evidence at all that there was a baby growing inside her but as they both stood there, together in the dark, they knew in their hearts that it was true.

"Oh my god …" InuYasha said in a hushed voice as he starred at his hand. He smiled and looked back up at Kagome as everything finally sunk in,

"That's what I said to!" she laughed. InuYasha's smile brightened even more but there was still fear in his eyes.

"Do you remember that morning?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice as she ran her hand over the back of InuYasha's.

"You held me by the window and I asked you a question … do you remember what your answer was?" Kagome asked. InuYasha closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Then without a word he looked up again and moved his arms to pull Kagome in against his chest.

"I said I had no regrets, how could I ever regret being with you!" InuYasha answered. His voice was thick with emotion as he embraced Kagome tightly.

"Good." Kagome said as tears of joy now spilled over from her eyes.

"You do realize Miroku is going to kill me right?" InuYasha joked making them both laugh.

"You're probably right!" Kagome answered.

"I also have to tell you that somehow Sesshomaru found out about us and all this. He wants to offer us a safe place where we can live together …. All of us!" Kagome said as InuYasha finally loosened his hold of her. Looking in his eyes Kagome still saw uncertainty and fear but now that they were together again there wasn't anything that could keep them apart. Without a word InuYasha gave Kagome a warm smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. The kiss was passionate and loving, as if he was trying to make up for being away for so long. When they finally drew apart InuYasha rested his forehead against Kagome's. He took a deep breath,

"I love you Kagome." He said

"I love you to InuYasha." Kagome responded.

They stood together for several minutes without saying a word, just simply enjoying the feeling of being together again.

A strange sound met InuYasha's ears and he turned to look towards the black wall of trees that surrounded them. With his weak human sense it was hard to tell but he thought he had heard something move. His eyes scanned the trees as Kagome looked up at him curiously.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she watched him squint towards the trees behind her.

Without so much as a warning InuYasha suddenly pushed Kagome to the side just as the sound of a loud explosion ripped through the clearing. Kagome hit the ground hard and rolled down the hill for several feet before she could stop herself. Kagome shook her head as she tried to right herself again. Her vision swam and her ears rang painfully from the loud noise. Kagome tried to call out InuYasha's name but her own voice just sounded muffled and distant. She tried to push herself up onto her hands but a searing pain pierced through her right arm and she collapsed to one side. She tried to focus, turning her head and searching for InuYasha and the source of the explosion.

Suddenly something hit her shoulder hard and sent her rolling to the side again. Kagome looked up just in time to see a dark figure bend down over top of her. A hand grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her up partially off the ground.

"Sooner or later I was bound to get you!"

Kagome froze as Hojo's voice rang in her ears. It was too dark to make out his face clearly but Kagome knew it was him. Kagome brought her arms up trying to push his hands away but his other hand grabbed her arms and pinned them together. The next thing Kagome knew Hojo had sat down on her chest pinning her to the ground again. His weight made it hard to breath and didn't help the disoriented feeling in her head. In a horse voice she screamed InuYasha's name but all she got in return was Hojo's malicious laughter.

"This was supposed to be fun!" Hojo taunted as he leaned in closer.

"I was going to have my way with you, do things to you that filthy half-breed probably couldn't have imagined! But then I hear that bomb you just dropped …." Hojo's tone became more and more saturated with disgust as he talked.

"You not only fell in love with that animal? … you actually slept with him to!"

Kagome continued to try and struggled against Hojo's strength, but he was too heavy and too strong for her to fight off on her own. She yelled InuYasha's name again and turned looking for him but she could find him.

Hojo laughed again as he leaned in really close this time,

"Don't worry. Why would I want you now that you've been tainted by that dog." He said before slowly releasing Kagome and getting back to his feet. He stood directly over Kagome as she scrambled to get away from him. Hojo reached his hand behind his back and retrieved a gun from his waist of his pants. He slowly brought it up and pointed it straight at Kagome. Kagome held her breath and waited.

"I've never had the pleasure of killing a half breed before it's even born before!" He said as an evil smile split his face.

"But maybe I should have some fun first …. and cut it out of you! That would be a nice slow end to this!" Hojo continued as he pulled a knife from inside his jacket.

"Oh so many toys and so many possibilities!" Hojo laughed as he watched the terror fill Kagome's eyes.

Then Kagome felt it, a dark evil presence swelling up around them almost as if it were suddenly seeping out of the very ground itself. Kagome felt a horrible cold feeling seep through her body as she recognized the aura and knew Naraku was here. The ground even began to rumble and shake with the energy. Hojo shifted and looked around for the source of the commotion but in the dark he didn't have a hope in seeing what was coming.

Suddenly everything went silent and became still again. Hojo was now sitting on the ground several feel from where he had been standing. The gun and knife that had been in his hands were now being pointed at him by Naraku who stood over him. Naraku was easy to make out even in the darkness. He wore a strange white fur of some kind that was draped over him from his shoulders to the ground like a cloak.

Kagome held her breath again as she waited to see how this would unfold. She continued to look around but InuYasha was still nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing?" Hojo gasped in a terrified voice.

"You, you told me to kill her! I can do it! Just let me finish the job!" he continued. Naraku laughed,

"Kagome was never going to be yours! I would never have wasted her on you! She's always been my favorite toy, even if I did lose her for a while. But now I have the chance to have her back again. Granted she is regrettably spoiled property now … but we can fix that easily enough." Naraku said. He spoke as if he were buying a piece of furniture to display in an office. He turned his gaze towards Kagome, while still keeping the gun trained on Hojo.

Suddenly the gun shattered into a hundred pieces as Naraku clenched his hand around it. Kagome screamed at the sound and Hojo jumped back as a shower of metal pieces came raining down around him.

"These pathetic human weapons, although they grant accuracy and efficiency, they have never appealed to me." Naraku said out loud. He turned back towards Hojo,

"I prefer fear as a weapon …" he continued. In a flash the blade shot from Naraku's hand and embedded itself in Hojo's shoulder. He cried out in pain as he rolled onto his back and clutched at his shoulder as blood began to soak through his clothes.

As Naraku watched a quiet hissing sound filled the air. Kagome looked around for the source and noticed something dancing in the air around Naraku. It was hard to see in the dark but contrasted against Naraku's white pelt, it looked like a cloud was rising into the air from somewhere near his feet.

Suddenly Hojo screamed. Kagome's eyes shot back to where Hojo had been sitting. He was now writhing on the ground as if he were in agony. He looked as if he was being tortured by some unseen being. Kagome felt her heart race as Naraku suddenly turned back towards her and advanced a couple of steps.

"I already know what scares you!" he said as he floated to a stop a few meters away from Kagome. Kagome thought of every possible way to escape but she knew no matter what she did there was no way she would be fast enough to get away from Naraku. Kagome suddenly smelt something in the air and realized the cloud that must have engulfed Hojo was now coming for her. Kagome took a deep breath and held it in. Naraku laughed again,

"You're just delaying the inevitable!" he said.

"This poison will saturate your lungs and cause you to live your deepest darkest fears. First you'll lose the rest of your family just the way you did your father. Then you'll lose your child, the only thing you have left of your precious InuYasha! And then after all that you will lose yourself again to that same black pit as before!" Naraku said as he continued to laugh.

Kagome clamped her hands over her ears as her lungs began to burn but she refused to take a breath. Naraku began to move closer and closer to her until he was standing directly over top of Kagome. With an evil grin on his face he leaned down and grabbed Kagome by the collar of her jacket. Kagome involuntarily took a small breath as he jerked her upwards. Kagome held her breath again but she had already inhaled some of Naraku's blasted poison. Her lungs continued to burn and her head started to get foggy. From the deepest depths of her mind she began to hear the familiar sounds of screams and of chains and cages!

Kagome was only mildly aware of Naraku reaching around her neck and pulling the jewel from under her sweater. Naraku took a deep breath as he gazed into the glowing jewel. He reached his free hand towards it. After years and years of searching and plotting it was finally his. The tips of his fingers just grazed the surface of the jewel as he felt Kagome's weight go limp against his arm and the air from her lungs was expelled only to be replaced with the toxic aura that surrounded them.

Kagome's body was numb, she only vaguely registered Hojo still screaming somewhere in the distance, Naraku's hand against her throat, even the jewel's steady beat against her chest. It all seemed so far away and meaningless as the darkness finally consumed her.

A sound, like shearing mettle, suddenly reverberated through the clearing. Kagome suddenly felt herself fall down to the ground and her vision was filled with an intense light. Heat irrupted all around her but she couldn't do anything to protect herself from it. She just lay on the ground until the light faded once more and everything became quiet. InuYasha suddenly appeared in her peripheral vision, except something didn't seem right. As Kagome slowly regained consciousness she managed to turn her head to see what was going on and saw InuYasha standing next to her defensively with a large sword held firmly in his hands.

"InuYasha? What's going on?" Kagome asked as she pulled herself up onto her knees and tried to focus on the scene around her. Suddenly Kagome realized the clearing was no longer dark, several small fires burned at the bases of trees and along the bare dirt. The snow and grass had been completely obliterated and now several deep trenches, like scares, stretched out over the ground, radiating out from InuYasha's feet.

InuYasha finally shouldered the impressive looking weapon and turned towards Kagome. He stepped towards her and held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you ok Kagome?" He asked. Kagome tried to nod her head as she found her way back to her feet. Looking up at InuYasha she realized he was no longer human. His eyes, hair, claws and fangs had all reverted back to their hanyou form. Kagome looked up into the sky, the sun shouldn't have been rising for at least a few of hours yet.

"InuYasha … what's happening?" Kagome asked again.

"I'm not really sure!" InuYasha answered with a smile.

Kagome looked around the clearing at the destruction.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked as she turned back eyeing his sword.

"My father left me this sword … I guess I just needed the right inspiration to use it!" InuYasha answered.

"Kagome …" InuYasha began to say cutting off the rest of Kagome's questions.

"There are a lot of things happening right now that I can't explain, but right now we need to end this once and for all! We have to kill Naraku! I won't let him hurt you or anyone else every again!"

Almost as soon as InuYasha said the demon's fowl name, a strange noise irrupted from the center of the disaster zone created by InuYasha's attack. InuYasha and Kagome both watched as what looked like chunks of clay began slithering across the ground and collecting together. Small pieces became larger ones and the larger ones congregated into huge tendril like appendages all radiating from one single point. The white pelt Naraku had been wearing before suddenly appeared out of the centre of the mass.

InuYasha quickly brought his sword back down in front of him ready for any attack that might come.

"How many times do I have to kill you!" Naraku screamed from the centre as he finally collected the last of himself together. InuYasha didn't say anything, he simply held his sword and stared the powerful demon down as if daring him to try again.

A loud groaning sound suddenly came from somewhere off the left of where Kagome was standing. Kagome jumped and moved closer to InuYasha who turned to face the new potential threat. They watched as Hojo suddenly arose from the debris. Somehow he had managed to get blown clear of the attack and survived. When he finally managed to get to his feet he looked from Kagome and the weapon in InuYasha's hands to Naraku before he backed off and turned to run for the trees. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he was out matched. If Naraku didn't kill him surly InuYasha was going to this time.

InuYasha growled after him and moved as if to stop him but Naraku chose that moment to attack again. The massive tendrils shot through the air straight towards InuYasha and Kagome. Without any hesitation at all InuYasha lunged forwards and swung the massive sword through the air. Kagome brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the powerful energy that suddenly ripped through the air obliterating everything it touched. As the light faded again InuYasha surveyed the damage. Half of Naraku's body had been blown away but just as before the pieces began merging back together.

Kagome felt a twinge of fear again as she watched Naraku quickly gathering back together.

"He won't die … how are we supposed to defeat him?" Kagome asked out loud. Before InuYasha could answer Naraku attacked again. InuYasha didn't have enough time to attack so he dodged quickly to one side and brought the sword down severing the vicious appendage from Naraku. InuYasha growled as it quickly reattached itself and came at him again. InuYasha just dodged the attack again and landed next to Kagome once more. As Naraku pulled the last of himself together once more he laughed and rose up against InuYasha and Kagome again.

"There is no way to kill me. I am invincible and more powerful then you could ever dream!" Naraku yelled as he continued to laugh.

"As powerful as your sword is, you still can't protect yourselves from my poisonous aura. You will fall to your fears and I will kill you!"

By the light of the burning fires Kagome could now clearly see a thick cloud seeping into the air. Kagome and InuYasha watched as the cloud grew more and more dense and began to spread out surrounding them. InuYasha took a step closer to Kagome and reached his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"InuYasha …?" Kagome asked as she watched the cloud closing in around them.

"Brace yourself Kagome! This could get rough!" InuYasha said as he held her against him. Before Kagome could respond the cloud suddenly rushed at them completely engulfing them in darkness. Kagome instinctively flinched, closing her eyes against the attack.

Naraku laughed as he watched his attack consume InuYasha and Kagome. There was no hope they could survive his poison. Even if the poison hadn't yet melted their skins away, which such a high dose their fears and despairs were surely tarring their minds apart. Naraku advanced towards the spot where the two had been standing. Despite the fact he had been forced to kill Kagome to finally dispose of that nuisance InuYasha, he finally had his ultimate prize. The Jewel.

As Naraku approached the spot and the cloud began to dissipate he saw a bright pink glow break through the dark mist. Looking closer he realized a barrier had been raised against his attack and within the glowing orb of light stood Kagome and InuYasha completely unharmed.

Naraku yelled in rage as he realized he had failed yet again. Fueled by anger and greed he rushed at them ready to put everything he had into killing them once and for all!

Inside the barrier Kagome looked up questioning at InuYasha who was smiling at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You protected us … I told you! You're much stronger then you think you are!" He answered. Outside the barrier they both heard the outraged demon as he realized this fight wasn't over yet. Through the shimmering wall that surrounded them they saw Naraku coming.

"I need your help Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome turned back towards him and was surprised to see him holding a bow and an arrow in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Kagome asked.

"I can't kill Naraku on my own … I need your help." InuYasha said again ignoring Kagome's question.

"I've never shot a bow in my life!" Kagome protested.

"Yes you have. We've done all this before. In another time … in another life." InuYasha said. Kagome looked from InuYasha to the bow and slowly reached her hand out and lifted it up. She was surprised how light it felt and it carried a strange energy that seemed so familiar.

"Just trust yourself!" InuYasha said. Then he took a step closer and moved his hand to Kagome's cheek and lifted her head. Without a word he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

The kiss was slow. It felt warm and loving but there was a strange desperation in it as well. InuYasha pulled away reluctantly and looked down into Kagome's eyes. She was startled to see sadness in them and it made her feel nervous.

"InuYasha…? Kagome asked.

"Kagome I have always loved you. I loved you before, I love you now … if nothing else I can promise you that will never change … no matter what happens!"

"InuYasha you're scaring me …" Kagome answered. InuYasha didn't answer he just leaned in and gave her another short kiss. This time when he pulled away he turned towards the barrier and raised his sword. Naraku was nearly on top of them, there would be no room for error.

Kagome felt the energy of the bow move through her and she suddenly raised it up and drew the arrow back with the fluidity and grace of a practiced marksman. There was no fear and no doubt in her that this was truly the end this time. With InuYasha at her side she knew there was nothing that could defeat them.

Naraku hit the barrier and it shattered around them. InuYasha was already swinging his sword through the air. The powerful light of his attack irrupted again and sliced through Naraku's enormous body ripping a huge whole through his flesh and distorting his demonic aura. Kagome trained her eye along the arrow waiting for her target. As InuYasha's attacked cleared the path she watched and waited. Then she saw it, the core of Naraku's power, his twisted and black heart.

Kagome's fingers released the arrow and it flew through the air with deadly speed and accuracy. It took barely a second for the arrow to cover the distance but to Kagome it seemed to take forever. As the arrow touched its mark there was a huge explosion of spiritual energy and light. It quickly consumed everything as it radiated outwards and purified the evil poison that still choked the air.

Naraku screamed in rage as his body disintegrated around him. As the very last of him was almost consumed another pulse of energy exploded from his centre as his heart finally disappeared and Naraku was destroyed. The strength of the last explosion hit Kagome hard and she was thrown back through the air. As she hit the ground her head was knocked backwards roughly. She lay starring up as the air cleared and she saw that everything was gone. They had done it. Naraku was finally dead. With that last thought Kagome's vision faded and she fell unconscious.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes she was staring up at the familiar site of her bedroom ceiling. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her head was killing her and a painful throbbing feeling was moving up and down her right arm. She looked over and saw someone had put a bandage around a wound near her shoulder. Feeling confused and disorientated Kagome looked towards her bedroom window. It was still night outside but the eastern sky was already bright and meant that morning was not far away. Kagome couldn't remember how she had gotten back home. She didn't remember anything after the final attack on Naraku.

Slowly she got to her feet and moved out of her room. She walked down the stairs and a strange sound caught her attention. It sounded like someone was crying. Kagome immerged into the living room and was surprised to see people around the room. Her mother, brother and grandfather were sitting on the couch with their backs to her. Turning Kagome spotted Miroku and Sango standing towards the hallway that led to the front door.

Miroku was standing with his back to the hallway and he was holding Sango against his chest as she cried. Kagome was wondered why she was crying when Miroku looked up and saw Kagome standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Kagome …" he said in a quiet voice. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her but no one said anything. Her family starred at her from the couch with a look of confusion and bewilderment. Miroku and Sango quickly averted their eyes again as if they were afraid to look her straight in the eye.

Kagome noticed the sleeves of Miroku's shirt were covered in blood and his hands were stained as well.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she moved forwards into the room from the stairs. Before anyone could answer she spotted someone else standing on the other side of the couch. She hadn't been able to see him from the stairs because he was so short.

"Myoga? …. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked not trying to hide her surprise in the least. But even Myoga bowed his head and avoided her eye. His happy gentleman like face now appeared tired and disappointed.

"Someone please tell me what is going on here!" Kagome said louder this time. Still no one answered. She turned towards Miroku and Sango. She was about to ask them again when someone else walked into the room from the front hallway. Kagome felt him long before she saw him and was startled that he was even in her home.

"Kagome …." Sesshomaru's voice said as he moved into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked feeling nervous. His face was his usually steely emotionless self as he looked down at her,

"Come with me." He said and walked back towards the front door. Kagome hesitated for a second. She looked around one more time to see if anyone would give her any clue as to what was happening but none of them did.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru down the hall and out the front door. The moved down the front steps and around the corner of the house before Sesshomaru stopped and addressed her again,

"I'm very sorry Kagome … there was nothing we could do…" he said and he motioned his hand towards a blanket lying on the ground covering something. Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to the blanket and back again. A horrible cold feeling suddenly moved through her,

"No …" Kagome said shaking her head as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." He said again in a quiet voice. Kagome quickly moved towards the blanket and knelt down. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she lifted her hand to push the blanket back. She shook her head as she grabbed the blanket and slowly began to lift it. There was only one person who could be under it but she still refused to believe it. She finally pushed the blanket back and saw InuYasha laying there before her. Blood was smudged across his cheek, his dark hair was tucked neatly under his head and his eyes were closed almost as if he were asleep.

"No … this doesn't make sense!" Kagome said in a hushed voice as she ran her hand over InuYasha face. His skin was cold to the touch. Kagome noticed his shirt was stained with blood and there was a small hole in the material directly above his heart.

"It would seem who ever fired the shot, hit his heart straight on." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome's eyes linger on the wound.

"As a human … he would have been killed instantly." Sesshomaru continued. Kagome looked up at him. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide as her mind struggled to accept what was right in front of her.

"No … No …" Kagome repeated over and over as she reached to the injury on her own arm. The only time the gun had been fired was right before Hojo appeared. Kagome realized that InuYasha must have known something was about to happen and pushed her out of the way. She had received a grazing cut on her shoulder but InuYasha had been hit in the chest.

"No … but he fought with me … he wasn't human he was a hanyou and we fought Naraku together … we defeated Naraku and he was standing right next to me … he held me … he spoke to me. How could he have if he were..." Kagome choked. She couldn't bring herself to say InuYasha was dead as if the longer she could deny it then somehow it might not be true.

Miroku and Sango suddenly appeared behind Sesshomaru. Miroku looked tired as he starred down at InuYasha's body. Sango's face was red and puffy from crying for the loss of her friend. Kagome looked at the blood on Miroku's clothes again and wondered if he had tried to revive InuYasha. Her friends still avoided looking Kagome in the eye. They didn't know what to say to her. What could they possibly do that would make losing InuYasha even bearable.

Kagome bowed her head and let out a soft sob as tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. She inched closer and gently raised InuYasha's head onto her lap.

At that moment the sun rose behind Kagome. As the warm energy of the sun hit her back she felt the air shift around her. Her eyes went wide as InuYasha's body began to glow before her. His hair and claws slowly returned to their hanyou form. As the light dissipated Kagome held her breath to see what would happen. Miroku and Sango also held their breaths praying for a miracle. Even Sesshomaru's eyes widened expectantly. But as InuYasha transformation became complete he still lay lifeless. The energy had simply returned him to the form that he was, it could not bring life back where it no longer existed. There was nothing that was going to bring InuYasha back.

Kagome felt anger and sadness like she never had before surge through her body uncontrollably. She felt as if her heart had been ripped clear from her chest. She slowly leaned forwards and rested her head against InuYasha's. Her mind still refused to let him go.

A moment later InuYasha's body suddenly began to glow again. Kagome looked up. His body seemed to be turning into light. His weight seemed to disappear from her knees. The energy was warm and almost seemed malleable against her hands. For a second Kagome almost felt as if InuYasha was sitting with her again. She felt his arms around her and then, like the wind on the embers of dyeing fire, the light dissipated and InuYasha was gone.

Kagome starred at the now empty blanket lying in front of her. The cold feeling of loss and loneliness seeped through her soul. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

So all I can say is PLEASE don't hate me :'( …. This chapter was very hard to write!

And keep reading … I can't make up for what I just did but I will give you the next best thing!

TRUST ME!

Also, I am horrible at naming characters so I was hoping you might be able make some baby name suggestions?

I'm not gonna give away the gender of the baby yet! So give me names for both and if the name has a special meaning, don't forget to tell me that to.

I do prefer shorter names!

Picture for this chapter has been posted on Deviant art

Artist: FireFly880

Picture Title: Saying Good Bye

Link: /d4n7qoh

Please remember I am a writer, not an artist!

(and I apologize if the link for the pic does not work. For some reason when I past it into the story it doesn't show up properly in the published chapter. If you search FireFly880 and go to the "InuYasha -Fanfiction Art" folder all the pics are there)

THANKS!


	21. Chapter 21 Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

**Chapter TWENTY ONE Answers **

Miroku and Sango stood in Kagome's living room watching as Kagome's family sat and talked with the strange demons that had unexpectedly shown up early that morning before they had found Kagome and InuYasha. Souta had been sent to his room but Kagome's mother and grandfather were sitting on the couch listening intently.

Not long after Kagome had disappeared into the woods a loud commotion broke out somewhere in the forest. Miroku was about to go and investigate when the demon who had introduced himself later as Sesshomaru had shown up at the shrine. Sesshomaru had asked Miroku where Kagome had gone and warned him that she was in danger.

Even from as far away as the mansion outside of the city Sesshomaru had felt the sudden appearance of Naraku's demonic aura. He had feared that Naraku was finally making his move to extinguish Kagome and InuYasha and finally take the jewel for himself. Sesshomaru had arrived at the shrine in no time and all and gone into the woods to find them. He was followed closely by Miroku but when they arrived at the on battle ground they had found they were too late to help. Kagome had been hurt but she was going to be fine. InuYasha however had been fatally wounded and killed.

The arrival of Sesshomaru and shortly thereafter the smaller demon named Myoga as well as InuYasha's body when they carried him from the woods had prompted several questions from Kagome's mother. Sesshomaru had hoped to allow Kagome to break the new to her family herself but in light of everything that had happened and Kagome's mother insisting on taking her to the hospital he had decided to tell them about the baby. Kagome's mother had nearly fainted as the rest of the story slowly came out. Miroku and Sango tried their best to help but the more Kagome's mother learned of their involvement the angrier she became. After a while she couldn't even talk to them.

Miroku and Sango themselves were still reeling from the news that Kagome was pregnant on top of having to come to terms with the fact that InuYasha was dead. So many emotions had been stirred up inside them in such a short time, it was all just too over whelming to deal with. And yet they both knew that despite all the confusion and sadness they felt, Kagome was feeling far worse.

Miroku stole a quick glance towards the kitchen. He could just see Kagome sitting alone at the table with a glass of water sitting in front of her. Her face was red and puffy from crying but for the moment her tears had stopped. She didn't move or say a word as she starred off into space as if in a daze.

Kagome kept replaying the last moments she had seen InuYasha over and over in her mind. The last words he had said, the last kiss, the last time she would ever see his eyes or feel his touch. Looking back she realized now InuYasha had been saying good bye to her. Holding on to those last few moments was all she could do to cope with what was happening to her. Subconsciously her hand moved over her stomach. When she had learned she was pregnant the very notion had been terrifying, but as she had come to terms with the idea the thought that InuYasha would be there with her had made it all bearable. Now she was faced with the prospect of raising this child alone. Despite the fact that Naraku was now destroyed, Sesshomaru had still offered Kagome the choice to live under his protection. There she would be able to raise this child without the threat social fanatics hunting them down. In the eyes of those who hated hanyous and feared what they represented, this child would be especially hated. It would not only be a hanyou but a second generation hanyou, possibly the first ever. Kagome knew that if their child had any chance in this world it would be with Sesshomaru away from those who would harm it.

Still the very idea that murderous monsters such as Hojo still existed out there who wanted her baby dead filled Kagome with fear and anger. Kagome's mind suddenly switched gears as she remembered Hojo's terrified face as Naraku had stood over him and then again as he had fled from InuYasha before the battle was over. The more she thought about how much she wanted Hojo's suffering to continued, how much she wanted him to live in that terror for the rest of his life, the less afraid Kagome became. Rage surged through her as she looked towards the counter top where her mother kept the knife block. It would be so easy to find Hojo and administer her own brand of justice. No one else was going to fight for InuYasha and all the injustices that had taken place.

Miroku slumped to the floor in the corner as he continued to watch Kagome's mother and grandfather talk with Sesshomaru. They were speaking quietly and he could barely make out what they were saying but he assumed it was about InuYasha and Kagome and what was going to happen to her now.

Sango suddenly appeared from the bathroom carrying a wet towel and walked back towards Miroku. She sat down on the floor next to him and silently offered him the towel. Miroku looked at it questioningly as he slowly reached for it.

"It's for your hands …" Sango said in a quiet voice. Miroku paused and looked at his outstretched hand, suddenly remembering they were still covered with InuYasha's blood. Without a word he gently took the towel and pulled it into his lap where he slowly began to rub and his fingers and palms. Sango watched him for a moment before she spoke,

"There was nothing you could have done." She said in a quiet voice. Miroku stopped scrubbing at his skin.

"I know …" he answered in a solemn tone.

"I still should have gone with Kagome last night … I shouldn't have let her go off on her own! I suppose even if I had tried to stop her from getting involved in all this mess … she'd have just found away to get around me and got into trouble anyways. She's just always been so stubborn! And that idiot InuYasha … what the hell was going through his head?" Miroku said as he clenched the towel tightly between his fists to try and relieve some of the frustration he felt. Sango didn't say anything in response she simply slid herself closer to Miroku and gently rested her head against his shoulder. The feel of her weight against him made Miroku feel a little better. He was glad he had someone as special and understanding as Sango for support.

As much as he wanted to be angry at Kagome and InuYasha for being so irresponsible he just couldn't. He couldn't change what had happened but he could influence what the future would hold for Kagome. Miroku knew that setting aside the significant detail that Kagome was unmarried and still only a teenager in high school, her family would never accept the fact that the baby she was carrying was part demon. They would do everything in their power to prevent Kagome from having the baby or force her to give it up after it was born. He knew Kagome would never allow that to happen and she would leave with Sesshomaru and probably never come back. He couldn't let that happen.

"I have to talk to Kagome …" Miroku said quietly as he slowly got back to his feet. Sango lifted her head and watched him curiously as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Miroku needed to make sure Kagome knew he still supported her no matter what the rest of her family did. That he would be there for her every step of the way no matter what happened or what she chose to do. He needed to make sure she knew she still wasn't alone!

"Kagome …" Miroku said in a quiet voice from outside the kitchen,

"Do you mind if I come in?" Miroku asked. Kagome didn't answer. Miroku hesitated a moment before leaning around the corner into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to say something but as he scanned the room he realized Kagome wasn't there. Slowly he backed out of the kitchen and looked around the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked seeing the worried expression on Miroku's face.

"Did Kagome go upstairs?" He asked. Sango shook her head,

"I don't think she did … or at least I didn't see her go." Sango answered as she moved towards Miroku but he suddenly turned and headed for the stairs.

"Kagome?" Miroku said as he pushed open Kagome's bedroom door but she wasn't there either.

"Souta … Have you seen Kagome up here?" Miroku asked as he barged into Souta's room. The younger boy looked startled but shook his head 'no'.

A horrible feeling started flooding through Miroku's stomach as he moved to Souta's bedroom window and threw the curtains back. He looked out over the shrine grounds and almost instantly spotted a figure running towards the stairs that led down to the street. Even from so far away Miroku recognized Kagome,

"Dimmit Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he turned and bolted out of the room towards the stairwell and back down to the living room. He didn't even stop as he raced past everyone and went straight down the hall and out the front door. Sango watched him go and after a quick glance at the worried faced of Kagome's mother and grandfather she chased after Miroku. She caught up to him at the top of the long stairway.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Kagome's gone again! What the hell is she trying to do now?" Miroku answered in a panicked voice. In Kagome's current state of mind there was no telling what she was planning to do. Miroku scanned the streets in all directions but even from their high vantage point neither he nor Sango could make out which direction Kagome could have gone in.

"Where would she be going?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno … maybe to your house to get her dad's things." Sango offered. Miroku shook his head,

"She didn't want us to know she was gone … she wouldn't have had to keep that a secret." Miroku added.

"I …. I have no idea … school maybe?" Sango suggested just throwing out the first thing that came to her mind. Miroku looked up at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Come on Miroku why would she be going to school?" Sango argued reading his mind.

"What if she's looking for Hojo?" Miroku proposed. Sango's eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what Miroku was suggesting.

"You're not saying she going to get revenge? You really think she would try something that stupid?" Sango asked in disbelief. Miroku didn't answer but he turned his gaze in the direction of the school.

Kagome ran the whole way to the school. When she finally came to a stop in front of the building she looked around before calmly moving forwards. It was still early in the morning and school wasn't starting yet but the grounds were still full of students hanging out and talking before the school day started. She needed to find Hojo quickly before she started to draw attention.

It was a cold morning and Kagome had not grabbed her jacket when she left her house. She shivered as the cold air moved through her thin sweater. Her hair was a mess and her face was still flushed and blotchy from crying. She still hadn't changed her clothes since the day before and she was covered in dirt and blood. With her rather startling appearance it wouldn't take long for her friends and fellow students to take notice and that would make confronting Hojo that much more difficult. But in her mind there was nothing that was going to stop her. He needed to pay for what he had done.

As Kagome walked slowly towards the school, scanning the grounds for her target, her fist tightened around the wooden handle of the knife she had hidden up the sleeve of her sweater. Feeling her heart pound in her chest she scanned the walls of the school where Hojo's gang liked to hang out. Finally she spotted a guy she knew was a friend of Hojo's and marched straight towards him. As she got closer she realized there was a small group of them all together and she knew Hojo was hiding behind his friends like the coward that her was.

Kagome was about twenty some aught feet away from them when she yelled Hojo's name. Everyone in the group jumped and turned to see her coming. They all seemed to be on edge. Hojo must have told them what happened the night before and now they were all wondering if they would be next on Naraku's hit list.

"Where the hell is he!" Kagome continued to yell angrily as she got closer.

Hojo recognized Kagome's voice and stepped forwards. He looked at her as if she were a ghost. Not in his wildest dreams had he ever expected to see Kagome again. He almost wondered if she wasn't a trick of some kind sent by Naraku.

When Kagome's eyes landed on Hojo's face, every muscle in her body became tense, the blood rushed in her ears as she felt her anger boiling inside her. The knife discretely slipped down from her sleeve and she gripped it tight ready to push it straight through Hojo's chest!

Kagome was maybe ten feet from him when someone grabbed her arm and brought her to an immediate stop.

"Get off me." Kagome screamed as she continued trying to get to Hojo but the person grabbed her other arm as well and wouldn't let her go.

"Don't do this Kagome." A familiar voice said in a firm tone. Kagome stopped and turned curiously. She found herself starring into one of the last faces she ever thought she would see.

"Sammy?" Kagome asked as he pushed her back and moved to stand between her and Hojo.

"Give me the knife!" Sammy ordered in a quiet voice looking Kagome straight in the eyes. Kagome's surprise faded and she tried to push past him again without a word. Sammy stopped her again.

"I'm not kidding Kagome. Give me the knife!" he said again trying to keep his voice low so the others wouldn't hear him.

"No! Get out of my way this doesn't concern you! I have to do this!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not letting you go!" Sammy insisted as he held Kagome firmly against her will.

"He's nothing but a monster! He killed him … He killed him!" Kagome said her voice sounding as if she were on the verge of tears again.

"Let her go kid! She'll get what's coming to her!" Hojo said in steady voice as he watched the scene unfold. Sammy ignored Hojo but hearing his smug voice only fueled Kagome's rage more.

"I will make you pay for killing InuYasha!" Kagome screamed at Hojo. Hojo smiled as he watched a steady crowd of students gathering around and he knew this would be the perfect opportunity to completely disgrace Kagome in front of anyone who would have ever stood up for her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Hojo taunted,

"Are you upset that your filthy half-breed lover is dead … or do you finally see how inferior that bastard creature growing inside of you really is?" Hojo said in a loud voice. He wanted everyone to hear and to know what Kagome had done. His tactic seemed to have at least sparked curiosity as whispers and chattering suddenly irrupted from the crowd. Kagome didn't care. She didn't care about what the people around her would think, she didn't care what would happen to her … she just wanted Hojo or someone, anyone to pay for all the pain and fear InuYasha and every hanyou like him had been forced to endure in their lives.

Sammy's hand moved to Kagome's which was still gripped firmly around the handle of the knife and he spoke to her in a calm voice,

"I'm sorry Kagome! I'm sorry for what happened … but InuYasha wouldn't want you to do this." He said. Kagome turned her head and looked at him. She suddenly found herself wondering why Sammy was standing by her. Even if at first he had just seen the knife and was trying to stop her from doing something stupid, after Hojo's comment he should have backed off out of disgust. Instead he was still helping her, protecting her, even using InuYasha to try and make her see that what she was trying to do was insane. None of what was happening seemed to be surprising to him at all.

Perhaps it was a mixture of shock and fatigue finally getting the better of her but as Kagome looked up at Sammy's concerned expression she felt her anger slowly being replaced with loneliness and emptiness again. She just didn't have the energy anymore to keep fighting. Tears streamed steadily but quietly down her face once more as she finally released her fingers from the knife and Sammy slowly took it from her. Kagome's legs felt numb and she collapsed onto her knees. Sammy quickly wrapped his arm around her and slowly helped her to the ground.

"It's ok Kagome! … I'm gonna help you! Just trust me …" Sammy whispered in a reassuring voice.

"Why are you helping her? Don't you realize she's just a whore who invites animals to sleep with her!" Hojo said as he approached Kagome. Kagome didn't say anything. As Hojo got closer suddenly Sammy stood and without warning turned and slammed his fist into Hojo's face sending him reeling backwards onto the ground. A loud gasp went up from the crowd as they watched it happen. Kagome watched with a wide eyed expression as Hojo groaned in pain and slowly rolled back to his knees. His hand gripped his shoulder where Naraku had wounded him with the knife the night before, while blood dripped from his mouth as he spat out a tooth.

"You're going to pay for that!" Hojo said in a strained voice as he starred up at Sammy with a vicious look in his eye.

"You're going to stay right where you are or I'm going to kill you myself!" Sammy ordered in a commanding tone. Hojo looked around at the crowd and his friends weighing his options carefully. He still needed to keep his good reputation after all. He could do just about anything to Kagome now that people could see who she really was but Sammy was just an innocent kid so he had to be careful.

Sammy turned back to Kagome and knelt down next to her. Kagome looked at him carefully,

"Why are you helping me …?" She asked as he offered her his hand to help her up.

"It's complicated …" Sammy answered. He gave her a gentle smile and slowly took her hands and pulled her back to her feet.

Hojo also got to his feet with some difficulty. As he watched Sammy helping Kagome he saw something slip from under her sweater. It was a small pick gem hanging on a fine chain. He remembered Naraku speaking of a Jewel that would make him more powerful than any demon that had ever lived. Had that been what he wanted from Kagome? If so and if it was that powerful and valuable, Hojo could only imagine what it could hold in store for himself. The longer Hojo starred into the small pink orb the more he wanted it.

Sammy started to turn Kagome to leading her back towards the main entrance of the school when suddenly he felt something coming from behind. He turned suddenly to see one of Miroku's friends attacking with his fist. Sammy dodged out of the way but he realized his mistake a second too late as he stepped away from Kagome. Out of the corner of his eye Sammy saw Hojo lunge at Kagome and grab her neck. The kid attacking him was only a diversion to get him away from Kagome. Thinking quickly he grabbed his attacker and threw him off balance so he tumbled to the side. He moved back towards Kagome just in time to see the necklace around her neck snap as Hojo yanked it away. Everything happened so fast Kagome barely had a second to register what was happening. She felt the chain break and her heart jumped in her chest. She grabbed at Hojo's hand but he was too fast and he jumped back with the Jewel securely in his fingers.

"Are you ok?" Sammy asked Kagome.

"I have to get that back … Hojo can't get away with it!" Kagome said in a panic. Sammy didn't hesitate. He advanced quickly towards Hojo who laughed at him,

"Come on kid don't do something stupid!" Hojo said brandishing his hand towards his gang indicating he was out numbered. Sammy ignored him. He knew Hojo's shoulder was injured and moved straight for it. It all happened so fast no one was quite sure how Sammy did it but all of a sudden Hojo was down on one knee his arm wrench around his back. His hand flinched opened as pain shot up his arm and injured shoulder. Sammy quickly retrieved the necklace and backed off before Hojo's friends even had a chance to react.

Sammy took three maybe four steps when suddenly something started to happen. The Jewel started to glow an intense purple and white. The bright light quickly spread outwards engulfing Sammy entirely. Sammy's girlfriend watched helplessly from the crowd unsure of what was happening. The light became so bright it was almost painful to look at. The air around them began to move in a swirling torrent. Kagome shielded her eyes as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She could feel Sammy's week human aura begin to bend and twist and start to disintegrate almost as if it were being shed. Underneath something much stronger and defined was growing. As the reaction finally slowed and stopped Kagome couldn't believe what she was feeling. As the last of the light finally faded away and she could finally make out Sammy's form again she realized it was true.

Standing in front of everyone was Sammy, but he had changed. His finger nails were now elongated claws, fangs were just visible in his mouth as he stood there breathing deeply, and on the top of his head sat two triangular dog ears just like Kagome had seen in her vision. He was a hanyou. Everyone in the crowd including Hojo and his gang stood in complete silence.

Kagome moved quickly towards him,

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. Sammy looked up at her and opened his eyes. They were now the intense eyes of a predator like InuYasha's had been. He looked from Kagome to the crowd of people starring at him. There was one face he wanted to see and when he found it he felt his heart sink a little. Lauren was staring at him with a look of confusion. He wanted to talk to her but first he had to get Kagome somewhere safer.

"Let's go …" Sammy said as he handed Kagome the Jewel and took her arm and led her off the school grounds. Kagome didn't say anything and followed Sammy's lead. They went all the way to Kagome's house, sticking to the residential streets and staying off the main road so they could avoid as many people as possible. They finally stopped at the top of the tall stairway in front of Kagome's home. Kagome watched as Sammy slowly turned towards her. There was a thousand questions she wanted to ask him but the only one she could managed to get out was,

"How? …" she asked. He smiled at her and looked towards the jewel which she still held tightly in her fingers. Finally he let out a deep sigh and spoke,

"A while back there was a small group of people who wanted to help hanyous and their families. Sometimes they sought us out other time we sought them out. My family lived overseas and when I was just a baby they heard about this way that I could grow up human so I could actually have a chance at living a "normal" life! They decided I was worth the risks and traveled here to seek out these people. They helped my parents, giving my father and I new identities and everything. My mother is a dog demon so she's too obvious to actually live with us but I see her all the time. They used some powerful form of magic I guess to hide who I really was. To the whole world I was a human but to me and my parents I was still a hanyou. I had the strength, skills … everything … just not the look." Sammy said as he slowly began to pace back and forth.

"I never thought it was actually true …" Kagome whispered almost to herself.

"Please tell me who it was that helped you!" Kagome asked as she took a step towards Sammy. Sammy paused,

"I was too young to remember …" he answered.

"You must have some idea? You're parents must have said something?" Kagome urged.

"There was one name they used to say … Higurashi." He answered in a quiet voice.

"So that is what he was doing …" Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"He was using the jewel's power to hide hanyous … so they could live without the fear of being persecuted." Kagome continued. Sammy nodded his head in agreement with her theory.

"Do you know how InuYasha and his parents fit into all this?" Kagome asked. This time a wide smile spread across Sammy's face.

"I grew up hearing stories about InuYasha's father. Like I said my mother is a dog demon and she knew all sorts of legends about him … but one story that's not so readily known is that he had two sons and one was a hanyou. Because of how great and powerful he was most people tend to ignore that bit of info but in our house for obvious reasons it wasn't.

My mother told me that it was actually InuYasha's father that found the jewel. He wanted a way to keep his wife and future son safe so he came up with the idea of using it to protect not only them but as many hanyous as he could … but unfortunately it didn't work out the way he planned. He was killed and the knowledge that he fathered a hanyou son spread too fast. There were too many people who found out about InuYasha's mother and it would have been suspicious if they used the jewels power to conceal him. It would risk revealing their secret and put every other hanyou they could help at risk. After that InuYasha's mother and I'm pretty sure your father worked together to hide as many hanyous as they could … unfortunately that ended in tragedy as well from what I've heard." As Sammy finished his voice became low. Kagome just stared at him. She couldn't believe everything they had thought was impossible was really true. She looked down at the jewel in her hand as she slowly unfurled her fingers from around it. Her father had been working with InuYasha's parents to use this powerful jewel to do something good in the world and keep it from being used by evil demons and men. Kagome held in her tears as she felt a rush of pride mixed with sadness at the memory of her father. She only wished InuYasha had lived long enough to know what his parents had done and tried to do for him.

Sammy cleared his throat and looked as if he wanted to ask Kagome a question. Kagome looked at him expectantly waiting,

"Um … I know you and InuYasha have been at the very least friends for a little while … but I was wondering if what Hojo said back there was true … I mean not the words he said but what he was implying …. Are you really? …" Sammy's voice trailed off as he hoped the rest of his sentence would be implied. Kagome blushed and instinctively drew her hands over her stomach. She slowly nodded her head feeling too embarrassed to actually speak. Sammy smiled at her again and starred at her hands for a moment.

"I guess congratulation then! … and I'm really sorry for what happened to InuYasha." Sammy said. Again Kagome couldn't bring herself to actually say anything in response and simply nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"What are you going to do?" Sammy asked curiously.

"I'm gonna hide … I'm not going to let any of the things that happened to InuYasha happen to this child." Kagome answered. Then she looked up at Sammy taking in his striking new appearance again. He clearly couldn't go back to being human now that everyone knew what he was.

"What are you going to do now?" Kagome asked him. Sammy turned and looked around at the view from the top of the stairs then he turned back to Kagome,

"I'm going to fight!" He answered. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Out there are possibly hundreds of hanyous just like me … hiding because of what we are." He answered,

"After seeing what InuYasha went through when it was really because of him and his family that our freedom was even possible … after his father and mother and your father sacrificed their lived to protect the people they loved as well as complete strangers like me … I think it's time we fought back and showed the world we're not as insignificant as they've been led to believe! And also maybe help make the future a little better for the next generation!" Sammy finished with a smile as he looked back down at Kagome stomach. This time Kagome couldn't help but smile to.

The sound of heavy breathing and footsteps came up behind Kagome and she turned to see Miroku and Sango running up the stairs towards them. As they came over the top they both stopped and put their hands on their knees as they caught their breath.

"You …. Have … to stop … running off!" Miroku scolded as he gasped loudly. Kagome tried not to laugh at him. Miroku was not amused however and when he was finally able, he stood up straight and pointed his finger at Kagome ready give her a piece of his mind but at that moment he noticed the tall skinny kid with reddish hair and dog ears standing next to her.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked redirecting his questioning.

"Don't you recognize him?" Kagome asked. Both Sango and Miroku looked at him curiously,

"This is Sammy!" Kagome informed them as if it should have been obvious. Miroku and Sango looked closely for a moment and then identical expressions of surprise spread across their faces.

"Kagome … what is going on?" Sango asked.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk where it's warmer …" Kagome answered.

OK so this one was short but I hope it was ok.  
I can't believe this story is almost done! Just one or two more chaps to go :D

Don't forget to Review


	22. Chapter 22 Still Here

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to review my story! I love you all!

I would like to leave a special note for the individual named "**Adam**" who has review this story but unfortunately didn't sign it …

Thank you very much for the reviews, your last one made me laugh and picked me up after a really bad day!

You are ONE HUNDRED PERCENT right, this story should be a tragedy. However if I had labeled this story as a tragedy fic then anyone who knows anything about writing would know someone has to die … that would have just ruined the suspense and spoiled my ending! I couldn't let that happen!

As for tensaiga and bringing InuYasha back well I've had the ending for this story mapped out in my head almost since I started writing it (like 2 1/2 years ago) so you may just have to take it as it comes! But trust me it will still be a great ending! So stay tuned!

.

.

.

.

**Chapter TWENTY TWO Still Here **

Kagome stood at the top of a high hill overlooking the sprawling fields of grass enclosed in the protection of endless acres of trees. Nestled at the bottom of the hill was a very large and elegant looking stone and log house. Beyond that the land dropped off sharply into a steep cliff overlooking the sea. A cool breeze whipped the smell of salt and sea weed up from the cost and across the field back to Kagome. The cool moving air felt good against her skin as it danced around and playfully ruffled her dress. The warm spring sun shown down from a blue grey sky and Kagome closed her eyes as she let out a deep sigh.

"Kagome …" InuYasha said lovingly in her ear as his arms gently moved to encircle her. Kagome smiled at the feel of his touch as his hands moved over her round belly. She gently moved her own hands over InuYasha's,

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked in quiet voice as she starred down at their hands.

"Hmmm …" InuYasha answered thoughtfully,

"I don't know … either would be nice." He answered.

"They say some mother's can tell but I can't decide …" Kagome added thoughtfully.

"Whoever they are they'll be beautiful with a mother like you …" InuYasha whispered playfully as he nuzzled the back of Kagome's neck.

"And they'll be brave with a father like you!" Kagome added. InuYasha began to move his fingers in small circles over Kagome's belly. Kagome felt the baby give a hard kick.

"Did you feel that?" Kagome asked. The baby gave another kick,

"Yeah I did!" InuYasha answered.

"What do you think they'll look like? … I mean do you think they'll look more human or demon?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"It's hard to say … they're only a quarter demon." InuYasha pointed out.

"I hope they have your ears!" Kagome said with a smile.

"You never know!" InuYasha answered. Kagome looked out over the fields again,

"I love this place. It's beautiful and quiet and safe with endless amounts of space for a child to run and play …" Kagome said in a quiet voice that almost sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked hearing the change in her tone.

"I'm terrified … I keep thinking about how soon there will be this tiny vulnerable life dependent on me for everything …. To take care of them and keep them safe …. To teach them about the world …. What if I can't do it?" Kagome asked.

"I know you can do it! You're going to be a great mother. Besides Sango and Miroku can't wait to have someone to call them aunt and uncle." InuYasha said trying to brighten her spirits.

"You know I think even Sesshomaru is looking forwards to the baby coming but of course he'd never let on. Rin is so cute to. The way Sesshomaru always refers to the baby as a 'pup' I think she actually thinks I have a puppy inside me!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Everything is going to be ok Kagome." InuYasha added still sensing her insecurity,

"I love you … I promise nothing is ever going to hurt you or our baby …." He finished. At InuYasha's words a sad smile appeared on Kagome's face,

"I love you InuYasha …. But how can you keep a promise like that …" she said as she opened her eyes again,

"When you aren't even here?" Kagome finished. The feeling of InuYasha's arms around her was gone as if blown away by the wind. The warmth and security she felt slowly ebbed away and she wrapped her arms around herself as a cold shiver ran over her skin. Looking up to the distant horizon Kagome could see dark storm clouds forming. The majestic trees were already groaning in the growing wind as the tall grass whipped at Kagome ankles as a spring storm grew steadily in the distance.

Since she had come to live in this place almost five months ago Kagome had spent a lot of time up on the hill. Every time she came up here she felt InuYasha standing with her. She felt his arms against her and heard his voice as if he really was there holding her and encouraging her. But every time she came back down she was reminded that he was gone and ultimately she was going to have to do this on her own.

Sango and Miroku bounced up and down in the back seat of the jeep as it made its way up the steep and rocky forest road. Sesshomaru stared blankly out the windshield from the driver's seat while the little girl named Rin sat in the front passenger seat yelling and laughing joyfully as if she were on a rollercoaster ride.

Finally the jeep emerged from the trees and shuddered onto a smoother road that wound up a small hill towards a large house. Sango pressed her face against the window of the jeep as she admired the beautiful house for the first time.

It had been almost six months since InuYasha had been killed. In that time Sango and Miroku had had few opportunities to visit Kagome. At first when Kagome had gone to live with Sesshomaru in his mansion they had been able to see her a few times. But after the first month or so he offered Kagome the opportunity to live in the house his father had commission especially for InuYasha and his mother. After seeing the beauty and peacefulness of this place Sango could see why Kagome had chosen to stay here. Unfortunately due to the distance and the inaccessibility of the location, it meant Sango and Miroku hadn't seen Kagome since then. Sesshomaru took Rin up to visit Kagome regularly though and often left Rin at the house for short periods of time to keep Kagome company.

The jeep came to a stop in front of the house and Sango and Miroku pulled themselves out of the vehicle. They stretched their stiff muscles and did their best to realign anything that might have been shaken out of joint by the ridiculously bumpy ride.  
Sango looked around again taking in the beauty of the landscape and breathing in the fresh air.

"I wonder where Kagome is?" Miroku asked as he also took in the view. Rin giggled and ran past him. She looked up the hill and pointed,

"Lady Kagome's up the hill." She shouted. Everyone followed Rin's finger until they spotted a small figure standing at the top of the hill.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled happy and waved her arms through the air as she recognized her friend. Rin turned abruptly and put her finger to her lips,

"SHHHhhhhh!" Rin said startling Sango.

"She's talking to her friend!" Rin continued as if that should have been an obvious fact. Sango and Miroku both looked up at Kagome again but neither of them could make out another person standing with her.

"Which friend is she talking to?" Miroku asked as he knelt down so he could talk to Rin on her level. Rin suddenly went quiet. She folded her hands behind her back and bit her lip as she looked up at Sesshomaru as if to ask if it was ok. Miroku glanced up at Sesshomaru but as usual he didn't show an ounce of emotion.

"It's ok Rin you can tell me. I'm Kagome's friend to." Miroku said. Finally Rin looked back up at Miroku,

"Her friend isn't real …. She just goes up there and talks to someone like they real but they really invisible." Rin answered. Miroku smiled as he listened to the young girl's explanation.

"Sometimes I think Lady Kagome get's lonely … or sad. She gets real quiet and then she goes up the hill and when she comes back she feels better …" Rin continued as she pointed up the hill behind her again. Miroku continued to smile at Rin. She didn't have to say "who" Kagome was talking to, he already had a pretty good idea.

"Rin why don't you give Sango and I a tour of the house until Kagome comes back?" Miroku suggested.

"Ok!" Rin shouted and took off towards the house. Miroku straightened up and moved back towards Sango. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sango looked up at him with a reassuring smile and after a quick glance back up the hill they both moved towards the house following Rin.

Kagome looked down the hill as she turned to start heading back towards the house and saw that her friends had arrived. She felt her heart leap in her chest in anticipation of seeing Miroku and Sango. It had been so long since she had seen them. The baby had grown so much in that time and Kagome was sure they would be surprised to see how much she had changed.

Even when Kagome had been staying with Sesshomaru Miroku and Sango had had little time to visit her. After the event that had led to InuYasha's death and everything that had followed, they had decided to join Sammy in his campaign and help him fight for the right for hanyous to live as equals. They knew that this was not going to be an easy task but after Sammy was revealed for what he really was other teenagers, often from prominent families with high connections, began turning up as hanyous all around the world. They wanted to show people that who they respected and praised as humans were actually hanyou's and they were as good or often better for coming from mixed parentage. From the number of photos Miroku still had mounted on his wall hidden in his basement, they knew that there were still many many more hanyous out there in hiding but for people who didn't have the means to protect themselves it was still a daunting time to step forwards.

One of their biggest triumphs had come in their legal battle with Hojo. Although Kagome had all but relinquished any involvement in the matter, Miroku and Sango and fought against him with everything they had. In the end the courts had sided with them and Hojo was now not only being charged with assault and attempted murder, but in light of the growing awareness of hanyou rights, he was being put on trial for all the murders of all the hanyous he had killed, including InuYasha. Many of the kids in his gang in light of Naraku's defeat and the already changing view of society, had struck deals and turned against Hojo and provided crucial evidence to help convict him. As things stood now, he was probably going to go to jail for the rest of his life.

For Kagome it was both a huge and insignificant victory. On the one hand nothing was ever going to bring InuYasha back to her, but on the other hand the world was slowly beginning to change just like Sammy said. They were making it better for the next generation.

As Kagome started down the hill she took a few steps and a sudden pain shot through her side. The pain quickly subsided but it had hit so suddenly it took a few moments for Kagome to recover from the surprise. Kagome started walking again and felt fine. She told herself it was just muscle pains from climbing up and down the hill and put it out of her mind.

Miroku and Sango barely had a moment to put their bags down before Rin grabbed them by the hands and started dragging them from one side of the house to the other. There was no real order to rooms, it was more like she just took them to the first place that came into her head.

"Here is my room! I made it pink and orange … and this is my bed and my books and my bear OH this is the BIG bathroom. It's fun taking a bath in here! OH! And this is our living room Lord Sesshomaru reads me stories on the couch and there is our fireplace cause it keeps us warm! BUT YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT! OH and this is the kitchen. I eat Cheerios for breakfast! You can have some to … they're in the cupboard. OH and this is ….." Rin went on and on telling them about every room in the house. When she came to a smaller room off of the kitchen she opened the door and announced that this was Kaede's room! Miroku and Sango only just got a glimpse of someone standing in the room before Rin slammed the door shut again with a worried look on her face,

"I'm not supposed to go in there …." Rin said turning a little red. A moment later the door opened again and a smiling old woman immerged from the room.

"Hello … I see you guys are getting the grand tour?" Kaede said looking down at Rin with a knowing look. Rin smiled back at Kaede with an innocent grin but didn't say anything.

"My name is Kaede. I take care of Kagome as well as help her take care of the house and other things" The woman said extending her hand to both Sango and Miroku.

"Hi … I'm Sango this is Miroku." Sango said as she introduced them.

"Yes Kagome has told be so much about you. She's been looking forwards to your visit all week! I hope she comes back soon!" Kaede said as she leaned towards the window to see where Kagome had gotten to.

"I'm sure she'll be down when she's ready … how is she doing?" Miroku asked. His voice was casual but his eyes were filled with his usual brotherly concern.

"She's been through a lot but she seems to be adjusting very well. Almost surprisingly so I'd say" Kaede said hoping to put the young man at ease.

"And the baby?" Sango added almost eagerly.

"The baby is developing well so far. There have been no complications or indications that anything should happen out of the ordinary." Kaede answered.

"That's good to hear!" Sango added.

"But don't get me wrong I'm still being very vigilant. Hanyou's have a nasty way of throwing surprises at you! Take InuYasha for example, he was born a month early!" Kaede said.

"Really?" Sango asked curiously.

"Certainly, but he was still completely healthy and defiant from day one!" Kaede said with a small laugh.

"Were you there when InuYasha was born?" Sango asked curiously. A sad expression passed over Kaede's face.

"No … InuYasha's father moved his mother here to keep her safe but as I said InuYasha was born earlier than expected and she was alone for the whole ordeal."

"That must have been terrifying." Sango said.

"She was a very strong woman … and Kagome is strong to, and with friends like you she'll be able to handle anything!" Kaede added. Sango and Miroku smiled warmly at the old woman. Then Miroku looked down and spotted Rin still standing there quietly.

"So … is there anywhere else we haven't seen yet?" Miroku asked kneeling down.

"Um … there's Lady Kagome's room but I'm not supposed to go in there when she isn't here …" Rin stole a quick look back at Kaede almost as if she were still expecting the old woman to be mad at her.

"I could show you where the puppy is going to live?" Rin suggested as her face brightened up again.

"Sure …" Miroku answered with a laugh. Before he could utter another syllable Rin had him by the hand again and was tarring off down the hallway. Sango laughed and after throwing Kaede another quick smile she quickly followed after them.

Rin pulled Miroku down a long hallway. When they reached the last door at the end she grabbed the door knob and moved into the room. At first it was dark in the room but Rin quickly scrambled onto a chair against the wall and flipped the light.

Miroku looked around the room and was a little surprised to see it was empty. Large windows covered in thick curtains occupied much of the outside wall. Miroku moved into the centre of the room and admired the beautiful wooden figures carved into the paneling on the walls. Similar to the mansion where Sesshomaru lived, large and noble looking dogs seemed to be the main theme of the designs. The beautiful pictures almost seemed to tell a story as they moved around the room. But other than the walls the space was completely devoid of any furniture or other articles you would expect to see in a room intended to be a nursery. Rin moved around the room following the ornate designs in the walls. A moment later Sango arrived and walked into the room. She also admired the beautiful designs but she spotted the confused look on Miroku's face and wondered what was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she moved to stand next to him.

"I dunno … is it weird that Kagome has been here for over five months and she hasn't done anything to the nursery." Miroku asked looking over at Sango. Sango looked around the room curiously now,

"Maybe she just hasn't gotten around to it yet?" Sango offered.

"Maybe .." Miroku answered. Sango looked up at Miroku knowingly.

"Kagome is ok … you've got to stop worrying about her!" Sango said as she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Miroku smiled,

"Old habits die hard I guess!" he said with a small laugh. Sango knew he was right. He'd been watching out for Kagome for most of his life and he was never going to stop worrying about her. A thought suddenly came to Sango that might help Miroku feel better and would help out Kagome to.

"Hey what if we tried to fix up the nursery for Kagome?" Sango suggested. Miroku looked at her.

"We could do it as a surprise for her." Sango continued with a smile.

"Where would we get anything to put in the room?" Miroku asked. Sango looked around again. She had forgotten to take into consideration they were many kilometers from anywhere they find could items for filling a nursery.

"You could use the furniture in storage." came Sesshomaru's voice from the doorway. Rin turned to see him standing there and ran to his side. She wrapped her arms around his leg and smiled. She clearly adored Sesshomaru but it was never very obvious as to why she was so attached to him when he never seemed to showed an ounce of affection in return to the little girl.

"Storage?" Sango asked curiously.

"When InuYasha's mother lived in this house this room was meant to be InuYasha's nursery. It connects directly to the master bedroom through that door. When InuYasha's mother left this house it was deserted no one has lived here since. Everything that was in the house I had moved to storage in the attic. When Kagome decided to come here I had everything moved back into the house for her but when I asked her if she wanted everything moved back into the nursery she hesitated. Ultimately I had it left in storage until she decided what she wanted to do." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku and Sango exchanged curious looks.

"What do you think?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku thought for a moment. It was clear to him that Kagome was feeling unsure about something. He was pretty sure the whole idea of becoming a mother was scarring her more then she was letting on, which was understandable. But Miroku also wondered if living in the house that had been meant for InuYasha and his mother, using the nursery that was supposed to be for InuYasha was weighing on her mind as if being here meant she had to live up to some crazy expectation. She wanted to make sure her child never had to feel the things and see the things InuYasha had.

On the other hand maybe if Sango and himself did this for Kagome it would help her to see past everything that had happened and show her the future was completely open to her and they were going to be there with her every step of the way.

A smile graced Miroku's face as he looked back down at Sango,

"I think fixing up the nursery is a good idea. But we need to keep it a surprise until we're done!" Miroku answered.

At that moment Kagome's voice came floating down the hall from the front door. Miroku and Sango quickly left the room and moved back towards the kitchen. As they entered the room they saw Kagome talking to Kaede. Kaede smiled and pointed over Kagome's shoulder so she turned. The moment Kagome's eyes saw Sango and Miroku a huge smile spread across her face and she moved across the rooms and threw her arms around them,

"It's so good to see you guys!" She yelled loudly.

"Oh my god look at you …" Miroku said as he looked Kagome up and down as she backed away,

"You look beautiful!" he continued giving her another hug.

"That's good to hear because I feel fat!" Kagome answered with a laugh.

"Oh come on Kagome you look amazing! You've got that motherly glow!" Sango said with a smile.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled as she ran into the kitchen. The little girl pushed past Miroku and Sango and threw her arms around Kagome's legs.

"Hey Rin!" Kagome said looking down at her.

"Did you have a good drive up?"

"Oh Yes! It was very bouncy!" Rin answered happily. Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Look Lady Kagome we brought your friends. They came to see you and the puppy …" Rin continued as she turned to look up at Sango and Miroku,

"Can I feel the puppy move?" Rin asked enthusiastically as she looked back up at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled,

"It's a baby Rin! Not a puppy! And you just got here! Don't you think you'll have plenty of time for that later?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Please?" Rin begged.

"Ok … lets go into the living room." Kagome said giving in. Kagome followed Rin to the couch. Miroku and Sango sat down on the couch opposite them and watched as Kagome sat down and Rin crawled up next to her. In an adorable display of childish innocence Rin put her hands on Kagome's belly and waited. It only took a minute or so before Rin's face lit up like a light and she let out a quiet giggle. Sango couldn't help but laugh at how cute Rin was. Then Rin laid her head down pressing her ear against Kagome as if trying to hear the baby.

Sango looked over at Miroku who was watching the scene intently. She playfully nudged her shoulder against him and he turned and looked at her questioningly. Sango didn't say anything but she reached over and took Miroku's hand.

"Rin. Come here!" Sesshomaru's voice echoed from somewhere out of sight. Rin instantly slid off the couch and skipped out of the room.

"For a little kid she listens pretty well!" Sango pointed out as she watched the little girl disappear.

"Yeah she'll do anything Sesshomaru says!" Kagome laughed as she moved into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"What is the story behind those two?" Sango asked curiously. She dropped her voice as if she were afraid Sesshomaru would over hear her.

"Sesshomaru doesn't strike me the kind of person who would take in a little girl for no reason!" she added. Kagome flashed Sango a sad smile,

"No you're right … but Rin is very special." Kagome began,

"Why?" Sango asked

"After I went to stay with Sesshomaru, he and I didn't always see eye to eye. I guess I still resented him for what he did to InuYasha when he was young. One time we got into an argument and for the first time I saw Sesshomaru react to what was going on and the whole story sort of came out.

Rin's mother's name was Sara. She worked in Sesshomaru's house. One time Sesshomaru got hurt in a battle with another demon who challenged him. I'm guessing he didn't want to show weakness so he stayed hidden in the gardens until he was strong enough again. Sara found him there and tried to help him but his pride would not allow that and he sent her away. Despite Sesshomaru's orders she kept coming back though, making sure he was ok. He never said so but I think he started to feel something for her.

She knew about what he and the other servants did to InuYasha and she strongly disapproved of their behavior but she didn't say anything because she was afraid of what would happen to her."

"What did happened to her?" asked Miroku. Kagome hesitated. She looked up as if to make sure Rin hadn't reappeared in the room before she continued.

"One night Sara accidentally came across the servants after they'd …. Caught InuYasha on one of the nights when he was human. For some reason she couldn't ignore what was happening anymore and she tried to stop them …" Kagome's voice trailed off. Her hands moved instinctively to her belly as if protecting the child growing inside her.

"Kagome …?" Miroku asked as he watched her expression closely.

"The men decided to teach her a lesson." Kagome started again without looking up.

"When Sesshomaru found out he was furious but Sara wouldn't let him punish them for what they did to her. She told him he had no right to be upset for what happened when he allowed the brutal treatment of InuYasha to continue. Shortly thereafter Sara found out she was pregnant. Unfortunately she also got very sick and she died giving birth to Rin.

Sesshomaru took Rin into his home and took care of her. Made sure she never wanted for anything in the world. It was also within that next year that Sesshomaru turned InuYasha away from the mansion to live on his own. I think he did it all in some attempt to redeem himself to Sara." Kagome finished.

"That is an amazing story …" Sango said sadly.

"I can't help but notice that everything that happens to this family seems to end in tragedy." Kagome added. Miroku and Sango didn't know what to say to Kagome. Finally Sango got up and moved to sit next to her friend and flashed her a warm smile,

"Can I feel the baby?" Sango asked. Kagome laughed and nodded her head,

"Of course you can!" She answered. Sango lifted her hand and pressed it against Kagome's belly just like Rin had. The last time Sango had seen Kagome she'd only just started showing she was pregnant and the baby hadn't really started kicking yet. It took a little longer this time but before too long Sango let out an excited gasp as she looked up at Kagome.

"That's so bizarre …" Sango announced with a wide smile. Kagome laughed.

"Miroku get over here! You have to feel this!" Sango said as she waved for Miroku to come join her. Miroku slowly got to his feet and moved so he could kneel down on the floor in front of Kagome. He almost hesitantly put his hand next to Sango's and waited. Kagome suddenly flinched slightly,

"Did you feel that?" Kagome asked Miroku. Miroku shook his head no,

"Here …" Kagome said as she moved Miroku's hand a little lower. A moment later the corners of Miroku's mouth curled up into a surprised smile."

"Oh wow ..." he said as he repositioned his hand a little trying to feel the baby move again. Then he looked up and noticed a slight look of discomfort on Kagome's face,

"Does that hurt?" Miroku asked,

"Sometimes …. The baby has been really active the last day or so …. It just gets a little tiring after a while!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Is that all that's bugging you?" Miroku asked as he continued to stare up at Kagome. Kagome gave Miroku a strange look,

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean how are you?" Miroku asked. Kagome continued to give Miroku a questioning look,

"I'm fine …" She answered. She really wasn't sure what Miroku wanted her to say. Miroku took a deep breath and spoke again,

"Why were you up on the hill when we got here?" He asked finally. Kagome's face became very serious.

"Rin said you were talking to 'your invisible friend'" Sango added. Kagome nodded her head as she finally understood.

"Ok Ok so sometimes I get a little lonely. Every once and a while I just feel like InuYasha is still here. When I go up that hill his presence is so real it's almost scary … but the closer the arrival of this baby gets … the more that feeling becomes reassuring." Kagome answered.

"Kagome …" Sango started to say but Kagome cut her off before she could say another word,

"I know what you're thinking … and I know InuYasha is gone." Kagome said in a sad voice as she ran her own hand over her belly,

"It just … sometimes it feels good to think that maybe he's watching over us … it helps me." Kagome finished. She looked up and she was surprised to see Miroku smiling at her,

"Kagome I'd be worried if you weren't scarred by all this … I just want to make sure you know that we are here and we want to help, but we can only do that if you let us know what's bothering you!" Miroku said with a loving smile. Kagome couldn't help but return the smile as Miroku stood and leaned towards her to give her a hug.

"Thanks guys I'm so glad you're finally here!" Kagome added as Miroku moved to sit down next to Sango.

"This house is gorgeous!" Sango said enviously.

"I know! Later I'll have to show you around the area. The hills and trees go on forever here, and if you go up the edge of the cliff you can see down to the shore. There's a really nice walking path that takes you down to the beach where a small waterfall empties into the sea … Rin wants to go swimming there but I have to keep telling her to wait until it gets warmer!" Kagome laughed.

At that moment Rin bounded back into the room. She ran right up to Miroku and climbed up on the couch next to him. Miroku had a confused look on his face as the little girl leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Then she jumped down again and moved to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome!" she shouted happily as she took Kagome's hand.

"I need you to come with me." Rin said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I can't tell you yet." Rin answered in a quiet voice.

"But my friends are here. Can we go later?" Kagome asked.

"Actually Sango and I should go unpack our things. Why don't you two go and we'll catch up in a minute?" Miroku suggested giving Rin a wink when Kagome wasn't looking.

"Ok then." Kagome said as she struggled back to her feet. Rin smiled happily and led Kagome off towards her bedroom.

Miroku quickly motioned for Sango to follow him and they ran back towards the nursery. When they reached the room they opened the door and went in. They both stood in surprise as they looked around the room. In the short time they had been gone several pieces of furniture had been moved into the centre of the room. There was a crib, a changing table, a dresser and cupboard, as well as a beautiful rocking chair. All the items were made in the same dark coloured wood and fit well with the wooden trim of the room.

"We won't have a lot of time to get things organized before Kagome comes looking for us again." Sango pointed out as she moved to inspect the furniture.

Sango and Miroku got to work quickly. Sesshomaru showed up to with a few more items from the attic and together they started moving things around. They worked quickly and before too long everything had its place and the room was starting to feel more like the nursery it was intended to be. Miroku and Sango had even brought a few gifts for Kagome from home and set them up for an added touch.

When it was finally time for the big surprise Sango went looking for Kagome and Rin. She found them out back of the house in the garden sitting near a small ornamental pond. Apparently Rin had found the first frogs of spring and was very excited to show Kagome. Kagome was laughing as she watched the little girl trying over and over to recapture the little amphibian as it kept jumping out of her hands.

"Kagome … Rin!" Sango called.

"We have something to show you!" Sango said smiling at her friend as the moved back towards the house.

"That's an awfully sly smile you've got … what are up to?" Kagome asked as she reached the backdoor where Sango was waiting for her. Sango just continued to smile and walked back through the door. Kagome followed her all the way to the nursery before she spoke again,

"Sango why are we going down here?" Kagome asked.

"I hope you don't mind but Miroku and I kind of made a surprise for you … with Sesshomaru's help…" With that Sango opened the nursery door and walked in. As Kagome followed her in her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in surprise. She slowly moved around the room admiring all the beautiful wooden furniture that now lined the walls. Spotting the crib sitting under one of the large windows she moved towards it. Slowly she reached down and picked up the blanket that had been laid loosely inside.

"This is my old blanket from when I was little …" Kagome said as she turned towards Miroku and Sango.

"Your mom sent it … along with a number of other things for the baby." Sango answered. Kagome pulled the blanket against her chest and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Kagome hadn't spoken to her mother since she had left home. In her family's eyes what she had done was a dishonor and they had wanted no part in her baby's life. But this small gesture meant that maybe there was still a chance to reconcile with her mother.

Kagome fought to hold in her tears as her emotions raged inside her. She placed the blanket back in the crib and turned back towards Miroku and Sango. They could see in Kagome's eyes that she was touched and smiled happily.

"We just got things started for you!" Miroku said,

"You still got a couple months to make everything your own." He finished. Kagome moved towards him and threw her arms around Miroku's neck.

"It's perfect. Thank you!" Kagome said.

"Both of you. Thank you so much!" Kagome said as she moved to give Sango a hug as well.

"We got something else for you to!" Sango said as Kagome stepped away from her. She walked over to rocking chair and picked up to small gifts. The first Sango handed to Kagome was a small gift bag which Kagome took gratefully,

"You guys really didn't have to do this!" Kagome said as she slowly removed a small object from the bag wrapped in tissue paper.

"Trust me … I think you'll like these!" Sango added as she watched Kagome slowly undo the tissue paper. As Kagome folded back the last layer of tissue paper she felt jolt go through her chest as she again felt herself fighting back tears. In her palm sat the small toy train she had retrieved from InuYasha building the night he had been killed.

"How … how did you get this? I thought it had gotten lost during the fight?" Kagome asked looking up at each of her friends in turn.

"Miroku found it …" Sango said.

"Thank you …" Kagome giving Miroku an appreciative look.

"Don't forget this one!" Sango said as she handed Kagome the second present. This one was a long thin box about the size of a large book. Kagome tore the paper off and opened the lid. This time she put her hand up over her mouth in surprise as she realized what it was. The tears started flowing as she reached into the box and removed an elegant wooden picture frame. The picture inside of it was of herself asleep on Miroku's couch leaning against InuYasha's chest. InuYasha's eyes were open and he looked as if he were watching her sleep as he held her in his arms.

Kagome looked up at Sango. She was completely speechless as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I hope you like it." Sango asked.

"Thank you so much Sango … I didn't even know you had a picture of us?" Kagome said.

"I was saving it to give to you as a surprise .." Sango admitted. Kagome stepped forwards and gave Sango a tight hug.

"Thank you again and again and again … this means so much to me!" Kagome said in an emotional voice. Then Kagome turned and swung her arm out inviting Miroku to join them. Miroku laughed and then moved to join the girls in a group hug.

After they had all gone around the room looking at all the treasures they had found in the attic and Miroku and Sango had shown Kagome all the other things they had brought from her home it was starting to get late in the evening. Kaede appeared at the nursery door. She to admired what they had done with the room before she announced that dinner was ready. Miroku and Sango followed Rin and Kaede down the hall towards the kitchen. As Kagome passed Sesshomaru who was standing at the door waiting, she paused. She stopped right in front of the steely faced dog demon and starred up into his eyes.

"Thank you … for everything!" Kagome said after a moment. Then without another word she moved off towards the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru alone in the room.

Kagome couldn't believe all the things her friends had done for her. They were truly amazing people and she was eternally grateful to have them in her life.

As Kagome neared the end of the hallway leading towards the kitchen suddenly the sharp pain pierced through her side again. Just like up on the hill it caught her off guard and brought her to an abrupt stop. The pain didn't pass as quickly this time and Kagome held her breath waiting for it to stop. Finally after a moment or so the pain subsided again but this time Kagome was left feeling tired and a little dizzy. She straightened herself back up and moved into the kitchen trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked as Kagome moved towards the table.

"Yeah I'm fine … um I'm just feeling a little tired and not that hungry at the moment. Would you guys mind if I just lay down for a little while?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks but nodded their heads in agreement.

Kagome didn't want to alarm Sango and Miroku so she would tell Kaede about the strange pains later.

A few hours later found Miroku and Sango fast asleep on the couch near the fireplace. Rin was working on a puzzle on the floor while Sesshomaru was standing near one of the large windows that usually looked out over the rolling hills. The sun had recently set and the storm that had been growing most of the day was now pounding against the sides of the house. The wind roared loudly and the rain came down in torrential sheets almost making it impossible to see anything more than a few feet out the window. Even when the occasional flash of lightning split the sky it was impossible to make out much of anything. Being close to the water as they were, the area was known for its strong spring storms as the temperatures began to change. Everyone inside the house was unbothered by the storm as they enjoyed the warmth and security of the sturdy old house.

"Miroku!"

Miroku's eyes flew open. He looked around the room in a slight daze, unsure if what he had heard had been in his dreams or real. He looked down at Rin who was still quietly focused on her puzzle and Sesshomaru who didn't seem fazed either. Shaking his head he pulled Sango closer and closed his eyes again. Almost as soon as they were closed he heard his name again,

"Miroku … Help Her!" the voice said.

This time Miroku slowly sat up on the couch. Sango stirred against him and opened her eyes.

"Miroku … what's wrong?" She asked seeing the startled look on his face. Without a word Miroku slipped off the couch and stood in the middle of the room listening but all he could hear was the wind howling outside.

"Did you hear someone say my name?" Miroku asked looking back at Sango. She shook her head no as she starred at him with a bewildered look on her face. A bad feeling like something was very wrong started growing in Miroku's gut and he slowly moved towards the hallway that lead back to Kagome's room. Miroku was sure he had heard someone say "help her" and for some reason he felt he should go check on Kagome. He stopped in front of Kagome's bedroom and knocked on her door. He waited but there was no answer. Sango moved around the corner and watched Miroku curiously.

"Kagome …. Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked as he knocked on the door a little harder this time. Still there was no answer. Finally Miroku turned the door knob and pushed open the door. The room was dark as he walked in and he fumbled along the wall looking for a light switch. Lightning flashed outside the window and for a second it lit up the room. Miroku felt his heart sink as he saw Kagome's body lying on her side on the floor next to her bed. He rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders,

"Kagome … Kagome …" But she didn't answer as her weight felt limp in his hands.

"HELP!" Miroku screamed towards the open door.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Miroku screamed again as he tried to lift Kagome off the floor but he hesitated as his hand slid against something wet on the floor. At that moment Sango and Kaede both appeared at the doorway. Kaede found the light switch in a flash and the room was suddenly illuminated. Miroku starred down at Kagome's unconscious form and realized her dress and the floor were stained with blood. Uncertain of what to do Miroku starred up at Sango and Kaede who were looking down at the scene with shocked expressions.

A short time later found Sango and Miroku standing in the hallway outside Kagome's room. Sango was sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the wall while Miroku paced slowly back and forth in front of her door. They were both very quiet as they waited impatiently for Kaede to reappear and tell them what was going on with Kagome. After Miroku had helped lift Kagome back into her bed Kaede had quickly pushed him and everyone else out of the room. Despite their worried protesting she had insist they leave so she could take care of Kagome.

Finally Kagome's door swung open. Miroku and Sango both jump to attention and moved towards Kaede,

"What's happening? What's wrong with Kagome? Is she awake?" they both shouted together. Kaede kept her head down as she slowly pulled the door closed behind her again.

"I'm afraid it isn't good." Kaede answered in a solemn voice.

"What is it … is it the baby?" Sango asked nervously. Kaede nodded her head. Sango and Miroku both exchanged nervous looks.

"It looks like preterm labor …" Kaede said.

"But she was ok just a couple hours ago … she's not due for almost another three months …." Miroku pointed out.

"Sometimes times this happens and it can't be helped." Kaede said as she put her hand on Miroku's arm in a reassuring gesture.

"But you said InuYasha was born early … maybe it'll be ok …" Sango asked hopefully. Kaede turned towards Sango with a sad expression on her face.

"My dear, InuYasha was half demon. This child is only one quarter demon … there is no way of knowing how strong it will be. We must also take into consideration Kagome's age. InuYasha's mother was young but she was not a teenager." Kaede pointed out.

"So … what exactly are you saying?" Miroku asked.

"At the moment Kagome is resting. All we can do is wait … there is a chance this may pass and they will both be fine." Kaede said trying to stay positive.

"And if it doesn't?" Miroku asked.

"Then Kagome will likely have her baby soon, probably even tonight … and I can't say for sure what will happen to the baby or Kagome."

"That's not good enough … shouldn't we be taking her to a hospital or something?" Miroku asked. At that moment a loud crash of thunder shook the house as if to remind them of what awaited them beyond the safety of house's walls.

"This storm will have made the roads nearly impossible to navigate. It's too dangerous to leave." Sesshomaru's voice said as it floated down from the far end of the hallway. Miroku and Sango both turned to see him standing there.

"We have to try!" Miroku yelled angrily.

"If you try driving through that storm you will likely kill anyone who is with you. Kagome has a much better chance of surviving if you stay here until the storm had passed." Sesshomaru stated in a steady voice.

"And what about the baby … in a hospital they could take care of it and make sure it survives!" Sango argued.

"If you leave you run a significant risk of killing them both as well as yourselves!" Sesshomaru replied raising his voice slightly.

"If you stay then you can at least save one of them …" he continued before he turned to walk back towards the living room.

"If that baby dies …" Miroku yelled as Sesshomaru started to turned the corner,

"It will tear Kagome apart. This baby is all that she has left of InuYasha!" Miroku said. Sesshomaru stopped for a moment and then without a word he disappeared.

"Dam it!" Miroku shouted in frustration as he turned back towards Kaede.

"There has to be something we can do?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry son … all we can do is wait and make sure Kagome is as comfortable as possible!"

At that moment another loud crash of thunder exploded from above and the lights on the walls flickered. They all starred at the lights for moment watching as they dimmed and finally went out.

"Of course what else could go wrong …" Miroku grumbled in the darkness.

"Come on you two. We're going to need light and warm blankets. Let's go find some candles and flashlights."

Inside the bedroom Kagome lay quietly on her bed. Her brow was creased and she fidgeted restlessly in her sleep. Even as she wondered within her dreams she could feel something was wrong. She suddenly found herself standing on the hill in the bright warming light of the sun and yet she felt cold. The trees and grass swayed gently in the silent breeze but she couldn't feel it against her skin. She felt afraid and nervous.

"Kagome …"

Kagome slowly turned to see InuYasha standing a few feet from her. Usually seeing him and feeling him close to her gave Kagome a great sense of comfort but not even seeing InuYasha could sway the horrible feeling she had.

"InuYasha?" Kagome said as she starred back him,

"I … I don't feel well … what's going on?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice as she wrapped her hands around her belly. InuYasha didn't say anything at first. He slowly moved closer to Kagome and placed his hands over hers,

"It's going to be ok." He said but his expression didn't convey the same message his words did.

"I'm scared …" Kagome continued.

"There's something wrong with the baby isn't there?" Kagome asked as she felt her fears growing. Her chest felt tight and it seemed hard to breathe.

"Kagome listen to me …" InuYasha said as he firmly wrapped his hand around Kagome's.

"He's going to be ok. You just need to stay strong and don't lose hope no matter what happens." InuYasha said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I wish you were here with me …. I'm still scared I can't do this!" Kagome said as the tears started flowing down from her eyes. InuYasha reached up and wiped the tears from Kagome's cheeks before he stepped closer and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders while his other hand moved over her belly again.

"I know you're scared but I am here." InuYasha said in a gentle voice.

"I'm right here with you and I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise nothing is going to happen to our son." InuYasha finished.

"Son? ... you think it's going to be a boy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah … I do, and I know he's going to be strong just like you." InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome even closer. Before Kagome could respond, a sharp pain shot through her stomach and up her back.

"Aaaaaahhh! InuYasha … it hurts … AaaaHHH!" Kagome yelled as she suddenly doubled over clutching at her belly. Her legs suddenly felt weak and collapsed beneath her. InuYasha quickly grabbed her and helped her to the ground as gently as he could.

"Everything is going to be ok Kagome … I'm right here!" InuYasha's said again as he held Kagome's hand.

"Why is this happening now?" Kagome asked as the pain ebbed slightly again.

"I don't know Kagome." InuYasha answered.

"It's too early … I'm not ready for this yet …" Kagome said in a panicky voice.

"I don't think you have a choice!" InuYasha said with small smile and held squeezed Kagome's hand.

"MMMmmm AAAAAhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed again as the pain started again.

"Kagome listen to me … I promise you everything will be ok. I will see you again!" InuYasha's voice trailed off gradually as Kagome closed her eyes against the pain that continued to rip through her.

"AAAHhhhhh!" Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around and was struck with a sudden sense of confusion. The green hills and trees were gone and they had been replaced by a dark room filled with the dim flickering yellow light of several dozen candles. Kagome took a shuddering breath as she quickly tried to sit up.

"Kagome relax … its ok, just relax." Sango's said quickly as she tried to push Kagome back against the bed.

"What's going on? Where … Where did he go?" Kagome mumbled as she fought against Sango.

"Kagome you need to calm down." Miroku joined in as he also tried to hold Kagome back.

"Just breathe and relax!" Miroku continued. Finally Kagome calmed down enough so she could finally get a bearing on where she was. She looked around recognizing her friend's worried faces.

"Kagome do you know where you are?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded her head as she continued to try and catch her breath.

Before Kagome could say anything another pain shot through her stomach. It felt like all her muscles were tightening at once. The pain spread over her stomach and around to her back. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She groaned loudly against the pain as she gritted her teeth. Someone grabbed her hand and she squeezed it as tight as she could.

"It's ok Kagome …" Kaede's voice said from somewhere down near Kagome's feet.

"Is he ok?" Kagome managed to ask as the pain finally subsided again.

"Is who ok?" Asked Sango. Kagome shook her head a little trying to stay focused. She felt so tired it was hard to concentrate on what was happening.

"The baby? Is he ok?" Kagome asked again. At Kagome's question both Sango and Miroku turned to Kaede.

"We'll see soon Kagome … just breath until the next contraction …" Kaede said trying to sound as reassuring as possible. She looked up and met Miroku and Sango's worried faces.

No one wanted to tell Kagome the baby's chances were slim outside of a proper hospital. They had sat by her bedside for hours hoping and praying but her condition had steadily deteriorated. Even though Kagome had been unconscious, she had begun to show signs of distress as the first of the contraction had started. It hadn't taken long before the contractions had started coming fast and there was nothing they could do to stop Kagome's labor.

Kagome squeezed the hand that was holding hers again as another contraction came on suddenly.

"Push Kagome … Push!" Kaede said encouragingly. Sango and Miroku helped Kagome as she leaned forwards and pushed hard.

"Good job … now relax again and breathe." Kaede coached. Kagome slumped back against the pillows already feeling exhausted.

"He's going to be ok … He's going to be ok" Kagome said over and over in a quiet voice. Sango suddenly produced a wet face cloth and ran it over Kagome's forehead.

"Not long now child." Kaede said reassuringly.

"Guess this turned into some visit for you guys!" Kagome said, trying her best to smile as she looked up at Miroku and Sango.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sango said as she returned Kagome's smile. She tried desperately to sound optimistic while still preparing herself for the worst.

"Ok here we go Kagome … I think this is it!" Kaede announced. Kagome could already feel the next contraction coming and pushed as hard as she could. Sango and Miroku sat next to her helping and encouraging her.

"Here's the head … keep going Kagome!" Kaede yelled. Kagome felt her strength waning as she screamed against the intense pain as she felt the baby coming. Suddenly the pain subsided again and Kagome's body went limp unable to hold herself up anymore.

"It's a boy …" Kaede said joyfully but her words were quickly followed by silence. Everyone waited holding their breath.

"He's not crying …" Kagome said after a moment. Kaede didn't answer. Kagome felt an awful feeling growing in her stomach as she tried to sit up to see her son.

"Kaede … ?" Kagome asked again. This time Kaede stood and slowly made her way around the side of the bed to stand next to Kagome, a tiny bundle of blankets cradled in her arms.

"Meet your son Kagome …" Kaede said as she leaned over and gently slid the bundle into Kagome's arms. Miroku and Sango starred down over Kagome's shoulders in awe as they took in the site of the new baby.

Kagome's heart leapt in her chest as her eyes fell on the tiny new life. He had a thick head of dark hair and his features appeared to be human. To look at him you would never know he had any demon blood at all. Kagome marveled at how tiny his little nose and hands were as she slowly ran her fingers over them. His fingers slowly opened and closed around Kagome's finger as she held his little hand. Kagome noticed that he was very quiet and his eyes were still closed,

"Kaede … why's he so quiet? Babies are supposed to cry aren't they?" Kagome asked looking up at the older woman. Kaede looked back at her with a reassuring smile but her eyes were sad,

"Kagome he was born very early … He seems to be breathing ok now and that on its own should be a blessing." Kaede said honestly. She knew the idea that the baby may not survive was difficult for the young mother to accept but she also wanted Kagome to be prepared if the worst should happen.

"No!" Kagome said sharply.

"He is strong … InuYasha promised everything would be ok …" Kagome said in a shaky voice. With all the emotions churning inside her she could barely hold back her tears.

Kaede, Miroku and Sango all exchanged worried expressions but none of them said anything.

Suddenly Kagome's vision went blurry. She started to feel dizzy and her arms felt heavy,

"Someone … take him." Kagome asked in a weak voice. Miroku quickly moved to take the baby. He pulled him into his arms just as Kagome passed out.

"Kaede … what's wrong with her?" Sango asked sounding worried. She quickly jumped out of the way as Kaede leaned over to check Kagome,

"She's just exhausted." Kaede assured them when she straightened up once more. Miroku looked from Kaede to the baby in his arms before turning back to Kagome.

"Kagome … I promise I won't let anything happen to him." Miroku said in a quiet voice even though he couldn't be sure if Kagome could still hear him.

"How serious is this?" Miroku asked turning back to Kaede.

"I honestly don't know. He is breathing … but preemies can sometimes stop breathing spontaneously … and we need to keep him warm. We should all take turns watching over him until we can get them both to a hospital." Kaede said.

"You can take the first watch." Kaede said looking straight at Miroku before she turned her attention back to Kagome.

Miroku slowly walked into the nursery. He gently rocked the baby back and forth as he moved towards the window. He marveled at how small and vulnerable the baby was. Outside the storm continued to rage, lightning and thunder split the sky and the rain poured down the windows pains.

"I hope Kagome's wrong and not everything that happens to this family ends in tragedy…" He said as he pulled the thick blanket the baby was wrapped in tighter around his neck and shoulders to make sure he was warm.

The hours passed slowly in the house. Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room on the couch in front of the fire. He had chosen to stay out of the way of all the commotion figuring the others were better equipped to handle the situation.

It was nearly dawn now and the storm was finally showing signs of subsiding. Sesshomaru looked over at the couch and saw Rin sleeping soundly against one arm with a picture book under her hand. With everything that had happened that night Rin had unfortunately been somewhat neglected but all the same she had kept herself busy and stayed out of the way. Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet and moved towards the couch. Gently he picked Rin up and rested the sleeping girl against his shoulder before carrying her down the hall to her bed. Once Rin was tucked in he headed down to the nursery to see how things were going. Miroku and Sango had been taking turns back and forth all night watching over the baby and he knew it was starting to take a toll on them.

He moved down to the nursery and took a quick look inside to see who was watching the baby at the moment. The room was dark but he saw a tall figure standing over the crib silhouetted against the dark windows. Not wanting to disturb them Sesshomaru quickly left again and moved to Kagome's room. He opened the door and stepped in. Instantly something didn't feel right. He scanned the room as Kaede turned to look at him. Kagome was asleep on the bed and Miroku was dozing in the chair next to her. Sesshomaru starred at Miroku for a long moment. He had been sure that the tall figure in the nursery had been Miroku but if he was here, then who was in the nursery?

Without a word Sesshomaru quickly rushed back to the nursery. Running into the room he spotted Sango sleeping in the rocking chair and quickly looked up to see the dark figure still standing over the crib.

"Show yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered as he advanced towards the stranger. The figure slowly turned to meet Sesshomaru's gaze. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes went as wide as saucers as he found himself starring back at InuYasha.

"How … How are you here?" Sesshomaru asked in a stunned voice. InuYasha didn't say anything. He just smiled at Sesshomaru before turning back to the baby. Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha leaned down and gently placed a hand against his son's face. After a moment InuYasha's smile widened and he shut his eyes as if savoring the moment. Just then a dim light appeared on the horizon through the thick storm clouds. The next second a bright light irrupted from where InuYasha was standing. It was so bright Sesshomaru had to look away and shield his eyes. The light slowly faded and Sesshomaru turned back but InuYasha had vanished. The pale light of the dawning sun breached the stormy sky and illuminated the room. Looking around hesitantly Sesshomaru took a few cautious steps towards the crib. Just as he was about to look in a soft gurgling sound met his ears followed quickly but a loud cry.

Kagome suddenly found herself wide awake in her room. She tried to sit up as best she could as she looked around. Even in her sleep she knew she had sensed it, even if it had just been for the briefest moment. She had felt InuYasha's presence somewhere nearby. She barely had time to wonder what it could mean when the adjoining door to the nursery suddenly swung open. First Sango appeared through the door with a bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes. A second later Sesshomaru appeared carrying the tightly wrapped bundle of blankets.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she looked from Sango and Sesshomaru's faces to the baby. Miroku awoke suddenly at the sound of Kagome's voice and looked around to see what was happening.

Even Sesshomaru couldn't help but share a small smile as he walked forward and placed the baby back in Kagome's arms. Kagome's heart nearly jumped clear out of her chest as she looked down at her son. His thick dark hair had turned to a silvery white, he opened his eyes almost sleepily to reveal bright amber orbs and as Kagome carefully pushed back the blanket from his tiny head she let out an amused laugh as two triangular dog ears twitched atop the baby's head. The baby let out a brief but loud and healthy sounding cry as he squirmed inside his cocoon of blankets.

"He looks exactly like InuYasha!" Miroku laughed as he peered over at the baby. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Tears of happiness streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she knew InuYasha had been right. Kagome didn't know how it was possible but she knew he had been watching over them that night. He had kept his promise. Their son was beautiful and strong and everything was going to be ok.

Alright well here ends this one … not sure it turned out as well as I wanted but it will do I think.

Please stay tuned for the last chapter!

There is a picture for this chapter at Deviant art

Artist name: Firefly880

Picture Title: Still Here  
Link: .com/art/Still-Here-281060500

Love FireFly


	23. Chapter 23 Empty Grave Stones

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series. I just wish I did!

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

FYI: The name I choose for InuYasha and Kagome's son is one of my favorite names for a boy! When I came across it and found out the meaning behind it, I thought it was pretty appropriate!

_Kayleb: Variation of Caleb. Signifies faith, devotion and whole heartedness. The word does not mean 'dog' as many people think but in many cultures a dog is often used as a representation for this name. It represents astute powers of observation, fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds as well as loyalty and devotion. _

**Chapter TWENTY THREE Empty Grave Stones **

The car bumped along the quiet residential roads as it made its way towards the Higurashi shrine. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked out the windshield at the familiar houses and landmarks of her old life. She turned onto the back access road and came up behind her old house. As the car's engine went quiet and Kagome pulled the keys out of the ignition she leaned back and looked out over the shrine grounds. There seemed to be no one around at the moment but Kagome was sure her family was somewhere nearby.

It was a beautiful summer day. The air was warm, the breeze was light and the sky was an endless royal blue without a cloud in sight. Souta was probably playing soccer with his friends or practicing on his own out front of the house. Her mother was probably working in the garden or cooking in the kitchen. Her grandfather was likely tending to the shrine grounds, or puttering around in the store houses looking for some ancient artifact. Everything was just like it used to be, with one small exception.

Kagome opened her door and got out of the car. She turned and opened the rear passenger door and bent down. Fast asleep with his head resting against the side of his car seat was a little boy. His long silver white hair swayed slightly as the gentle breeze moved through the open door. His small white dog like ears twitched adorably as he dreamed, probably of being off on some grand adventure somewhere. He was the spitting image of InuYasha in every way. Kagome smiled as she watched him sleeping peacefully.

"Kayleb …." Kagome said in soothing voice,

"Kayleb sweetie … time to wake up." she continued as she gently shook the little boy's arm. Slowly the little boy's eyes fluttered open revealing their almost startling amber hue. Stretched his chubby arms out in front of him, he looking up at Kagome,

"Gammas?" He asked with a happy smile,

"Yup! We're at Grandmas!" Kagome answered in an excited voice as she leaned in and unbuckled him from his seat. Kayleb rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and slid out of his seat onto the ground. Kagome shut the car door and watched as Kayleb took off towards the house. She grinned happily as her son skipped and laughed excitedly in front of her.

It had been almost exactly four years since InuYasha had died. Kayleb was nearly three and half now and growing like a bean stock. The time had flown by so fast, Kagome could hardly believe how much things had changed. It felt like only yesterday Kayleb was taking his first steps. Kagome had quickly learned there were a few interesting quirks when raising a hanyou pup. For instance, almost as soon as they learned to craw their next step was going straight climbing. Kagome had lost count of how many times she had caught Kayleb scaling rocks and climbing trees. He was unnervingly fearless when it came to trying new things and getting into trouble. Despite the fact she knew his demon blood gave him superior balance and coordination compared to other children his age, it never stopped Kagome from worrying like any mother would. Kayleb was also very curious and smart to. He was observant and picked up on the littlest things going on around him. Kagome found it especially amusing when Sesshomaru was around. As the only demon Kayleb saw on a regular basis, he secretly followed Sesshomaru around every chance he got, watching him with an insatiable interest. The older demon ignored the child most of the time but every once and a while when Sesshomaru thought no one was watching he showed a softer side. One time Kagome had chanced upon a sight she would not have believed if she had not seen it herself. The door to Sesshomaru's office had been left open a crack and when she peered in she spotted Kayleb sitting on Sesshomaru's lap listening intently as the older demon showed him something on the desk. Kagome couldn't see what it was or hear what they were saying but it brought a smile to her face to see how much Rin and Kayleb had started to melt the demon lord's heart.

They weren't the only ones who had changed in the last few years either. The day after Sango graduated from high school, Miroku had gotten down on one knee and proposed. Sango of course said yes and they had been married only a couple months ago. It had been a beautiful outdoor wedding with all their friends and family together. Only just a week ago they had announced that Sango was already expecting their first child, twins in fact! Kagome was sure they hadn't intended to start growing their family so soon but seeing the look on Miroku's face was truly priceless. He walked around with a permanent look of pride, telling anyone who would listen that he was going to be daddy.

Kagome followed Kayleb around the corner of the house. She spotted her mother kneeling in the garden,

"Gamma! Gamma!" Kayleb cheered as he ran towards Kagome's mother who looked up and flung her arms open. Kayleb ran straight into her arms and Kagome's mother hugged him tightly with a delighted look on her face as she kissed the top of the little boy's head.

It had taken time and a lot of faith and patience, but slowly Kagome's family had accepted her back. As the whole story had slowly come out they had come to understand what InuYasha had really done for Kagome and what he had meant to her. Although Kagome's mother and grandfather still considered what Kagome had done to be irresponsible, they adored and loved Kayleb and wanted to be a part of his life and Kagome's.

"Guess what I've got for you!" Kagome's mother said with a smile as she stood and lifted Kayleb up off the ground. Kayleb thought for a second. Then with a twitch of his little nose his eyes lit up,

"Cookies!" He exclaimed loudly as he clapped his hands together in excitement. Kagome's mother laughed before turning towards Kagome.

"Hello Hun!" she said keeping her bright smile,

"Hey Mom." Kagome answered as she walked over and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked looking around,

"Oh here and there … they should be back soon for dinner! Where are Sesshomaru and Rin? I thought they were going to visit today to?" Kagome's mother asked,

"Oh you know him, all work and no play! They might come by later though." Kagome answered.

"Oh I hope so … otherwise this munchkin here is going to have to eat all the food I made!" Kagome's mother dug her fingers into Kayleb's sides tickling him and making him giggle and squirm.

"Cookie!" Kayleb said again as he pointed towards the house.

"Ok cookie! … but only one before dinner!" Kagome's mother said with a laugh as she turned towards the house. As she walked up to the door and put Kayleb down on the stairs she turned back to see Kagome starring off towards the trees.

"Kagome? Are you coming in?" Her mother asked as she opened the door. Kagome turned her head and looked at her mother,

"Do you think you'll be ok with Kayleb for a minute … I just want to take a quick walk around?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded her head and watched as Kagome headed off towards the trees. She knew her daughter and had a pretty good idea of where she was going. Kagome always hid her troubles from everyone. In the last few years she had grown so much as a person and as a mother. But Kagome's mother knew that despite having Kayleb and her friends, she still got lonely sometimes. She knew it must be hard for Kagome watching her friends move on, getting married and starting their own families. Kayleb meant more to Kagome than anything else in the world, but he was all she would ever have.

Kagome wondered leisurely through the trees, slowly stepping over logs and roots and pushing her way through the thick bushes that had grown over the trail. As she passed a tall fern she picked a leaf from the plant and began slowly rolling it between her fingers. Before she knew it she emerged out into a clearing. Coming to a stop she looked up and took in the familiar sight.

A large portion of the ground lay brown and barren, devoid of any grass or other green plants. Deep gashes like scares tore through the ground. The weathering of the seasons and the erosion of time had done little to repair the damaged earth. Even after nearly four years the evidence of their final battle still lay as fresh and clear as if it had happened yesterday.

Kagome looked up at the huge maple. A quiet summer breeze rustled the high leaves as she slowly walked towards the base of the ancient tree. She stood quietly for a moment before she lifted her hand and placed it carefully against the rough bark of the thick tree trunk. A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she closed her eyes and felt the familiar feeling of the thousands of life forces that lived, immortalized within the tree's enormous spirit. She could still feel InuYasha's spirit within the tree, it was fainter then it used to be but it was still there.

Since Kayleb had been born Kagome had stopped seeing InuYasha on the hill. She had stopped feeling him around them and watching over her. This small trace, no matter how faint, in the last place she had ever been with him was the last solid hold she had on InuYasha.

It had taken Kagome a long time to understand what had happened that night under the tree when they had fought and defeated Naraku. The ancient tree had acted as key hole through time. The old story of the hanyou and the priestess wasn't just a legend, but a history of a love that had endured and transcended through the centuries. In another life time, Kagome and InuYasha had stood under this same tree and fought side by side. It was that connection that made it possible for InuYasha to stand with her that night against Naraku. It was that connection that made Kagome believe that someday, in some other time, she would see InuYasha again.

Kagome opened her eyes and slowly backed away from the tree before turning and heading for home.

Kagome emerged from the trees and spotted Rin and Kayleb running around the front yard of the house playing.

"Mommy!" Kayleb yelled as he spotted Kagome approaching the house.

"Mommy where you go?" Kayleb asked as he jumped to a halt at Kagome's feet. Kagome knelt down and ruffled the little boy's hair lovingly,

"I went to see a friend …" she answered.

"Is you friend coming to dinner? Gamma made LOTS of food!" Kayleb said holding his arms out.

"No sweetie … they're not coming for dinner." Kagome answered with a smile before reaching out and pulling Kayleb into a tight hug. Kayleb returned the hug wrapping his little arms around Kagome's neck.

"Did you see the doggy?" Kayleb suddenly asked. Confused Kagome pulled her head up and looked down at Kayleb,

"What dog?"

"The big doggy … plays in the field behind Gamma's house?" Kayleb asked.

"No … Is this one of the neighbour's dogs?" Kagome asked feeling a little concerned. Kayleb just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want you to be playing with strange dogs when mommy isn't there ok?" Kagome said firmly. Kayleb nodded his head again,

"Ok Mommy!" he said and reached up and gave Kagome another hug.

"I go to play with Rin and Souta again …" He continued as he unwrapped his arms from Kagome's neck and ran back to join back in the game. Kagome stayed for a moment to watch the youngsters playing. Apparently they were playing hide and seek and Souta had found a really good hiding spot that had Rin stumped. Kagome was sure that with Kayleb's nose back in the game it wouldn't take long before they found him.

Leaving them to enjoy their game Kagome went inside the house to find out when dinner would be ready. As she moved into the kitchen the wonderful aroma's of homemade food met her nose and she inhaled deeply.

"Mom that smells so good!" She side as she stepped up next to her mother who was standing over the stove.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" Kagome continued.

"Um … I think I've got everything under control. If you want you can set the table. Oh but first you might want to rescue Sesshomaru from your grandfather!" Kagome's mother said nodding her head towards the living room. Kagome rolled her eyes knowing exactly what her mother meant and headed straight for the living room.

Walking out of the kitchen Kagome stopped and put her hands on her hips as she spotted her grandfather and Sesshomaru sitting on opposite sides of the room starring at each other. Kagome's grandfather had a distrustful look on his face as he starred at the demon sitting on the couch. Sesshomaru's expression was more annoyed as he sat and just starred the old man down.

Rin often accompanied Kagome to visit her family but Sesshomaru was a less frequent visitor. Every time he did come by her grandfather instantly became suspicious of him. The elderly man was convinced that the demon was after his precious antiques and wanted to steel his scrolls and charms from the shrine. No matter how many times Kagome assured her grandfather that Sesshomaru had no interest in any of it, it never seemed to help.

"Grandpa!" Kagome said impatiently.

"Would you give it a rest already?" Kagome continued but neither he nor Sesshomaru seemed to be paying her any attention at all.

"Oy …" Kagome groaned as she shook her head in disbelief. She really didn't feel like dealing with them tonight and turned around to move back into the kitchen to set the table.

It didn't take too long for everything to finally be ready for dinner.

"Why don't you go call the kids in to wash up before we sit down?" Kagome's mother suggested as she started putting dishes of food out on the table.

"Ok." Kagome answered. She was about to head towards the front door when she suddenly heard the door open and the sound of pounding feet rush through the house.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome heard Rin's voice from the living room and moved to see what was going on. She entered the room just as Souta came running in.

"Where's Kayleb?" Kagome asked as she looked between Rin and Souta.

"He's gone …" Souta answered in a worried voice as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" Kagome yelled.

"We were playing hide and seek in the trees. It was their turn to hide. I found Rin but I can't fine Kayleb. We called for him to come out but he hasn't come back." Souta said in a rush. He starred up at Kagome with a frightened look on his face. He was sure his sister was going to kill him.

Without a word Kagome ran past him and sprinted out the front door into the yard.

"Kayleb!" She screamed. There was no answer.

"Kayleb please come out!" She called praying to see him appear out of the trees, but there was no sign of him anywhere. All her worst fears suddenly began racing through her head as a crippling sense of panic gripped her. She turned to see her family rushing out of the house behind her.

"Did you find him?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No …" Kagome answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to find him!" Rin shouted. Kagome turned towards Rin who was pointing towards the trees. Kagome looked up just in time to see a flash of his white hair disappear into the forest.

Sesshomaru moved quickly following Kayleb's sent. He was sure the boy wasn't far away but there was the faintest whiff of blood in the air that made him move faster. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to find him. He followed his sent through the trees and finally emerged out into the clearing under the ancient maple tree. Sesshomaru came to shuddering halt as he saw Kayleb sitting on the grass near the edge of the trees, but he wasn't alone. Laying in the tall grass curled up in front of Kayleb was a large white dog.

As Sesshomaru had entered the clearing the dog's gaze had shifted apprehensively in his direction. Large piercing amber coloured eyes starred back at Sesshomaru as he stood there assessing the situation. As soon as the dog determined he was not a threat it turned its attention back to Kayleb who was nestled snugly between its front paws.

Sesshomaru watched as the dog gently nuzzled Kayleb's hand with its nose and gave it a lick. Kayleb giggled quietly.

"That tickles puppy …" Kayleb said before he moved his hand over the dog's head and gave its ears a friendly scratch. The dog closed its eyes and wagged its tail seemingly enjoying the feeling. Then it turned its head and gently nuzzled Kayleb's cheek before giving him another quick lick. Kayleb brought his other hand up and gave the dog's head a hug and place a kiss on its muzzle.

"Kayleb!" Sesshomaru finally said in stern but quiet voice so as not to startle the child or the dog. Kayleb turned as if surprised to hear Sesshomaru's voice, but as soon as he saw who it was he jumped to his feet and ran towards him,

"Uncle Sesshu!" Kayleb yelled as he ran towards his uncle. Sesshomaru knelt down and to inspect Kayleb while keeping a close eye on the dog at the same time. The little boy didn't seem to any worse for wear. At that moment Kagome came running through the trees next to them.

"Kayleb!" Kagome shouted as she saw him standing by Sesshomaru. She rushed forwards and pulled her son into her arms.

"Oh I was so scared … what are you doing out here." Kagome asked.

"I went the wrong way …. And forgot where the house went." Kayleb said.

"I fell and hurt my hand but puppy came and kissed it all better!" Kayleb finished as he turned and pointed to where the dog was still lying in the grass. Kagome looked up and was startled to see the large white dog starring at her. Her first instinct was to pick Kayleb up and go back to the house but as she starred back at the dog something stirred inside her. There was something eerily familiar about those eyes.

Slowly the dog got to its feet and took a few steps towards them and stopped again. It just stood there starring at them silently. After a moment it wagged its tale a few times and turned and ran off through the trees.

"Bye puppy …" Kayleb said as he waved little hand through the air.

Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshomaru but she could see he was just as confused by what they had just witnessed as she was.

"Sesshomaru … take Kayleb." Kagome said before she moved to follow after the dog. Sesshomaru didn't answer but lifted Kayleb off the ground and together they watched as Kagome walked off in the direction the dog has disappeared.

Kagome walked through the trees. There was no trail and she had no idea where she was going except that she was getting further and further from the shrine. She couldn't see the white dog anymore and she couldn't be sure which way it had gone but something told her to keep going. She continued walking for over half an hour until finally she emerged into another clearing on the side of a gentle hill. The green summer grass was choked with thousands of wild flowers in more colours then she could count. Kagome looked around but the dog was nowhere to be seen. Instead the hillside was dotted with short mismatched posts placed sporadically throughout the field, almost from one side to the other.

Kagome moved towards one of the markers and took a closer look. It appeared to be an old and weathered fence post. Tied around it was a tattered piece of fabric and piled at the base was a small mound of stones. Kagome looked up at the other markers nearby and realized they all had similar piles of stones and ribbons of various types and colours of material secured to them. Deep down Kagome suspected what each of the little markers was but she just could hardly believe it was true.

Moving through the field Kagome looked at each of the simple graves in turn. There was no name, no date, just a small remnant of the only identity they had ever had.

Kagome turned again and suddenly found herself starring at another grave but this one was different. There was no material tied around it flapping gently in the breeze and no pile of stones at the base. Instead there was a long narrow package, wrapped in fabric and leaning against the marker. Kagome wasn't sure what compelled her to do so but she knelt down in front of the grave and lifted the object into her lap. As soon as she touched it she felt a rush of emotions flood through her. As she slowly pulled the material off she unveiled a sword, the same sword InuYasha had used to protect her. A single tear slid down her face as she stood and looked back down at the grave, clutching the sword against her chest.

Every single one of these markers was the grave of a hanyou. Kagome had often wondered what became of the little girl InuYasha had tried to rescue all those years ago. He had simply carried her away and Kagome had never known what he had done with her. Now she knew. He'd laid every one of them to rest and now somehow InuYasha had come to rest here as well.

The sun had almost set and it was getting dark when Kagome finally returned to the shrine. Her mother was waiting outside for her and ran to meet her,

"Kagome are you ok?" she asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Where is Kayleb?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru brought him back a while ago … but then he left again. He asked me to tell you to take Rin home and to say that he would be away for a couple of days." Kagome's mother answered. Kagome simply nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Kagome what happened?" She asked as she reached out and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Kagome didn't know what to say. It all seemed completely unbelievable. Kagome pulled the sword in hands close again as if it might slip away like a dream.

One Week Later

"Kayleb …. Kayleb come on it's time for bed!" Kagome said as she stood in the bedroom doorway. A moment later the sound of little feet came racing down the hallway.

"Did you brush your teeth yet?" Kagome asked as she watched Kayleb run across the room and scramble up onto his bed. Kayleb nodded his head and showed off his shiny white teeth. Kagome grinned and moved to sit down on the bed next to him,

"Ok under the covers with you then!" Kagome said as she grabbed him and toppled him over as she blew raspberries against the bare skin of his feet. Kayleb shrieked with laughter as he tried to escape under the covers where his feet would be safe from being tickled.

"Ok give me a kiss .." Kagome said as she leaned in and kissed Kayleb's forehead. Kayleb wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goonight Mommy." Kayleb said through a wide yawn as Kagome sat back.

"Good night sweet heart!" Kagome answered. She stood to leave when suddenly Kayleb sat up in bed,

"We forgot to say goonight to Daddy …" Kayleb said as he turned and got up on his knees. Reaching up he retrieved a picture frame from the top of his head board and sat back down holding it in his lap. Kagome watched as Kayleb looked down at the photograph of her and InuYasha, the same one Sango had given her. The only picture she had of InuYasha.

"Goonight Daddy." Kayleb said. Then he kissed his palm and blew the kiss towards the picture before handing it back to Kagome who carefully replaced it back atop the head board.

"Can I turn the light out now?" Kagome asked as she moved towards the door. Kayleb nodded his head.

"Ok Good night." With that Kagome flicked off the light and moved out of the room closing the door behind her.

A long ways away in a clearing under an old maple tree, Sesshomaru stood in the moon light. He stood silently starring around the clearing as if waiting for something to happen. Slowly he reached to his side and drew an old sword from its sheath. The blade shown brilliantly in the pale light of the moon as Sesshomaru slowly turned his wrist admiring it.

When his father had passed this sword on to him he had seen it as a useless trinket that could never be of any value to him. A sword rumored to restore life to the fallen. It was just one more disappointment to deal with after his father died and he had discarded it without a second thought.

When Sara had gotten sick and then died, for the first time he felt regret. This woman had for some reason or another beyond his understanding, touched something inside of him. Perhaps it was her unselfishness or her compassion. Maybe it had been her the way she could be so gentle and yet confident and strong at the same time. Because of his cold and callus views of the world he had thrown away the only chance he would ever have of saving her.

It had taken him a week of relentless searching to finally obtain the sword once more. It was too late for Sara, but perhaps with this simple act he could finally make amends for his mistake. Through Sara and then Rin and Kagome and Kayleb he had learned there was immeasurable value of a single life.

Sesshomaru looked up from the sword. Standing at the base of the tree, starring back at him was the large white dog. Sesshomaru watched the animal closely for a moment. He had no idea if this would work but he had to try. He stepped forwards and approached the dog. It didn't bark or growl or try and run away. It simply watched as Sesshomaru moved closer and closer. He came to a stop a few feet away and starred down into the dog's amber eyes.

Without saying a word he raised the sword into the air and paused. Taking a deep breath and without taking his eyes away from the dog's, Sesshomaru swung the sword slicing it through the air. It flashed in the moon light for an instant and then everything was still again.

Kagome suddenly awoke from her sleep. Instinctively she looked towards her alarm clock to see what time it was. Her clock read 1:00 AM; it was still early in the morning. Kagome sat up and looked around trying to figure out what had woken her so suddenly but everything seemed quiet and still. Thinking maybe Kayleb had called her name she slid out of bed and quietly made her way to the adjoining door between their rooms. Being as quiet as she could he twisted the handle and pulled the door open a crack to check on him.

As soon as the door was open all the tiny hairs along Kagome's arms and neck stood straight up. A strange tingle ran through her spine as she met the force of a strong aura. Startled Kagome pulled the door open all the way and ran into the room. A small gap in the thick curtains over the windows let in the bright light from the moon and illuminated room enough so she could see. Her eyes snapped straight towards Kayleb and she froze as she saw someone sitting on the edge of the bed leaning over Kayleb who still appeared to be sound asleep.

Kagome was about to call out when they turned and looked at her. Kagome's body went completely numb as she met their eyes. She stood frozen to the floor as she watched them slowly get to their feet,

"Hi Kagome …" InuYasha said as he smiled at her through the darkness. Kagome couldn't say anything, she couldn't move, all she could do was stare blankly back at him.

"He's gotten so big …" InuYasha continued as he looked back down at Kayleb.

"I wanted to hold him but … he just looks so peaceful I don't want to wake him up." InuYasha added as he turned back to Kagome. Kagome still couldn't make her voice work as she watched InuYasha take a few slow steps towards her. Snapping back to reality Kagome stepped back from him,

"I've … I've imagined you so many times before …" Kagome said in a frightened voice. InuYasha took another step closer and smiled at her. Slowly he reached out his hand and gently closed his fingers around Kagome's trembling hand. As his fingers met her skin Kagome let out a small gasp. He felt solid and warm and real, but it just couldn't be possible.

Holding Kagome's hand tight in case she tried to get away InuYasha took another step forwards so he was toe to toe with Kagome. He could see confusion and fear in her eyes but most importantly he saw hope. Slowly he reached up and cradled her cheek in his other hand. Tears started streaming down her face as she felt his warmth and strength just like she remembered him. Without a word InuYasha leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Kagome's.

The kiss was long and slow. Kagome breathed in his scent and tasted his lips. She heard the sound of his deep rhythmic breathing and the pounding of his heart in his chest and she knew it was him.

"InuYasha … InuYasha It's really you … you're really here!" Kagome said in a breathless voice as she broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes again. InuYasha smiled down at her and nodded his head. Kagome could see the swirling emotion in InuYasha's eyes as they glistened in the pale light.

She brought her hands up and caressed his face before pulling him back down into a much more passionate kiss. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and lifted her off the ground.

"I'm here and I'm never leaving you ever again!"

The End

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I love you all! It really means a lot to me, especially with this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading Our World as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Even if it did take a few years to finally finish!**

(and Yes you were right Adam but I had to at least try and throw you off a little :P)

There is a picture I drew for this chapter at Deviant art. For some reason the links get messed up when the chapters get published so just search,

Artist name: FireFly880

Artwork title: Pup

Folder: Fanfiction art

This story hasn't received a ton of attention but I don't care. I am so proud of this story. It holds a very special place in my heart and will always be one of my favourites!

I do plan on editing and combining a few of the earlier chapters though. Some of them are a little short and could be put together. By the time I'm done it will probably be closer to 16 – 18 chapters!

But It's Done! :D


	24. Epilogue First Day of Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any other characters from the series.

**WARNING**: This story will contain chapters with violence, mature subject matter and dark themes. If you are underage or if any of this kind of content may offend you then please leave now.

**Epilogue First Day of Forever**

_I had some requests via reviews and messages to do an epilogue or follow up chap for this story. I really didn't know what to write until this idea came to me in a dream the other night. I guess in my heart I was quite ready to give up this story yet because I even got up at 5am to start writing it! It isn't much but I hope it delivers a little bit of what everyone wanted. _

_It's just some cute fluffy family time!_

_Thank you again to those of you who took the time to review! I really appreciate it! _

_This is for you!_

InuYasha stood starring out his bedroom window. He leaned a hand against the window frame as he watched the sun rise majestically into the eastern sky. Its energy penetrated through the glass warming his face. Its bright orange rays of light brilliantly illuminated the little piece of paradise he'd come to call home.

'Home'. Even after all this time it still felt like such a foreign idea to him. InuYasha had spent so many years thinking all of this was completely out of reach for him. Now he had a mate and a pup and a place to live with more beauty in it than most people ever dreamed of. Today especially was a strong reminder of just how lucky he was to be able to experience all the incredible things around him.

Turning away from the window InuYasha looked towards the bed where Kagome peacefully slept curled up under the sheets. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft sounds of her breathing and the steady beat of her heart. Hearing those sounds, knowing Kagome was close, always brought InuYasha such a calm and peaceful feeling.

Stepping away from the window InuYasha made his way around the bed towards the door that led into the next bedroom. Turning the handle he pushed the door open slowly trying to be as quiet as he could. As he entered the room he looked towards the bed where his son slept quietly. He couldn't help but smile as he carefully made his way over and knelt down at the edge of the bed and watched Kayleb's peaceful expression as he slept. Perhaps the greatest and most precious thing he was grateful for was his son, and the chance he had been given to see Kayleb grow and to share in his life.

InuYasha remembered back to the first morning he had finally held Kayleb in his arms. He had been so nervous, wondering how his son would react to seeing him for the first time. Perhaps it was how often Kagome had told Kayleb about him or the picture he said goodnight to every evening before bed, or some deeper connection they would never understand, but whatever the reason, from his first glimpse of InuYasha Kayleb had accepted him without question. Kayleb acted like InuYasha had simply been away on a short trip instead of completely absent for the first three and a half years of his life.

The very thought that he could have missed all of this or that it could all be taken away was enough to make InuYasha feel an unbearable feeling of panic swell inside him. The strange feeling seeped into his chest making it hard to breath and his heart feel as if it were in a vice.

InuYasha closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. He reached out his hand and ever so gently brushed Kayleb's bangs from his eyes before standing and leaning over the little boy. InuYasha bowed and kissed the top of his son's head. Kayleb's ears twitched curiously but he remained sound asleep.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha jumped as he turned to see Kagome leaning against the door frame between their room and Kayleb's. He'd been so focused he hadn't even heard her footsteps against the floor.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Kagome whispered in a sleepy voice as she watched him straighten up and take a few steps back towards her.

"I … I just couldn't sleep." InuYasha answered as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. Kagome watched him closely for a moment before reaching out her hand and taking InuYasha's. With a loving smile she gently pulled InuYasha back towards the doorway.

"Come back to bed." She said still keeping her voice low so they wouldn't wake Kayleb. InuYasha stole a quick look back at his son before he allowed himself to be led back into the other room. Kagome quietly closed the door behind them before escorting InuYasha back to their bed. Without saying a word Kagome crawled up and motioned for InuYasha to join her. InuYasha couldn't help but flash Kagome an amused smile as he slid onto the bed and lay down next to her. As soon as his back was resting against the pillows Kagome moved closer. She lifted her leg and straddled InuYasha's hips so she was sitting in his lap facing him. Kagome lifted her hands and hooked them loosely around InuYasha's neck. As she starred down into his amber eyes she knew something was bothering him but she couldn't be sure what it was. InuYasha had been really quiet the last day or so, spending a lot of time thinking and starring off into space when he thought no one was around. He'd also been trying extra hard to be affectionate towards her and Kayleb.

Kagome leaned in and gave InuYasha a light kiss. InuYasha returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kagome and gently smoothed his hands over her back. Kagome could feel the slightest hint of desperation in the way he held her, something she hadn't felt from him in a very long time.

"InuYasha…?" Kagome asked as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Ya Kagome?" InuYasha replied.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she ran the back of her hand lovingly over InuYasha's cheek.

"There's nothing wrong." InuYasha said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Kagome tilted her head to one side and gave InuYasha a knowing look,

"InuYasha we've never kept anything from each other … why are you hiding from me now?" Kagome asked sounding concerned. InuYasha looked up at Kagome watching her carefully before a nervous smile graced his lips. He turned his head away and looked out the window again at the bright morning sun,

"I don't really know how to explain it …" He said. Kagome gently ran her fingers down the side of his face again and pulled his eyes back to hers,

"Try …" Kagome said. InuYasha let out a nervous sigh and took another deep breath. He took in Kagome's scent and it slowly began to sooth the anxious feeling in his stomach.

"Do you know what today is?" InuYasha asked finally. His voice shook a little as he said the words.

"Um … I believe it's the eighth today … and it's a Sunday … " Kagome said looking thoughtful. InuYasha let out a quiet laugh again but Kagome could tell from his expression that wasn't what he meant. Kagome's face became very serious as she spoke again,

"It… was also exactly one year ago today that we got you back!" she said finally. InuYasha looked at Kagome with surprise.

"You don't really think I would forget something like that?" Kagome asked.

"But I don't understand why this has you so worked up?" Kagome continued shaking her head. InuYasha thought for a moment before he finally answered,

"Kagome …. Before I met you I never thought I would ever have any of this. A family, friends … a home …. and now you and Kayleb have become my entire world. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." InuYasha answered.

"InuYasha … we're not going anywhere ... You're not going to lose us!" Kagome answered in a confused but reassuring tone.

"I already lost you both once …" InuYasha answered quickly. Kagome looked at him still feeling confused.

"I lost you for four years!" InuYasha stated in a serious tone. Suddenly Kagome started to understand what InuYasha was thinking.

"For four years I couldn't touch you, feel you, see you or talk to you ... I mean it's mostly all just a foggy blur in my memory. Everything you said about seeing me before Kayleb was born ... I don't remember that ... all I remember is this feeling, as clear as if I was still there ... I remember feeling stuck ... like I was between where I needed to be and where I was supposed to go ... I remember being aware of what was going on, of knowing what was happening to you and Kayleb … but not being able to have any part in it at all….. Those four years felt like an eternity of torture."

"InuYasha …." Kagome said as she felt a twinge of guilt in her chest for never knowing how much this had been affecting him. InuYasha had never wanted to talk about what it had been like for him in those four years he was gone. He had always acted so nonchalant about it, as if he had simply woken up after a long sleep. Kagome had never imagined he was hiding something like this from her.

"I guess …" InuYasha continued after a moment,

"I've just … been scared this 'second chance' I've been given will somehow have strings attached. That it will have an expiration date.…. I couldn't sleep last night … because I was terrified if I closed my eyes the next time I opened them I would wake up back in that horrible place and I'd have lost you both all over again! … I know it's stupid to think that way but … I just can't shake that fear ..." InuYasha almost choked on his last words as he felt a swirling torrent of emotions flood through him at finally being able to get the truth off his chest. He was not accustomed to allowing his emotions to get the better of him and he turned his head so Kagome couldn't see his face.

"InuYasha … it's not stupid … it's completely understandable. What happened ... what you went through ... I know it's hard to think about but ... you were dead! There is no right or wrong way to feel about that. I just wish you had told me so I could help you." Kagome said as she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck drawing him in. InuYasha returned the embrace pulling Kagome tight against his chest and nuzzling his face against her shoulder.

"InuYasha ..." Kagome started again,

"When I lost you ... especially knowing I was carrying Kayleb, I felt so lost. It felt like a piece of me had been ripped out. It took me a long time to come to terms with that sense of loss and if it weren't for Miroku and Sango and having Kayleb as that last little piece of you I could still hold onto ... I don't know what I would have done ... I can't imagine what you must have felt being completely alone ... But I promise you InuYasha that is never going to happen again … we are going to be together for a very long time. I won't let anyone pull our family apart ever again!" Kagome continued.

"If the gods themselves want you they'll have to go through me first!" Kagome said as she leaned back and looked down into InuYasha's eyes again. InuYasha couldn't help but laugh,

"That would be enough to deter anyone!" InuYasha added with a small smile. Kagome smiled as well and leaned in to give InuYasha another kiss. The kiss was longer and deeper this time. Kagome twisted her fingers through InuYasha's long hair making her way up to his ears. InuYasha smiled against Kagome's lips as he realized where she was going. InuYasha let out a low hungry growl as he moved his hands down Kagome's sides and along the bare skin of her thighs. Kagome felt InuYasha's hands move back up her legs, sliding under her shorts and pulled at the thin material longingly.

Kagome could still feel InuYasha's anxiety but it was less now than before. She suspected that for him that fear would never all together go away but with time it would fade. All she could do to help him was make sure he never forgot what he meant to her and that she was never going to let him go ever again.

"Mommy …"  
Both InuYasha and Kagome froze. Kagome pulled away from the kiss and they both just sat quietly waiting and listening.

"Mommy …?" Kayleb's voice said again followed by the sound of footsteps. This time they both laughed knowingly as they looked at each other.

"Do you feel better?" Kagome asked as she leaned her forehead against InuYasha's

"Ya … I do." InuYasha answered with a deep sigh. At that moment their bedroom door opened and Kayleb appeared.

"Good morning Mommy! Good morning Daddy!" he called happily as he dashed across the room towards the edge of their bed. InuYasha quickly leaned over and scooped him up placing Kayleb in his lap between himself and Kagome.

"And a good morning to you to!" InuYasha said with a smile.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Kagome teased as she gave her son a tight bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's Sunday! Can we make pancakes?" Kayleb asked looking from Kagome to InuYasha.

"I don't know … it's been a whole week since the last time we had pancakes. I might have forgotten how …" InuYasha said pretending to look worried as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kayleb laughed,

"I remember how. I'll make sure you do it right!" he answered.

"Ok then, pancakes it is!" InuYasha said clapping his hands together. Kayleb cheered and launched forwards giving InuYasha a big hug. InuYasha returned the hug wrapping his arms tightly around the little boy. Kagome smiled as she watched InuYasha's face as he held his son. His expression was a wonderful mixture of joy, love and pride.

"I'll race you to the kitchen!" Kayleb yelled as he pulled away from InuYasha and jumped off the bed. He hit the ground running, skidded through the doorway in his stocking feet and disappeared down the hall.

"And You!" InuYasha growled playful as he suddenly grabbed Kagome and flipped her back onto the bed. Kagome shrieked in surprise as she suddenly found herself pined to the bed with InuYasha kneeling over her.

"I'll finish you later!" InuYasha added in a deep voice as he quickly leaned down and placed several quick rough kisses against Kagome's neck. Kagome laughed and squirmed as she tried to fight InuYasha off. Finally InuYasha sat back and moved to leave. Kagome suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him,

"InuYasha wait …" Kagome said as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"What's up?" InuYasha asked noticing her thoughtful expression,

"I just … there something I wanted …" She started to say but before she could finish a loud crash like several large metal bowls and pans cascading down against the floor echoed from the kitchen.

"You ok Kayleb?" InuYasha yelled as he and Kagome exchanged nervous looks.

"Yup!" the little voice called back sounding completely unfazed.

"You better go help him before he destroys Kaede's kitchen!" Kagome said with a worried laugh.

"You sure? What did you want?"

"It's nothing … maybe later!" Kagome said. InuYasha smiled and moved back towards her. He leaned down and gave her another hungry kiss. Finally Kagome pushed him off her laughing again,

"You better go help your son before he starts trying to break eggs on his own!" Kagome said.

"You're kidding right …" InuYasha said as he reached the bedroom door,

"He's better at that then I am!" InuYasha finished with a smirk as he rounded the corner and disappeared. Kagome laughed and shook her head before flopping back onto the bed and starred up at the ceiling. After a minute she could hear Kayleb and InuYasha's voices from the kitchen as they got to work. She loved listening to them together. Whether it was cooking on Sunday mornings or playing in the trees behind the house or even just sitting and reading a story on a rainy day. Kayleb adored InuYasha and InuYasha had turned out to be a natural father. He was patient and understanding. He was supportive and extremely protective but he still let Kayleb learn and explore in his own way. He wasn't afraid to let Kayleb make mistakes and showed him the value of learning from them.

In some ways Kagome couldn't help but imagine that maybe in some small way InuYasha was getting a second chance a living his own childhood through Kayleb.

Half an hour later Kagome wondered into the kitchen. She'd taken a shower and was running a towel through her wet hair when she looked up and stopped dead,

"Oh my god …." Kagome yelped as she took in the state of the kitchen. Two pairs of amber eyes instantly shot towards her followed by two sets of ears slowly drooping nervously.

Flour seemed to cover every inch of the counter tops and a good portion of the floor as well. Clean and dirty bowls were scattered from one end of the kitchen to the other, spoons covered in sticky batter lay here and there and broken egg shells that had missed the garbage can now lay on the floor.

Standing in the middle of it all by the stove were two very guilty looking hanyous. They both flashed identical innocent grins back at Kagome as she moved towards them,

"I swear just once you think you two could step into that kitchen and not turn it into a disaster zone!" Kagome asked holding her arms out in disbelief.

"You do this every weekend! When are you going to learn to keep things contained?"

"um …." The two boys said turning and looking at each other.

"Next weekend!" They both said turning back to Kagome. Kagome laughed and put a hand to her forehead.

"Oh it's a good thing you two are so cute!" Kagome groaned as she turned and headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. When she came back about fifteen minutes later InuYasha and Kayleb had actually managed to clean up the kitchen quite a bit. There was still flour all over the place and the occasional gooey mess of pancake batter, but the egg shells were off the floor and bowls and pans had been either put away or stacked neatly by the sink.

Kagome sniffed the air as she wondered over to the breakfast table which had been set for three.

"It smells really good in here!" she said as she sat down and watched InuYasha and Kayleb still fussing in the kitchen.

"Mommy see our pancakes!" Kayleb announced as he wondered slowly around the island in the centre of the room with a plate in his hands balancing a tall stack of golden pancakes.

"Yes I see. Those look delicious!" Kagome said enthusiastically as she watched Kayleb carefully push the teetering plate up onto the table.

"What does mommy want on her pancakes today?" Kayleb asked excitedly as he turned towards Kagome. She thought hard for a moment before leaning down,

"How about … frog legs!" Kagome said with a serious look.

"Ewww … no!" Kayleb replied as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ok how about …. Toad legs?" Kagome asked now finding it hard not to smile as she teased him.

"Nope!" Kayleb answered seriously.

"Tad poles?" Kagome asked.

"Mommy! You're being silly!" Kayleb groaned.

"Tell mommy to be carefully or she'll get exactly what she asks for!" InuYasha chipped in from the kitchen. Kayleb laughed and looked back at his mother waiting to see what she would say next. He almost looked hopeful that she would come up with another gross suggestion just so he could really do it. Kagome leaned down so she was eye to eye with Kayleb,

"How about today … you surprise me!" Kagome finally said. Kayleb turned his head to the side for a moment considering her suggestion and then in a flash ran back into the kitchen. He ran to the fridge and pulled the door open. Kagome couldn't see what he was getting as he disappeared behind the door but she could hear him scuffling about apparently searching for something. A moment later he appeared again carrying four plastic containers and the jar of maple syrup. He trotted back to Kagome who laughed as she helped him lift them up onto the table.

"Berries!" Kayleb said with a smile,

"Oh I love berries on my pancakes!" Kagome said happily,

"That was a good choice!" she continued. Kayleb smiled back proudly.

"Ok buddy, time to sit down I think we're all set to eat!" InuYasha said as he walked out of the kitchen with the last few pancakes balances precariously on a flipper. Kayleb scurried up into his booster seat and InuYasha helped push him closer to the table.

"Do you want berries to?" InuYasha asked as he made to sit down next to Kagome.

"Mmmmmm …. Nope!" Kayleb answered.

"No … then what do you want?" InuYasha asked curiously. Kayleb put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment.

"I want something different …" he said still thinking.

"Different how?" InuYasha asked

"I want … peanut butter …" Kayleb finally answered.

"Peanut butter?" InuYasha asked in a surprised voice.

"And jelly!" Kayleb added as he shot his hand triumphantly into the air. InuYasha stared at him for a moment.

"You want peanut butter and jelly on your pancakes?" InuYasha asked trying not to laugh.

"Yup!" Kayleb answered with a smile. InuYasha looked at Kagome with an amused expression before he walked back into the kitchen.

"Peanut butter and jelly it is then!"

As soon as breakfast was over Kagome stood up and moved towards Kayleb's chair,

"Ok bath time for you!" she said lifting Kayleb off his chair and sitting him on her hip,

"Awww do I have to?" Kayleb complained.

"Yes! You've got flour in your hair and we need to get you cleaned up before Sango and Miroku get here?" Kagome answered,

"Miroku and Sango are coming today?" Kayleb asked as his eyes lit up.

"Are they bringing the babies?" he continued.

"Yup. But you got to get cleaned up before they get here!" Kagome answered.

"Awwww But I want to go play! …. Daddy save me!" Kayleb yelled as Kagome started heading towards the washroom.

"Nope you're on your own kiddo! I'm no match for Mom." InuYasha called back as he started cleaning up the table. Kayleb huffed letting out a defeated sigh. InuYasha smiled as he watched Kagome and Kayleb disappear around the corner leaving him alone in the kitchen. He quickly set to work cleaning and reorganizing the mess they had made. He knew that if he didn't get everything back exactly the way it was he would never hear the end of it from Kaede. In many ways InuYasha was glad she took the weekends off so he and Kayleb could have a bit more freedom in the kitchen but it was definitely a lot more work cleaning up afterwards.

The rest of the morning passed by fairly quickly and before they knew it Kayleb was running in the front door yelling,

"They're here! They're here!"

"Just remember what we said about the babies." Kagome said in a stern voice as Kayleb tried to dash out the front door again. Kayleb slid to a stop and looked back,

"Right. Quiet and calm." He recited as he turned and now calmly walked out the door. InuYasha came up next to Kagome and slipped his arm around her waist before they followed Kayleb outside.

It was a beautiful hot summer day. The sun was bright with only few tiny puffs of white clouds scattered throughout the endless deep blue ski. There was a gentle breeze blowing up off the sea but it did little to stifle the heat in the air.

InuYasha and Kagome stood looking down the slight hill as a car made its way up towards the house. It had been a little while since the last time InuYasha had seen Sango and Miroku. Towards the end of Sango's pregnancy and after the babies had been born Sango hadn't been up for the long trip to InuYasha and Kagome's home. Kagome had taken Kayleb to visit them in the city a couple of times but InuYasha still preferred to avoid going into highly populated areas. Although societies views towards hanyous had significantly changed in the five years since Sango, Miroku and Sammy had first began their campaign, like any form of racism it was hard to completely eradicate. After a lifetime of hiding or constantly being on his guard it was still hard for InuYasha to feel at ease around so many people.

Kagome remembered back to when Sango and Miroku had come to visit the first time after InuYasha had come back. Kagome hadn't told them about what had happened so when she sat them down and InuYasha walked into the room a stunned silence fell over them. They had found it much harder to accept then Kayleb had and it took a while for Sango and Miroku to finally wrap their heads around the notion that InuYasha had come back from the dead. To this day sometimes InuYasha would still catch Miroku starring at him as if he just couldn't figure something out about him.

Kayleb rocked back and forth on his toes as he watched the car pull up and stop in front of the house. The driver and passenger doors swung open and Miroku and Sango stepped out.

"Hey!" Sango said as she waved her hand in the air at InuYasha and Kagome.

"Sango!" Kagome called back waving excitedly as they all walked towards the car to greet their friends. Kayleb could barely contain his excitement as he skipped towards the car.

"Hey Kayleb!" Miroku yelled as he came around the front of the car and scooped Kayleb up into the air.

"How's the little man today?" Miroku asked smiling at Kayleb.

"Good!" Kayleb answered through spurts of giggles as he smiled back at Miroku,

"You excited to see your girl friends?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrows at Kayleb. Kayleb shook his head no but he kept his sly little smile.

"MIROKU!" Sango said in disbelief as she opened the rear door.

"Don't you think they're a little young ..." Kagome added as she moved eagerly towards Sango,

"You could at least wait until he's a teenager before you try and hook him up with a girl friend!" Kagome continued as she rolled her eyes. Miroku didn't say anything but he threw Kayleb a quick wink before putting the little boy down again.

"Hey look who is awake ..." Sango said in a gentle voice as she straightened up and pulled a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket from the backseat.

"Say hello Kirra!" Sango said as she turned the little girl so she could see everyone. The little girl looked around with her big bright eyes taking everything in.

"Oh she's gotten so big!" Kagome squealed as she held out her arms to take the little girl. Sango smiled and handed Kirra over to Kagome.

"Mommy! Can I say hi to?" Kayleb asked as he appeared at Kagome's feet.

"Sure ..." Kagome said as she knelt down and carefully sat Kirra down on her knee so Kayleb could see the baby,

"Hello ..." Kayleb said with a smile as he gently stuck his hand out towards the little girl. Kirra watched Kayleb curiously before she smiled and reached out and grabbing his finger.

InuYasha watched the two youngsters intently. He also watched Kagome's smiling face as she held the little girl and couldn't help but smile to. Seeing Kagome holding the baby gave him a funny feeling in his chest he couldn't really explain, but it was a good kind of funny.

"InuYasha ..." Sango said pulling InuYasha's attention away from the others.

"While Kagome has stolen Kirra for the moment, I believe we have another introduction to make that is long overdue ... InuYasha meet Leali." Sango said with a smiled and she slid the second little girl into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha was a little surprised to suddenly find himself holding the little girl wrapped in a green blanket. He gently cradled her in his arms supporting her head against his elbow. InuYasha looked down into Leali's chubby face watching as she made soft gurgling sounds and reached her little hands up towards his face. He starred into her warm brown eyes and suddenly felt a strange sensation wash over him.

"She's so small ..." InuYasha said almost in awe of the tiny life he held in his arms.

"You should have seen them when they were born! They've grown a lot in four and a half months." Miroku laughed as he walked up next to Sango.

"Wow I can't believe it's been over four months already since they were born!" Kagome said as she continued to play with Kayleb and Kirra.

InuYasha only vaguely registered the others conversations as he stared, fixated on Leali. He had never held a baby before. Kayleb was already over three years old when he first held him. He had never had the chance to see his son as a baby. To watch him learn to walk and talk and moved beyond this tiny completely dependent form to the amazingly independent toddler he was now. Seeing the twin girls and watching how the others interacted with them made InuYasha realize for the first time just how much of Kayleb's life he had really missed.

InuYasha suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up to see Kagome starring at him with a knowing smile on her face. Her eyes shifted to Leali and back to him and InuYasha knew she had a pretty good idea of what was going through his head. Somehow she always had a way of figuring out what was going on inside him.

"Well it's getting late! Why don't you guys settle in and then we'll all have lunch!" Kagome said standing up again before she led the way back up to the house.

A short while later found the two young families settled in the shade at the edge of the forest trees near the house. It was such a beautiful summer day they decided to eat outside. They were spread out on a large blanket, with plates of sandwiches and veggies and fruits. Sango and Kagome talked endlessly, catching up on everything that had happened with the kids and each other since the last time they had seen each other.

Miroku and InuYasha just smiled and listened knowing it would be next to impossible to get a word in edgewise at least until the girls changed subjects. The children were entertaining themselves. Kirra and Leali were lying on their stomachs watching intently as Kayleb put on a show for them with various stuffed animals. He spoke in funny voices as he paraded the toys about all over the picnic blanket taking them on a grand adventure. Kirra and Leali would randomly burst out in fits of giggles as they watched Kayleb making him smile. He seemed completely enthralled by the little girls.

As InuYasha watched the adorable scene play out, he couldn't help but think how good a big brother Kayleb would be.

"You're looking awfully thoughtful there InuYasha?" Kagome suddenly said nudging his arm.

"That can't be good!" Miroku teased. InuYasha shot him a menacing glare but Miroku just flashed him one of his cocky smiles knowing InuYasha wouldn't try anything with the kids around.

"Behave you two!" Kagome said with a knowing look to both the guys as she picked up on their taunting behaviour. Leaning forwards Kagome started to collect the dirty and empty plates.

"Do you need a hand?" InuYasha asked as he started to help Kagome clean up.

"Nope!" Kagome answered quickly as she took the plate from his hand. Surprised InuYasha looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Don't worry, Sango and I got this." Kagome said as she handed Sango a few dishes and they got to their feet.

"Kayleb!" Kagome said as she started to turn to leave,

"You're in charge! Make sure you keep an eye on everyone! Ok?" Kagome said giving him a quick wink before she followed Sango towards the house.

"Ok Mommy!" Kayleb answered as he turned a stern look on InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha looked from Kagome's retreating back to Kayleb who was trying very hard not to smile.

"What are you guys up to?" InuYasha asked as he leaned forwards suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Kayleb answered. Failing to contain his smile any longer the little boy looked down at his lap trying to hide his expression.

"Is that so? ..." InuYasha said as he suddenly leaned forwards and grabbed Kayleb pulling the little boy towards him.

"I don't believe that for a second!" InuYasha said with a smile as he hoisted his son high over his head.

"What if I tickle it out of you?" InuYasha continued as he brought Kayleb back down laying him on the grass and began to tickle him.

"No! No! Stop!" Kayleb laughed as he tried to fight InuYasha off.

"I'm not telling!" Kayleb continued defiantly as he managed to roll out of InuYasha's reach and ran behind Miroku for safety! Miroku just laughed.

"You're getting a lot quicker Kayleb!" Miroku said as he looked over his shoulder at the little boy,

"Soon you're gonna have InuYasha pinned to the ground!" he continued. Kayleb laughed and smiled proudly at the compliment.

"Soon I'll be as strong as Daddy is!" Kayleb said looking back at InuYasha. He raised his little clawed fingers into the air and barred his small fangs in a cute little growl as if challenging the older boys to a fight. InuYasha and Miroku exchanged amused looks trying very hard not to laugh.

"Are you guys ready?" Sango's voice suddenly said from behind them. Everyone turned towards her to see what she meant but there didn't appear to be anything special they should be ready for.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked curiously as he noticed Kagome had not come back with Sango. Sango sat down and pulled her camera out before pointing back towards the house. Slowly InuYasha turned his attention back in the direction she had pointed. A moment later Kagome reappeared from the house carrying something in her hands. As she got closer InuYasha realized it was a cake. He watched her curiously as she walked straight towards him and sat down.

"Happy Birthday InuYasha!" Everyone suddenly yelled as Kagome pushed the cake into InuYasha's hands. InuYasha just starred around at his friends speechlessly as he realized the significance of the single candle planted in the centre of the cake.

"Wow ... I was not expecting that!" InuYasha finally said in a stunned voice.

"I know it's not actually your birthday ... but since you don't know when yours is, I thought today would be as appropriate a day as any?" Kagome said as she smiled lovingly back at InuYasha. He still found himself completely speechless that Kagome had thought to do something like this for him. Instead of speaking he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's cheek.

"Technically we should call it your 'RE'birth day I think!" Miroku chimed in thoughtfully. Everyone turned and gave him a sarcastic look.

"Make a wish and blow out your candle Daddy!" Kayleb said as he appeared at InuYasha's shoulder.

"What should I wish for?" InuYasha asked as he moved one hand and pulled Kayleb into his lap,

"I already have everything I want!" he added giving his son a tight hug.

"It's a birthday wish it should be for something special!" Kagome added.

"What would you wish for?" InuYasha asked looking down at Kayleb. Kayleb put his finger to his chin and looked around as he thought carefully. His gaze fell on Leali and Kirra who had managed to wiggle their way to the remaining food and were currently trying to steal the last strawberry.

"I would wish for a baby sister ..." Kayleb said finally looking back at InuYasha.

"Really?" InuYasha asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yup cause then she wouldn't have to leave with Sango and Miroku ... she could stay here all the time and I could play with her every day!" Kayleb answered. Miroku and Sango laughed at Kayleb's thinking. InuYasha turned a curious look to Kagome who had an amused look on her face. She simply blushed and shook her head refusing to have any part in the conversation.

"Well how about you help me blow out this candle and maybe both our wishes will come true?" InuYasha suggested as he held the cake down in front of Kayleb who nodded his head excitedly at the suggestion.

"Ok ready ... one ... two ... three ..." and together they blew out the candle.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Together they explored the forest trails and the beach and waded into the cool refreshing surf as the temperature continued to soar. Sango and Miroku even dangled Kirra and Leali's little feet into the cool water, while Kayleb got right into the waves getting completely soaked.

After dinner, when the dishes were put away and the twins had already been put to bed Miroku and Sango sat down on the couch and almost immediately fell asleep. Kayleb had long passed out on the floor by the empty fireplace with one of his toys still held tightly in his hand.

As InuYasha and Kagome came in from the kitchen and saw the site they both smiled.

"Should we wake them?" Kagome asked nodding towards Miroku and Sango.

"Na ... I'm sure with those two girls keeping them busy they could use all the sleep they can get!" InuYasha answered.

"Kayleb sweetie ... time to get ready for bed!" Kagome said as she stepped away from InuYasha and knelt down next to the sleeping little boy.

"He's had a long day to!" InuYasha said as he knelt down next to Kagome.

"Why don't I just put him in bed?" InuYasha asked as he gently lifted Kayleb off the floor.

"Ok ... Goodnight Kayleb!" Kagome whispered before putting a soft kiss against Kayleb's forehead. InuYasha smiled and then walked away towards the bedroom. When he entered Kayleb's bedroom it was dark but it didn't bother InuYasha. He made his way to the bed and gently laid Kayleb down against his pillow. Carefully he folded the sheet back over the little boy and then gently leaned in placing a kiss against the side of his son's forehead.

"I love you Kayleb." He whispered.

As he stood InuYasha pulled back the curtains covering the window over Kayleb's bed to look outside. The last hints of orange and pink had just disappeared from the sky and the nearly full moon had already risen high above the horizon.

Kagome ran a brush through her hair as she got ready for bed. She had already put on her pjs consisting of a light tank top and shorts. The temperature in the house was nearly as bad as outside. Even now that the sun had set the temperature continued to remain high, but a cool wind was now coming in from over the water that promised a refreshing reprieve.

Kagome put her hair brush down and moved towards Kayleb's room to see what was keeping InuYasha. As she opened the door and looked into the room she realized InuYasha was not there. Kayleb slept soundly in his bed but InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome stood, puzzled for a moment before she moved out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. She moved quietly through the house so as not to wake anyone else as she looked for her missing hanyou. Following her gut she poked her head out the back door and spotted him sitting on the lowest branch of a tree in the back garden. Kagome carefully closed the door behind her and made her way over to stand under the tree. She didn't say anything as she rested her back against the trunk. She knew InuYasha was aware she was there, and she knew there was something still weighing heavily on his mind as he starred up at the moon, but she waited silently for him to speak first.

"How did you know I was out here?" InuYasha finally asked.

"I always know where to find you!" Kagome answered in an amused voice. InuYasha laughed to.

"Kagome ..." InuYasha said after a moment as he slid down from the tree and landed a few meters in front of her,

"Have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?" InuYasha continued as he stepped towards her.

"Yes ... but I don't mind hearing it again!" Kagome said with a smile as she took a few steps towards InuYasha. She reached out her hand and put it against InuYasha's chest as she closed the gap between them and leaned up to give him a small kiss.

"I love you ..." InuYasha said as he let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist holding her close. Kagome smiled up at him knowingly,

"Did you like your surprise today?" Kagome asked almost nervously.

"Yes I did." InuYasha said with a smile.

"After what you told me this morning I wasn't sure if it was still a good idea but then ... I decided it might be good to remind you that your family and friends see this as a good day. It's the day we got you back ... the first day of the rest of our forever!" Kagome said with a laugh as she pulled InuYasha closer again.

"I like the sound of that!" InuYasha said before giving Kagome another soft loving kiss against her lips.

"You better not forget the promise you made this morning!" Kagome said when InuYasha pulled away. InuYasha gave her a questioning look in return.

"You promised to finish what we started this morning ..." Kagome said raising her eyebrows at him. InuYasha actually blushed as he glanced towards the house.

"You don't think there are a few too many people here?" InuYasha asked sounding worried. Kagome just smiled and took his hand before pulling him towards the path that wound through the garden. InuYasha followed Kagome curiously wondering where she was headed. As they started to move away from the house InuYasha stopped,

"What about Kayleb and the girls? We shouldn't get too far from the house in case they wake up ..." InuYasha said looking back towards the house.

"They'll be fine InuYasha ... come on." Kagome answered as she started pulling him away again. InuYasha felt the slightest reluctance as he followed Kagome away from the house but as the bright shimmering moon light danced over Kagome's tanned skin he quickly felt his reluctance fade.

They made their way through the trees and down the path back towards the beach. Before too long they immerged onto the sandy shoreline at the base of a trickling waterfall that lazily made its way down rock face from up above. Normally there was a lot more water flowing down the rocks but the heat of summer had significantly lowered the water levels. At the bottom of the falls was a large waist deep freshwater pool, untouched by the thrashing waves of the ocean even at high tide.

InuYasha took a moment to admire the view as the bright moon danced over the shimmering surface of the water. The breeze coming off the water was cool and refreshing. The sound of the breaking waves was rhythmic and calming.

Without a word Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand and moved towards the pool. InuYasha turned and watched her go. He smiled as she twirled on her toes at the edge of the water before dipping her toes in to test the temperature.

"Still warm ..." Kagome said as she turned back towards InuYasha. Slowly she raised her hand into the air and wiggled a slender finger in InuYasha's direction, invited him to come closer. InuYasha grinned at Kagome as he slowly approached. When he got close Kagome extended her arm and hooked her fingers into his belt and pulled him close.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" InuYasha asked with a curious smile as he put his hands on Kagome's waist.

"I dunno ... maybe it's just cause we haven't had a chance to be alone like this in a little while." Kagome answered as she moved her arms around InuYasha's neck. Without a word InuYasha moved in and captured Kagome's lips in a hungry kiss. He ran his hands over Kagome's back pulling her against his body.

"Is that the only reason?" InuYasha asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked sounding confused.

"You just seem different tonight." InuYasha answered giving her a suspicious look. Kagome looked up into InuYasha's eyes as if contemplating something very carefully. Finally after a moment she looked down trying to hide her nervous expression as she stepped away from InuYasha. She turned away and sat and down at the edge if the pool with her feet resting just in the water. A moment later she felt InuYasha's weight come rest on the sand behind her. He stretched his legs out on either side of Kagome and snaked his arms around her body pulling her back against his chest. He didn't say anything, instead he just waited. Kagome slowly ran her hands over InuYasha's arms.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"Sure ..." InuYasha answered resting his chin on Kagome's shoulder.

"When Kayleb told you to make a wish ... you said you already have everything you want ..." Kagome started and then paused,

"It's true ... I have you and Kayleb ... friends like Miroku and Sango ... this beautiful place to live with my family ... what else could I possibly want?" InuYasha answered. Kagome laughed,

"I guess ... just watching you today with Leali and Kirra ... just made me wonder ..." she said thoughtfully.

"About what?" InuYasha asked, his tone changing noticeably.

"About whether you really think everything is perfect just the way it is or ... if you would ever want to make our family a bit bigger?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome I ... I didn't mean ..." InuYasha struggled to find the words to best convey how he felt.

"I saw you today ..." Kagome continued,

"Watching Kayleb and the girls ... I wasn't sure if you were wondering what it would be like to have another ... or something else?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't answer right away. He took a deep breath, shifting his weight against Kagome,

"You never seize to surprise me at how well you can see inside my head." InuYasha finally answered. Kagome laughed.

"I was watching Kayleb with Leali and Kirra and I couldn't help but think how great a big brother he would be ... and then that wish he made!" InuYasha said in an amused tone,

"He is pretty adorable with girls isn't he!" Kagome agreed.

"But when I held Leali for the first time ..." InuYasha continued, his tone become serious again,

"And I saw you holding Kirra ... it really made me realize what I missed out on with Kayleb."

Kagome slowly got up and turned so she was kneeling in front of InuYasha facing him.

"InuYasha ... would you want another baby?" Kagome asked looking InuYasha straight in the eye. InuYasha hesitated a moment,

"Honestly the idea is appealing ... but after what you told me you went through with Kayleb ... I wasn't sure if you wanted to risk going through that again? ... I don't want to risk you getting hurt or ..." InuYasha's voice trailed off.

"I'm older now ... what happened then won't happen this time." Kagome said in a reassuring voice as she rested her palm against InuYasha's cheek.

"This time?" InuYasha asked suddenly. His breathing suddenly became a little faster as he waited for Kagome to answer. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Finally after a moment she looked away from InuYasha blushing,

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure but after what you told me this morning and how you said you felt I thought this might be the anchor you needed ..." Kagome said still avoiding InuYasha's eyes.

"Kagome what are you saying?" InuYasha asked unable to hide the hint of excitement in his voice. Finally Kagome looked up and smiled,

"InuYasha I think I'm pregnant." Kagome answered. InuYasha starred at Kagome with a stunned look of disbelief,

"Are you serious?" InuYasha finally asked as he shook his head as what she had said sunk in. A wide smile lit up his face as his hand slowly moved towards Kagome's stomach.

"Yes!" Kagome laughed as she watched as InuYasha tentatively press his hand against her. She brought her own hands up and rested them against the back of InuYasha's hand. InuYasha appeared to be completely speechless as he just stared at Kagome.

"Are you ready for the rest of forever?" Kagome asked leaning forwards and resting her forehead against InuYasha's. InuYasha didn't answer. He reached up cupping Kagome's face in his hands and pulled her in for another passion kiss.

"Thank you Kagome!" He said breaking the kiss for just a second before pulling her in again.

"For what?" Kagome asked when InuYasha finally let her go.

"For everything! Just everything! ... I can't believe we're gonna have another baby!" InuYasha said. He could barely contain his excitement. Kagome just smiled. She could feel the change in InuYasha's mood now. It was almost as if the fear and uncertainty from that morning had never been there at all.

"We should go tell Kayleb and Miroku and Sango right now! Come on!" InuYasha said as he made to get up.

"InuYasha stop!" Kagome said laughing at how eager InuYasha was.

"Why?" InuYasha asked as Kagome pulled him back down. She straddled InuYasha's legs to keep him from trying to get away.

"FIRST!" Kagome started,

"It's late and you would wake them up! SECOND! As I said before I haven't officially found out ... but trust me I'm sure! But I still think we should keep this a secret for another day or two ... and THREE! ..." Kagome paused as she leaned in closer to InuYasha pressing her body against his,

"I still want a little more alone time with you!" Kagome finished with a sly smile as she moved her hands up to InuYasha's ears and gave them a gentle rub. InuYasha closed his eyes and let out a deep rumbling 'purr'. His hands slid under Kagome's shirt and moved longingly over her back.

Dawn found them curled up together at the base of the cliff. They both watched as the sun came up over the horizon. Neither of them said anything but they both knew they should be getting back to the house. Kayleb and their guests would be waking up in a couple of hours and it would be rude if they weren't there.

InuYasha couldn't stop running his hands over Kagome's stomach. He couldn't wait to tell Miroku and Sango and to see the look on Kayleb's face when he found out he was going to be a big brother. Kagome made him promise not to tell yet but he wasn't sure if he could keep it a secret for very long. This time he wasn't going to miss any part of it.

Sitting there watching the sun come up with Kagome held tight against him, InuYasha couldn't help but think about their lives and everything that had happened. They had come so far from those lonely cold nights sitting under the trees when Kagome didn't even know who he was, to the afternoons on the roof top of the school and then the evenings at his building where their friendship grew into love. Back then they had lived in their own world apart from everything else, but now those days were far behind them and the whole world was theirs for the taking. The future could be anything they wanted it to be. Kagome was right; this was just the beginning of forever.

Thanks Everyone! I hope you have enjoyed my story :D

Now that this is done, I'm hoping to finish "Empty Cradles". However I also have another story I'm hoping to start publishing soon entitled "My Key", a short preview of which follows here:

PREVIEW: from Chapter One "My Key"

Beep bip... Beep bip... Beep bip...

Slowly InuYasha opened his eyes. Everything was dark and quiet, a welcomed change from the chaos of before. He breathed deeply and almost choked on the smell. This place he was in reeked of sickness and death and other strong odors he didn't recognize. Feeling disorientated and sick InuYasha tried to sit up but found his arms and legs where being uncooperative. Looking over he realized he was strapped down. Thick restraints held his wrists and ankles firmly to the sides of the bed.

Pulling on the restraints InuYasha felt his heart begin to race as panic began to set in. The unremitting beeping sound coming from somewhere out of site began to speed up increasing his nervousness. The pain in his head had not completely diminished and seemed to be getting worse again, but he had more important things to worry about.

Where was he? How did he get here? Had he been captured?

InuYasha didn't even remember being in a fight let alone being captured. He couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

An image of his mother came to him along with a searing pain in his head.

"Mother?" he said aloud, but his thoughts where stopped short as the sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention. Distant muffled voices floated from the far end of the room, probably from behind a door.

"His heart rate suddenly jumped so he's probably awake ... now remember we don't fully know the extent of his injuries ... this situation maybe unpredictable ... he may even act viol ..." the doctor's voice trailed off as he swung the heavy door open and walked in. The nurse that was with him stopped short at the sight that lay before them.

It was a typical ward with six beds lining the walls. Three up one side and then three more on the other. The furthest bed on the left hand side was sitting askew to the others, the white linen was ripped and hanging off the sides. Also hanging from the sides where the remains of four thick leather and steal restraints. The previous occupier of which was nowhere to be seen, but the straps still swung slowly back and forth from the railings meaning he couldn't be far.

Cautiously the doctor approached the far end of the ward. Taking a closer look he realized the thick leather had not been undone but ripped apart as if they where nothing more than cheep plastic. The doctor cautiously reached over and turned off the monitoring machines that where now emitting an unwavering '' sound.

The nurse hung behind moving along the wall towards the light switch. Reaching it she flipped the switch bathing the white room in bright light. Suddenly there was a loud commotion behind her and she turned to see the doctor suspended in the air. The hand of a very angry hanyou gripped tightly around his neck.

"Who are you?" InuYasha barked loudly.

"I'm a doctor ... doctor Williams" the man chocked out.

"What? ... Where the hell am I?"

"Please calm down ..."

"WHERE AM I" InuYasha yelled tightening his grip

"You're in a hospital ... you where hurt ... we just want to help" squeaked the helpless nurse from the end of the ward. InuYasha turned and growled at her sharply.

"I've never heard of this ... hospital ... how did I get here?"

"Your friend brought you here ... you're hurt very badly ... Aaaaaaa"

"Let's try again shall we" said InuYasha throwing the man against the nearest wall.

"How did I GET HERE!" InuYasha yelled.

The doctor could tell he was confused. His condition appeared to be worse than they had originally thought.

"A friend of yours ... she brought you in ... "

"I don't have friends! ...Rrrrrr." InuYasha looked around, growling in frustration.

"How do I get out of here!" he barked as he advanced towards to man in the white coat again.

"You can't ... Aaaaaaa!"

"RrrrrrRRRRRrrrrrrr" InuYasha growled viciously as he grabbed the man again and lifted him into the air. Small rivers of blood began to run down the man's neck as InuYasha's claws dug into his flesh. All InuYasha could think about was getting out of this infernal place and back into the trees.

"STOP IT!" Yelled the nurse.

"You SHUT UP! ... and make these dammed light go away!" InuYasha barked.

The nurse quickly stood and flicked the switches making the room dark again. The darkness was much easier on InuYasha's pounding head then the strange, painfully bright lights. He took a deep breath and spoke again,

"This is the last time ... How. Do I. Get out. Of here?" he said putting emphasis on each word.

"I told you ... you can't leave"

"Wrong Answer!"

.

.

.

.

Stay tuned!


End file.
